La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca
by Azura Jekyll
Summary: Por fin Sakura esta de regreso y las cosas parecen iluminarse para todos...¿o tal vez no? n.n leanlo y descubranlo!
1. Êl examen de Admisión

Azura¡Hola! mucho gusto yo soy Azura Jekyll y este es mi primer fanfic y es por eso que lo voy a hacer con ayuda de una amiga que ya tiene màs experiencia.

Diana: Sip, yo me llamo Diana y espero que esta historia les guste

Azura: les suplico que nos dejen un review para decirnos que les parece

Diana: aceptamos de todo

Azura:Bien los dejo con el fanfic ¿ok?

La Academia De Ciencias de La Magia Blanca y Negra

Capitulo 1: El examen de admisión.

Era una mañana tanquila y soleada en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, los pájaros endulzaban con sus melodiosos acordes el entorno y una ligera y fresca brisa matinal hacia que todo fuera perfecto para todas aquellas personas que desde temprano debían de empezar con sus rutinas; pero como toda regla tiene su escepción...

"¡Se me hace tarde!" se escucho un grito desde una pequeña casa de color amarillo con tejado azul,o como la mayoría de nosotros la conoce, la residencia Kinomoto, en donde, la más pequeña Kinomoto corría desesperadamente de un lado a otro de su habitación, bueno aunque Sakura Kinomoto ya no era considerada un niña dulce e inocente.

Es decir que aunque su carácter continuaba siendo de una niña dulce e inocente y su corazón seguía siendo tan puro como antes, su cuerpo a sus quince años de edad, había cambiado muchísimo, ahora era mucho más curvilinea, su cabello ahora llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y dos mechones de cabello caían elegantemente en su cara enmarcando sus bellos ojos color esmeralda que cautivaban a la mayoría de los hombers de la preparatória en la que estudiaba Sakura, pero ella solo correspondía a un chico...

Sakura se detuvo un momento, el simple recuerdo de Li Syaoran, la hacía sentir algo extraño en su corazón, extraño pero agradable...Aunque el joven Li se encontraba ausente en esos momentos, ella aun lo podía recordar con claridad, para ella el era el más guapo, el más inteligente, el más...¡todo! Aun con la lejanía él se mantenía en contacto, le hablaba por teléfono o le enviaba cartas,Sakura sólo esperaba con ansias el día en que Syaoran regresara. Aun recordaba con claridad el día en que Syaoran había partido a Hong Kong a petición de su madre que sólo quería lo mejor para su hijo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el recuerdo...

Flash Back

"¿En serio tienes que irte Syaoran?" le preguntó una llorosa Sakura a Syaoran, el cual al ver la situación enlazó a Sakura en un abrazo reconfortante.Ella respondío a su gesto recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

"Tampoco es fácil para mi Sakura" le dijo Syaoran al oído mientras recargaba su cabeza en la de ella "Pero te prometo que regresaré tan pronto como termine con todo lo que tengo que arreglar con mi madre"

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que ambos solo disfrutaban del cálido abrazo en el que se encontraban hasta que Sakura se separó un poco para ver directamente a los ojos de Syaoran.

"Te voy a extrañar" le dijo mientras dos lágrimas se deslizaban furtivamente en su rostro.

"..." Syaoran se limitó a sonreír y a limpiar con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas "Y yo a ti...Sakura"

Fue entonces, cuando Sakura comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Syaoran y visceversa estaban muy cerca, Sakura cerro los ojos mientras sentía la calides de la respiración de Syaoran, sus labios se rozaron suavemente, todo era perfecto, pero entonces...

RING RING RING

Ambos chicos despertaron de su trance y se separaron sonrojandose furiosamente

"C-creo q-que tienes que contestar" le dijo un nervioso Syarona a Sakura

"S-si eso hare" dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigia al teléfono

"Residencia Kinomoto, habla Sakura..."

Fin Flash Back

Sakura al recordar el momento, apretó fuertemente el saco color azul pálido que tenía en las manos, era la primera vez que Tomoyo podía considerarse inoportuna, pero la joven no tenía idea de que Li se encontraba con Sakura, aun así, cuando Sakura le comentó lo sucedido con Syaoran, Tomoyo tardó aproximadamente una semana pidendo disculpas muy apenada a la joven flor de cerezo:

"No te preocupes Tomoyo, eso ya paso" le decia Sakura una y otra vez a su amiga del alma

"Lo se Sakura pero es que tu no entiendes lo frustrante que es para mi el haber interrumpido ese momento lleno de romance y pasión entre el joven Li y tú" Tomoyo suspiró "Interrumpi un momento mágico..."

"No exageres u/uU"

Y aunque Sakura no quría hacer sentir culpable a Tomoyo, muy en el fondo sentía tristeza por haber sido interrumpida en un momento tan especial entre su amado Syaoran y ella...

"Mi querido Syaoran" murmuró para si

"Sakura" le llamó una vocesita sacandola de sus pensamientos "Sakurita llevas más de cinco minutos en el mismo lugar"

Sakura volteó a ver el lugar de donde provenía la vocesita y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando vió al pequeño guardian de las cartas viendola con curiosidad dibujada en sus pequeños, negros y brillantes ojos, Kero, lógicamente era el que menos había cambiado en todos esos años, aun continuaba siendo un pequeño glotón aficionado a los video juegos.

"¡Buenos días Kero!" le contestó Sakura con una bella sonrísa a lo que Kero suspiró con una sonrisita

"¿No escuchaste lo que dije verdad?"

"¿Huh?" Kero señaló el reloj con una de sus pequeñas patitas, Sakura observo el objeto indicado, a lo que su cara se puso completamente azul.

"¡Se me hace tarde!"

Por otra parte, en el mismo lugar, pero un piso más abajo y ya preparado para desayunar se encontraba Touya Kinomoto que junto con su padre se encontraban esperando a la 'pequeña' de la familia.

Como era costumbre, Sakura estaba corriendo y gritando haciendo que la casa temblara como si estubiera construida a base de hielo seco.

"Y se enoja cuando le digo que es un mounstro" murmuró Touya.

"¡Buenos días!" saludó Sakura mientras entraba apresurada a la cocina "Buenos días mamá" le dijo la chica a la nueva fotografía de su madre que había colocado su padre ese día.

"Buenos días hija" dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto con su carcaterística sonrisa.

"Vaya hasta que al fin el mounstro despierta de su largo sueño" dijo Touya sarcásticamente

"No se de que estas hablando Touya" dijo Sakura respirando hondo y controlando el impulso de golpear a su hermano mostrando una 'hermosa' sonrisa forzada

"Ya dejen de pelear" dijo el líder de los Kinomoto que se limitó a observar a sus hijos peleando como siempre; le gustaba hacerse la idea de que esos días jamás iban a cambiar.

"Si papá" contestaron ambos hermanos manteniendo la mirada de enojo y sarcasmo.

"Gracias por la comida" dijieron a trío la familia Kinomoto y comenzaron a comer sus alimentos matutinos.

"Y diganme ¿Cómo les ha ido en la escuela?" preguntó Fujitaka iniciando una platica amena

"La verdad me a costado un poco de trabajo acostumbrarme al trabajo que implica la Preparatoria, pero aun así creo que estoy bien" contestó Sakura dandole un trago a su jugo de naranja.

"Pues claro, ahora tienes que levantarte más temprano" dejo Touya con una sonrisa irónica en su cara.

"uú ¿quieres callarte?" le dijo Sakura más como una amenaza que como una pregunta

"Bueno yo me voy" dijo Touya evadiendo la bomba nuclear que se avecinaba "Nos vemos"

"¡Espera yo voy contigo!" dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba

"Bueno, pues apurate que se me va a hacer tarde"

"¡Si!"

Después de cinco minutos, ambos ya estaban listos para partir, ahora Sakura manejaba una bicicleta, era mas o menos igual a la de su hermano, solo que la de ella era roja con detalles blancos; ambos emprendieron su viaje a la escuela tal y como todas las mañanas, pasando por el paseo lleno de árboles de cerezo.

"El día es hermoso ¿no lo crees hermano?" le preguntó Sakura al no resibir respuesta Sakura volteó a ver al susodicho "¿hermano?" Touya iba practicamente con la vista perdida en la esquina en la que terminaba el camellón de los cerezos.

Sakura bajo la mirada, el simple recuerdo parecia afectarle mucho a su hermano, desde que esa persona ya no estaba, el había cambiado en algunos aspectos... Aun recordaba a la perfección el día en el que Yukito y Yue se habían ido.

Flash Back

Sakura, Yukito, Touya y Kero estaban hablando animadamente de la captura de cartas en la sala, los cuatro estaban solos en la casa puesto que el padre de Sakura estaba de nuevo en una excavación.

"Vaya que buenos recuerdos" dijo Kero mientras se sentaba a un lado de su plato vacio en donde hace solo unos cuantos minutos se encontraba una enorme rebanada de pastel.

"Si" contestó Sakura animadamente "Lástima que Syaoran y Eriol ya no esten aquí"

Tanto Kero como Touya soltaron un bufido al escuchar el nombre de 'el mocoso'. Yukito rió ante el gesto pero poco a poco bajo la mirada tristemente.

"Eso me recuerda..." todos voltearon a ver a Tsukishiro con intriga "Debo decirles algo importante"

"¿Qué es Yuki?" pregutnó Touya preocupado por su mejor amigo. Yukito tomo un sorbo de té y cerro los ojos, por unos segundos estuvo en silencio y después dijo con pesar.

"Yo... tendré que dejar Tomoeda"

"¡Qué?" Exclamaron los hermanos Kinomoto y el guardían del Sello de las cartas al mismo tiempo. El joven de los ojos dorados al parecer esperaba esa reacción.

"Como ustedes saben, mis abuelos no tienen muy buena estabilidad económica, es por eso que ellos hicieron un trámite de beca en una universidad inglésa para que yo pudiera continuar mis estudios sin ninguna preocupación" dijo "Me han aceptado y yo me ire la próxima semana" terminó de decir mientras dirigia su mirada hacia Touya. Hubo un incomodo silencio

"Entonces...¿ya no nos volveremos a ver?" se aventuró a preguntar Kero... todos vieron a Yukito esperando ver algún gesto afirmativo o una sonrisa o cualquier cosa pero eso nunca llegó solo recibieron una respuesta fría que nunca esperarían de alguien tan optimista como lo era la otra personalidad de Yue...

"No lo se" dijo bajando la mirada "En verdad no lo se"

Entonces Sakura y Kero bajaron la mirada también, pero todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar un portaso, y más aun, al darse cuenta que Touya se había ido del lugar.

Fin Flash Back"

Después de ese día, Touya no volvió a contestar las llamadas de Yukito y no se despidio de el en el aeropuerto...a lo que Yukito trato de ser indiferente, pero todos se dieron cuenta de la tristeza en los ojos del chico de piel albina.

"Desde ese entonces no veo a Yue" pensó con pesar Sakura, el guardián lunar había desaparecido con Yukito cuando se fue a Inglaterra. No pudo despedirse de él correctamente solo le dijo a Yukito que la despidiera de Yue, pero eso no la dejo satisfecha del todo.

"Sakura, ya llagamos a la Preparatoria" le dijo Touya a su hermana, sacandola de lo que fuese que estubiera pensando.

"Cierto..." dijo distraídamente Sakura fijando su vista en la entrada de la escuela para luego observar su reloj de mano "¡Se me hace tarde!" exclamo mientras aceleraba y agitaba su mano en forma de despedida "¡Nos vemos depués hermano!" El moreno sonrío vagamente

"Vaya este mounstro si que tiene energías" dijo Touya para si mientras continuaba el camino a la escuela...sólo.

Por otra parte, en los instalamientos de la Preparatoria Seiko (N/A¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?) (N/D: Se que lo escuche en alguna parte pero sinceramente no me acuerdo uu) se encontraba una joven de piel blanca como la nieve, pelo grisaseo hasta la cintura, de buen cuerpo, con un par de ojos amatistas muy hermosos y una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

Tomoyo Daidouji estaba esperando a su mejor amiga Sakura, faltaban cinco minutos para que el profesor llegara a clase, pero la chica no se preocupaba, sabía que faltaba muy poco para que su amiga llegara.

"¡Compermiso!...¡Lo siento!...¡Disculpa!...¡No fue mi intención!" Tomoyo sonrio.

"Sakura esta aquí..." se dio a si misma

"¡Buenos días!" Así es, no se equivocaba, la joven castaña entro al salón tratando de recuperar el aliento pero aun así con una gran enegría.

"¡Buenos días Sakura!" le contestó la joven Daidouji con una sonrisa que deslumbró a algunos chicos que pasaban por allí.

Sakura tomó su puesto justo a un lado de Tomoyo la cual solo observaba lo que su amiga hacia, se dio cuenta de que había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, rió por lo bajo estaba segura de que eso tenía que ver con sierto castaño chino y le preguntó a Sakura:

"Sakura ¿has recibido alguna carta del joven Li?" preguntó juguetonamente logrando su cometido, Sakura emperzó a sonrojarse aun más de lo que ya estaba.

"B-bueno veras yo..." Sakura sintió como si corazón fuera a estallar de la presión, aunque ella sabia que la mayoría de sus amigos sabia sobre su relación con Syaoran, aun le costaba hablar de eso con los demas "...yo..." pero la chica fue interrumpida por el profesor.

Sakura dió un suspiro "Te dire después Tomoyo ¿te parese?"

"¡Claro!"

Ambas chicas se concentraron, o bueno, por lo menos una de ellas lo hizo, Sakura estaba en su mundo, pensando en la vida perfecta que llevaría junto a su adorado Syaoran pero todo principio tiene su final...

"Srita. Kinomoto" le llamó el profesor, a lo cual Sakura se puso tieza "¿Podría usted hacer el siguente problema?" Sakura volteó a ver al pizarrón donde había muchos números, pero no entendía ninguno.

"¿Hoe?Oo"

A varios Kilometros de ese lugar, en una Preparatoria privada de Hong Kong se encontraba un chico de cabello revolucional color castaño, que hacia juego perfecto con sus ojos color chocolate, con cuerpo atletico tomando notas de lo que decía el profesor, aunque teoricamente el se encontraba pensando en otra cosa, o más bien en otra persona; Sakura...Era por eso que su cuaderno decía algo como 'Napoleón Bonaparte fue una gran flor de cerezo que conquisto gran parte de Europa pero fue vencido por Sakura...' osea un montón de cosas extrañas

¡Como extrañaba a su pequeña flor de cerezo! aun recordaba sus sonrisas sus gestos¿por que no podía estar a lado de su amada¿como estaría ella ahora¿habría cambiado tanto como él?

"Hey Syaoran" lo llamó el suave susurro de su mejor amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa "Pon más atención en clase que yo ya no te voy a pasar los apuntes" le dijo en forma de reproche el chico de ojos azules profundo, cabello negro azulado y al igual que el un cuerpo muy atletico.

Syaoran sonrio debido al comentario de este último, siempre decia que no volveria a ayudarlo y siempre terminaba siendo su compañero de estudios, era una de las ventajas de vivir juntos aunque solo había pasado una semana; esto lo hizo recordar el día en que el chico inglés fue a vivir con los Li...

Flash Back

Desde la ventana de la habitación de Syaoran se podía ver el atardecer, el sol se estaba poniendo y el estaba meditando, quería que el entrnamiento terminara pronto, odiaba estar lejos de Sakura, pero aun así no podía quejarse de ciertas cosas, allí estaban sus hermanas y sus primas, su familia... Pero aun así Sakura era algo muy especial no más que su familia, pero eran dos cosas que no se podían comparar ¿Por que todo tenía que ser tan dificil?. Desde afuera se escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta, iba a levantarse para abrir pero su cuerpo no respondió

"Adelante..." musitó sin moverse un centrimetro de donde se encontraba. Se trataba de su prima Li Meiling...

"Syaoran que haces acostado tan temprano" dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que se encontraba a un lado del escritorio del joven chino

"Estaba pensando" dijo el cerrando los ojos a lo que Meiling suspiro.

"¡Que novedad!" la prima de Li, habia cambiado mucho también, ahora su largo cabello negro no estaba sujetado en un par de coletas, si no en una cola de caballo alta amarrada con un listón rojo, su cuerpo habia evolucionado completamente y sus ojos ya destellaban un poco más de madurez, aunque seguía siendo la misma de antes "Yuri esta tratando de averiguar sobre nuestros invitados especiales" dijo mientras aparecia una sonrisa en sus labios. Syaoran abrio los ojos y también sonrio.

"Tu hermana es la persona más terca que conozco"

"Una virtud de los Li supongo" Ambos rieron al pensar en eso, pero fueron interrumpidos por una chica de cabello largo que caía hasta media espalda, semiondulado, de una tonalidad casi lila y un par de ojos grises que destellaban alegría, Yuri Li.

"¡Por fin encontre algo!" dijo captando la atención de los otros dos, Yuri Li, hermana de Meiling, era en cierta forma muy parecida a esta última de caracter impulsivo, energica, un poco hiperactiva y muy competitiva, pero se distinguian en algo; Yuri si tenia poderes mágicos, al principio, solo era una pequeña chispa en su interior, pero despues de años de arduo entrenamiento eso cambio, ahora podía controlar los elementos de la naturaleza "¡Tengo los datos que necesito de los chicos que vendrán a visitarnos!"

"Jejeje después de tantos intentos es lógico" le dijo su primo.

"¬¬ El que persevera alcanza" dijo amenazando con estallar si la seguian molestando con eso "¡Creo que vienen de Inglaterra!" dijo emocionada, por alguna razón, la chica tenía una cierta afinidad por los Europeos que asustaba "Y escuche un nombre..."

"¿Si?" Meiling parecia impresionada por lo que estaba pasando, su tía nunca podía ser espiada, tenías que ser muy valiente para tratar de meterte con Hieran Li y era por eso que Yuri nunca habia escuchado nada.

"Si...me parecio que uno era...emmm...Eri Hikurasawa o algo así" dijo la chica con cara de confusión. Syaoran de repente dio un salto asustando a las dos chcias.

"¿No era Eriol, Eriol Hiraguizawa?" pregunto ansioso, el rostro de la chica de los ojos grises se iluminó

"¡Asi es! pero...¿como supiste?"

"Syaoran, no me digas que tu tambien estuviste espiando a mi tía..."

"¿Quién me a estado espiando?" Preguntó una voz gelida detrás de los tres adolescentes

"OOU hay no"

Fin Flash Back

Syaoran comenzó a reir al recordar como su madre se entró con indignasion de que la más distraida de los Li había logrado espiarla sin ningún problema aparente y más risa daba aun el castigo que le impuso a los tres, a Yuri por razones obias y a los otros dos por no delatarla.

"Se puede saber joven Li ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Syaoran se quedó estatico al escuchar la voz del profesor "Estoy esperando su respuesta"

"Emmm, pues..."

"¿Si?"

"Errr..."

"Joven Li" el profesor señalo la puerta a lo que Syaoran palideció

"Jejejeje, no estara tratando de decirme que vaya al pasillo ¿verdad?" dijio el joven castaño

"Me temo que si Sr. Li"

"uu esta bien me voy..." dijo resignado el joven chino mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, salió de allí y consultó su reloj, aun faltaban quince minutos para que terminara la clase y pudiera ir con sus primas y Eriol a comer su almuerzo "No es justo" murmuró.

"¿En serio?" Sakura estaba impresionada por lo que le estaba contando Tomoyo "Vaya tal vez sea por eso que la no a mandado respuesta a mi carta" la joven japonesa aun estaba impactada por la idea de que Eriol viviera con Syaoran.

"Si tal vez esa sea la causa" cuado Tomoyo se enteró de eso, también penso que era algo sumamente extraño, ella mantenía una relación por medio de cartas con Eriol (N/A: una amistosa) (N/D¡Por ahora!) Pero cuando el joven dejo de contestar sus cartas supuso que algo estaba mal y decidió llamar a su casa, solo para saber que Eriol, Nakuru y Spi había ido a Hong Kong con Syaoran, se preguntaba cual era la razón por la cual Eriol decidió ir a vivir con los Li.

Sakura aunque no era muy observadora, se dió cuenta de que al nombrar a Eriol, su mejor amiga siempre suspiraba, se sumía en sus pensamientos, o de vez en cuando, un leve sonrojo aparecia en sus blancas mejillas se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que Eriol y ella se habían hecho tan buenos amigos? Fueron pocas las veces en que ellos hablaban y si lo hacian siempre era en presencia de Sakura; se le ocurrió una idea para saberlo

"¿Tomoyo?" la recién mencionada parpadeo varias veces y observo a su amiga.

"¿Si Sakura?"

"¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa después de la escuela? Al parecer mi padre va a estar fuera hasta tarde y hay un delicioso pastel que podríamos comer junto con Kero" le dijo alegremente a Tomoyo.

"¡Claro que si!" dijo su interlocutora sonriente "Sabes perfectamente que me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo"

"Si a mi también Tomoyo" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, su plan habia funcionado y su amiga nisiquiera se había dado cuenta. Las dos continuaron comiendo su almuerzo cuando Sakura sintió algo extraño...

"Sakura ¿te encuentra bien?" le preguntó la morocha

"S-si estoy bien" contestó insegura de sus palabras "No te preocupes por mi" dijo ya más animada "¿Que había sido eso?" Sin volverlo a pensar continuó comiendo su almuerzo.

Tomoyo la observo por un momento pero luego pasó algo extraño, sintió que todo se obscurecia y empezó a escuchar unas voces desconocidas y a ver cosas extrañas:

"Bienvenidos a La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca" la chica pudo ver una gran institución que parecía construida de cristal

"Henry y Azura Jekyll, para servirte" Apareció una hermosa joven de ojos violeta y cabello negro y un apuesto chico castaño-pelirojo.

"Tom Sawyer de Norteamerica" Esta vez visualizó a un chico rubio de ojos café

"Maurice Boscorelli, un placer" un chico castaño con ojos azules

"¡Mucho gusto! soy Mina Harker, llamame Mina" una chica de cabello rojizo con ojos del color del hielo

"Vengo de Korea, mi nombre es Satoshi" Un chico de cabello negro y ojos color chocolate

"No dire que es un placer por que no lo es, pero me llamo Haruna Shibayama" Una chica castaña de ojos color rosa y con expresión altanera y frivola.

"Es un placer, Haruka Shibayama" una chica parecida a Haruna pero con ojos azules y mas alegre.

"¡Tomoyo!"

"Izumi Orimoto...Takuya Kanbara...Hoyo Matsube...Rodney Skinner...Nemo Shah...Dorian Gray"

"¡Tomoyo!"

"Preparate.." una voz gruesa y espectral sonó en la cabeza de Tomoyo

"¡Tomoyo!"

"...para luchar una vez más"

"¡Tomoyo!"

"Pero esta vez, yo obtendré la victoria"

"¡Tomoyo!"La jóven nombrada regresó a la normalidad de golpe, eso había sido lo más extraño que había experimentado en toda su vida¿habría sido una ilusión¡Pero se veía y se sentía tan real¿Quiénes eran todas esas personas? "Tomoyo ¿qué sucede?" La morocha volteo a ver a Sakua que parecía muy preocupada "¿Tomoyo estás bien?" La joven sacudió la cabeza y sonrio.

"Lo siento Sakura es que recordé algo..." fue lo único que se le ocurrío

"Oh ya veo" dejo la castaña

Después continuaron comiendo en silencio, Tomoyo aun seguía pensando en lo que sucedió pero se percató de que su amiga de vez en cuando la miraba preocupada por su cambio de estado así que decidió ejarlo de lado por unos momentos, ya tendría tiempo para pensar sobre eso después...

"Oye ¿y ya decidiste que vas a hacer para la exposición de ciencias?" le preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura

"¿De que hablas Tomoyo?"

"uu Hay Sakura se nota que no escuchaste a la profesora"

"¿Hoe?"

"Mira lo que pasa es que..." La chica continuó explicandole a Sakura que la señorita Matsudo les había mandado a hacer una exposición de ciencia, pero ninguna de las dos se dió cuenta que a lo lejos, una sombra las observaba.

"Sakura Kinomoto ¿eh?" dijo para si una voz de mujer divertida "Vas a ser una estudiante muy interesante" la mujer rió entre dientes mientras sacaba un pequeño sobre de un bolsillo que había en el interior de su capa y comenzaba a saltar hasta donde se encontraban las chicas...

"Hay primo no cabe duda de que eres un verdadero torpe" le dijo Meiling mientras negaba con la cabeza ¿Li Syaoran fuera del salón por reírse como un loco? el fin del mundo estaba cerca.

"Y además yo no le veo la gracia" dijo con expresión de terror Yuri "Mi tía enojada es como estar en medio del mar sin un barco o algo por el estilo"

"Si pero eso no hubiera pasado si tu no estubieras tan impasiente por saber quienes eramos" le contestó Eriol sonriendo

"No me regañes uú" dijo esta última con indignación "Eso me recuerda ¿Supieron que Nakuru ya cambió de novio?"

"¡Otra vez?" preguntaron los otros tres.

"¿Acaso cambia de pareja cada semana?" Preguntó Syaoran con expresión cansada

"No lo se pero tarde o temprano se acabaran lo chicos de la institución" dijo Eriol, cosa que hizo reír a los demás.

"De seguro empezara a buscar en otras instituciones" dijo Meiling secandose las lágrimas "Esa chica no se detiene con nada"

"No lo dudo" dijo Eriol "Creo que me pase cuando la creé"

"Demasiado" dijeron los tres primos al unisono. Estubieron en silencio unos minutos

"¿Què les parece si empezamos a comer?" dijo Eriol mientras abria su caja de almuerzo

"Me parece..." de repente Syaoran sintió una presencia, que Eriol y Yuri no tardaron en sentir por que de repente se pusieron de pie "¿Sintieron eso?" ambos asintieron

"¿Sentir que?" preguntó Meiling confundida pero no obtuvo respuesta "Oigan chicos ¡les estoy hablando!"

"¡Por alla!" dijo Eriol señalando el Este, en donde había una enorme pradera, los tres chicos comenzaron a correr.

"¡Sentir que?" preguntó Meiling antes de salir detrás del trio "Bueno de todos modos yo no quería saber"

Los cuatro estudiantes corrian lo más rápido que podían y entonces vieron algo, era un hombre, de cabello largo y negro, con ojos color azul electrico que de cierta forma imponian respeto, tenía una capa roja e iba vestido con una especie de traje de una pieza blanco y un cinturon de oro "Los Li y Hiraguizawa" murmuro asustando a los otros.

"¡Quien diablos eres tu y como sabes nuestros nombres?"Dijo amenazante Syaoran

"Mi nombre es Shane Townsend" le dijo con voz gélida "Y sus nombres... fue un reto fácil con mentes tan débiles" continuó simplemente el hombre. "Enseñenme lo que tienen" dijo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

"¿Quien eres?" preguntó una incrédula pero firme Sakura a una bella mujer de cabello dorado y ojos negros, vestida en una armadura dorada de dos piezas con una capa y boina de color rojo,la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por una especie de bufanda del mismo color.

"Mi nombre es lo que menos importa en este momento" dijo la mujer "lo que es de vital importancia es que me muestres tus habilidades para poder entregarte esto dijo mostrandole un sobre pequeño con un sello extraño que Sakura no podía visualisar bien.

"Tomoyo quedate atrás" dijo Sakura cubriendo a su mejor amiga y sacando su llave "Preparate" la mujer solo la observo

"Llave que guardas el poder de la obscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó una misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!" la llave se liberó y Sakura se puso alerta para cualquier movimiento que la mujer pudiera hacer.

"¿No piensas atacar?" preguntó a lo que Sakura solo apreto con fuerza su báculo "Bueno, entonces lo hare yo" dijo con simpleza mientras sacaba unos pergaminos de su capa y se acercaba a Sakura saltando habilmente en zigzag

"¡Viento!" Sakura conjuro al viento para detener a la extraña mujer pero cuando viento se dirigia a la mujer esta lanzo uno de los pergaminos que tenía en la mano haciendo que viento regresara a su forma de carta."¿Eso es todo?"

"¡Cómo lo hizo?" Sakura se estaba empezando a asustar "_¡Salto¡Espada!" _si un ataque lejano no había funcionado, tendría que atacar de frente...

"¡dios del trueno ven!" Syaoran atacó de nuevo al tipo el cual esquivo sus astaques una vez más "¡Demonios!"

Habían estado atacando al hombre por lo menos diez minutos pero ninguno de los ataques parecía siquiera rasguñar a Townsend "Vamos yo se que pueden dar más que eso ¿Qué me dices Yuri Li?" le dijo a la chica que estaba tratando de consentrars pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo, su primo estaba en peligro al igual que Eriol, pero al darse cuenta de que el hombre la estaba desafiando decidió que era hora de empezar, cerro los ojos...

"Poderes de la naturaleza, los invoco para ayudarme a vencer al enemigo, poderes de los Illuminati ¡A mi!" de repente el viento comenzo a soplar más fuerte de lo normal _"Acude a mi llamado...¡VIENTO!"_ Todo el viento comenzó a soplar en circulos alrededor de ella para formar un tornado.Syaoran, Meiling y Eriol se agarraron fuertemente a un árbol para no ser jalados por el tornado "¡Ataca!" el tornado comenzó a avanzar dejando atrás a Yuri que tenía debajo de ella un sello de poder mágico, con un enorme sauce llorón en el centro que representaba la naturaleza.

de repente el viento comenzo a soplar más fuerte de lo normal Todo el viento comenzó a soplar en circulos alrededor de ella para formar un tornado.Syaoran, Meiling y Eriol se agarraron fuertemente a un árbol para no ser jalados por el tornado "¡Ataca!" el tornado comenzó a avanzar dejando atrás a Yuri que tenía debajo de ella un sello de poder mágico, con un enorme sauce llorón en el centro que representaba la naturaleza. 

"La verdad, esperaba algo mejor" dijo el hombre mientras desenvainaba su espada y cortaba por la mitad el tornado que la chica había invocado "Para haber obtenido poder de los Illuminati realmente eres debil"

La chica sintió muy en el fondo eso y bajo la mirada.

"¡No te desconcentres!" le dijo Eriol mientras atacaba con unas bolas de fuego que salían de su báculo.

"¡dios del fuego ven!" Syaoran atacó una vez más.

Sakura volvió a caer, esa mujer era muy fuerte, demasiado, había intentado de todo para vencerla pero nada funcionaba.

"¡Vamos Sakura, yo se que puedes dar más!" le animó Tomoyo que al parecer estaba muy austada, pero aun así no abandonaba a su amiga. Sakura que volvió su mirada a Tomoyo, pudo ver que algunas lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos, no estaba segura si era por miedo a que pudiera sufrir algun ataque o si era por miedo a perder a su amiga, esta última era la más convincente...

"¡Si eso hare!" Sakura tomo su báculo y se preparo una vez más para atacar, pero esta vez tenía un plan. Estaba decidida a terminar con esa batalla.

"Eres muy perseverante niña, algo que La Academia apreciaria" dijo la mujer que se preparó una vez más para atacar y empezo a acercarce de nuevo en zigzag

"¿Huh?" Sakura podría haber jurado que aquella mujer había dicho algo de una academia... pero no perdió la concentración, esta vez no iba a fallar, 5 metros más, 4 metros, 3...2...1 _"¡Escudo!" _la mujer que había preparado otro de sus pergamino fue expulsada por la repentina fuerza del escudo _"¡Agua!" _gritó de nuevo Sakura, pero esta vez, la mujer quedo atrapada en una burbuja de agua.

Sakura estaba muy satisfecha de si misma, había sido difícil pero lo había logrado...

"¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?" le preguntó una preocupada Tomoyo a Sakura la cual volteó a ver a su amiga y con una sonrisa afirmo enérgicamente, Tomoyo abrazó a su amiga que le devolvió el abrazo con mucho énfasis, pero de repente escucharon unos aplausos detrás de ellas que voltearon a ver impresionadas a la mujer que las veía feliz.

"Bien hecho, Sakura Kinomoto, me da gusto anunciarte que seras aceptada en la mejor escuela de mágia múltiple, La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Blanca y Negra del mundo"

"¿Hoe?"

"¡Si seguimos atacando por separado no lograremos nada!" les gritó Eriol a los otros dos atacantes "Debemos atacar juntos"

"¡Bien!" gritaron los primos Li

"¡Preparense! a la cuenta de tres" continuó Eriol "Uno"

"¡Tres!" gritó Meiling

Eriol atacó primero; lanzando unos destellos de luz roja hacia el hombre.

"Acude a mi llamado...¡Tierra!" Un par de piedras gigantes se dirigieron directamente hacia Shane Townsend. El estuvo a punto de esquivar ambos ataques, hasta que...

"¡dios del trueno ven!" Syaoran detuvo al hombre dando un salto y atacando desde arriba, los tres ataques colisionaron y se hizo una fuerte explosión, pasaron unos minutos y el humo se disperso "Lo logramos" murmuró por lo bajo Syaoran

"¡Si!" gritó una emocionada Meiling "¡Lo lograron!"

"¿Lo hicimos?" preguntó incredula Yuri

"¡Lo hicimos!" afirmó Eriol dando un golpe al viento y abrazando a los Li, y después Meiling salto sobre todos gritando "¡Abrazo comunitario!"

"Bien hecho chicos" dijo la grave voz de Shane Townsend "Muy bien...La Academia estara felíz de tener a tan notables alumnos"

"Oo ¿ehhhh?

Azura¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció?

Diana: Espero realmetne que les guste, nos exprimimos el cerebro pensando en los nombres

Azura: Y no se nos ocurrieron muchos así que usamos los nombres de otras series y peliculas

Diana: pero casi no van a tener nada que ver

Azura: espero que nos manden un review y nos digan que les parece ¿ok?

Diana: cualquier comentario también nos pueden encontrar en nuestros e-mails

Azura: A veces podemos cambiar asi que si estamos al reves no hay problema ¿vale?


	2. La historia

Azura¿por que subimos tan pronto el otro capítulo? uû

Diana: No tengo ni la menor idea y no recibimos reviews TT

Azura:Tranquila tengo la fe de que algún día lejano recibamos aunque sea una queja

Diana: Que optimista TT

**La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca.**

**Capitulo 2: La historia.**

"¿De que Academia estas hablando?" pregutnó bruscamente Syaoran que no parecía muy feliz de que un idiota llegara y los atacara y después les dijera ¡que solo era un examen de admisión a una escuela que nisiquiera conocía!. Shane observo cuidadosamente a Syaoran, como si estuviera criticandolo mentalmente, lo que hizo que al joven chino le apareciera una enorme vena en la cabeza.

"La Acedemia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca, Li, no me sorprende que no la conozcas" dijo con expresión indiferente Townsend.

"Bueno, creo que ya quedo claro cual es el nombre de La Academia" intervinó Yuri al ver que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse feas "Pero creo que Syaoran quiere saber que enseñan en ese lugar, o donde esta o mínimo quien la fundo..."

Shane observo a Yuri calculadoramente, la chica tenía el punto, parecía que ninguno de ellos iba a acceder a abrir el sobre sin saber de que se trataba todo eso, y Shane no podía juzgarlos por tomar esas precauciones. Dio un largo y hondo suspiro para continuar;

"Bien" se levantó de la piedra donde estaba sentado y perdió su mirada en el cielo "Les contare la historia de La Academia si prometen guardar el secreto"

"De acuerdo" contestó Eriol. Shane se volvió a ellos y cerro los ojos y su voz salió más grave de lo que era en relaidad.

_"Hace miles de años, cuando la tierra aun era jóven,existía un perfecto equilibrio entre todos los seres vivientes de la tierra, hechiceros, elfos, ninfas, criaturas y espíritus habían dividido las tierras de forma equitativa para que todos pudieran complacer sus necesidades básicas, se habían dividido en cuatro reinos principales 'Ishtari' donde habitaban los seres más sabios del planeta,que se encargaban de crear posiones para ayudar a sanar a la gente y a educar a todos los pueblos posibles, 'Lavenhook' ciudad de todas las criaturas con cualidades bélicas que siempre acudían a protejer a cualquier aldea de los ataques de espíritus malignos y demonios, 'Valkari' hogar de los humanos que siempre trataban de ayudar brindando posada y alimento a los peregrinos de otras naciones y por último 'Mylishbrook' reino de todas las criaturas con poderes obscuros dispuestos a ayudar a la fuerza del bien"_ Shane abrió los ojos y observo como los cuatro chicos lo veían estupefactos,no tenían idea de eso _"Pasaron mucho años de paz, hasta que las fuerzas del mal, comenzaron a revelarse...En Deathkingdom y Shodowntown habitaban todas las criaturas malignas y demonios más perversos que podrían imaginarse, ellos habían sido desterrados por los cuatro reinos que habían unido fuerzas para derrocarlos, pero un día eso cambio; los seres del lado obscuro se cansaron de estar suprimidos por el bien y es por eso que eligieron a un lider para que los guiara en a guerra para acabar con los 4 reyes de las 4 regiones, el elegido fue Sauron _(N/A: uû ¿qué?) (N/D: lo siento no se me ocurrió otra cosa) _un poderoso demonio que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de derrotar a los que una vez lo habían vencidopero esta vez jugarían bien sus cartas, decidieron separar a las naciones para poder atacar sin el inconveniente de que las 4 potencias se unieran para acabar con ellos como la última vez; lograron que los humanos perdieran la confianza en las criaturas mágicas al ser atacados por un escuadron de ellos, lograron que los sabios elfos, hechiceros yvampiros, odiaran a los fuertes y bélicos hombres lobo, quimeras y espíritus elementales por haber ascesinado brutalmente a dos pequeños niños de sus tierras y viceversa por culparlos de algo que ellos aseguraban no haber hecho, mientras las criaturas obscuras, se quedaron solas al no encontrar apoyo de ninguno de los otros 3 reinos: fue entonces que las fuerzas del mal atacaron y lograron su cometiso, los sabios eran débiles en combate, los fuertes eran derrotados al no tener estratégias, los humanos morían a manos de los demonios sin presentar ninguna dificultad, y las criaturas obscuras eran derrotadas por la fuerza de su mismo bando" _Shane tomó un poco de aire y paró unos segundos para recuperar su aliento _"Los demonios tomaron la cuidad de Lavenhook, para hacerlos sus aliados, el rey del reino no pudo negarse al no tener ningun poder sobre ellos; todos pensaron que todo estaba perdido, pero fue entonces que llegaron los 10 guerreros, todos de díferentes reinos pero todos con el mismo propósito... regresar al mal a donde pertenecía:..."_

_"Del reino de Mylishbrook los hermanos Hyde, dos fuertes contrincantes que tenían un poco de sangre Ishtari corriendo por sus venas, lo que hacia que sus poderes obscuros se incrementaran con la sabiduria de los Ishtari; de Valkari dos jóvenes sacerdotisas, raras en su especie por ser humanas con poderes mágicosy una ninfa con poderes de la naturaleza; de Lavenhook el principe heredero del territorio y dos jovenes y fuertes hombres que se distinguian por su fuerza y valentía; de Ishtari, una joven hechicera y una hermosa vampira; todos ellos unieron sus fuerzas y tras días de batalla, lograron vencer a Sauron, pero secrificaron sus vidas a cambio; ese sacrfifició aunque difícil no fue en vano por que los reinos renovaron su pacto con un inconveniente; los humanos aunque fueron perdonados, fueron desterrados por 'alta traisión' y también por el hecho de que ellos habían contribuido matando a muchas criaturas mágicas antes de que los demonios tomaran el poder sobre ellos: desidieron crear un Universo Alterno para los humanos donde ellos podrían vivir sin ser felices sin sufrir discriminación, ellos crearon un lugar donde todos los habitantes de Valkari podrían ser felices,sin que nada les hiciera falta, ellos al llegar al otro mundo agradecieron a las criaturas mágicas prometiendo nunca olvidarlo que habían hecho por ellos, pero poco a poco la gente fue olvidando lo que había sido antes, olvidaron lo que antes había sido Valkari y olvidaron todo sobre la magia convirtiendolo en un mito...una leyenda..."_

"¿Entonces nosotros somos decendientes de los Valkari?" Interrumpió Meiling impresionada.

"Espera aun hay más" dijo Shane sin perder la concentración.

_"Las tierras de Valkari terminaron dehabitadas debido al insidente, se debía decidir que iba a pasar con esas tierras, a quien iban a pertenecer, pero para evitar una nueva guerra llegaron a un acuerdo...Las tierras serían utilizadaspara fundar una escuela, La Academia de las Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca los Ishtari compartirían su sabiduría a todas las personas de la Academia, los Lavenhook, mostrarían tacticas de guerra para vencer al enemigo y los Milyshbrook enseñaríanel aarte de mantener los poderes en equilibrió, se inició la construcción de la escuela y todo marcho de acuerdo al plan, pero entonces sucedió algo imprevisto..."_

_"...Un día, el director de la escuela, tuvo una visión en sueños,vio el alma de uno de los guerreros del pasado que le decía que su alma al igual que todas las almas que habían sido ascesinadas en la guerra,había quedado atrapada en el mundo alterno que habían creado para los humanos; cuando el director comentó esto, todos llegaron a la decisión de abrir un portal para que pudieran ir y regresar buscando las reencrnaciones de estas alams para poder hacer regresar a casa a todas esas personas que estaban en pena"_

"No les voy a hacer más rodeo, creo que con eso es suficiente ¿no?" Preguntó Townsend que parecía ronco por el hecho de que la historia había sido un poco larga. Los otros estaban estupefactos ¡No podían creerlo¿todos ellos eran reencarnaciones¿pero cómo? (exepto Meiling)

"Entonces eso quiere decir que somos reencarnaciones de almas que vivieron hace millones de años..." Syaoran parecía estupefacto.

"Así es" contestó simplemente Shane

"¿Tu sabes quienes eran nuestros antiguos..err..'yo'? Preguntó Yuri

"No podría asegurartelo, con el tiempo, los sabios de Ishtar comprararían tus cualidades con las almas que estan en la lista" le dijo el hombre de cabellera negra "Ahora que saben la historia de La Academia ¿sería posible que ustedes abrieran el sobre y me dieran una respuesta por escrito?"

Los tres chicos con poderes magicos se volteron a ver, no sabían y si el tal Shane Townsend era de fíar pero la historia había sonado muy convincente...Syaoran que había recibido el sobre lo abrió cuidadosamente y sacó las hojas que se encontraban adentro.

_**La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca,**_

_**lo invita a usted a formar parte de nuestro nuevo grupo estudiantil que empezara el día**_

_**27 de Abril del 2005,**_

_**los únicos requisitos son:**_

_**Tenre poderes mágicos**_

_**Pasar el exámen de admisión **_

_**Esperamos su respuesta por escrito junto con su firma de aceptación o negación **_

_**Atte.**_

_**Stuart West **_

_**Director de La Academia.**_

"Vaya, eso fue muy conciso" Comentó Eriol, esperaba algo más como la historia de Shane en ese sobre pero al parecer esas personas no se andaban con rodeos.detrás de eso había cuatro pequeñas hojas anexas:

"Pero hoy estamos a 26 ¿Cómo es que esperas que nuestros familiares nos dejen ir en menos de 24 horas a un lugar que nisiquiera conocemos?" preguntó impasiente Li

"Eso no va a ser problema, tu solo preocupata por firmar el papel ¿de acuerdo?" contestó Shane sin preambulos

"Bien"

_**Yo Syaoran Li:**_

_**Acepto ( ) Niego ( )**_

_**Mi invitación a La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca**_

_**Firma**_

Todas eran exactamente iguales, con la diferencia de que cada una tenía el nombre respectivo al invitado, pero lo que llamo la atención de los chicos fue la última hoja anexa que invitaba a Li Meiling a La Academia...

"Kisara aquí debe haber un error..."

A varios kilometros de distancia, dos chicas japonesas habían escuchado la misma historia y recibido el mismo sobre, solo que de diferente persona; Kisara Luxenburg, una chica francesa que cursaba el segundo grado en la susodicha Academia, Sakura había firmado su aceptación y al entregarle a Kisara el papel, otro papel se deslizoy calló al suelo, Tomoyo que no había perticipado mucho en la platica, se agacho y tomo el papel y de reojo pudo leer su nombre escrito en el papel.

"...yo no tengo ningún poder mágico y tu no me aplicaste ningún examen de admisión ¡yo no tengo los requisitos necesarios!"

"El director de La Academia nunca se equivoca" le respondió calmadamente su interlocutora "A veces, algunas personas tienen un aura mágica muy débil, pero eso no impide que tengan poderes, tu tienes poderes escondidos Tomoyo...tal vez el alma que reencarno en ti era un alma muy débil o en su defecto el alma no reencarno del todo"

"Pero entonces ¿que poderes podría tener yo?"

"Eso no te lo puedo responder, pero si aceptas venir con nosotros el día de iniciación tu misma podrías saberlo"

"¡Eso sería genial Tomoyo!" intervino la flor de cerezo "Solo imaginalo¡podríamos ir a la escuela de magia juntas! y tu tendrías nuevos poderes"

Tomoyo lo pensó un rato; pensó en lo que implicaria utilizar poderes magicos, pensó en que sería poder hacer cosas impresionantes como su amiga Sakura ¿sería eso posible? ella nunca pudo sentir presencias y tampoco tuvo la fuerza de mantenerse despierta el día del juicio en el que Eriol lanzó su hechizo sobre Tomoeda ¿sería una equivocación¿qué pasaría si ella iba y después le decían que no era la persona incorrecta?...Pero que tal si era la persona correcta...

"Esta bien" respondió Tomoyo con un hilo de voz

"Perfecto" contestó Kisara ofreciendole a Tomoyo la misma pluma que le había ofrecido a Sakura para firmar, la morocha firmó y coloco un fino puntito en la opción de 'Acepto' y después le regresó el papel a Luxenburg "Bien" dijo suavemente guardando el sobre ahora abierto en us túnica

"¡Qué bien!" La Cazadora de cartas parecía encantada con la idea de poder estudiar con su mejor amiga en un universo alterno

"Recuerden que esto empieza mañana ¿vale?" preguntó Kisara que estaba preparandose para irse "Mañana las vere en el claro que se encuentra en el bosque detrás de la primaria Tomoeda a las 7:00 A.M; no lleguen tarde" agregó observando a Sakura la cual se sonrojo levemente. Después con un movimiento de su capa ella desaparecio dejando de nuevo solas a ambas chicas.

"Esto va a ser muy divertido" dijo sakura con una sonrisa, pero luego se le vino algo a la cabeza "Oye Tomoyo"

"Dime" respondió la chica que solo veía fijamente el lugar donde había visto por última vez a la chica de ojos negros

"¿Tu crees que Syaoran y Eriol fueron invitados a esa escuela?"

Tomoyo que no estaba prestando mucha atensión sintió como si su pecho se apretujara al pensar en la idea de que Eriol Hiraguizawa y ella podrían estar en la misma escuela de magia...después de todo el era un reencarnación ¿cierto? "Es muy posible Sakura, ambos son muy fuertes" dijo con una sonrisa que Sakura le devolvio.

"Supongo que lo mejor será irnos" Sakura pensó un momento en lo que había dicho "Creo que no podrás venir a mi casa, supongo que tienes muchas cosas que arreglar para mañana ¿cierto?

"Así es, me temo que no podré ir contigo pero ahora que estudiaremos juntas unos cuantos días no serán nada ¿cierto?" dijo la chica de ojos amatistas

"Cierto"

"En ese caso nos vemos mañana temprano Sakura" dijo la chica dando la media vuelta para ir a su casa... tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

"¡Hasta mañana Tomoyo!" dijo la chica de ojos esmeraldas que empezó a correr en dirección contraria.

Ambas chicas emprendieron el camino a sus respectivas casas.

Tomoyo volteó a ver por última vez ese lugar, y sintió como las palabras de Kisara retumbaban en su cabeza:

_"A veces, algunas personas tienen un aura mágica muy débil, pero eso no impide que tengan poderes, tu tienes poderes escondidos Tomoyo..."_

"Tengo poderes ocultos...¿que clase de poderes seran?" fue lo último que se preguntó antes de dar la vuelta y continuar su trayecto hacia su casa.

En Hong Kong, cuatro jovenes se dirigian a la residencia de los Li para preparar sus cosas y partir al día siguiente.

Meiling era la más callada de todos, Shane Townsend le había dicho que ella tenía poderes sobrenaturales en su interior, pero que nadie había sentido la presencia de ellos; cuando la chica de los ojos rojizos supo eso sintió algo en su interior ¿molestia tal vez?.

Ella siempre se había sentido afectada por su falta de poderes, ella siempre era la que se quedaba atrás en cosas de magia, nunca podía sentir presencias y tampoco había sido capaz de ayudar a Syaoran a la captura de Cartas Clow. Se preguntaba por que le habían dicho hasta ese día que tenía poderes ¿por qué noantes¿por que tuvo que soportar todas esas cosas si tenía magia en su interior¿por que nadie pudo sentir su magia¿qué clase de magia era¿sería tan poderosa como los otros¿menos¿más?

"¿Te encuentras bien Meiling?" la mencionada volteó a ver a quien la llamaba, era su hermana que la veía preocupada "No has dicho palabra desde que Townsend desapareció" Meiling dirigió su mirada a los ojos grises de su hermana, siempre había contado con ella... y ahora la necesitaba.

"¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste que tenías poderes mágicos?" preguntó Meiling sin desviar la mirada. Yuri la miró confundida, nunca espero que Meiling le preguntara como eso algún día y tampoco entendía por que su hermana se había deprimido tanto por saber que tenía poderes.

"Te dire si tu me respondes después algo ¿de acuerdo?" declaró Yuri después de unos minutos a lo que Meiling se limitó a asentir "Sentí miedo"

"¿Miedo?" Meiling parecia estupefacta

"Asi es, como recordaras a mi me dijeron que yo tenía la chispa de la magia a los 10 años" Meiling asintió de nuevo "eso me hizo sentir especial, pero mi tia también me dijo que si no ejercitaba esa magia podría desaparecer y yo...podría morir" Meiling al escuchar eso sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón ¿a caso ella también podría morir si no ejercitaba sus poderes? "Fue por eso que yo fuí en un viaje para hecerme más fuerte, los illuminati me ayudaron mucho a eso"

"Si...eso si lo supe pero ¿como es que te ayudaron¿quienes eran?"

"Creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema mejor..."

"Dime por favor" Yuri estaba impresionada parece que no fue buena idea decirle a Meiling que si su magia no se ejrcia podía morir, definitivamente fue una mala idea, volteo a ver a Eriol y a Syaoran que estaban enfrascados en una discusión sobre unas chicas que solo conocía por fotos y recuerdos de sus amigos Sakura y Tomoyo... bueno nadie más la escucharía.

"Los Illuminati son una clase de secta dividida en dos grupos" comenzó a narrar Yuri "Una es bueno...satánica...y la otra son los seguidores de Galileo, sus raices se remontan al tiempo de la Santa Inquisición, cuando se formaron, se trataba de reunír a los científicos más brillantes de Europa para poder compartir sus puntos de vista sobre los avances que la Iglesia no aprobaba, era clandetino claramente, los iIlluminati seguidores de Galileo eran hombres de ciencia devotos a la palabara de Dios, pero los otros habían creado un gran rencor en sus corazónes en contra de la iglesia, ellos poco a poco fueron metiendose en la orden seglar, hasta que lograron tener poder, pero todos ellos fueron descubiertos y murieron con la señal de la cruz marcada a fuego en sus pechos...los Illuminati de Galieleo, tuvieron que esconderse para no correr la misma suerte, viajaron a diferentes lugares y un grupo se quedó en un bosque chino, ellos desarrollaron fuertes poderes espirituales y cada uno de ellos podía controlar un elemento diferente, cuando yo duí a pedir ayuda, ellos me brindaron un poco de su poder y ahora yo puedo controlar los elementos...pero no crearlos ¿me entiendes?" Meiling asintió.

"¿Crees que ellos me aydarían a mí?" preguntó despues de unos minutos de silencio.

"Bueno,nadie sabe su localización exacta, yo los pude ver por que realmente necesitaba ayuda, pero tu vas a entrar a La Academia ¿no?"

"Si pero el punto es que yo no quiero ser un bicho raro entre todas esas personas que tienen poderes extraordinarios"

"No vas a ser un bicho raro Meiling, de seguro hay muchas personas que no tienen bien desarrollado su poder, además, eso no se logra de la noche a la mañana ¿sabes?" Yuri parecía haberse molestado por el comentario de Meiling, ella se limitó a suspirar.

"Creo que tendré que esperar un poco más de tiempo" murmuro

"Hey Yuri-chan" era Eriol que le llamaba a su amiga

"Dime Eriol"

"¿Crees que en esa escuela puedas mejorar tus poderes?"

"¿Huh?"

"Es decir, crees que puedas empezar a crear los elementos"

"Eso sería genial ya no tendriamos que utilizar la estúfa nunca más "

"¬¬"

"Oye era broma; yo supongo que si es como Shane dijo,si, ustedes también podrían incrementar sus poderes ¿cierto?"

"Sería genial" esta vez era Syaoran "Mis poderes al máximo ¡ustedes dos estarían perdidos!"

"Eso quisieras" contestó Eriol mientras Yuri reía. Meiling se sintió frustrada una vez más etaban discutiendo sobre quien era el más fuerte de ellos tres sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ella también podía vencerlos...ahora si estaba enojada...

"¡Claro! incrementen sus poderes mientras yo trato de conseguir los míos! me parece bien"dijo Meiling con voz temblorosa, quería llorar "Ustedes pueden competir para saber quien es más fuerte pero yo ¡bien gracias!"

"Mei, no te pon..."Pero Syaoran no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que Meiling acelero el paso, llego a la puerta que estaba abierta y después la cerro con seguro.

"¿Nos dejo afuera? oo" Yuri solo veía la puerta

"Así parece..."

"¿Por que se puso así?" Syaoran estaba consternado por la reacción de su prima

"Creo que la próxima vez hay que ser más cuidadosos con lo que decimos" comentó Eriol

"Oigan, si mis primas, Wei y mi tía estan de viaje ¿quién nos va a abrir?" preguntó asustada Yuri a lo que los otros se voltearon a ver

"¡MEILING¡Abre la puerta!"

"¡Kero¡Kero!" Sakura entró corriendo a su habitación en busca del pequeño guardián que estaba jugando videojuegos de nuevo "¡Kero no creeras lo que me paso!" el guardián del sello no contestó, se limitó a emitir un pequeño gruñido, cosa que molesto a Sakura que se levantó y se dirigió a desconectar la consola de videojuegos

"¡Por que hiciste eso Sakura¡Faltaba poco para que rompiera un nuevo record!" Kero parecía indignado mientras dos cascaditas salian de sus ojos negros

"Kero ¡tengo algo muy importante que decirte! mucho más importante que un viedojuego ¬¬"

"Entonces en realidad es importante oo"

"¬¬"

"Era broma Sakura U" Sakura suspiro y volvió a colocar una sonrisa en su rostro

"Me invitaron a La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca" Sakura le contó toda la historia al gurdián que solo la escuchaba mientras la vaìa fijamente "También Tomoyo vendrá conmigo y estoy muy emocionada y...y bien...¿que te parece?" Kero puso cara de seriedad y estuvo unos minutos en silencio después comenzó a reirse como un loco.

"¡Sakurita te golpeaste muy fuerte con algo para tener alucinasiones como esa! JAJAJAJAJA"

"¿Hoe? Oo" Después de tranquilizarse un poco Kero volteó a ver a Sakura.

"Sakura, eso de La Academia es una leyenda, Sauron, los 10 elegidos, los cuatro reinos ¡todo es una simple leyenda!"

"¿Tu sabías de la existencia de La Academia?"

"Así es, pero el punto es que es imposible que te hayan invitado a ese universo alterno por que es una leyenda, ademas Tomoyo no tiene ni la más minima señal de magia" dijo Kero mientras volvía a conectar su juego restandole importancia a lo que le había relatado Sakura.

"¡La Academia es real Kero! y Tomoyo si tiene poderes" Sakura estaba indignada por el comportamiento de Kero "Kisara tenía razón todos piensan que esto es una leyenda ¡nadie me va a creer! es más preguntale a Tomoyo..." Sakura le estaba gritando a Kero mientras buscaba el celular para llamar a Tomoyo para testíficar

"¿Kisara¿Quién rayos es Kisara?" preguntó Kero

"La que me aplicó el exámen de admisión y nos entregó las papeletas de inscripsión a Tomoyo y a mí...¡Kero no me estabas prestando atención!" Sakura levantó su almhoada y ¡allí estaba! "Lo encontré ¡vamos llama a Tomoyo y veras que no son alusinaciones ni nada por el estilo!"

Lero vió el teléfono que le extendía su dueña y después vio los grandes ojos esmeralda de la chica ¿cómo podría estarle mintiendo si sus ojos reflejabas seguridad y honestidad? Pero entonces eso significaba que todo este tiempo los archivos estaban equivocados. como leyendo su mente Sakura le dijo a Kero

"Kisara me dijo, que la humanidad poco a poco se fue olvidando de sus raícez y lo convirtió todo en una leyenda" le dijo Sakura más tranquila "Tal vez es por eso que tu también pensabas que era una leyenda Kero-chan"

"Si tal vez" respondió el pequeño con algo de inseguridad en su voz "Pero de todos modos, mañana quiero ir contigo para asegurarme de la existencia de Kisara y todo eso ¿si?" Sakura lo observo y luego suspiro:

"De acuerdo" Kero simplemente sonrió

_"¡MEILING¡Abre la puerta!"_

Meiling hizo oídos sordos a los gritos de su primo, hermana y amigo, si eran tan fuertes y sus poderes eran tan grandiosos que abrieran la puerta solos, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr libremente en el rostro de la joven china¿Por qué¿por que le afectaba tanto eso? había veces en las que sentía una angustia dentro de ella que no podía enteder...una angustia que aparecía cada vez que recordaba que no tenía poderes magicos... inclusive, al principio pensó que Syaoran no la amaba por ser una persona sin magia...ahora se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera sabido antes que tenía poderes...más lagrimas...¿habría ella conservado el corazón de Syaoran¿Hubiera sido igual a su hermana ante los ojos de su madre?...sollozos...¿que hubiera sido de las cartas¿hubieran sido de Sakura, de Syaoran, suyas?...Meiling no lo soportó y callo de rodillas al suelo.

"¿Por que hasta ahora?" dijo entre sollozos "¿Por que no antes?"

De pronto Meiling sintió como si el viento la acariciara suavemente, jugueteando con su cabello, secando suavemente sus lágrimas, por un minuto, tuvo una clase di visión...frente a ella, había una chica igual a ella, un poco màs grande y con un traje de combate parecido al de la carta _'pelea'_ en color rojo... Sus ojos destilaban dulzura y su sonrisa seguridad

_"No llores"_ le murmuro sin mover los labios

"¿Quién eres?"

"¡Meiling!" la recién nombrada parpadeo y sintió que una cálida mano se posaba en su hombro "¿Meiling te encuentras bien?" Era Nakuru

"S-si estoy bien no te preocupes" le dijo conteniendo las nuevas lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos ¡por que tenía que ser tan difícil!

"¿Entonces por que lloras¿Acaso paso algo en la escuela?" Nakuru vió directamente dentro de los ojos de Meiling, que no pudo soportarlo y se puso a llorar en los brazos de Nakuru preguntandole una y otra vez ¿por que?

"¿Por que, que¿Meiling¿qué pasa?" Nakuru estaba cada vez más preocupada por el comportamiento de su amiga" Por favor explicame para que pueda ayudarte" Meiling se tranquilizo un poco y le contó la historia a Nakuru que solo la vió con los ojos muy abiertos, ella nunca pensó que La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca fuera real, y mucho menos pensó que Meiling estaba así por haber descubierto que ella tenía poderes magicos.

"Y todo eso me hizo sentir..inferior...triste..." iba a llorar de nuevo.

"Ya tranquila, todo va a salir bien ¿si?" Nakuru la abrazo más fuertemente "Y tu no eres inferior ni nada por el estilo, solo eres diferente y para probartelo yo ire contigo a esa escuela para darte todo mi apoyo ¿esta bien?" Meiling asintió, son Nakurur se sentía más tranquila, le estaba ayudando mucho.

"Gracias"

Tomoyo estaba sentada en su cama, estaba viendo el atardecer por la ventana, ya había terminado de empacar y solo quedaba meditar en lo que estaba pasando, se preguntaba si esa visión que había tenido estaba relacionada con la aparición de Kisara, estaba segura de haber escuchado algo sobre La Academia ¿acaso ese sería su poder¿predecir el futuro?...tal vez si o tal vez no.

Estaba confundida, esto era muy raro, más raro de lo que espraba¿ella con poderes magicos? todavía no similaba la noticia del todo y tal vez no la asimilaria hasta sentir en carne propia lo que era tener poderes magicos.

Se puso a analizar su visión.

recordaba vagamente haber visto a personas muy distintas entre si, recordaba que todos se habían presentado pero no recordaba bien sus nombres, todo había sido demasiado rápido, pero si recordaba que había un Koreano y un Norteamericano, pero no recordaba ni sus voces ni sus caras, estuvo un tiempo pensando en eso, pero al no lograr recordar nada desistió y paso al siguiente punto importante de su meditación acerca de su visión: la voz

Esa voz frívola y aspera que logro que se le erizara el cabello, le había advertido algo ¿pero que era? rayos ¿por que no podía recordar nada?

Estuvo un poco más de tiempo meditando sobre el asunto, pensando en todas las personas maravillosas u horribles que conocería, todos esos talentos especiales desconocidos por el mundo que se revelarian los unos a los otros; después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que el Sol ya se había escondido por completo y ahora la Luna se asomaba dandole un dulce fulgor a la noche, se levanto y cambio su ropa por su pijama.

Se acostó en su cama y cerro los ojos, mañana sería un día muy atareado.

_"Bienvenida Tomoyo Daidouji, a nuestro mundo alterno, bienvenida a la meseta de Valkari..."_

_"You come frome Japan that's amaizing! _(¿Vienes de Japón¡Eso es genial!) Una chica de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y completamente liso, ojos lila, piel blanca y con un gesto de felicidad se dirigia a Tomoyo, o eso parecía.

_"N-no se hablar inglés"_

_"Oh, lo siento, olvide que aquí había un lenguaje universal"_

_"No hay problema..."_

La imagen de la chica junto a ella se borro para pasar a otra en la que había un gran campo con un enorme lago en el centro y una pista de carreras con muchos obstaculos

_"Si alguno de ustedes vino a divertirse, mejor vayase"_ Esta vez hablaba un hombre, muy parecido a Yue, podría haber sido Yue sino fuera por la ropa.

La imagén cambio de nuevo para ver a ...Eriol con una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color rosa

_"Me gustas Eriol"_ Le dijo la chica, Tomoyo sintió una punzada en el corazón

_"Y tu a mi pero... yo la amo" _

Todo se borro una vez más para poder ver a una chica identica a la chica que hablaba inglés, solo que ella tenía ojos grises que desteyaban tristeza y rencor, su sombra tenía forma de cuervo.

_"¿Te puedo ser de ayuda en algo?" _Preguntó la chica

_"¿Dónde estoy?" _Sonó la voz de Tomoyo _"¿Quién eres?" _La joven japonesa no recibió respuesta por que la sombra en forma de cuervo se tragó a la chica dejando a Tomoyo en total obscuridad

_"Daidouji"_ Era la voz fría de nuevo.

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" _preguntó Tomoyo alarmada

_"Diles, que yo regresé, diles que esta vez si los acabare" _le repondió la voz acercandose a Tomoyo, lo sentía

_"¿A quién?"_ Tomoyo quería llorar, estaba desesperada, la voz cada vez estaba más cerca pero no podía ver nada

_"No lo olvides" _Entonces, un par de ojos rojos se abrieron justo delante de Tomoyo y miles de cosas pasaron frente a sus ojos. Muchas personas todas diferentes entre si, pudo ver a Eriol a Sakura a Syaoran a Meiling a la chica de los ojos tristes a ella misma, a todos combatiendo a muerte y entonces...una luz...muerte...

"¡No!" Tomoyo despertó de golpe, estaba sudando y en sus ojos había brotes de lagrimas, ese sueño había sido tan real... una vez más había olvidado casi todo, pero sabía que ese sueño habia sido tan doloroso...tan real...sintió los rayos del sol golpeando sus ojos amatistas y volteó a ver el reloj 5:58; era mejor apurarse...

Diana¡Por favor dejen un review o lo que sea!

Azura:Vas a espantarlos si sigues así ¬¬

Diana: Bueno ya me calmo pero por favor dejen un review ¡quiero saber si debemos continuar esta historia!

Azura: Dejenle un review pobrecita...uu


	3. Conociendo nuevos amigos

Diana: ¡Recibimos reviews! ¡soy feliz! ¡Nunca más voy a pecar Señor gracias! T.T

Azura: Ejem, bueno, queremos darle las gracias a las siguientes personas por darnos su apoyo y...

Diana: ¡dejarnos un review!

Azura: Si, por eso :

**moonshaoran: **¡¡¡eres nuestro primer review! (Diana empieza a llorar) muchas gracias por tu apoyo y esperamos que te guste el siguiente capítulo

**serenity-princess:** ¡también gracias a ti por tu review! creeme, va a ser divertido que se encunentren, en cuanto a lo de el primer capítulo, fijate que en cuanto lo subímos se fue a otra parte uu solo si le poníamos en la categoría de General nos lo mostraba (discriminación ¬¬) bueno esperemos que te guste el capítulo nuevo.

**lesly-radcliffe:**¡muchas gracia! ¿en serio crees que tenemos potencial? T.T ¡te queremos, nos da gusto que te guste el primer capítulo y esperamos que te guste el capítulo siguiente y el siguiente del siguiente y así sucesivamente.

Azura: bueno, las dejamos aquí con el suguiente capítulo

Diana: ¡disfrútenlo!

**La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca**

**Capitulo 3: Conociendo nuevos talentos.**

Sakura se había levantado temprano (N/A:Milagro, va a llover ceniza) (N/D:Ya viste ¡esta lloviendo ceniza!) eran las 6:15 y ya todo estaba arreglado, se había bañado, cambiado, peinado, tenía su ropa y llevaba todo listo incluido Kero bien escondido en la maleta, salió de su habitación y cerro la puerta con cuidado, se dirigió a las escaleras y estaba a punto de bajarlas cuando recordó algo; dejo en ese lugar la maleta y cuidadosamente se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de su padre, se sentía tan mal por no poderle decir adiós antes de irse, pero Kisara le había dicho que no dijera nada a nadie, que después ella personalmente hablaria con su padre y ambos tendrían comunicación, giro con delicadeza la perilla y entró en la habitacióny observo como su papá dormía placidamente en su cama, no tardaba mucho en despertarse así que Sakura se apresuro y de puntillas se dirigió a la cama de fujitaka y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Después se separo cuidadosamente y sintió en sus ojos un ligero ardor, iba a extrañar a su papá muchísimo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y de la misma forma como entró salió y tomó su maleta, de lejos observo la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, definitivamente también iba a extrañar a su querído hermano...

"Te quiero mucho Touya" murmuró por lo bajo Sakura antes de bajar las escaleras e irse. Entró en la cocina y agarró un pedazo de pan que se llevo comiendo en el camino.

No se llevo la bicicleta ni hizo desastre para no levantar sospechas, consultó su reloj de mano 6:20, era mejor apurarse, no quería llegar tarde en una ocasión tan especial.

Comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque que se encontraba a espaldas de su antigüa primaria tan rápido como podía mientras cargaba su maleta con una mano y con la otra devoraba el pedazo de pan. Decidió tomar un atajo por el puente del parque del Rey Pingüino y así llego más rápido a la escuela; se paró unos segundos a recuperar el alientoy volvió a consultar su reloj 6:45. Perfecto, continuó su trayecto hacia el bosque ya un poco más calmada.

"Espero que tomoyo ya haya llegado ¡me muero de impasiencia!" dijo para si Sakura entre más se acercaba al lugar indicado, después de unos minutos caminando visualizo una silueta que reconozió como la delicada figura de Tomoyo que también cargaba una maleta y volteaba en todas direcciones.

"¡Tomoyo!" la llamó la castaña mientras se acercaba a la bella chica

"¡Sakura que gusto me da verte!" le dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa habitual, pero Sakura se dió cuenta de que algo andaba mal...

"¿Tomoyo te encuentras bien?" le preguntó un poco asustada, su mejor amiga tenía mala pinta, parecía que no había podido dormir bien esa noche. Tomoyo derepente se sintió nerviosa de nuevo, no le había gustado estar sola en el bosque y mucho menos después de lo de su visión cuando su amiga llegó sintió un gran alivio, pero ahora que ella preguntaba por su salud los nervios regresaron de nuevo ¿debería decirle a Sakura lo que pasaba? No, no era buena idea, de seguro Sakura se preocuparía y le contaría todo a la joven Luxenburg que de seguro le diría que mejor descansara y después venía por ellla.

"Estoy bien Sakura es solo que...que..." Tomoyo se sentía mal mintiendole a su mejor amiga, pero eso era por su propio bien "No dormí muy bien esta nochees todo"

"Estas segura Tomoyo, te veó muy demacrada" remarcó Sakura

"No es nada" la tranquilizo su amiga "Lo que pasa es que estoy muy impasiente por conocer ese mundo alterno y conocer mis poderes magicos"

"Si, creo que yo también tengo muchas ganas de ir a ese lugar" le contestó Sakura olvidandose completamente del tema y consultando de nuevo su reloj "Son las 6:54, Kisara no tarda en venir"

"Eso espero" le contestó la morocha "En realidad eso espero"

Los nervios le estaban ganando de nuevo, no estaba segura por que pero sentía como si la estubieran vigilando, revisando cada uno de los movimientos que hacia, tomando cada minuto de su vida en ese momento... era mejor apartar eso de su cabeza, tal vez sólo era su paranoia por la pesadilla que había tenído. Decidió mejor poner atención a lo que Sakura le contaba con tanto entusiasmo.

En Hong Kon todos estaban en la pradera donde se había librado la batalla con Shane Townsend, pero el ambiente estaba muy tenso entre todos, Primero, a los primos Li y a Eriol no les pareció buena idea invitar a Nakuru y a Spy al viaje, pero Meiling se opuso a dejar allí a su 'nueva mejor amiga' y Nakuru se negaba a dejar a Spy que se negaba a quedarse solo, y los tres primeros mencionados estaban indignados por que los otros tres los dejaron afuera tres horas, por que según ellos no escucharon ningún grito desde la puerta de entrada, lo cual ocasionó que ni Eriol ni Syaoran ni Yuri le hablaran ni a Meiling ni a Nakuru ni a Spy y visceversa.

Yuri, Eriol y Syaoran estaban hablando sobre lo que les gustaría hacer en aquel mundo alterno, lo que les gustaría saber y conocer y discutiendo sobre su reino favorito.

"Estaba pensando en que..." empezó Yuri

"¿De aca a cuando piensas hermanita?" Meiling que no pudo evitar escuchar decidió molestar a su hermana por que se estaba aburriendo como ostra, por el hecho de que Spy y Nakuru estaban hablando de algo que a ella le valía un cacahuate.

"¬¬; bueno como les decía yo creo que Ishtari sería un bonito lugar para visitar, es decir, allí habitan ninfas y sabios, yo no soy muy sabia pero creo que sería una linda experiencia conocer a las ninfas"

"Sinceramente yo preferiría Lavenhook, solo imaginatelo, guerreros elfos ¿no es genial? y espadachínes" opinó Syaoran

"Claro lo dices por ser hombre, ¿tu que opinas Eriol?"

"Bueno yo... no lo se los dos parecen buenas opciones" Eriol cerro los ojos para pensar en su respuesta, por una parte, estaba Lavenhook donde podrían aprender nuevas técnicas de ataque y de defenza de parte de los elfos,que eran hombers muy fuertes con una belleza sobrenatural,(pero Eriol no era gay) y aunque sus armas eran solo espadas y arcos ellos tenían mucha ágilidad que los ayudaba a ser los mejores peleadores de los cuatro reinos ,bueno eso se deducía por lo que le dijo Shane y por otra parte estaba Ishtari, donde estarían las criaturas más sabias, habria unos cuantos elfos pero también habria muchas ninfas...muchas ninfas muy sexys...recordaba haber visto muchas ninfas en libros de mitología, eran mujeres hermosas con cabello de diferentes colores muy vivos verde limón, naranja, azul rey ellas tenían control sobre algún elemento, y había otras ninfas especiales que tenían el cabello de colores pasteles que podían tener control sobre más de un solo elemento "Pues yo pienso que los dos son buenas opciones, pero también debemos contar a Milishbrook, los poderes obscuros son los más difíciles de controlar, sus habitantes deben de ser muy poderosos ¿no lo creen?"

Syaoran iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por Shane que acababa de llegar de no se sabe donde "Me da gusto ver que cumplieron con lo prometido" dijo aunque su voz no denotaba lo que se llama 'alegría' o por lo menos 'gusto' sino más bien un poco de apatía.

"¿Se puede saber quien rayos eres tú?" le preguntó agresivamente a Nakuru que solo lo veía sonriente.

"Mi nombre es Nakuru Akizuki, llamame Nakuru" le dijo con un guiño a Shane que se sonrojo levemente.

"Nadie te invito a ti ni a tu rata voladora" le repondió desviando la mirada

"Yo-no-soy-una-rata" le dijo lentamente Spy como si el hombre tuviera retraso mental

"¿No podrías hacerme una invitación personal? Yo también tengo poderes..." le dijo con una sonrisa inocente Nakuru

"Yo..bueno..es que..."Los chicos vieron sorprendidos como el frío Townsend empezaba a sudar

"Vamos llevame y sino me dejan quedarme me regresro ¿te parece?" Shane observo a Nakuru y dió un largo y pesado suspiro

"Esta bien" murmuró por lo bajo "Bien entonces, esto es lo que van a hacer, voy a llamar a una puerta interdimensional y ustedes van a saltar dentro de ella en ORDEN no quiero que salten dos al mismo tiempo por que sus masas corporales podrían fusionarse y el resultado sería asqueroso ¿entienden?" todos asintieron "Bien, mientras yo hago el conjuro ponganse de acuerdo" Shane le dió la espalda a los chicos y comenzó a murmurar algo que ellos no entendían.

"¿Quién ira primero?" preguntó Eriol

"Tu" respondió Syaoran

"¿Yo por qué?"

"Por que si pasa algo, es mejor que te pase a ti que a nosotros" aclaro Yuri

"En ese caso" Eriol se volvió a Nakuru "Tu primero"

"¿Qué? OO"

"Te creé para protejerme así que eso vas a hacer, primero van a ir tu y sedpués Spy" dijo Eriol terminante

"Después Meiling" dijeron Yuri y Syaoran

"Nadie me quiere TT"

"Después tú" dijeron Syaoran yYuri señalando a Eriol

"Pero..."

"Y luego tú" se señalaron mutuamente

"Yuri, las damas primero"

"Syaoran, no dijiste eso cuando fuímos a la feria del chocolate"

"Pero eso es diferente, va primero mi querida prima"

"No mejor tú"

"Escucha..."

Syaoran iba a darle razones a Yuri para que ella fuera primero pero todos fueron deslumbrados por la luz de la puerta intradimensional

"¡Vamos muevanse!" los apuró Shane.

Nakuru tomó su maleta y corrió a la ranura de luz, cuando saltó y desapareció Spy voló detras de ella, después fue Meiling seguida por Eriol y solo quedaban los dos primos...ninguno de los dos se movio

"¿Qué estan esperando? ¡Muevanse!"

Yuri sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su maleta y en vez de correr le dió con ella un golpe a su primo que cayó a la ranura, después la chica tranquilamente tomó la otra maleta y saltó dentro de la ranura. Townsend salto después de ellos y la ranura desapareció.

"¡Ahhhh!" dentro de la ranura, todo estaba negro y se sentía como si te jalara una fuerza a gran velocidad.Se escuchaba el eco de algunas voces, se podía sentir una sensación horrible en el estómago.

"¡Tierra! nunca te volvere a dejar" Akizuki fue la primera en tocar tierra, después Spy que calló en el regazo de Nakuru y parecía traumado por la experiencia "¿Te encuentras bien?" El gatito negro sólo señalo hacia arriba, Nakuru volteó y vió con susto que los demás estaban a punto de caer sobre ella.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" no se movió lo suficientemente rápido y todos aterrizaron sobre ella, Meiling, Eriol, Syaoran y Yuri, Shane en cambio cayó parado a unos metros de distasia.

"Ouch "

"Bienvenidos a La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca" les dijo con majestuosidad la voz de Shane.

Ante el anuncio, la pila de chicos vieron con asombro el lugar,estaban en una meseta en donde todo era de color verde esmeralda, son florecillas por todo el lugar, en el centro había un claro de agua en el que nacia un pequeño arroyo que recorría todo lo largo del lugar hasta decender en el gran escalon de la meseta, todos se preguntaron donde estaba la susodicha escuela...

"Shane ¿dónde esta la escuela si se puede saber?" preguntó Meiling

"Vean con cuidado el centro del claro" dijo el hombre. Todos hicieron lo que el dijo,después de unos segundos pensaron que el tipo estaba loco y quelos había llevado al lugar incorrecto, pero entonces un pequeño resplandor cego sus ojos y entonces apareció algo que los impactó. En el centro del claro había un enorme castillo hacho de cristal, no se podía ver a primera vista por que el resplandor del Sol lo confundía con el entorno, todos se quedaron viendo el hermoso paisaje hasta que...

"Oigan, se que es un lugar bonito y todo pero ¿¡quieren quitarse de encima?" les gritó una frustrada Nakuru, a lo que todos se quitaron de encima.

"Bien, agarren sus maletas y vamonos de aquí" les dijo Townsend. Todos hicieron lo indicado pero Yuri no encontraba su maleta.

"Esperen ¿dónde esta mi maleta?"

"¿No la soltaste cuando venías en el viaje verdad?" le preguntó Shane

"Errr...la verdad...no lo recuerdo uu"

"¬¬"

"En fin, ustedes avancen, yo los alcanzo" les dijo

"¿Segura?"

"Claro, no creo que tarde mucho"

"De acuerdo"

Los otros comenzaron a caminar y Yuri empezó a buscar su maleta, busco en los arbustos y alrededor, pero no estaba, así que por último rebisó el árbol y

"¡Bingo!" la maleta estaba en una de las ramas, no sería problema, después de tantos años de entrenamiento subir un árbol era sencillo. Dio unos pasos para atrás y después corrió y dio un salto con el que llego a la primera ramy después saltó a la segunda y llegó a la trcera, donde estaba su maleta, la tomó y se dió cuenta de que atrás de su maleta había otra iba a estirarse para tomarla pero el árbol comenzó a moverse... se agarro fuertemente para no caer y se asomó para ver que pasaba. Un chico de cabello pelirrojo con ojos verdes estaba pateando el árbol por alguna razón desconocida. Yuri iba a reclamarle por eso pero fue interrumpida por otro chico.

"Skinner no deberías patear el árbol así dijo un chico con acento Italiano, de cabello café con ojos azules

"Callate Bosco, tengo que recuperar mi maleta" le dijo el tipo loco que al parecer se llamaba Skinner que tenía acento Escoces

"Oye ¿quieres calmarte?" le dijo Yuri desde la rama

Ambos chicos voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

"¿Acaso estas loca? ¿Que haces alla arriba?" le preguntó de mala gana Skinner

"No, no estoy loca y vine por mi maleta, y parece que la tuya también está aqui" le dijo mientras se metía entre las ramas de nuevo y tomaba la maleta que aventó hacia afuera

"Si esta es mi maleta" dijo de mala gana

"Vez, ella si es inteligente" le dijo entre dientes Bosco. Yuri bajo del árbol de la misma forma en que subió, el chico de nombre Bosco se acrcó y le extendió la mano "Maurice Boscorelli, de Italia, puedes llamarme Bosco".Yuri aceptó el gesto.

"Yuri Li, de Hong Kong, llamame Yuri" le dijo con una sonrisa para después volverse al otro que tenía cara de aburrimiento "¿Y tu eres...?"

"Rodney Skinner, de Escocia, llamame Skinner" le dijo indiferente. yuri entornó los ojos y después se volvió a Bosco.

"¿Puedo hacerte un_2_ pregunta?"

"Claro"

"Si somos de naciones diferentes ¿cómo es que nos entendemos?"

"Nuestro guía dijo que era porque en cuanto llegamos, las almas que estan reencarnadas en nosotros mandan una señal al cerebro y nos permiten entendernos, como un lenguaje universal, pero también podemos utilizar nuestros propios idiomas" le contestó el sonriente Bosco

"Vaya, este lugar es más raro de lo que pensé"

"Es muy impresionante" le contestó su interlocutor "¿Con quién vienes?" yuri recordó de repente que tenía que alcanzar a los otros.

"Vengo con mi primo, mi hermana y dos amgios" le contestó "estan allá" señalo a los otros que no estaban muy lejos

"¿Te parece bien si vamos contigo?" Skinner parecía a punto de reprocharle pero Bosco lo calló con una mirada

"Claro" los 3 comenzaron a caminar en dirección a los otros iban muy silenciosos "Y...¿cuales la cualidad por la que los invitaron aquí?

Skinner sonrio y Bosco entornó los ojos "Te diremos y te daremos una muestra de nuestro poder si tu nos enseñas" le dijo Skinner

"Bien" contestó Yuri buscando algo que pudiera mostrar "¿Ven ese árbol de alla?" les pregunto, los otros dos voltearon a ver un árbol que era uno de los pocos que no tenía hojas, ambos asintieron "observen" Yuri se detuvo y cerro los ojos.

_"Poderes de la naturaleza, los invoco para ayudarme a darle vida a la naturaleza muerta, poderes de los Illuminati ¡A mi!"_ Yuri estiro su mano en dirección al árbol _"Acude a mi llamado...¡Tierra!"_ El árbol comenzó a brillar y se llenó de hermosas hojas "Listo" dijo volteando a ver a los otros dos que parecían facinados por la mágia de la chica.

"Explendido" dijo Bosco.Los tres comenzaron a caminar "¿Dijiste poderes de los Illuminati cierto?" Yuri asintió "Leí una vez sobre ellos, debes ser muy fuerte para haberlos encontrado" Yuri solo sonrió nerviosa...algún dia les diria la verdad

"B-bien yo ya les mostre mis poderes, es su turno" dijo desesperada por cambiar de tema, cuando volvió su mirada se quedó con la boca abierta, al ver que Skinner había desaparecido y que su mochila estaba flotando "Ay madre..."

"Yo, tengo el poder de la invisibilidad" dijo la voz petulante de Skinner

"¿Imbecibilidad?" preguntó Yuri puesto que aun seguía sorprendida. bosco rió entre dientes

"¡Invisibilidad!" gritó Skinner mientras volvia a aparecer con un gesto de enojo.

"De los dos" murmuró Bosco para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

"Es divertido tener este poder" dijo Skinner cambiando su gesto a uno de presunción.Yuri solo asintió.

"Y yo puedo convertirme en cualquier elemento que yo quiera" dijo Bosco "Pero a veces pierdo el control y me quedo en forma de un charco de agua o algo así" Yuri sonrio

"Yo puedo controlar los elementos pero no crearlos, tu y yo haríamos un buen equipo" Maurice sonrio y asintió.

"¡Yuri por aquí!" le gritó Syaoran

"Y...¿quiénes son tus amigos?" preguntó Meiling mientras veía fijamente a Boscorelli.

Por otra parte Sakura, Tomoyo y Kisara se estaban acercando al castillo por otra parte.Hace poco vieron a dos chicos peleando mientras uno pateaba un árbol, un suceso extraño...

"Este lugar es realmente hermoso" dijo Tomoyo

"Si que lo es, podría pasar el resto de mi vida viendolo" contestó Sakura con voz soñadora, se imaginaba a si misma con Syaoran viviendo en ese enorme castillo como una feliz pareja.

"No, creeme que cuando empiezan las clases vasa querer regresar a tu casa" dijo Kisara. Sakura iba a preguntar la razón cuando ...

"We are lost (Estamos perdidos)" dijo una voz que llamó la atención de las tres, cuando Tomoyo vió a la portadora de la voz casi se muere de un susto...era la chica de su sueño ¡no podía equivocarse! esos ojos lilas y su cabello negro y lacio...su piel blanca como la nieve ¡era ella!¡inclusive tenía acento inglés!

"Of course not!The castle is there we are not lost (¡Por supuesto que no! El castillo esta allá no estamos perdidos)" esta vez era un chico de cabello rojizo muy bien parecido con ojos color azul cobalto grisaseos, las facciones de ambos eran muy parecidas, solo que el no estaba tan pálido.

"The next time you don't go to talk with all the girls you find in your way (La próxima vez no vas a hablar con todas las chicas que se crucen en tu camino)" Lo que fuese que la chica dijo hizo sonrojar al otro

"It was just one girl and she was crying! (Fue solo una chica ¡y estaba llorando!)"

"Of course Romeo (Si claro Romeo)"

Mientras las chicas los observaban sin entender ni pico de lo que decían ellos voltearon a verlas.

"¡Lo ves no estamos perdidos! Aquí hay más personas" dijo el chico mientras se acercaba. La primera en hablar fue Kisara.

"¡Hola!" dijo con una sonrisa "¿Perdieron a su grupo?"

"Si, pero eso no hubiera pasado si..." la chica calló por una mirada del pelirrojo "...no me hubiera detenido a darle de comer a los patos" Kisara, Sakura y Tomoyo la vieron con una enorme gota en su cabeza "En fin eso ya no importa, nosotros somos Henry" dijo señalando al chico que sonrio tímidamente "Y Azura Jekyll, para sevirles" Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío, eso lo había escuchado antes.

"Mucho gusto, nosotros somos Sakura Kinomoto,Tomoyo Daidouji y Kisara Luxenburg" hizo la presentación Sakura "Si quieren pueden venir con nosotros"

"You come frome Japan!" Tomoyo empezo a sudar, la chica estaba viendo la estiqueta de su maleta y luego volteó a ver a a los ojos de Tomoyo, era identico a su sueño solo que ..."That's amaizing!" Ahora si era identico.

"N-no se hablar inglés" le dijo Tomoyo siguiendo el sueño inconsientemente

"Oh, lo siento, olvide que aquí hay un lenguaje universal"

"No te preocupes,eso le pasa a todos los nuevos" le dijo con una sonrisa Kisara a la que Azura respondió nerviosamente "Si quieren pueden venir con nosotros"

"¿No es ninguna molestia?" preguntó Henry

"¡Para nada!" contestó Sakura con su característica sonrísa.

El grupo comezó a caminar en dirección al lago tardaron más o menos 5 minutos para llegar a la orilla "Solo hay una entrada y es por allá" dijo Kisra señalando un puente de hielo que estaba a unos cuantos metros de allí "tendremos que rodear el lago" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar. Duraron unos momentos en silencio, un incómodo silencio para ser sinceros,cuando Sakura decidió abrir un tema de conversación:

"Y diganme ¿Quién los trajo hasta aquí?" preguntó Sakura a los dos hermanos

"Bueno, nos trajo un tipoalgo extraño que puede controlar el agua,nos dijo que su nombre era Nasserundi Shah, pero que no nos atrevieramos a decirle así, quiere que lo llamemos...Nemo" dejo con una vaga sonrisa en los labios Henry. Pero a la mensión del nombre Nasserundi Shah, Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

"Creo que se quién es, Nemo es un chico que ya va a terminar el tercer y último grado en la escuela" les dijo Kisara "Es un tipo muy extraño, muchos estudiantes le temen..." Kisara siguió contandoles a los chicos sobre algunos datos de la escuela, pero Tomoyo no estaba escuchando, desvió la mirada al lago y pudo ver su reflejo, esa agua si que era pura... se desvió a ver el reflejo de su amiga Sakura que escuchaba con atención lo que decía Kisara, pero cuando vió el reflejo de los hermanos Jekyll ahogo un grito...

En el agua, el reflejo de la joven Azura, era más o menos igual, solo que su cabello era mucho más largo y sus ojos eran grises...pero no un gris normal, sino de color gris intrigante, esa chica, era la chica de la sombra en forma de cuervo, y no era todo, el reflejo de Henry Jekyll también era diferente a él, era más alta, más musculosa, con el cabello totalmente desordenado y con cara de aburrimiento, ella estaba analizando con más cuidado el reflejo le dovolvió la mirada, Tomoyo se tomó eso tan de golpe que dió un mal paso y resbaló al agua.

"¡Tomoyo!" la morocha solo pudo escuchar la voz distante de su amiga, sentía como si la jalaran al fondo del lago, sus piernas no respondían

"¡Sakura ayudame por favor!" Sakura que parecía decidida a responder a su llamado de auxilio, pero fue atajada por un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos azules saltar en rescate de Tomoyo.

"¡Resiste!" le dijo el chico que comenzó a nadar en dirección de la joven Daidouji.

"¡Eriol!" Sakura pensó que sus oídos la engañaban ¿ese joven era Eriol Hiraguizawa? "¡Eriol!" Sakura volteó a ver quién era el que gritaba y al principio vió a dos chicas,tres chicos y un hombre, una de las chicas se le hizo muy familiar, pero cuando vió a un joven en especial, para ser explícitas, de cabello café y ojos color chocolate, casi se cae al lago junto a Tomoyo ¿Podría ser él? ¿Podría ser su querido Syaoran? ¿Allí? ¿Él también iba a estudiar junto con ella? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kisara.

"¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien!" la joven francesa parecía muy preocupada por Tomoyo ayudo a Eriol a sacarla completamente del agua.

"¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó a Azura que le estaba tomando el pulso.

"Parece que se te falseó el pie Daidouji" le dijo Azura mientras Eriol daba un pequeño salto "Pero no te preocupes, no te paso nada grave"

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo que todavía no estaba segura de quien era ese chico tan lindo que se había arriesgado para salvarla

"Si muchas gracias" le contestó Tomoyo "¿Quién eres tú?" eriol que abrió la boca para contestar fue cortado por unos gritos que cada vez se hacían más y más fuertes

"¡Eriol! ¡Eriol no vuelvas a salir corriendo así nos asustaste!" le reclamó el chico de ojos chocolates sin darse cuenta de que dos ojos verdes lo observaban. Mientras tomoyo abría desmesuradamente sus ojos ¿ese era Eriol Hiraguizawa? ¿Él la había salvado?

"¿Eriol?" le preguntó suavemente Tomoyo a lo que el sólo asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios "¡Eriol que gusto me da verte!" le dijo Tomoyo envolviendolo en un efusivo abrazo a lo que los otros que lo habían perseguido abrieron los ojos como platos.

"¿De qué nos perdimos?" preguntó Yuri al aire a lo que los otros negaron.

"Syaoran" dijo suavemente una voz, el joven chino volteó a ver a la persona que lo había llamado, y cuando se encontró don dos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes sintió un vuelco en el corazón que comenzó a latir más y más rápido.

"¿S-sakura?" preguntó nervioso el joven de los ojos chocolates, ella asintió.

Syaoran quería correr, saltar, gritar, abrazar a su amada Sakura, pero no pudo hacer ninguna de esas cosas, por que simplemente...se desmayó.

Azura: bueno, eso es todo por ahora

Diana: una cosa, ahorita subimos tres capítulos seguidos, pero no sabemos si vamos a poder subir tan seguido

Azura: vamos a ver si subimos cada sábado, pero si podemos lo subímos antes ¿vale?

Diana: Bueno espero que nos dejen más reviews.

Azura: See ya!


	4. La Iniciasión

Diana: ¡Recibimos más reviews! ¡Recibimos más reviews! (Diana corre en circulos y choca con una pared?

Azura: uu, la gente...bueno, a mi también me emociona haber ecibido reviews así que aquí les van los agradecimientos:

**Jessica:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! y con todos estos lindos reviews que recibimos estamos decididas a continuar la historia así que no te preocupes.

**Saku-Cerezo4:** ¡Le parece que es emocionante! ¿¡escuchaste Azura? (Diana llora) ¡Muchas gracias! lo actualizaremos lo más rápido que podamos ¿ok? esperamos más reviews de tu parte.

**serenity-princess: **Primero que nada, muchas gracias por seguir nuestra historia. En lo de actualizar rápido eso es por qeu ya teníamos dos capítulos escritos y uno a medias, tal vez ya no podamos ir tan rápido pero hacemos lo que podemos, esperamos que te guste este capítulo.

**tijo-magic:**¡te encanta! ¿en realidad crees que es lindo? ¿precioso? ¿genial? ¿fenomenal? ¿fabuloso? ¿espectacular? ¿maravilloso? ¿grandioso? ¿¡genial? ¡Te adoro! (Diana abraza a la computadora y Azura la quita para poder seguir escribiendo) ¡te agradecemos muchísimo todo tu apoyo! y ten por seguro ¡que vamos a terminar esto!.

**Coll-Saku:** ¡Interesante, original y graciosa! ¡whohoo! (Diana salta y celebra como jugador de football) te lo agradecemos, y por supuesto que le vamos a dar un vistaso a tus historias y te dejaremos algunos reviews.

**tijo-magic:** de nuevo muchas muchas muchas (Diana continua diciendo 'mucho') te agradecemos tu doble review y esperamos muchos más (Diana continua diciendo muchas)

Azura: Bueno los dejamos con el fic.

**La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca**

**Capitulo 4: La Iniciación.**

_"¿¡Syaoran? Primito lindo responde..."_

Syaoran sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar...¿Qué había pasado para que le doliera así?

_"¿Esta muerto?"_

_"Claro que no, todavía respira y nadie se muere por caerse en el pasto ¿sabes?"_

Li trató de hacer memoria ¿Qué estaba pasano y de quienes eran esas voces?

_"¿Pues que le hiciste? ¡No reacciona!"_

Lo primero era saber donde estaba y para eso tenía la respuesta...estaba en ese extraño mundo alterno.

_"¿Y si lo cargamos hasta la enfermería del castillo?"_

_"¡Cargalo tú! yo apenas y puedo con mi alma"_

Bien, ahora lo siguiente, ¿que es lo que estaba haciendo antes de que todo se obscureciera?

_"Esperen, creo que se esta moviendo"_

Recordaba...recordaba que Eriol había salido corriendo en dirección al lago...Él, Yuri, Meiling, Nakuru, los dos chicos de Italia y Escocia y el apático de Shane salieron corriendo detrás de él...después vio como su amigo sacaba a una linda chica del claro y después alguien lo llamó y...

_"¿Eso que tiene es un tic?"_

_"Creo que si"_

Se encontró con ese par de espejos color esmeralda que solo podían ser de...

"¡¡¡Sakura!" Li Syaoran casi mata de un infarto a todos los que se habían congregado a su alrededor al ver como caía pesadamente al pasto.

"¡¡¡Syaoran!" Ahora era la chica japonesa de ojos verdes la que le contestaba lanzandose a los brazos del joven chino de ojos chocolate "¡No tienes idea de cuanto gusto me da verte!" la flor de cerezo sintió como unas lágrimas de felicidad se formaban en sus ojos.

"A mi también me da mucho gusto verte Sakura, te extrañe mucho" le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Ambos se sumieron en su mundo de felicidad, todas esas hermosas emociones que sentían por el hecho de estar juntos una vez más en los brazos del otro, era como el paraíso, SU paraíso. La linda pareja estaba muy cómoda en donde estaba, pero nunca contaron que eran observados por 10 personas un poco incomodas por la situación. Claro, una de ella no estaba molesta en absoluto, por su parte estaría grabando eso sino fuera por que no traía su cámara...que lástima.

"Err ¿los dejamos allí y que nos alcancen después?" preguntó Meiling que sentía un poco de nerviosismo netre casi todos los presentes.

"N-no creo que sea correcto" dijo la tímida Azura "Sería mejor que ¿termiaran después?" preguntó dudosa.

"Si eso sería lo mejor, pero parece que ninguno de los dos siquiera se acuerda de que estamos aquí, o que recuerden que tenemos que entrar al castillo...o creo que no se han dado cuenta de que hablamos de ellos" dijo Shane observando a la pareja que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor.

"Yo digo que los dejemos allí, dudo mucho que se den cuenta de todos modos" dijo Skinner indiferente.

"Vaya que tierno ¬¬" le contestó Yuri

"Saben, tal vez si empezamos a caminar,claro un poco lento, tarde o temprano se den cuenta de que ya no estamos y nos seguiran" sugirió Bosco.

"La verdad yo lo dudo" dijo Eriol viendo que el par de chicos tímidos parecía no importarle nada más que la compañía del otro. Eriol miró a Tomoyo discretamente, para ser sinceros, a el le hubiera gustado mucho tener esa clase de relación con Tomoyo, ella era muy linda, tanto física como espiritualmente y el había creado cierta afinidad hacia ella que no podía explicarse...No la conocía del todo bien, por el momento su amistad solo se basaba en cartas y una que otra plática por teléfono, inclusive ya se llamaban por sus nombres, pero eso no era lo que el quería, mientras se escribian por carta, Eriol había descubierto a una muy ladorable chica con mucho carísma, de alguna forma, había logrado facinarlo solo por tinta y papel y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella...Volteó a ver de nuevo a la flor de cerezo y al pequeño lobo compartiendo de su amor pero no pudo evitar verse a si mismo abrazando a Tomoyo, como si el tiempo y el espacio noimportara...Solo ellos, solo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro; el joven de cabello azulado sacudió ligeramente su cabeza apartando la idea y cerro los ojos tratando de detener el rubor que sentía que comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas, en realidad era una sensación extraña ¡El nunca se había sonrojado así ante nadie! el siempre era el que hacia a las chicas ruborizarse, era mejor partar esas ideas de su cabeza por el momento "Bien creo que ya tuvieron suficiente tiempo" el joven consultó su reloj "Más de cinco minutos"

"Disculpa ¿Quó horas son?" preguntó Kisra derepente.

"Son las 7:15" dijo Eriol

"¿¡Siete qué?" Kisara y Shane gritaron a coro, lo que hizo que los dos tortolos reaccionaran.

"Vamos muevanse todos ustedes, faltan quince minutos para la inauguración ¡y ustedes estan jugando a los novios!" grito Kisara provocando que Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaran.

"Nosotros no..."

"No nos importa" interrimpió Shane, el calmado Shane que ahora parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre ellos para matarlos "Vamos ¡Qué esperan!"

La chica francesa y Shane comenzaron a correr hacia l puente seguidos por los otros y muy atrás de ellos iba Azura arrastrando su maleta como podía (Antes Henry la estaba cargando por ella) "¡oigan! yo...bueno no importa" dijo mientras seguía arrastrando la maleta ¿Cómo su hermano podía cargarla con una sola mano y ella no podía nisiquiera levantarla con todo su esfuerzo?

"Como odio ser tan...débil" murmuro ella

_"Dejame salir y yo te ayudo"_ le dijo una voz muy parecida a la suya, la chica volteó a ver a su reflejo, que no se parecía tanto a ella y se puso a hablar con ella misma...(N/A: pobrecita esta esquizofrénica)

"No gracias Elizabeth"

_"Vas a lastimarte"_

"¿Cuál sería la diferencia? si te dejo salír quien sabe a cuantas prsonas podrías atacar"

_"No tengo ganas de pelear... no ahora"_

"Lo que sea yo puedo con esto" Su reflejo se encojio de hombros

_"Como quieras"_

Azura suspiro, Elizabeth Hyde, su alter-ego y todo lo contrario a ella, bueno en el físico no tanto, pero a diferencia de ella, Elizabeth era fuerte, era astuta, era ás fría, tanía poderes mortales...en fin era perfecta para pelear en ese mundo; Azura, en cambio, era una chica debilucha, inteligente, pero facil de doblegar, no era atletica, notenía superpoderes...ella era una chica normal, bueno, si normal era ser una muchacha con dos almas en el mismo cuerpo, lo triste de la historia,es que eso había pasado por que su alma no reencarno bien en ella, debido a que no reencarno desde su nacimiento; algo similar le pasó a su hermano con Edward Hyde...lo bueno del caso es que ya sabían quienes eran sus antepasados, lo malo del caso, es que eran dos de los más temibles seres de la región de Mylishbrook, pero que a fin de cuentas, participaron para salvar el mundo...

Azura paso unos minutos arrastrando su maleta, ya no veía a los demás,consultó su reloj 7:25 ¿llevaba diez minutos y apenas 10 metros recorridos? que triste.

"Creo que necesitas ayuda" Una voz sonó detrás de Azura, la cual volteó y se encontró con un chico de cabello rubio con ojos color café.

"Bueno...si pero, no te preocupes puedo manejarlo" dijo Azura poniendose nerviosa ante la presencia del chico, que aunque no era un adonis no era tan feo. El joven solo se acerco y levantó con facilidad la maleta y le dedicó una media sonrisa a Azura que logro que se le erizara la piel.

"Thomas Sawyer de Norteamerica, llamame Tom" le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

"A-azura Jekyll, de Inglaterra...creo que tu me puedes llamar Azura"

Todos ya estaban adentro del hermoso y enorme castillo, si por fuera era divino, por dentro lo era aun más, todos se deleitaron viendo el hermoso, lugar, se dirigian al salón en donde sería la iniciación pero Henry Jekyll buscaba desesperadamente a su hermana entre la multitud ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidad? de seguro aun seguía arrastrando su maleta no muy lejos de donde la había dejado. Le dijo a Kisara que si era posible que la fuera a buscar y le prohibio estrictamente salir del castillo, por lo que el se digno a quedarse al pie de las escaleras de la escuela a ver si de casualidad su hermana había logrado hacer algo.

_"Mira allá viene tu novia"_ dijo una voz e la cabeza de Henry que al principio solo ignoró _"Bueno no me creas no hay problema"_

_"¿Quieres guardar silencio estoy tratando de..."_

"¿Henry?" el nombredo comenzó a ruborizarse al máximo para después voltear a ver a quien lo llamaba y asi es era Mina Harker, la chica que acababa de conocer y que venía de Alemania...era una chica muy hermosa de cabello rojizo con ojos azules casi cristalinos, tenía una bella figura y portaba una hermosa sonrisa... en parte se sentía satisfecho por haber sido el quién ayudara a colocar esa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola Mina ¿te sientes mejor?" le preguntó

"Claro que sí, y todo te lo debo a ti, muchas gracias" dijo poniendo una sonrias aun más dulce que ocasionó que Henry se pusiera del color de los tomates.

"N-no hay d-de que además, te ves mucho mejor sonriendo" dijo calmando un poco sus nervios.

"¿Estas esperando a alguién? o podrías acompañarme al salón" Henry se quedó pensando unos segundos ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el pasillo? Bueno, no podía ser más importante que acompañar a Mina al salón ¿o si?

"No para nada, vamos" le dijo sonriendo y ambos se fueron por el pasillo.

Mientras tanto en el gran salón, el resto de los chicos observaban con detenimiento a todas esas personas tan diferentes e iguales entre si, es decir, todos tenían culturas muy diferentes y tenian nacionalidades completamente distintas, pero aun así todos conversaban como si se conocieran desde siempre...

"Vaya, ¡me encantaría conocer la India!" le dijo una chica de cabello negro con luces verdosas.

"Si seguimos siendo amigas para el fin de cursos, podrías venir a mi ciudad natal y tal vez yo podría conocer holanda" le contestó una chica morena con el cabello un poco ondulado.

Muchas de esas pláticas se llevaban acabo en todo el lugar. Sakura se puso a observar su propia situación, que en cierta forma era muy similar a las otras, tres ingleses, un escoces, un italiano, tres chinos y dos japonesas, casi nada que ver pero en tan poco tiempo se habían unido, bueno aunque algunos eran viejos conocidos...Tal vez...La Academia había logrado algo que no estaba previsto, habían logrado unir a muchísimos jovenes de diferentes naciones para converitrlos en un solo país, o bueno ella lo vaía así.

"¡Esto es completamente en vano!" Skinner estaba harto, habían estado buscando un lugar donde se pudieran sentar todos juntos pero como había dicho el escoces todo eso era en vano, por que habían llegado muy tarde y la gente ya había ocupado la mayoría de los lugares.

"Pues en vista de que Azura y Henry no llegan, ¿Qué les parece si nos dividimos? ellos sabran que hacer" propuso Nakuru "Y luego nos vemos en el pasillo"

"Me parece bien" contestó Meiling tomando del brazo a su hermana olvidando que estaba enojada con ella "Vamos Yuri, por allá vi dos lugares" ambas se fueron a una recondita esquina del lugar dejando al resto solos.

"Bien yo me ire a buscar a Shane, o tal vez valla con aquellos chicos de alla" dijo señalando a un grupo de chicos muy atractivos "¡Nos vemos!" dijo mientras empezaba a casi correr hacia los chicos que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

"Que chica tan rara" comentó skinner antes de darse la vuelta "Vamos Maurice, por allá hay dos lugares" dijo señalando unas gradas casi al fondo del salón.

"Ya te dije que no me digas Maurice" dijo entre dientes el Italiano siguiendo a Skinner.

"Bueno, entonces solo quedamos nosotros" dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa, la situación era extraña para ella, normalmente se hubiera ido con Tomoyo, pero ahora estaba su querido Syaoran pero si se iba con el Eriol se quedaría con Tomoyo y no quería ejar a sus amigos en una situación tan incómoda; Daidouji al ver el dilema de su amiga poso la mano en el hombro de Eriol.

"Bueno, creo que tu y yo nos sentaremos en las gradas delanteras Eriol" le dijo Tomoyo evitando a toda costa un sonrojo, por la idea de invitar a Eriol a sentarse con ella enfrente de su amiga y Syaoran y también por el contacto aunque fuese leve con el. El chico inglés solo asintió y ambos se fueron a las gradas delanteras. Sakura observo a los chicos hasta que llegaron a sentarse y ambos después de unos minutos de silencio ambos empezaron a hablar de algún tema que les gustaba a ambos, eso se deducia por sus sonrisas. Sakura volteó a ver a su acompañante y quizo reírse un poco al ver la expresión de asombor de Syaoran.

"Hacen una linda pareja ¿verdad?" Syaoran asintió y tomó la mano de Sakura a lo que ella se sonrojo.

"Pero no tanto como nosotros" le dijo con una sonrisita. Sakura por un instante pensó que ella era la que se iba a desmayar pero fue fuerte.

"Err...mejor nos vamos, ya falta poco para que empieze esto" La linda pareja se fue y se sentó en unas gradas que estaban casi en el centro del espectaculo.Pasaron algunos minutos en los que estuvieron hablando sobre lo que habían hecho y como les iba en la escuela, sobre los examenes de admisión y sus diferentes puntos de vista sobre La Academia cuando de repente,todo se sumió en un subito silecio y todo se obscureció dejando iluminado solo el centro del salón donde había una mesa con 5 sillas cuatro de ellas vacias hasta el momento, solo en la silla de enmedio había un hombre vestido con una túnica blanca y capucha que solo permitía ver su boca carente de expresión, todos observaban con atensión a la figura.

"No se por que pero ese hombre me pone nerviosa" susuro suavemente Sakura.

"Es una persona cn mucho poder mágico, tal vez eso es lo que te incomoda.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tomoyo sintió algo extraño cuando vió a aquel hombre, nunca había sido capáz de sentir las presencias mágicas pero ahora sentía como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, su presencia la intrigaba mucho, no era el sentimiento extraño cuando vió a Kisara y a los otros en sus sueños, por que estaba segura e no haber visto a ese hombre...pero aun así, había algo ¿que era?

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Tomoyo volteó a ver a Eriol que la veía preocupada.Trató de actuar como si nada

"Si, es solo que ese hombre tiene una presencia muy extraña"

"¿Puedes sentir presencias?" le preguntó Eriol asombrado

"Pues esta sería la primera" confesó mientras volvia su mirada a esa persona extraña. Eriol la vió por unos momentos más pero entnces volvió la mirada, esa persona estaba hablando.

"Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca" les dijo con una voz juvenil, algo que nadie esperaba. Tomoyo empezó a sentir algo extraño, como si fuera a tener otra de esas visiones "Como todos ustedes saben, ustedes vinieron aquí con el proposito de mejorar sus poderes y encontrar nuevos talentos en algunos de ustedes" Tomoyo sintió como si el hombre la volteara a ver debajo de la capucha "Y es por eso que les pido pongan su máximo esfuerzo en todas y cada una de las actividades que tendrán en esta escuela..."

"...Como todos, ustedes trabajaran solo de Lunes a Viernes, los fines de semana podrán tomar alguna actividad extra o simplemente descansar, lo necesitaran creanme" una sonrisilla malvada apareció en los labios del hombre "Nosotros somos personas de pocas palabras, así que de los 8 tiempos de 45 minutos de clase, solo tres serán teóricos, los demás serna prácticos." Ahora todos entendían por que el descanso "En la sección de teoria dependiendo de sus habilidades, cada quien tendra maestros diferentes reinos; de el valle de Lavenhook, ciudad de guerreros tendrán a Shane Townsend, uno de los elfos más preparados de su país" Townsend subió unos escalones y se sentó en una silla a un lado del director.

_"La única cosa que hace un sueño imposible...es el miedo"_ Tomoyo vió al mismo Shane Townsend diciendo eso pero en un lugar totalmente diferente a todo lo que había visto en la meseta de Valkari.

"Con razón hablo tan bien de los elfos" se dijo a si mismo Eriol y sin darse cuenta, sacando a Tomoyo de la visión.

"Desde la hermosa colina de Ishtar, ciudad de la sabiduría,Alice Russel una hechicera de los elementos" una hermosa mujer de cabello largo hasta la rodilla de color castaño con ojos negros se sentó al otro lado del director, su cara irradiaba serenidad y nobleza combinado con un toque de sabiduría.

_"El que sabe lo que sabe ysabe lo que no sabe... eh ahí el verdadero saber"_ Tomoyo pudo ver a la chica sentada en una piedra observando el río y hablando con voz profunda y calmada, pero la visión se fue tna rápido comovino y volvió a ver el mismo paraje de el hombre encapuchado y los dos maestros.

"En representación de Mylishbrook, viene Kasumi Rush, maestra en las artes obscuras" una chica rubia de ojos de color verde agua con expresión nula subió lentamente las escaleras y se sentó a un lado de Shane.

_"La más grande confesión de amor del hombre, es la que nunca se dice, el hombre que ama mucho, habla poco"_ la chica parecía dirigirse a Tomoyo con voz neutral, se encontraban en un lugar obscuro...muy obscuro. Todo se disolvio de nuevo, pero Tomoyo sintió el sudor correr por su frente ¿por que podía ver eso? ¿de donde salía? ¿era una señal?

"Y por último, desde su mundo, el mundo de los humanos viene un experto en la mágia de la Luna...les presento a Yue Reed"

"¿¡Yue Reed?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sakura ahogo un grito ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí Yue? ¿No se supone que estaba en una Academia de...? Bueno, estaba en una Academia ¡Pero eso no era Inlgaterra! ¿Por que no le había dicho la verdad?. Sakura observo como Yue con su caracteríztica expresión nula se sentaba a un lado de Alice, no podía creerlo ¡como le gustaría que su hermano estuviera en ese instante en ese lugar!

"Sakura ¿tu sabías que Yue estaba en este lugar?" Sakura nego ante la pregunta de Syaoran "Ya veo...entonces tu gurdián va a ser nuestro maestro"

"Eso parece" dijo Sakura aun sin recuperarse de la impresión ¿su propió guardián le iba a dar clases? eso si que era raro.

"Ellos serán sus maestros en este ciclo escolar en el que espero encuentren nuevos potenciales en su mágia, en lo que se refiere a sus habitaciónes, nadie vivira aquí en el castillo más que los profesores; ustedes encontraran unas placas de plata en la parte posterior al salón, en cada placa van a poner el nombre de cada integrante de su equipo que debe ser de 10 a 15 integrantes por grupo, para que su nombre aparezca en la placa deben posar su mano sobre la placa y decir en voz alta su nombre y nacionalidad, los integrantes del grupo van a convivir el resto del año, designaran a un líder o asesor democráticamente y llenaran unas formas que encontraran en la sala de sus respectivas casas; para finalizar, el viernes tendremos un baile de iniciasión,en el que quiero logren nuevas amistades,las clases daran inicio el día Lunes, osea mañana" hubo un murmullo general por parte de todos, al parecer la idea de un baile les parecía muy emocionante.

"Para cualquier duda se pueden dirigir a mi, que como espero ya sepan soy su director" todos se callaron de nuevo ¿el era el director? ¡su voz sonaba muy joven! ellos esperaban un hombre sábio y viejo, pero él parecía joven y alegre, el chico, joven o hombre o lo que fuese, se bajo la capucha y para sorpresa (sobre todo por parte de las chicas) el director era un joven de más o menos 20 años con expresión afáble y una sonrisa encantadora, su cabello negro azulado contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos verde estancado "Mi nombre es Stuart West y les deseo una felíz estancia en La Academia"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Bien entonces ¿cuántos somos?" después de el discurso de Stuart, eldirector, todos ya se habían reunido enfrente de la placa de plata. Henry y Azura por fín habían aparecido pero no juntos, sino separados y con diferentes personas Mina Harker de Alemania y Tom Sawyer de Norteamerica.

"Somos 12 sin contar a la chica loca que se fué con los otros" dijo Bosco que había ejado muy en claro que el que le dijera Maurice estaba frito.

"Y contando a Nakuru seríamos trece, entonces todos podemos estar en la misma casa" inquirió Sakura.

"Pero no deberíamos inscribir a Nakuru" dijo nervioso Eriol "A ella no la invitaron"

"¿Pero entonces qué? ¿que se meta de contrabando?" preguntó Syaoran poniendo expresión de que decir la idea se le hacía tonto. Pero para su sorpresa Eriol sonrio.

"Muy buena idea Syaoran"

"o.o Yo lo decía en broma" Pero nadie le hizo caso. "uu"

"Entonces, lo siguiente, cada quién pase a poner la mano en la placa y diga su nombre y nacionalidad" dijo Tomoyo dando un paso adelante colocando su mano suavemente en la placa "Tomoyo Daidouji, Japón" la placa brillo y después de unos segundos su nombre estaba escrito con elegante letra en el pedazo de metal. Después dió paso a Sakura que repitió el mismo procedimiento y así sucesivamente. cuando todos pasaron a poner su nombre la placa terminó así:

_**Casa No.26.**_

_**Detrás del castillo.**_

_**5 habitaciónes**_

_**Integrantes:**_

_Tomoyo Daidouji,Japón_

_Sakura Kinomoto,Japón_

_Syaoran Li, Hong Kong_

_Meiling Li, Hong Kong_

_Yuri Li, Hong Kong_

_Eriol Hiraguizawa, Inglaterra_

_Azura Jekyll, Inglaterra_

_Henry Jekyll, Inglaterra_

_Thomas Sawyer, Norteamérica_

_Rodney Skinner, Escocia_

_Maurice Boscorelli, Italia_

_Mina Harker, Alemania_

"Ahora que ya hizimos esto, solo queda llenar el formulario ese y dormir para poder estar listos para mañana" comentó Yuri.

"¿Qué crees que nos pregunte el formulario?" preguntó Sakura mientras empezaban a avanzar.

"No lo se...supongo que un par de preguntas sobre nuestros poderes o algo así" le contestó Bosco

"Pero yo no tengo poderes por el momento" comentó Meiling

"Entonces no tengo idea"

"¿Creen que nos van a preguntar otra vez nuestra nacionalidad? uu" preguntó Syaoran

"No eso sería el colmo ¬¬" le contestó Skinner

"¿A que hora tenemos que presentarnos a clase?" esta vez Eriol formló la pregunta

"No lo se" le respondió Skinner

"¿Dónde nos presentaremos a clases?"

"No lo se"

"¿Qué maestro le tocó a cada quién?"

"No lo se "

"¿Cómo vamos a saber todo esto que tu no sabes?"

"No tengo idea"

Hubo un largo silencio, aunque las preguntas de Eriol en un principio se escucharon como una insistencia sin otro sentido más que molestar a Skinner, todos sabían que estaba en lo cierto ¿Quién les iba a decir cómo o con quién iban a ir a clases?. El director no mencionó nada sobre eso en su discurso que fue práctico y no muy largo. Caminaron unos minutos más y cuando llegaron vieron un enorme apartamento de 7 pisos, podría decirse que cada piso tenía una enorme ventana que permitía ver el paisaje, pero no permitía que nadie viera nada de lo que sucedía adentro, cuendo iban a entrar por la enorme puerta de cristal, encontraron una enorme placa parecida a la que tenía sus nombres grabados en el palacio, a diferencia de que esta venía de esta forma:

_**Casa No.26.**_

_**Detrás del castillo.**_

_**5 habitaciónes**_

_**Integrantes:**_

_Tomoyo Daidouji Japón;_

_Tutores:Alice Russel y Yue Reed_

_Sakura Kinomoto,Japón;_

_Tutores:Shane Townsend yAlice Russel_

_Syaoran Li, Hong Kong;_

_Tutores:Shane Townsend y Kasumi Rush_

_Meiling Li, Hong Kong;_

_Tutores: Shane Townsend y Yue Reed_

_Yuri Li, Hong Kong;_

_Tutores: Shane Townsend y Alice Russel_

_Eriol Hiraguizawa, Inglaterra;_

_Shane Townsend y Kasumi Rush_

_Azura Jekyll, Inglaterra;_

_Tutores: Kasumi Rush y Alice Russel_

_Henry Jekyll, Inglaterra;_

_Tutores: Kasumi Rush y Alice Russel_

_Thomas Sawyer, Norteamérica;_

_Tutores: Shane Townsend y Yue Reed_

_Rodney Skinner, Escocia;_

_Tutores:Yue Reed y Shane Townsend_

_Maurice Boscorelli, Italia;_

_Tutores:Yue Reed y Shane Townsend_

_Mina Harker, Alemania_ ;

Tutores: Shane Townsend y Alice Russel

_**Horario:**_

_**7:00 a 9.15 **_

_**Teoría con sus respectivos tutores**_

_**Cada uno respectivamente;**_

_**Dos horas con el primero y una con el segundo.**_

_**9:15 a 2:15**_

_**Deportescon sus profesores asignados:**_

_**Shane Townsend de Lunes a Jueves**_

_**Kasumi Rush los Viernes.**_

"Parece que el más ocupado de todos es Townsend ¿no creen?" comentó Tom

"Eso parece, la que menos asignados tuvo fue Rush..." dijo Azura como respuesta.

"Bueno ,mejor hay que entrar para estar listos para mañana ¿si?" dijo Mina mientras se acercaba a la puerta cuando la placa brillo asustando a todos mientras aparecía la inscripsión:

_Dorian Gray, Francia;_

_Tutores: Yue Reed y Shane Townsend_

"¿Quién es ese Dorian Gray?" Syaoran observo la placa pensando que era un error, como esperando a que brillara de nuevo y ese nombre desapareciera, pero en vez de eso se escucho una voz de hombre pero extrañamente femenina detrás de ellos.

"¡Hola queridos!" Un joven guapo pero algo extraño se acercaba a ellos, tenía el cabello un poco largo y castaño, ojos negros y vestía raro la expresión de 'hola queridos' logro asustar a todos los chicos haciendolos retroceder un poco "Pensé que nunca los encontraría" dijo recorriendo a todos con la mirada y detuvo su mirada en Tom Sawyer que se sintió muy nervioso ante esto, pero su examen terminó y se dirigio a Syaoran que quería correr lejos de allí, pero sus piernas no respondieron.

"Dorian Gray" dijo extandiendo si mano

"L-li Syaoran" dijo aceptando el gesto, pero el chico lo jaló para envolverlo en un abrazo, los ojos del joven chico crecieron como platos.

"¿Dorian Gray?" dijo en un susuro Henry

"Yo diria..Dorian Gay" terminó Eriol

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Diana: Listo, el capitulo 4 está terminado

Azura: disculpen que se haya tardado más que el otro pero los primeros dos capitulos ya estaban hechos y el tercero estaba a medias

Diana: pero no importa seguímos trabajando lo más posible.

Azura:Cuidense mucho ¿ok?

Diana:¡Nos vemos!


	5. El Primer día de clase I

Diana: ¡¡¡reviews! ¡que dicha!

Azura: uu, como siempre vamos a agradecerles por todo su apoyo

**serenity-princess:** sip, tienes razón Dorian Gray va a ser todo un lío jejeje esperamos que en este capítulo te des cuenta, pero esperate al baile y este se va a salir con la suya...creenos ¬¬, esperamos que te guste el nuevo capítulo

**lady-esmeralda:** eres tu de nuevo! gracias por todos los cumplidos te voy a hacer alguna clase de altar (Diana empieza a llorar otra vez) esperamos que te guste este cepitulo y que sigas poniendonos adjetivos calificativos tan hermosos!

**CollSaku:** hola niña!gracas por la nueva calificación (Diana quiere decir algo pero se ahoga con un sollozo) esperamos que te diviertas mucho con este capitulo y que nos dejes un review nuevo!

Diana: b-bueno (se seca las lagrimas) las dejamos con el fic y les recuerdo mi e-mail Academia de las Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca.

**Capitulo 5: El primer día de clases I**

Era ya de madrugada y todos estaban en su respectivas habitaciones, la mayoría de ellos estaba durmiendo, pero u joven de ojos azules y cabello negro no podía consiliar el sueño, estaba nervioso, no estaba seguro si era porque dentro de 7 horas estaría empezando su primer día de en ese lugar o si era por que Dorian estaba durmiendo un piso más arriba...Eriol dió otra vuelta en su cama y vio a sus dos compañeros de habitación; Li Syaoran y Henry Jekyll, el jovende los ojos azules se levantó, tal vez si iba a tomar un vaso de agua le daría un poco de sueño.Se dirigió sigilosamente a la puerta y la abrió

"¡No te preocupes Sakura! yo te...salvare..." el joven inglés dió un salto y se volvió, su amigo Li Syaoran estaba peleandose con su cobija mientras daba vueltas en su cama y después una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y volvió a quedarse quieto. Eriol dió un suspiro hondo y después sonrio un poco, definitivamente su amigo estaba profundamente enamorado de la chica flor de cerezo.Así como abrió la puerta y la cerro bajo los tres pisos restantes y llegó a la planta baja. Eriol pasó sus ojos sobre el comfortable lugar, una sala de estar moderna con un enorme sillón en forma de semicirculo de color azul con una televisión enorme enfrente de el sillón y una silla en medio de ambos muebls, el piso estaba tapizado por una alfombra de color blanco, las paredes eran de color azul cielo y en el centro había una hermosa lámpara circular blanca con detalles azules y en la parte donde estaba la puerta de entrada había una de las enormes ventanas que permitían ver el hermoso paisáje del castillo de cristal sobre el lago.

Dió unos cuantos pasos y giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, donde estaba el comedor y después se volvió a la izquierda donde estaba la cocina; la luz estaba prendidade seguro alguién la dejo prendida, caminó en esa dirección y al entrar a la cocina se encontro con Azura Jekyll que parece también decidió tomar una vaso de agua, la chica estaba viendo fijamente el agua, como si estubiera examinando su reflejo en el agua, parecía que nisiquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

"Veo que tampoco tu puedes dormir" dijo Eriol, la chica levanto su violeta mirada hacia el y le dedico una sonrisa.

"No me temo que no, una de mis compañeras de habitación ronca como animal" le contestó mientras le daba un trago a su agua. Eriol sonrio, de seguro era Meiling "Y dime ¿a que se debe que tu tampoco puedas dormir?"

"Pues, estoy un poco nervioso" dijo mientras el se servía un poco de agua y después paso los ojos por la cocina tal y como lo hizo con la sala, era industrial, por lo que el refrigerador y la estufa eran de color platino, los azulejos y los estantes de la despensa eran de color negro, al igual que la mesa de la isla en medio de la cocina donde Azura estaba recargada junto con su vaso que parecía llamar mucho su atención.

"Y ¿por que tan nervioso? ¿por Gray o por la escuela?" Eriol se sonrojo un poco.

"La verdad no estoy seguro" Eriol ascudió su cabeza ligeramente "Ese tipo es extraño"

"Pues...más que raro se toma muy en serio su derecho de la libre expresión" le respondió Azura.

Eriol comprendió la indirecta...iba a matar a Dorian Gray por lo que hizo...

Flash Back

Todos estaban sentados en el enorme sillón, cada uno de los miembros que podían considerarse masculinos, estaban muy al pendiente de su nuevo compañero Dorian Gray mientras Nakuru platicaba con el sobre la suavidad de la piel...las demás chicas se miraban entre ellas confundiadas más que nada porel hecho de que Nakuru se llevara tan bien con su nuevo amigo(a).

Syaoran se movio incomodamente en su lugar y se aclaró la garganta a lo que Nakuru y Dorian se callaron y lo observaron al igual que los demás aliviados de tener algo o en este caso a alguien que centrara su atención.Syaoran se sonrojo ligeramente por la atención de todos los presentes.

"Err...bueno, creo que debemos de llenar este formulario para entregarlo y...quedar de acuerdo para saber como vamos a dividirnos en nuestras habitaciónes" Syaoran dejo la fórmula en la mesa, despu´s e unos segundos de contemplar el papel, Tom decidió tomarlo y leerlo en voz alta:

_**La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca.**_

_**Formulario Habitacional**_

_**Edificio No. 26.**_

_**Nombre del equipo:**_

"¿Nombre del equipo?" preguntó la chica Harker arqueando una ceja "¿Tenemos que ponernos un nombre?"

"Eso parece..." murmuró Skinner viendo con desdén la hoja

"¿Qué nombre nos podríamos poner?" la pregunta de Henry puso a pensar a todos los que estaban en la sala...a decir verdad, no estaban cien por ciento seguros de cuales eran los poderes de sus compañeros pero estaban seguros de que no tenían nada en común.

"Creo que en este caso 'Los Card Captors' no sería un nombre adecado para el asunto" Tomoyo vió como algunos la veían con curiosidad, olvido que ellos no entendían pro que Card Captors.

"Vamos a hacer un analizis de la situación" dijo Eriol levantandose y comenzando a dar vueltas al estilo Sherlok Holmes "¿Qué tenemos en común?"

"¿Qué tenemos poderes mágicos?" se aventuró el Italiano del grupo.

"Bueno si" le contestó ladeando la cabeza "¿Nuestros poderes tienen algo en común?"

"Lo dudo" respondieron todos.

"Entonces hay que basarnos en que tenemos en común los poderes" hubo silencio no se les ocurría nada y eso era obvio.

"¿Los chicos superpoderosos? " preguntó Dorian. Todos lo vieron con cara rara.

"¡Los del Distrito 55!" dijo Bosco con energías

"¡Los misterios de Scooby-Doo "

"_The rippers!_ (los detripadores)" dijo emocionada Azura asustando a algunos cuantos.

"The Rasmus al combate XD" Esta vez eran Meiling y Yuri. De repente todos empezaron a decir nombres sin sentido que parecían eran los primeros nombres que les pasaban por la mente. El único que parecía no estar gritando nombres era Syaoran que estaba tratando de pensar en un nombre coherente que estuviera familiarizado con sus poderes...Si ellos eran humanos...sus poderes eran considerados algo fuera de lo común...algo extraordinario...o sea que ellos eran muchas personas extraordinarias y cuando muchas personas son iguales son un equipo...

"¡La liga de la justicia!" exclamo Harker. Liga ¿liga? ¡liga! eso era...

"Lo tengo" syaoran logró que todos se callaran de golpe para después sonreir y decir en tóno mìstico"La liga extraodinaria..."

_"extraordinaria...extraordinaria...extra..."_

"Ya callaté Skinner ¬¬"

"U"

"¿Qué les parece?" preguntó Sawyer, todos asintieron "Bien" anotó el nombre en el papel "ahora lo que sigue"

**Encarado(a) de Vestuario**

Sakura, Meiling, Eriol y Syaoran automáticamente voltearon a ver a Tomoyo.

"¿Quién de ustedes sabe diseñar vestuarios?" preguntó Azura a lo que la joven de los ojos amatistas le sonrio maliciosamente

"Yo se...si quieren yo puedo encargarme , claro si ustedes quieren" Sakura empezó a sudar frío.

"Bueno, por mi no hay problema, yo no se diseñar y parese que los demás tampoco" le contestó Mina.

"Me parece bien querida, pero si necesitas ayuda llamame ¿si?" dijo la rara voz de Gray haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de los chicos.

"B-bueno, entonces solo queda uno más...nuestro líder" dijo Tom escribiendo Tomoyo Daidouji en el espacio en blanco de vestuario. Otro silencio sepulcral apareció ¿Quién podría ser su líder?. Syaoran volteó a ver a Sakura, ella era una de las más apropiadas para el puesto, siempre era optimista y le brindaba ayuda a todos los que la necesitaban, nunca dudaba de nadie, era una amiga leal y una perfecta... bueno...novia; la simple idea lo hizo sonrojar y se ruborizo aun más cuando Sakrua volteó a verlo cara a cara y le dedico una sonrisa.

"Ya se, Syaoran sería perfecto para el puesto de líder" dijo Sakura captando la atención de los demás y que Syaoran cambiara de rojo escarlata a blanco armiño y peor se puso la situación cuando todos parecían estar a favor.

"¿Y-yo? ¿pero por que yo?" preguntó nervioso.

"Por que tu impones" dijo Yuri sin pensar "Bueno, no al grado de mi tia pero es algo que tienes que hace tenerte respeto primo, tu eres un buen candidato, tienes mi voto"

"Y el mío" dijo Meiling

"Cuenta conmigo" lo apoyo Eriol

"Y conmigo también" aseguro Tomoyo mientras alzaba su mano. Y así hasta que todos le deron su apoyo aunque no lo conocían del todo bien le tenían confianza.

"Entonces esta decidido" Sawyer anotó el nombre de Syaoran en el papel "Ire a dejar esto afuera. Tom salió de la habitación.

"Bien líder" le dijo un sonriente Henry "Ahora tienes qe decidir una forma para que sepamos con quien vamos a dormir" Syaoran suspiro. Tomó unos pedazos de papel que estaban sobre la mesa y escribió el nombre de todas las personas de 'La liga extraordinaria' y separo a las mujeres y a los hombres.

"Será por sorteo, cada recamara debe de tener tres personas y sobraran dos, primero vamos a arreglar las habitaciones de las chicas" se giró a Azura "Escoge uno" Azura tomó un papel y lo observo con detenimiento.

"Li...Meiling" Syaoran se vlvió a la nombrada que escogio uno.

"Li Yuri" dijo

"Entonces ya están las primeras tres, Azura, Yuri y Meiling dormiran juntas" entonces se volvió a Sakura que tomó un papelito.

"Mina Harker" dijo volviendose sonriente a la chica "¡Vamos a ser compañeras de habitación!" Mina le sonrio mientras tomaba un papel.

"Azura Jekyll..." lo dejo de lado y tomó otro "Tomoyo Daidouji" dijo la morocha sonrio.

"Ya tenemos la otra habitación" dijo "Ahora faltan los hombres" iba a acercarse a Tom cuando Eriol lo jaló.

"¿¡No pusiste a Dorian como una mujer?" le preguntó histerico.

"Eriol, el por si no te diste cuenta es un hombre y tal vez se digustaría si lo pusiera con las chicas" dijo mientras observaba a Gray que examinaba sus uñas.

"La verdad lo dudo" dijo mientras regresaba a su lugar, después, las cosas quedaron así, Tom dormiria con Skinner y Bosco mientras Syaoran dormiria con Eriol y Henry.

"Sobramos nosotros guapo" le dijo Nakuru sonriente a Dorian. Después de haber llegado a ese acuerdo todos se preparaban para irse cuando a Eriol se le calló su bolígrafo...se agacho para recogerlo pero no contó con que Dorian iba caminando detrás de él, se dió cuenta de su error al escuchar un 'que bonita cara tienes' y entonces ...el horror...¡el horror!.

¡¡¡Dorian Gray le había dado una nalgada a Eriol Hiraguizawa!

Fin Flash Back

Azura observo como la cara del chico de lindos ojos se encendia y ahogo una carcajada, su rostro casi siempre sereno irradiaba bochorno y rabia.

"Deja de pensar en eso" le dijo mentras llenaba su vaso de agua "Mejor cuentame algo ¿Cómo es tu relación con Daidouji?" Azura se sorprendió al ver que el chico en vez de mejorar se puso más rojo.

"Nosotros solo somos amigos" dijo atropelladamente.

"¿En serio? vaya...eso es una lástima, hacen linda pareja y además juraria que...bueno no olvidalo" la chica se acabo su agua de un jalón

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo inquietante Eriol ¿que era lo que la había impulsado a pensar que él y Tomoyo eran pareja?

"Pues..." lo miró dudosa "Juraria que cuando ustedes se ven, comparten la misma mirada que tienen el joven Li y la señorita Kinomoto cuando se ven" dijo con una sonrisa, Eriol se sonrojo levemente viendola con sorpres ella consultó su reloj, Eriol que era observador por naturaleza se había dado cuenta de que la joven Jekyll parecía tener alguna obsesión con el color negro y aunque siempre reflejaba serenidad sus ojos irradiaban miedo e inquietud, de su cuello colgaba un collar con un pequeño cuervo de color...negro,esa chica era un enigma "Son las tres de la mañana Hiraguizawa, me retiro"

"Llamame Eriol" dijo sorpresibamente. Azura lo observo

"Llamame Azura" le dijo y después, solo se fue dejando al chico solo en la cocina.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tomoyo estaba en un lugar obscuro, había mucha niebla a su alrededor, fue entonces que vió una figura a espaldas de ella...era Azura, pero cuando se acercó y vio su cabello se dio cuenta de que no era Azura... si no la chica de los ojos tristes.

_"¿Quién eres tu?¿Dónde estamos?"_ Pregutnó automaticamente. La chica se volvió a ella, no se equivocaba, cuando vió los grises y tristes ojos de la joven. Después de unos segundos de mantener la mirada la una con la otra la chica desvió la mirada.

_"Mi nombre es Elizabeth Hyde" _le contestó con una voz sueve pero fría ¿Elizabeth Hyde? ¿Una de las que venció a Sauron?_"Y tu estas estamos en la mente de Azura"_ Ahora si estaba sorprendida.

_"¿E-en la mente de Azura? ¿Pero cómo?"_ Tomoyo no podía creerlo, era imposible estar en la mente de alguien ¿verdad?. La chica al principio miró a Tomoyo desconfiada pero luego dió un suspiro

_"Podría decirse que yo soy una personalidad alterna de Azura, soy el alma que reencarno en ella"_ los amatistas ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron lo más que podían ¿Azura Jekyll y Elizabeth Hyde la misma persona? Pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa muy extraña...

_"¿Todas las mentes son así de sombrías?"_ preguntó la morocha sorprendida, no podía imaginarse que alguna parte de ella fuera asi de fría...asi de obscura

_"No"_ le dijo sin preambulos _"Ella es así de nacimiento, por eso la elegi como mi reencarnación"_

_"¿Puedes elegir el cuerpo en el que reencarnaras?"_ Elizabeth nego, parecía haber entrado en confianza con su joven visitante.

_"No pero este caso es diferente, ella y yo somos dos almas en un solo cuerpo, yo no reencarne en ella desde su nacimiento,reencarne mucho tiempo "_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Pues..."_ calló abruptamente y su mirada se desvió hacia arriba _"Algún día terminare de hablar contigo...por hoy te tienes que ir"_

_"¿De qué es...?"_ Tomoyo no pudo termianr, todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; Elizabeth Hyde se convirtió en un enorme cuervo negor con ojos blancos y con sus alas envolvio a Tomoyo que sintió mucho frío, mucho frío y una vez más se vio a si misma peleando con los demás y al final solo una luz blanca...y la nada una vez más...

"¡Daidouji!" Tomoyo abrió los ojos su corazón latia aceleradamente "Daidouji ¿te encuentras bien?" la voz de Mina Harker le llamaba preocupada.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien" le dijo volviendose a ella con una sonrisa para después voltear a ver su reloj, las 6:30 y se dió cuenta de que Mina ya estaba vestida y lista "Vaya, creo que ya tenemos que irnos ¿verdad?" Mina asintió levantandose.

"Kinomoto esta arreglandose, aun esta corriendo el agua creo que sigue bañandose, nos dijo que si no salia nos adelantaramos y que ella nos alcanzaba pero recordamos que faltabas tu Daidouji..."

"Dime Tomoyo" mina asintió de nuevo.

"Bien, te esperamos abajo" le dijo mientras se dirigia a la puerta de la habitación

"Claro" Tomoyo se levantó y comenzó a vestirse; ese día iba a ser muy ajetreado.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨

Ya eran las 7:15 y el agua continuaba corriendo y todos incluidos Syaoran, habían decidido espear a la flor de cerezo en la escuela, pero no ocntaban con que Sakura Kinomoto había decidido descansar los ojos durante unos minutos y se había quedado dormida sentada en el suelo. La chica parecía soñar algo que le gustaba mucho por la expresión feliz de su cara. Un poco del agua de la regadera cayó en los ojos de la joven japonesa que empezó a despertarse y con un bostezo abrió sus verdes ojos.

"Vaya que bien dormí esta cama es muy có...moda" Sakura se dió cuenta de donde estaba y entonces una gota recorrió su nuco "Cielos, creo que me quede dormida" se levanto lenta y tranquilamente y después se estiró. Estaba dispuesta a entrar a la bañera cuando se dió cuenta de la hora...palideció mortalmente.

"¡¡¡¡SE ME HIZO TARDE!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Syaoran parpadeo levemente, Shane Townsend estaba hablando sobre la importansia de conocer sus poderes en toda su extensión, pero el esaba muy preocupado por Sakura tanto que podría jurar haberla escuchado gritar, que delirio...

"Si conoces tus poderes, eres perfectamente apto para poder incrementarlos..." decia Shane mientras escribia en el pizarrón.

Syaoran observo a todos los de la clase, había muchas chicas observandolo y eso le molestaba un poco, pero el no era el único centro de atención, tambíen estaba Tom, que también parecia llamar la atención de muchas chicas pero el les dedicaba un guiño o una sonrisa a lo que ellas sonreían y suspiraban otambién estaba el caso de su amigo Eriol Hiraguizawa que parecía ser el único que escuchaba a Shane con total atención, el era así, Yuri y Meiling estaban aventandose papelitos mutuamente como si lo que Townsend no les importara puesto que tenían una cara de aburrimiento totaly Mina estaba escribiendo algo en un pedazo de papel que parecía importarle más que eso...Syaoran volteó a ver la puerta una vez más ¿dónde estaría Sakura?.

"Les voy a pedir...que centren su atención en el siguiente tema" dijo la voz ya un poco enfadada de Shane "Voy a explicarles algunas técnicas elficas de batalla" ahora si Syaoran scuchaba

"Bien, como ustedes ya han de saber, los elfos creamos ciertas técnicas que solo se basan en espadas y arcos..."La puerta se abrió de golpe; todos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada y a syaoran le apareció una enorme gota en la nuca.

Sakura estaba en la entrada de la puerta respirando con dificultad y su cabello estaba completamente desordenado. Townsend la observo con el ceño frunsido.

"Kinomoto"

"¿S-si?" Sakura estaba muy alterada y Shane siempre le ponía los pelos de punta.

"Debo decirte dos cosas, la primera es que estas de suerte por que hoy solo fue una introducción..." Sakura pensó que eso era una buena noticia "Pero..." rayos "Hoy me toca entrenamiento contigo, asi que espero que estes presente temprano, por que yo no voy a aceptar ningún retraso, Kinomoto" Sakura estaba sudando, ese tipo le daba miedo "A tu lugar" Sakura logró sentarse a un lado de Syaoran tambaleandose para caer pesadamente en su lugar y dar un hondo suspiro, su primer día iba a ser un fraude...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Maurice Boscorelli estaba sentado justo a lado de su mejor amigo Rodney Skinner que estaba apretujandolo contra la pared y la verdad no lo culpaba, por que teniendo a Dorian Gray a un lado cualquiera estaría tratando de huír del lugar y más aun por el espectaculo que ofreció la noche pasada junto con Hiraguisawa pero con el Profesor Yue Reed vigilandolos, nadie quisiera hacer eso así que solo le quedaba el refugio de su mejor amigo...que estaba perdiendo su capacidad de respiración.

"Skinner...por favor...deja...de...aplastarme.." Bosco estaba cambiando de color.

"¿Y caer en las garras del gay?... me temo que no" dijo sin darse cuenta del color del pobre Bosco.

"Por...fa...vor" dijo mientras sus ojos tomaban forma de garabato.

"Skinner, Boscorelli y Gray" la voz impasible de Yue sonó por todo el salón "¿Quiéren dejar de jugar y prestar atención? Sr. Skinner, deje de aplastar a Boscorelli antes de que el muera" se volvió a el pizarron, continuó escribiendo.Skinner se sentó bien puesto que Gray había regresado a su lugar.

"¿Estas bien amigo?" le preguntó Skinner poniendo su mano sobre su hombro

" aja"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Azura estaba temblando, la mirada de Kasumi Rush estaban posados sobre ella, sentía el sudor frío correr por su frente, trago saliba ¿por que rayos no podía ver a alguién más? trató de continuar escribiendo sin pensar en eso pero no podía su leta salía temblorosa, aunque su expresión seguía serena sabía que si levantaba la vista hacia la maestra estaba segura de que cualquier serenidad se iria de su ser.

_"Azura, trata de calmarte, no es para tanto"_

_"Lo dices por que tu no estas aquí afuera...parece...como si supiera que tu también estas aquí"_

_"Sabe que estyo aquí"_

Azura sintió un escalofría ¿sabía de Elizabeth?...

Henry observo a su hermana discretamente, parecía que su piel pálida se había puesto más pálida aun de lo normal volvió a guiar su mirada a su apunte, la entendía, esa mujer daba miedo, parecía que podía sentir la presencia de los alter-egos de ambos hermanos.

Sólo esperaba que eso no durara mucho porque sabía perfectamente que la chica estaba perdiendo fuerzas...y si Elizabeth lo sabía, aprovecharía la oportunidad para salír y quien sabe que podría hacer...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tomoyo no podía creer del todo lo que había dicho la señorita Russel ¿su poder? ¿ese era su poder?.Esperaba de todo pero ¿leer la mente? ¿predecir el futuro?.la amatista mirada se encontró con la mirada cálida de Alice.

"Tomoyo, no dejes que esto te afecte, yo se que tuviste algunas visiones, pensé que ya lo habías deducido" la morocha nego "Pero debo decirte algo"

"Digame" Daidouji escuchó con atención las palabras de la maestra.

"Este poder que tienes es una bendición que debes usar con sabiduría, predecir el futuro es algo innato, no te podemos ayudar a controlar ese poder pero si tus poderes mentales, pero tienes que ser muy, muy fuerte querida"

"¿Tendré que entrenar separada de mis amigos?" Alice negó lentamente.

"Para nada, pero tienes que ser muy fuerte, tanto o más que tus amigos" sonó la campana, tenía que ir con el siguiente profesor pero antes de irse Russel posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

"Tomoyo"

"¿Sí?"

"No le digas a nadie de tus visiones ¿entendido?" dijo con una seriedad que Tomoyo no había visto en ella.

"Entendido" contestó sonriendo.

Todo iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Diana: eso es todo por ahora

Azura: pero en el próximo capítulo empieza la acción!

Diana:Así es,los haremos sufrir 

Azura: ¬¬U

Diana: bueno esperamos más reviews de su parte!

Azura: See you latter!


	6. El Primer día de clase II

Azura: Por fin después de tato tiempo nos volvemos a ver y veo que hay muchos lindos reviews, ya casi son veinte

Diana: ¡Lo siento! en verdad lo siento yo no quería que esto se fuera tan lejos yo quería actualizar antes pero no pude lo siento lo siento lo siento

Azura: Si, lo sentimos pero espero que no les moleste mucho, como yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer me fue imposible actualizar antes y Diana tampoco tuvo la oportunidad

Diana: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

Azura: bueno...los agradecimientos

**serenity-princess:** sentimos mucho la tardanza pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo que espero disfrutes mucho, en cuanto a Gray tengo la sospecha de que se va a 'encariñar' con Eriol, pero no te preocupes, Eriol tiene en la frente una gran marca que dice Tomoyo.

**lady-esmeralda:**sabes siento remordimiento por que nos felicites por nuestra velocidad, pero no te preocupes voy a poner todo mi empeño por apresurar el fic, te agradezco muchísimo todo lo que piensas de nuestro fic, por que yo creo lo mismo de ti y estoy segura que Diana también...aunque tiene un problema de repetición...

**CollSaku:** Hola niña me da gusto que nos vuelvas a dejar un review, espero ansiosamente saber tu opinion sobre este fic por que para nosotros es importante lo que tu piensas, jejeje Gray va a ser un elemento importante de este fic...muy raro...pero importante claro, espero que te diviertas en este fic y con las locuras de Gay digo Gray.

**lady esmeralda:** De nuevo un review doble, por eso te hemos hecho un altar jejeje bueno, como te lo hemos dicho muchas veces estamos infinitamente agradecidas por todo tu apoyo y por tu gusto hacia este foc.

Azura: Bueno, creo que eso es todo por el momento, queriamos saber si podían correr la voz sobre nuestro fic, por que aunque sus reviews nos llenan de emocion, nos gustaria saber los comentarios de las demás personas ya sean buenos o malos ¿verdad Diana?

Diana: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

Azura: errr..bueno los dejamos con el fic

Diana: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

Azura: ¡Ya callate y dajolos leer! 

**La Academia de las Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca.**

**Capitulo 6: El Primer día de Clases II**

La flor de cerezo obsevaba nerviosa a sus compañeras que platicaban relajadamente sobre las clases de teoria que a la matoría les había parecido una perdida de tiempo por el hecho de que casi nadie parecía haber puesto atención a los maestros pero Sakura no estaba relajada, sabía que le iba a pasar algo malo podía pasar en ese su primer entrenamiento por haber llegado tarde, cerro sus ojos y dió un hondo suspiro de resignación. Giro a ver a su entorno, estaban a las afueras de el castillo muy lejos para ser realistas, estaban alrededor de un campo de batalla muy extraño había otros grupos que estaban más cerca de lago y ya habían empezado a entrenar y parecía que no se la estaban pasando muy bien; por lo lejos pudo ver a Yue observando correr a sus ya desfallecidos alumnos.

"Y eso que apenas estan empezando" pesó Sakura mientras una enorme gota corria por su nuca.

"¿¡Por que a mi?" escucho Sakura la voz desesperada de Eriol que estaba siendo arrinconado por Gray a un árbol

"Parece que eres su favorito Hiraguizawa" le dijo entre risas Tom.

"Tranquilo querido que bien sabes que me deseas "le dijo un Dorian sonriente.Mientras los demás chicos aguantaban una risa a duras penas.

"¡No es cierto !" se quejo nuestro inglés favorito mientras se preguntaba como es que la poderosa y carismática reencarnación del poderosísimo Reed Clow había acabado en ese lugar acorralado por un chico con tendencias sexuales extrañamente dirigidas hacia los hombres mientras los demás trataban de no reírse de él, estaba harto iba a hechizar a ese tipo para que se portara como un verdadero hombre. Pero fue interrumpido:

"Buenas tardes, muchachos" la voz de Shane Townsend se hizo notar deteniendo tanto a Dorian con sus intenciones malignas como a Eriol con sus obras de caridad hacia los hombres "Espero que esten listos para empezar"

El joven profesor proviniente de Lavenhook recorrió sus ojos sobre cada uno de nuestros amigos que empezaban a sudar frío por la penetrante mirada del profesor: a exepsión de Dorian que lo veía de arriba a abjo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro que asusto un poco al profesor que tosió un poco para disimular su incomodidad:

"Err...b-bueno escuchen, quiero que cada uno de ustedes me diga sus habilidades deportivas para poderles poner una pareja para que me muestren lo que pueden hacer para basarme sobre eso como punto de partida" dijo recuperando un poco de su compostura y después se volvió a Sakura "Kinomoto, tu tendrás tu merecido castigo en cunato llegue el momento del descanso no creas que olvidé tu falta de responsabilidad" dijo seriamente.

"Bien, empecemos" sacó un pequeño papelito donde parecía tener el nombre de cada uno de ellos"veamos, lo haremos al azar...Li, Syaoran Li ¿puedes decirme cuales son tus cualidades deportivas? sin contar tus poderes mágicos" dijo volviendose al pequeño lobo.

"Artes marciales, espada y atletismo" contestó sin rodeos a lo que Townsend asintió satisfecho.

"Bien, siguiente ¿Meiling?"

"Artes marciales, atletismo y gimnasia" Shane volvió a asentir y así se fue de persona en persona hasta terminar con Bosco que le había dicho que el no era atletico y que solo sabía utilizar el arco y disparar cosa que no le agradó nada a su profesor "Haremos lucha en parejas, cada una de cinco minutos sin detenerse bajo ninguna circunstancia" les dijo mientras caminaba enfrente de ellos "Lo haran con las personas que tienen habilidades similares a las suyas" después volvió su mirada a su lista

"Primero iran Dorian y..." Eriol cruzo los dedos lo último que quería es tener una pelea con ese err hombre..¿mujer?...¡cosa! pero el había dicho que solo usaba la espada y el no usaba la espada..."Azura" dijo al fin dandole renovadas ganas de vivir al joven hechicero.Ambos mencionados se dirigieron al centro del campo de batalla y Townsend les extendió un par de espadas.

"Las reglas son; nada de poderes mágicos y cinco minutos sin interrupción" dijo mientras ambos tomaban diferentes posiciones de batalla "¿Listos?"

"¡Si!"contestó Dorian que para sorpresa de todos dijo esto sin el más mínimo sonido gay en su voz.

"E-eso creo" dijo insegura de si misma Azura.

"Empiecen"

Dorian se abalanzó ferozmente sobre Azura atacandola sin piedad, pero ella esquivo con habilidad cada uno de los movimientos que aunque eran feroces eran lentos, eso le dió confianza a la chica cielo azul, Después de un tiempo el joven frances se cansó y se detuvo por unos instantes; Azura lo observo esperando el momento preciso para atacar por que bien eso podía ser una trampa.

_"Nous sommes chère _(vamos querida)" le retó Dorian recuperando un poco el aliento.

_"Avec goût affection_(con gusto cariño)_"_ le respondió Azura mientras respondia a el reto.

_"Parles-tu frncés?_(¿Hablas francés?)_"_ le preguntó Dorian mientras continuaban la batalla con tenasidad.

_"Il est ainsi, la force ne l'est pas le mien mais le cerveau est mon fort_ (así es,la fuerza no es lo mío pero el cerebro es mi fuerte)" le contestó sonriente Azura mientras daba una estocada que el francés recibió de lleno, pero para sorpresa de todos, la herida causada por la espada de la inglesa solo le mancho un poco de sangre pero la herida cicatrizó rápidamente.

_"Oubliez que decirte mon chère habilité je suis immorte ,ces blessures moi ne feront pas de dommages_(Olvide decirte mi habilidad especial, soy inmortal, estas heridas no me harán daño"le dijo un sonriente Dorian a la chica que lo veñia con la boca abierta para después poner una cara de fingida sorpresa.

_"Dans sérieux ? je devrai donc prouver_ (¿En serio? pues tendré que probar)_"_ dijo iniciando un nuevo ataque hacia Dorian, pero esta vez combinando un poco sus escazos conocimientos de gimansia que le ayudaron un tanto a evitar rasguños y dar algunos otros.

"¿Se puede saber que demonios estan diciendo esos dos?" pregunto confundida Mina "Y por que Azura no mató al gay con ese ataque uú"

"Tal vez esten hablando de ti Eriol..."le dijo Syaoran logrando que todos los chicos soltaran una carcajada mietnras las chicas los miraban con curiosidad.

"¿Por que van a estar hablando de Erio?" preguntó Tomoyo inocentemente temiendo que Azura se hubiese fijado en Eriol al igual que ella.

"¿No lo sabían?" preguntó Henry aguntando la risa y poniendo cara de seriedad "Eriol Hiraguizawa es el nuevo novio de Dorian Gray" dijo mientras los chicos se reían de un Eriol que trataba de defenderse sin resultado alguno y que estaba rojo con un tomate mientras a las chicas les resbalaba una gota por la cabeza.

"¡Se acabo!" gritó la voz de su profesor haciendolos gira y ver a el frances y a al inglesa dar un suspiro de agradecimiento, esa batalla no había llegado a ningún punto "Muy bien hecho, ambos" les dijo con algo se podía deducir que era una mueca de apoyo "Bien ahora los siguientes son...Sakura y Syaoran"

Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol y Yuri se quedaron con la boca abierta ¿¡Sakura y Syaoran? ¿que iban a hacer? ¿decir que ya no se querían? eso era algo digno de verse.

"¿¡Sakura y yo? Oye eso es imposible yo...yo ¡no puedo pelear con Sakura!" se quejo acalorado Syaoran mientras volteaba a ver a la chica de sus sueños que parecía igual de conmocionada.

"P-pero profesor, usted dijo que ibamos a pelear con alguien que tuviera poderes similares y el y yo..." Sakura estaba temblando ¡no podía pelear con Syaoran!

"Kinomoto ¿A caso no recuerdas que hoy es tu día de castigo?" Preguntó divertido el sádico hombre que se hacia llamar profesor "Y como se que tu aprecias a este chico...te toca pelear con el"

Todos se quedaron expentantes mientras los dos chicos tomaban su posición en el campo de batalla. ¿Podrían la flor de cerezo y el pequeño lobo pelear el unocontra el otro?.

"Bien...¡empiecen!"

Ambos caminaron inseguros al centro del campo y se vieron fijamente en silencio mientras los demás esperaban alguna reacción de alguno de los dos: pasaron los minutos y todo seguía igual, pero entonces Sakura empezó a llorar y a todos les surgió una gotita

"¡Syaoran! ¿¡Por que me ves así?" Todos se callerón de espaldas mientras el joven chino se apresuraba a consolar a la chica japonesa que lloraba desconsoladamente.

"¡Lo siento Sakura! ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo!" le dijo mientras la abrazaba a lo que todos los chicos que apenas se estabanlevantando volvieron a caer pero ahora más pesadamente; pero Meiling se levantó como impulsada por un resorte mientras un aura de fuego la rodeaba.

"¿¡Qué creen que estan haciendo ustedes dos?" perguntó la china con voz de ultratumba "¡Es una pelea! no una cita...observen y aprendan"dijo mientras tomaba por el cuello a su hermana que se estaba sacudiendo el polvo de la ropa y le daba semejante golpe en la cabeza que le dejo un enorme chichón.

"¿¡Que rayos...? ¡Meiling!" gritó exasperada y se abalanzó sobre ella y por consiguiente ambas desaparecieron en una nube de humo mientras algunas estrellitas salían a su alrededor...una batalla muy dolorosa.

Todos veían con la boca abierta la escenita que habían hecho ambas

"Profesor ¿no las va a detener?" preguntó Mina timidamente

"No, yo quería una pelea y ahora tengo una pelea..."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Nakuru estaba feliz, muy feliz, ya había terminado de lavar los platos del desayuno y había tendido la cama de cada uno de los ocupantes del lugar, Spy y Kero estaban en el ático jugando cartas (por que no había videojuegos) y de vez en cuando se escuchaba el murmullo de ambos seres peleando.

Akizuki puso un libro de cocina sobre la mesa y se puso a hojearlo, iba a preparar algo delicioso para Eriol y sus amigos, por que estaba segura que iban a regresar muy cansados o bueno eso había dicho Shane la última vez que lo vio...¡Vaya que ese tipo se parecía a Touya! tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto.

Se detuvo unos momentos; pastel de chocolate, eso sería una buena idea, dicen que el chocolate da energías y ellos necesitarían muchas energías después de semejante entrenamiento.Se volvió al reloj, eran las 11:15

Sonrio, tenía que ponerse a trabajar.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Bueno ya tenemos lo básico y ya se cuales son sus puntos débiles" les dijo con una sonrisa maligna Shane a lo que los demás cambiaron de color "Asi que preparense tienen un descanso de quince minutos todos expeto Kinomoto" dijo el preofesor. La mencionada suspiró y se puso de pie, el combate con Meiling (le consignaron otra compañera de batalla) le había dejado debastada y ahora esto estaba empezando a caminar pero sintió una cálida mano tomar la suya que al principio pensó que era de Syaoran pero cuando escucho la voz en su oido se dió cuenta de que no era el

_"u maakt zich geen I ongerust die ik aan u heb gesteund in wat u mooi wilt_ (No te preocupes yo te voy a apoyar en todo hermosa)" Sakura no entendió ni pico de lo que había dicho así que volteó a ver quien era el que le hablaba y no vió a nadie.

"Muevete Kinomoto no tenemos todo el día" le dijo desde ya un poco lejos Shane. La chica se volvió con una mirada de extrañeza, le contaría a Syaoran lo sucedido cuando tuviera tiempo...

Skinner se sonrio a si mismo y trató de caminar calmadamente para volver a ser visible en una parte donde nadie lo viera pero entonces sintió que una mano rodeaba su cuello con fuerza y lo jalaba lejos de allí sin que el pudiera hacer nada y no podía ver quien lo jalaba con tanta 'delicadeza' después de unos momentos de ser jalado se detuvo y vió a Yuri que echaba chispas por los ojos.

"No-coquetees-con-la-novia-de-mi-primo ¿quedo-claro?" dijo siseante.

"¿C-como..? bueno eso no importa" dijo mientras se volviá visible y miraba a al chica con desprecio "Y tu no me dices con quien coquetear y con quien no"

"Coquetea con quien se te de la gana pero no con la novia de mi primo" le dijo con un tono más feroz cada vez que hablaba

"¿Y por que no? ella es muy linda" le dijo

"¡Por esto!" le dijo mientras lo golpeaba con la rodilla...¡ustedes ya saben donde no es necesario que lo diga!.

El punto es que el pobre chico Escoces en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¿Quedo claro?" dijo mientras un aura de fuego al rodeaba.

"Como el agua" dijo con un hilo de voz. La chica sonrio y se fue dejando al pobre Skinner en el suelo con cara de indignación y dolor.

"¿A donde fuiste Yuri?" le preguntó Azura a la menor de los Li con una sonrisita "¿A matar al joven Rodney?"

"Ni me menciones a ese imbecil" le dijo echando chispas por los ojos a lo que la inglesa cielo azul retuvo una risa.

"Vamos no seas así" le dijo poniendo en riesgo su vida en el proceso "Sabes, dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso" Azura calló al ver la mirada de resentimiento que le mando Yuri "Pero eso es solo en algunos casos" agregó rápidamente.Yuri suspiro pesadamente y se recosto en el pasto humedo.

"Sabes, yo nunca me enamorado de verdad, y no se si sea capáz de hacerlo" le dijo a la chica Jekyll que la miraba con interés centellante en su mirada "¿Tu te haz enamorado Azura?".La chica parpadeó un par de veces y después se volvió con un suspiro.

"Si asi es" le contestó pero cuando Yuri vió la mirada de su interlocutora pensó que no había sido buena idea preguntar "Pero no era correspondida, y si tu algún día estas en esa situación te vas a dar cuenta del dolor tan horrible que eso puede llegar a causar" le dijo con una melancólica sonrisa.

"Eso no lo sabía..." le dijo casi como disculpandose "Yo..siento haberte traido malos recuerdos"

"No tienes de que preocuparte, no lo sabías después de todo" dijo sentandose a un lado de la chica y después un incomodo silencio las cubrió, parecía como si las dos se hubieran hundido en sus propios recuerdos y pensamientos...

"¡Pobre Sakura!" escucharon a alguién decir para después soltar una risotada a lo que las dos se volvieron a ver a la flor de cerezo que estaba tratando de hacer más lagartijas pero ya no podía, Syaoran la veía preocupado y los demás contenían risas por la cara exhaustiva de Sakura y la expresión de satisfacción de Townsend que parecía disfrutar el hecho de ver a la pobre chica acabando sus energías antes de tiempo.

"Que cruel" dijo en un susuro asustado Meiling "¿Creen que ese es el futuro que nos espera?"

Todos se quedaron callados de repente, era cierto, ahora ese tipo loco sabía sus debilidades y de seguro las iba a explotar al máximo así como a Kinomoto, eso era una idea aterradora.

"Bien" se escucho la voz de su maquiavelico profesor hablando con Sakura para que se detuviera "Ahora es su turno" repuso volteandose a ver a los chicos que sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

"Voy a dividirlos en grupos para poder afinar los tres puntos básicos para lograr que su poder se desarrolle plenamente, fuerza, agilidad y defensa" dijo mientras los otros esperaban su muerte "Por una parte, dos de ustedes me desepsionan en fuerza, Tomoyo Daidouji y Azura Jekyll" las miró inquisitivo a lo que las dos estuvieron a punto de salir corriendo "Daidouji tu NO eres deportiva en NINGUN sentido y tu Jekylll solo sabes manejar la espada y dar unos cuantos saltos y piruetas pero atacas como si fueras a cortar pan" dijo echando chispas de furia por los ojos.

"El reto a superar, es corrrer 30 minutos sin descanso" continuó Townsend "Con pesas de arena en las manos y en los pies de cinco kilos cada una, lo que nos da un total de 20 kilos extra"

"Pero.."iba a protestar Tomoyo.

"¡Nada de peros! òó" le grito Townsend "¡Allí estan las pesas para que puedan empezar y no las quiero ver por aqui hasta dentro de 30 minutos!" Las chicas salieron disparadas al lugar.

"Los tres Li, Gray, Jekyll y Sawyer" dijo volviendose a ellos "los quiero ver aumentando esos musculos tres contra tres" les dijo volviendose al resto.

"Y ustedes pateticas musarañitas van a hacer lo siguiente, quiero que empiecen a prepararse por que sus metodos de defensa solo se basan en sus poderes" le dijo con ojos centellantes a los que faltaban "asi que van a aprender artes marciales después de un pequeño calentamiento,todos ustedes ¡van a nadar una vuelta completa al lago!"

"OOU"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tomoyo y Azura corrian como podían con las pesas, o más bien se arrastraban como podían con esos veinte kilos extras en su cuerpo.

"¡Esto es indignante! ¡Yo apenas y puedo con mi consiencia! Dijo Azura derrumbandose ya que estaba lejos del campo visual de ese loco maniático que estaba torturandola a ella y a sus compañeros de casa, Tomoyo se derrumbo a su lado.

"Lo se yo no estoy acostumbrada a realizar actividades físicas tan pesadas como esta" dijo con un suspiro la amatista "¿No hay forma de salirnos de esta?" preguntó Tomoyo volviendose a la chica de ojos lilas.

"Pues...no lo se según yo no podemos salir de aquí pero tal vez..." la chica se levanto con mucho pesar "Tal vez si les hacemos hoyos a estas cosas podamos rebajar la carga y decir que fue un accidente cuando pasamos por unos arbustos o algo así" dijo acercandose a unos rosales donde había unos rosales dispuesta a cortar las pesas cuando movio un poco las plantas y vió la psicopata cara de Shane observandola con los ojos muy grandes y brillantes a lo que la chica retrocedió con miedo

"Te estoy viendo..." le dijo con voz estilo Eso el payaso

"Yo también...¡¡¡Ahhhh!" gritó Azura y salió corriendo a toda velocidad con todo y pesas mientras Tomoyo la veía con una enorme gota resbalando por su nuca.

"No que era muy pesado..."

_"¿No decias que eras incapáz de correr con pesas?"_ dijo Elizabeth sorprendida por la rapidéz de su alter-ego.

"¿Cuáles pesas?"

_"Las que traes amarradas a los pies y manos so-boba"_

"Oh, esas pesas" dijo para después caer al suelo pesadamente mientras una enorme vena aparecía en la frente de Elizabeth

_"Para la próxima me reservo mis comentarios"_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tom cayó al suelo vencido de nuevo por Syaoran que reía como un maniaco salido de un sanatorio de alta seguridad

"Jajajaja ¡nadie puede con el grandioso Li Syaoran de Hong Kong" dijo mientras ponía su pie sobre la espalda vencida de Tom que gruñia insultos en voz baja, Syaoran se volvió para ver quien estaba disponible para ser vencido por sus cualidades únicas y extraordinarias solo para encontrar que Yuri y Meiling estaban combatiendo fogosamente y Dorian veía en las lejanías la completamente mojada figura de Eriol a lo que a Syaoran le resbalo una enorme gota por la nuca y le aparecía un tic en el ojo; ese tipo era muy...raro pero sus nervios se alteraron cuando vio que el frances había vuelto su mirada hacia el y lo había descubierto observandoloa lo que el le guiño el ojo y Syaoran respondió poniendose duro y gris como una piedra.

"N-no n-no es l-lo que ¡¡¡¡TU crees!" dijo alterado el joven desendiente de Clow (el favorito de Gray) tratando de retroceder pero lo hizo muy torpemente, casi tropezando.

"No lo niegues cariño" dijo acercandose seductoramente con la misma mirada que tenía cuando iba a...¿nalguear? a Eriol.

"Auxilio" dijo Syaoran con un hilo de voz pero de repente reaccionó"¡¡¡Sakurita me quieren violar!" Para sorpresa de muchos, un brillo rosado apareció en el cielo.

"¡Es un pájaro!" dijeron Tomoyo y Azura

"¡Es un avión!" dijeron Eriol, Tom y Henry.

"¡Es un cochinito volador! XD" comentaron Mina, Yuri y Meiling

"¡Es Duck Dodgers!" comentaron Bosco y Skinner

"Es...es...es Sakura retrasados ¬¬" dijo Shane

"¡Super Sakura al rescate!" llegó la flor de cerezo con una capa que tenia una S rosa en la parte de atrás, para después volverse con un aura de fuego a Dorian "¿¡Que le haces a MI principe verde?"

"¡Hey! ¿¡por que verde? ¡No soy una rana!" dijo indignado Li.

"Por que te gusta elverde ¿no?" dijo Sakura dulcemente.

"Cierto" dijo el asintiendo

"Osea, ¿TU Syaoran? ¿Que haz creido la reina de los pachonsitos?" intervinó Dorian a lo que Syaoran estornudo.

"Asi es SU Syaoran" dijeron a coro las otras dos Li que habían sido interrumpidas por

"Por fin me dejara en paz" comentó en voz baja Eriol a lo que recibió miradas furiosas de parte de las hermanas Li

"No desates su furia...te dejaran sin hijos" dijo Skinner con pesar.

"¡Es cierto!" dijo Sakura despertando del trance furioso "¿Acaso no Eriol era tu esclavo sexual?" preguntó la joven japonesa 'inocentemente'

"Bueno si" dijo Dorian para terminar de traumar a Eriol "Pero nunca esta de más tener dos ¿no?"

"¡DEJEN DE HABLAR DE ERIOL COMO SI NO EXISTIERA!" se quejo Tomoyo para sorpresa de muchos y Azura como se dió cuenta de la injusticia de la situación le ayudo un poco.

"Cierto, ¡por muy imbecil que aparente ser su opinion es válida!"

"No ayudas ¬¬" dijeron los otros dos.

Todos se pusieron a pelear, Shane trató de detenerlos pero no obtuvo resultados así que se fue y regresó con un altavoz

"¡¡¡¡¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" todos quedaron azorados por semejante grito el hombre recuperó la compostura y dijo serenamente "Esto solo se resolvera en un duelo" dijo a lo que apareció una burbuja de contención a su alrededor

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Henry

"En esta escuela se realizan duelos oficiales para resolver los problemas o para hacer examenes y prueba, dichos duelos se realizan en estadios que se rodean por escuos para que los ataques no lastimen a alguien fuera de lugar; este va a ser el estadio y esto es un todos contra todos" dijo malignamente a lo que todos se pusieron en posición de batalla aun un poco confundidos "¿Listos?"

Todos asintieron.

"¡Duelo!"

Los conjuros de algunas personas no se hiceron esperar mientras otras empezaban con ataques rápidos por que no tenían necesidad de conjurar ningún objeto o poder

_"Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo ¡Liberate!"_ dijo Sakura sacando su báculo _"Fuego" _ exclamo con fuerza Sakura mientras la dama del fuego salía atacandó a Bosco que se convirtio en un charo de agua.

"No otra vez..."

_"Poderes de la naturaleza, los invoco para vencer al enemigo,poderes de los Illuminati ¡Ami!...Acude a mi llamado ¡Agua!"_ El charco de Agua que se suponía era Bosco de repente se convirito en un enorme torbellino de agua "¡Aqui esta la ayuda Maurice!"

"¡No me digas así!"

_"Estrella del día final, te llama tu hija la menor invocando el poder del cuervo para vencer a los malignos, asisteme...¡Shedir!"_ El dije en forma de cuervo de Azura brillo mientras los ojos del cuervo se abrían como dos orificios blancos en medio de la negrura y de la tierra surgio fuego negro que la envolvió para dejar salir a Elizabeth Hyde, que miró la situción con sus gelidos ojos grises. Sus manos se encendieron en dos enormes llamas de fuego negro y sus ojos se volvieron blancos del todo y con un movimiento más fuego surgió de la tierra atacandolos a todos con fiereza mientras los demás se movian

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Preguntó retador Syaoran aunque estaba un poco impresionado por la magnitud del ataque "_¡dios del trueno ven!"_

"No no es todo" respondió la voz fría de Elizabeth mientras detenía el trueno de Syaran que se volvió negro y despues se vaporizo "Es solo el principio"

_"Eros cometa poderoso,cometa solitario y de todos los tiempos dame el poder del fénix acuatico para acabar con el mal"_ Henry Jekyll, se desvanecio tras una enorme nebulosa de color azul y reapareció como un joven de unos 20 años con ojos ambarinos con pupila de gato y su cuerpo se hizo más muculoso el joven sonreía sarcasticamente al sentir que por la espalda lo iba a atacar Skinner pero cpn un habil movimiento lo detuvo con la enorme espada .

"_¡Aqua!_"

"Ouch, ¿como me viste? ¡que acaso soy el único que no me veo!"

"Vaya aqui todos parecen estar ocupados" dijo Tom viendo que era uno de los pocos que no habían atacado y se fue a defender a Meiling y a Tomoyo que según el eran un par de coladas; corrió hacia donde estaban pues iban a ser atacadas por el furioso ataque de 'disparao' de Sakura que había conjurado para tratar de acabar con Bosco y Yuri que ahora atacaban con un torbellino de polvo; entonces para sorpresa de las dos chicas, Tom se convirtio en un enorme hombre de metal que recibió los ataques sin ningún problema.

"´Q-que fue eso.." muemuró Tomoyo que veía aun con sorpresa como Tom volvía a la normalidad y dos bolas de metal aparecían en sus manos y empezaban a regresar los disparos.

"Mi poder se basa en el metal, lo controlo, lo creo y me convierto en el" dijo arrogante el americano dirigiendole un guiño a su interlocutora que se sonrojo ligeramente pero antes que Tom continuara su explicación unas bolas de fuego lo tomaron desprevenido y casi se chamuscaba el cabello en consecuencia.

"Que dem..."

"¡Vamos ataca!" Tom se volvió al lugar de donde provenía la voz y vió a un Eriol libido de coraje la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

"¿Hiraguizawa que rayos...?" pero antes de que el pudiera terminar Eriol atacó con unos rayos de luz que el americano a duras penas pudo evitar "Bien preparate inglés de a quinta" dijo eojado el chico mientras se convertía de nuevo en un hombre de metal y se disolvia en forma de mercurio para atacar a el otro que lo esperaba con su báculo en posición.

"Vamos queirda ataca" le retó Gray a Mina que se había convertido en una...¿mejuer con colmillos?¡vampira! "Por lo que se tu también debes ser inmortal"

"Asi es guapo" le contestó Mina para después atacar a Dorian con unas dagas que tenía en las manos y los dos se enfrascaron en una dura batalla.

"¡Estoy harta de esconderme y correr!" dijo exasperada Meiling alterando a Tomoyo que veía como Eriol y Tom se lanzaban ataques poderosos el uno al otro y se preguntaba por que este primeo parecía tan enojado

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Tomoyo saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos "Nosotros, no podemos atacar ni nada por el estilo, no aun"·

"Pero nunca lo sabremos si no somos atacadas ¿cierto?" Preguntó

"Cierto" Asintio Tomoyo

"Entonces intentemos algo" Meiling se volvió a su hermana que había detendio su ataque por que Bosco al intentar convertirse en fuego su cabello se incendio y Sakura estaba tratando de apagarlo con la carta 'Agua' "Oye tu ¡Yuri!" la aludida volteo

"¿Si?"

"¡Atacame!"

"¿Atacarte?"

"¡Si! vamos atacame Yuri" Yuri pareció meitarlo un rato pero...

"No" MEiling cayó de espaldas "Puedo lastimarte Meiling"

"¿¡Por que no?" pregunto indignada Meiling

"Por que podría lastimarte"

"Yuri tienes que hacerlo...por que...por que" Yur arqueo una ceja y espero pacientemente la razón "¡Por que si no voy a obligar a Skinner a llevar a Sakura el viernes al baile! "

"¿Que? o.o"

"Asi es lo hare y no titubeare"

"No, no lo harias"

"Si, si lo hare"

"Escucha esto no tiene por que"

"Skinner..." canturreo Meiling

"¿Que pasa? " gritó el invisible mientras intentaba detener los ataques de Hyde

"Esto ¡Meiling!"

"Sabes estaba pensando que yo podría..."

_"Acude a mi llamado...¡Tierra!"_ Dos grandes ocas se dirigieron a Meiling a gran velocidad, la chica quedo congelada ¿que haría? ¿moriría aplastada? Esto y mcho más en el próximo capítulo de La Academia

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Azura: ¡Por fin!

Diaa: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

Azura: ¿Quieres dejar eso?

Diana: Lo sieno, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

Azura: Bien, espero que nos dejen reviews y queriamos pedirles un favor, y ya que Diana no esta dispuesta a pedirlo

Diana: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

Azura: yo les voy a pedir que me digan en que personaje que sea nuestro les gustaría que profundizaramos...y creo que eso es todo, esperamos sus revews.


	7. Revelaciones

Azura: ¡Por fin! después de una noche en vela y algunas horas más terminamos

Diana: ete no esta tan gracioso pero el próximo promete mucho, aunque los personajes van a sufrir un poco jijijiji

Azura: bueno no nos alargamos y los agradecimientos empezamos:

**serenity-princess:** ¡Que bueno que te reiste! ese era nuestro fin, hacer pasar a los lectores un muy buen rato de diversión, aunque Syaoran y Eriol se la pasaran un poquito mal con Dorian hicieron bien su trabajo jojojojo bueno espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo, no tan gracioso pero tenemos que meterle un poco de historia para que no se pierda el hilo

**lady-esmeralda:** muchas muchas gracias niña, en serio que eres una de nuestras favoritas y sabes hemos llegado a la decisión de que queremos hablar contigo en el msn, espero que nos permitas agregarte a nuestra lista ¿ok? y vaya que nuestra historia tuvo resultados contigo ¿eh? jejejeje

**CollSaku: **¿como esta nuestra colombiana favorita? disculpanos por no dejarte tu review antes pero estuvimos medio ocupadas pero ya lei tuhistoria como bagbag y toco cross-over con Inu Yasha, me parece bien; me da gusto que te guste el fic uú sono raro, en fin, espero que disfrutes este capitulo que hicimos con todo nuestro corazón ¿ok?

**La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca.**

**Capitulo 7: Revelaciones**

Nakuru puso los últimos toques en la mesa y revios cautelosmante su obra para después poner sus manos en su cintura y sonreir orgullosa, su trabajo había dado los frutos requeridos, la comida estaba caliente y despedía un aroma delisioso mientras el agua estaba fresca en el congelador esperando a que los cansados alumnos que de seguro no tardaban en venir la bebieran y refrescaran sus cuerpos cansados.

La hermosa joven Akizuki se volvió al reloj y vió la hora eran las 2:05 faltaba poco para que Eriol y los demás volvieran, estaba ansiosa por comentarle a Dorian que había encontrado en una revistauna mascarilla que podría ayudarle con su resequedad en la piel

_"¡Volvi a ganar!"_

_"¡Eso o es cierto Kerberos! volvamos a empezar"_

Eso hizo recordar a la otra apariencia de Ruby Moon que tenía que alimentar a esos dos pequeños que llevaban todo el día jugando en el ático como un par de poseidos; se acerco a la estufa y sirvió dos platos de estofado para las bestias del sello y subió al ático a dejar los platos de comida, después de unos minutos de observar el juego de los curiosos animalitos se dió cuenta de que Kero hacia unas cuantas trampas que el pequeño Spy no notaba; iba intervenir pero escucho que la purta de entrada se abría y bajo en pequeños saltitos las escaleras: quería que todos probaran la rica comida que había preparado.

"Que bueno que llgan los estaba...esperando" Nakuru se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a su amo y sus amigos, todos estaban tirados en el suelo practicamente apilados, pero lo más curioso de todo es que todos ellos estab literalmente hablando de un color negro carbonizado.

"N-no sean tan neandertales" escucho unavoz casi agonisante que pertenecia a Azura Jemyll que se arrastraba al sillón para después dejarse caer sobre él "Asi está mejor "

"P-pero ¿Qué fue lo uqe paso?" preguntó la jóven

"Larga historia" dijo Bosco que estaba hasta abajo de la pila humana.

Flash Back

Meiling sentía que ese iba a ser su final, la roca se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad y parecía que su hermana no estaba dispuesta a detenerla por nada en el mundo. La chica china estaba a punto de pedir piedad por su vida pero de repente sintió algo nacer en su corazón, de alguna forma sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer, sintió como si el viento la impulsara a moverse, a salvar su vida a...correr por su vida.

"¿¡Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó asustada Yuri al ver que Meiling esquivaba a gran velocidad su ataque "¡Tu no puedes correr tan rápido!"

Al parecer la hermana de la menor Li pensaba lo mismo por que al parecer su cuerpo había reaccionado antes que su cerebro y ella apenas estaba asimilando la información pero sonrió; si ese era su poder, usaría su poder.

"Vamos Yuri ¿eso es todo? apenas conseguí mis poderes y ya soy mejor que tu" rió burlonamente.

"Callate" dijo empezando a enojarse la chica de ojos grises.

"Pensé que habías dicho que eras muy fuerte y casi invencible ¿que pasa? ¿acaso mi poder te opaca?" la chica se movia rápidamene de un lado a otro de su hermana que ya hbía llegado a su punto de ebullición.

"_Acude a mi llamado...¡Trueno!"_ del cielo calló un trueno que no fue suficientemente rápido para Meiling que lo esquivo con facilidad _"¡Trueno!"_

Y asi estuvieron un buen rato sin ningún otro resultado que un montón de hoyos en el suelo hasta que la chica de mirada gris estalló.

_"¡Acude a mi llamado!...¡¡¡FUEGO!" _El ataque funcionó en todo su explendor por que el fuego salió del centro de la tierra atrapando a Meiling, pero al no tener ningún control sobre ese fuego, el ataque arrazó con todos y cuando digo a todos me refiero a TODOS incluidos Yuri y el mismo Shane que no parecía muy feliz con el resultado del ataque.

"Esto-es-muy-desagradable" dijo siseante a lo que a todos les apareció una enorme gota en la cabeza, estaban muertos.

Fin Flash Back

"¿Y Shane los puso a trabajar aunque estaban quemados?" pregntó Nakuru con una expresión de horror enmarcada en su rostro.

"Si, es un psicopata" comentó Henry

"Más que eso, creo que se salió de algún manicomio de alta seguridad" dijo Mina

"Y todavía no lo has escuchado imitando a Eso el payaso" dijo con un escalofrío Azura mientras a todos les aparecían enormes signos de interrogación exepto a Tomoyo que estaba consiente de lo qe había pasado.

"En fin, creo que lo mejor será tomar un poco de agua para sentirnos mejor" dijo Sakura que estaba tratando de levantarse pero no podía "Errr...¿quién puede ir por el agua?" Nada...

"Ve tu Skinner" dijo Yuri más como una orden que como una pregunta.

"¿Yo porqué?"

"Por que si"

"No voy a ir hasta que me den una mejor razón que esa ¬¬"

"Mejor pasen todos al comedor les tengo un delicioso almuerzo a todos ustedes" intervinó Nakuru con una sonrisa "Les aseguro que les regresara unas cuantas energías"

"Me parece una buena idea" comentó Tom levantandose lentamente "Creo que soy capáz de llegar al comedor sin romperme la pierna uu"

Todos le siguieron el paso al norteamericona y caminaron apollados los unos en los otros para llegar al comedor y sentarse cada quien en su silla. Nakuru les sirvió y todos comieron en silencio.

"Y...¿qué tal sus clases de teoría?" preguntó Nakuru un poco incómoda por el silencio que guardaban ss compañeros de almuerzo.

"Aburridas" respondió mecanicamente Skinner "Estos profesores o te matan de aburrimiento o de cansancio"

"No te quejes que a mi me dejaron tarea" dijo entre dientes Azura

"¿Tarea?" preguntó extrañado Tom "¿Por que te dejó Tarea? es un crimen que dejen tarea el primer día de clase"

"Lo se, pero quería que investigara sobre los demonios cuervo yo no se para que" dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y recargandose en sa asiento.

"Y yo tengo que iniciar los bosquejos de los trajes de combate" dio con una sonrisa juguetona Tomoyo, iba a disfrutar mucho ese trabajo.

"Todos los demás supongo que podemos descansar ¿no?" preguntó Mina

"Supongo que si" contestó Syaoran asintiendo.

"Entonces creo que yo voy a dar un paseo por allí" dijo Eriol

"Piensas camianr después de todo esto uu" preguntó su interlocutor

"Por cierto Dorian, encontré la respuesta a la resequedad de tu piel" comentó Nakuru perdiendo el interés en la platica de los demás.

"¿En serio? no sabes como te lo agradezco querida, ya no soportaba eso" le contestó, y asi todos se enfrascaron en diferentes pláticas despreocpados... sin saber que pronto nuevos problemas se vendrían contra ellos...sin saber que lejos de allí, en el pequeño pueblo de Sheratan, en un lugar obscuro en una cueva iluminada por pequeñas velas dentro de craneos, se encontraba un demonio que había logrado someter al pueblo de Valkari y había rotó los lazos de las 4 naciones por mucho tiempo, un espíritu malignio que estaba dispuesto a acabar lo que había dejado inconcluso hace tantos años...

"Dejenlo entrar" dijo la ronca voz; unas sombras encapuchadas abrieron un par de enormes y pesadas puertas de donde surgio una figura alta que no estaba muy biendefinida por la larga túnica que lo cubria junto a una capucha que cubría su rostro "Y bien, ¿que descubriste?"

"Las reencarnaciones de los diez elegidos estan aquí padre,reconocí a nueve, los Hyde de Mylishbrook, los guerreros Righan y Korhan y el príncipe Altair de Lavenhook, la vampiresa Spika y la hechicera Vega de Ishtar, las sacerdotisas Hidra y Folfax de Valkari, y la ninfa Akira de los elementos proviniente de Ishtar"

"Bien hecho hijo mío, pero necesito que me informes más" dijo la voz del malvado Saurón volviendose a su hijo "Necesito que me informes todos los puntos débiles que tengan, que localices a sus seres queridos para tener el arma más podersa en la guerra que esta por venir"

"Lo hare padre" le contestó seguro de si mismo.

"Lo dejo en tus manos, no me falles" le dijo volviendose a el jóven.

"Confía en mi padre,confía en mi..."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eriol se sentó frente al lago, el Sol ya se estaba poniendo y el castillo brillaba majestuosamente, toda esa belleza lo hacía sentirse tan relajado y feliz, claro que después de haber tomado un baño y comer una rebanada de ese deliciso pastel de chocolate que preparo Nakuru no era para menos que se sintiera tan bien; se recostó en el pasto y dió un largo y hondo suspiro. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar...

Desde que había llegado a ese lugar había sentido una presencia maligna pero había tratado de restarle importancia, nadie había comentado nada y tal vez eran ideas suyas, además que sus ideas se habían centrado alrededor de Tomoyo, ahora que podía compartir tiempo con ella se había dado cuenta de que si era tan maravillosa por medio de cartas, frente a frente lo era aun más.

Todo ese tiempo que se habían comunicado por medio de cartas inconsientemente se había empezado a enamorar de esa mente brillante e inocente, tan llena de calidéz y astucia siempre utilizando las palabras indicadas para cada ocasión, le sorprendia tanto el parecido entre ese chica tan hermosa con el suyo; en resumen se había enamorado de un ángel.

El podía fácilmente quedarse prendado en su amatista mirada enmarcada por un par de espesas pestañas negras, con piel nivea y labios rojos, su hermoso cabello entre grisaseo y negro que enmarcaba el bello ovalo que era su cara, con ese cuerpo escultural que parecía hecho a la medida, con su hermosa sonrisa y su melodioso canto, su bellísima voz que podía competir con las mejores voces del mndo y ganar su buen gusto y su inteligencia digna de envidiar, ella era todo lo que el podía desear...todo y mucho más...suspiró

Pero no sabía si ella corespondía a ese sentimiento tan hermoso que se había creado en su corazón, es decir, ella era hermosa e inteligente, osea que ella podía enamorar a cualquier hombre que ella deseara ¿y si el n era lo que ella quería? Tomoyo se merecía algo mejor que él ciertamente o bueno eso es lo que el creía; pero ¿y si lo que decía Azura era cierto? ¿Si realmente Tomoyo le miraba con el amor que había entre Sakura y Syaoran? ¿Sería posible que ese ángel le correspondiera? ciertamente no lo sabía pero debía de luchar por ella, debía luchar por su ángel debía de...

"¡Hola!" Eriol abrió los ojos yse levantó como impulsado por un resorte, estaba tan hundidoen sus pensamientos perdido en la imagen de Tomoyo que no se había dado cuenta que estaba acompañado por alguién que no conocía, era una chica muy hermosa de cabello cstaño y piel trigueña, con un par de ojos de color ¿rosa? "Mi nombre es Haruna Shibayama ¿quién eres tú?"

"M-mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa" dijo el aun con la vaga imagen de la morocha en su cabeza "Gusto en conocerte"

"Igual" dijo viendolo insistentemente "Ya te había visto en la clase del profesor Shane y me habías llamado la atención"

"¿En serio?" dijo el disimulando su falta de interés

"Si es que no lo pude evitar" dijo sonriendo "Eres muy atractivo"

"Si, gracias, mira se hace tarde y de seguro mis amigos me estan esperando para cenar un gusto conocerte" dijo el inglés dejando consternada a la chica de los ojos rosas "Tal vez nos veamos después"

Eriol se fue con paso rápido mientras Haruna lo veía alejarse, en Tokio nadie se le resistía y aquel inglés que tanto había llamado su atención no sería la exepsión; no el iba aser suyo, costara lo que costara...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¡No sabes como te odio Kasumi Rush!"

Azura apoyo su cabeza en el libro desesperada, esa estupida investigación estaba acabando con sus nervios y más con Elizabeth diciendole que esa investigación era inutil por que ella era un demonio cuervo y por consiguiente sabía todo sobre ellos

"Eso ya lo se pero que tal si te callas y me dejas trabajar" muermuró la chica desesperada

_"¿Por qué no me preguntas a mi y yo te respondo?" _

"Por que no se que pregntar ¿feliz? ahora callate y dejame trabajar"

"¿Estas hablando sola?" Azura saltó repentinamente de su asiento tirando la silla en la que estaba sentada.

"¡Tom! me diste un buen susto" le dijo la inglesa recogiendo la silla en la que estaba sentada "¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Nada en especial, solo pasaba y escuche que hablabas" le dijo Tom

"Oh, estaba hablando con Elizabeth, sobre la investigación que me dejo Rush" contestóella encogiendose de hombros.

"Ya veo" Tom vió el libro sobre la mesa y lo tomó "Distintas clases de demonios y su particularidades"

"Asi es" contestó con simplesa la muchacha "Debo investigar sobre los demonios cuervo o de muerte"

"Los demonios como Elizabeth" Azura asintió "Ya veo, debe ser dificil tener a alguien siempre hablando en tu mente y que nadie más lo escuche ¿verdad?"

"Ciertamente lo es, no puedo tener secretos y el silecio no es algo muy personal" dijo con una tímida sonrisa la chica cielo azul.

"Y dime ¿por que son dos almas en un cuerpo?" preguntó el de la mirda chocolate

"Eso se debe a que Elizabeth reencarno en mi mucho tiempo después de que yo nací" le contestó Azura "Y cuando es necesario yo la invoco pero ambas tenemos disintas mentalidades e ideas, a ella la representa este cuervo" dijo señalando el collar de cuervo que estaba en su pecho.

El rubio se acerco peligrosamente y tomó el dije rozando suavemente a Azura que temblo un poco ante el toque de el muchacho, había sido como una descarga electrica para la chica de ojos lila.

"Lindo collar" dijo levantandose y entregandole el libro "Toma, me voy solo pasaba para revisar si estabas bien y veoque lo estas, si me necesitas llamame" le dijo con uan media sonrisa que hizo sonrojar leemente a Azura

"Claro" contestó ella "Tu también"

El norteamericano salió y cerro la puerta sonriendo apra si, el era un hombre que tenía muy bien fundados sus gustos y el más grande de ellos eran las mujeres hermosas, al llegar a ese lugar se sintió como en el paraíso al saber que iba a estar odeado por tantas bellezas tan diferentes entre si, pero se sintió mal cuando vió que muchas de ellas ya estaban ocupadas;

La señorita Sakura definitivamente tenía algo con Li, eso lo comprobo en la 'pelea' del día de hoy, Tomoyo y Hiraguizawa no estaban muy lejos y el lo sabía, cualquiera lo podría notar, Henry y Mina tenían algo, pequeño pero era algo, Meiling siempre veía discretamente a Boscorelli y el parecía devolverle las miradas, por lo que solo le quedaban Yuri Li y Azura Jekyll:

Por una parte una belleza oriental alegre y optimista con hermoso cabello casi lila que caía elegantemente hasta la mitad de su espalda y ojos grises chispeantes y energicos con piel un poco bronceada y muy linda fiugra mientras por otra parte estaba la occidental reservada e inteligente con piel mortalmente blanca y ojos lilas que eran enigmaticos con cabello negrísimo que caía hasta sus hombros y no más con muy uen cuerpo para ser realistas.

Pero para ser sinceros el prefería a alguien más a su temperamento más viva, por eso su primera opción era Li, pero si las cosas no funcionaban era mejor tener las cosas aseguradas, el no era alguien que le gustara perder, y el nunca perdía o eso era lo que el pensaba.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Tal vez...no no podría caminar con algo tan pegado...¡Ya se! dejare una abertura aquí ¿por que no se me ocurrió antes?"

El vestido dibujado en el bloq de dibujo de la amtista, era simplemente hermoso, era un vestido largo con un discreto escote y un corte hasta media pierna de lado izquierdo del vestido,era blanco y de la cintura hacia abajo tenía un delgado velo color azul celéste que le daba un aire un poco más majestuoso,las mangas de dicho vestido caían elegantemente hasta casi tocar el suelo y lo iban a acompañar dos pendientes en forma de gota color azul celeste y un collar del mismo color; era cuestión de tiempo para poder ver ese hermoso traje en persona...

"Lindos dibujos Daidouji" Tomoyo sonrio, no era necesario ver a la portadora de esa voz serena y segura de si misma, era seguro que Mina Harker era la que l hablaba.

"Te lo agradezco Mina y por favor dime Tomoyo" le dijo la joven japonesa "Este es el último vestido que tengo que hacer para las chicas, los chicas van a ser un reto más difícil por que no estoy segura de que les gustaría usar"

"Es cierto los varones on menos accesibles" dijo la alemana sentandose a su lado mientras tomaba suavemente el bosquejo y lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios "¿Es pata ti?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó la morocha con sus ojos muy abiertos

"Por que encaja perfectamente con tu personalidad Daidouji" dijo ella suspicaz

"Pensé que yo era la única observadora del grupo" le contestó sacando su carpeta para guardar el papel.

"¿Podría echarle un vistazo?" pregutó al ver la variedad de colores que había en la carpeta.

"Mmm...mejor te los mostraré después, quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos" dijo sonriente la muchacha

"De acuerdo seré paciente" la joven de ojos celestes bostezó "Lo siento pero es que en verdad estoy cansada, te dejo quiero ir a dormir, mañana será un día horrible"

"Bien" Mina subió las escaleras y se perdió en la obscuridad, Tomoyo consutló su reloj y vió que eran las 12:05, fue entonces que recordó su platica con Yue.

Flash Back

El guardián Yue de las Cartas Clow, se encontraba recargado en el enorme ventanal que dejaba ver las afueras del castillo.

"Esta noche...es noche de luna llena" murmuró el hermoso ángel "Hoy tus poderes estarán al máximo de su capacidad"

"¿A que te reieres?" preguntó Tomoyo algo confusa por las palabras del guardián.

"Los poderes de los seres mágicos como tú, aumentan notablemente en las noches de Luna Llena,hoy intenta utilizar tus poderes para encontrar cosas que te puedan ser útiles a desarrollar tu poder, trata de entrar en la mente de las demás personas; explota tus habilidades"

"¡Pero se van a dar cuenta de que estoy leyendo sus mentes,no quiero imaginarme lo que podría pasar si me atrapan haciendo eso" Tomoyo se sonrojo ante la idea de Eriol acusandola de entrometida

"No te preocupes...tu sabras que hacer"

Fin Flash Back

Si la chica no se equivocaba todos ya estaban profundamente dormidos, es decir después de la paliza que les metió Shane era imposible que alguién siguiera despierto después de eso.

Tomoyo se levantó decidida a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, iba a escuchar el consejo de Yue, ella quería incrementar sus poderes para estar a la par de sus amigos sin tener que poner su vida en riesgo de por medio (cofMeilingcof); quería continuar en esa escuela y para hacerlo tenía que desarrollar sus poderes mágicos, si alguien preguntaba ya se inventaría alguna escusa.

Se dirigió sigilosamente a al habitación donde estaban Meiling, Yuri y Azura y abrió sigilosamente la puerta, paso por la pequeña salita de televisión y subió dos escalones y allí estaban sus presas, bueno dos de ellas, de seguro Jekyll aun estaba haciendo la tarea que le había dejado su maestra que tal vez era igual o peor de psicopata que Shae según ella.

Tomoyo se acerco de puntillas a la cama más cercana, el bulto debajo de la cama decía cosas sin sentido como 'mimblewimble' o 'pollos sin cabeza' la destapo ligeramente y se encontro con la cara de Meiling que tenía un 'pequeño gran' hilo de baba callendo por su boca, la morocha nego ligeramente y despu´s levanto un poco la manga de su blusa y colocó suavemente su nivea mano en la tostada piel de Meiling, cerró los ojos y se concentró lo más que pudo.

Pasaron varios minutos y ella no sentía o veía absolutamente nada. Estuvo unos minutos más allí con los ojos cerrados esperando a sentir algo pero no sintió nada, de seguro Yue se había equivocado o Meiling tenía la cabeza tan hueca que ni Tomoyo podía encontrar algo; dió un leve suspiro y abrió los ojos lista para irse, pero la image que estaba frente a ella la dejo simplemente sin palabras, eso definitivamente no era la habitación el la que ella estaba...

Se encotraba en un hermoso paraje cubierto por hermosas flores campestres de distintos colores cubriendolo todoel viento soplaba suavemente mesiendo la hierba humeda bajo sus pies y el sol brillaba intensamente haciendola sentir una tibieza inusitada...

¿Eso era la mente de Meiling? ¡Vaya sorpresa! ella esperaba algo más...no estaba segura, pero desde que visito la mente de Azura no estaba segura de querer visitar alguna otra mente...pero esto era muy diferente.

_"¡Por que no entiendes esto! ¡No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados esperando a que la guerra cese de la noche a la mañana!" _Tomoyo se giró abruptamente al lugar donde provenía la voz y vió a dos sombras aparentemente de mujeres, una caminaba de un lado al otro mientras la otra se mantenía parada observandola pacientemente.La que caminaba agitadamente parecía era la primera que había hablado que no parecía superar los 20 años, tanto por su figura como por su voz

_"Pero Folfax ¿Que quieres hacer? ¡Tu y yo solo somos un par de sacerdotisas!" _La segunda figura era de una mujer qe aparentemente tenía la misma edad que la primera sombra, Folfax.

_"¡Porfavor Hidra! sabes bien que nosotros somos más que 'simples sacerdotisas' tenemos dondes que no cualquier humano tiene ¿acaso no te das cuenta?¡eso debe ser una señal! nunca han existido humanos con poderes como los nuestros"_ la sombra que correspondía al nombre de Hidra negaba ligeramente exasperando a Folfax.

_"Nosotros no debemos intervenir en esta guerra Folfax, seríafatal invoucrar a Valkari en un caos como este ¿crees que los humanos se podrían enfrentar a los sabios de Ishtar? ¿A los guerreros de Lavenhook? Y ni se diga de los demonios de Mylishbrook" _dijo la mujer tratando de cerrar el asunto _"Además ¿realmente crees que tu y yo podríamos enfrentarnos a alguién con el poder de Sauron?ni hablra"_

_"Tal vez tu y yo solas no, pero podemos hacer una alianza con habitantes de otros países ¡no soy solo yo la que quiére revelarse ante esto!"_ La otra sombra pareció meditarlo por unos instantes.

_"Y ¿que ganariamos con esto?"_ Preguntó Hidra _"¿Cuál es tu fin de morir en esto?"_

_"Yo solo quiero un mundo de paz y tranquilidad para los decendientes de este mundo, quiero que perdure la paz y que estos hermosos campos continuen tan bellos como de costumbre, quiero que los demás nos recuerden por haer salvado a Cassiopea...por haber salvado a Valkari..."_

Tomoyo agudizó el oido, estaba segura de que la sombra seguía hablando pero no escuchaba nada, cerro los ojos para tratar de concentrarse de nuevo pero no logró nada. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación con su mano en la frente de Meiling que estaba muy quieta.

Se mantuvo así unos segundos y después separó su mano de la frente de la chica y la miró por unos segundos; ¿que hacia eso en la mente de Meiling? bueno eso no importaba, ahora pasaría a ver otras cosas, tal vez así ataría cabos...después de esa noche tendría mucho que investigar, se dirigió a Yuri que estab cayendose de la cama y acomodó un poco su cabeza, después repitió el mismo proceso que uso con Meiling y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar totalmente diferente.

La mentede Yuri la había transportado a un lugar donde todo parecía ser un enorme pastizal a exepsión de un enorme sauce llorón que estaba cerca de un arroyo, al pie de ese árbol se encontraba una figura menuda, de una mujer como con orejas puntiagudas con cabello muy largo.

_"Agua...mi elemento favorito"_ Tomoyo vió como el rió se levantaba en pequeñas olas ante las palabras de la mujer _"Siempre tan calmado...tan sereno, brindando frescos raudales al mundo entero"_

_"Meditando otra vez Akira" _ la morocha sintió que su sangre se helaba cuando sintió que la voz provenía a sus espaldas se volvió rápidamente y se encontro con una sombra más alta que ella que cargaba un báculo, lo más curioso de todo es que el hombre la paso como si ella no existiera y simplemente se dirigió a la sombra _"Cualidad que solo las ninfas tienen"_ Para sorpresa de Tomoyo la sombra que aparecía aohra era de un hombre muy alto.

_"Tal vez Righan, tal vez...pero tu no te quedas atrás, tal vez los elementos no sean buenos compañeros de charla para ti pero siempre estas pensando en algo nuevo...tu y Korhan"_ la ninfa Akira soltó una pequeña risita _"¿Dónde esta tu sombra?"_

_"Me temo que se a quedado dormida de nuevo, Korhan es mi único hermano pero somos muy diferentes sabes" _el hombre rió suavemente _"Cambianod de tema, tengo que decirte algo muy importante que necesito me respndas con toda tu sinceridad"_ dijo tornandose repentinamente serio

_"Es denuevo sobre la guerra ¿cierto?"_ preguntó la chica con un suspiro

_"No puedes tomarte esa guerra como un juego Akira"_ le dijo el hombre _"Esta guerra nos afecta a todos los seres mágicos y no mágicos de este lugar y tu figuras entre ellos"_ la chica se quedó en silencio

_"No lo se...tu sabes que yo no soy alguien que tenga muchas amistades y no se si yo encaje en esa alianza de la que tanto me hablas"_

_"No somos tantos, no hay muchos rebeldes ahora en día" _

_"Cierto"_

_"Korhan y yo tomamos la decisión, pero te conozco y tus poderes en este grupo clandestino nos serían muy útiles"_ la chica miró en pensativo silenció al hombre y después asintió

_"Bien pero no prometo nada"_

_"Entonces vayamos a verlos" _ dijo el abriendole paso a ella que empezó a caminar, Tomoyo estaba decidida a seguirlos pero en cuanto dió un paso sintió como si todo se le viniera de cabeza y de nuevo vió la horrible imagen de ella combatiendo con sus amigos a enoes figuras encapuchadas y después una luz segadora y el sentimiento que la cubrió cuando las alas del cuervo negro de Elizabeth la envolvió...muerte.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos y se diócuenta de que estaba parada y sudando, estaba muy nerviosa, todo eso la había hecho sentir confundida ¿de que estaban halando esas sombras? ¿Por que esas imagenes estaban en las mentes de sus amigas?

La amatista dió la media vuelta y salió apresuradamente del lugar, esa noche no haría nada más, ya habría mas noches en las que podría investigar.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Azura tomó el frasquito y lo virtió en la rebanada de pastel, faltaban pocas horas para que tuviera que ir a la escuela y necesitaría energías, a ella no le gustaba para nada usar ese tipo de cosas pero ni hablar, no tenía otra opsión, solo esperaba que nadie se comiera ese pastel por que entonces si estarían en problemas...No ella siempre era la que se levantaba más temprano no había problema.

Cerro el refrigerador y se fue a dormir, iba caminando en la obscuridad de las escaleras y vió una sombra despeinada que parecía estar medio dormida.

"Hola Jekyll" saludó Syaoran con voz ronca

"ah, hola Li, ¿vas por agua?" el aludido asintió "Bueno te dejo, estoy algo cansada y debo dormir"

"Que descnases" dijo el mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador en busca del agua pero entonces algo llamo su atención, una enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate estaba allí; si había algo que lo convertía en un goloso eso era el chocolate, sacó el plato con la golosina y tomo un tenedor.

En cinco minutos el pastel estaba reducido a migajas, estaba delicioso aunque tenía algo un poco raro que no podía definir.

Empezó a subir de nuevo las escaleras pero derepente sintió algo extraño; ¡no quería dormir! ¡Quería hacer algo! se sentía con mucha adrenalina...se sentía ¿hiperactivo?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Azura: Y hasta aquí llegamos jejeje pobre Syaoran

Diana: Si pobrecito pero necesitamos raiting, lo que sea por reviews

Syaoran: TT que malas

Azura: No lo niego pero no te preocupes no te va a ir tan mal

Syaoran: Eso me pasa por no leer las letras chiquitas de los contratos ¬¬

Diana: Así es, ahora estas a nuestra total dispocisión MUAHAHAHAHAHA

Azua y Syaoran : 0.0U


	8. Energía

Azura: ¡hola! ¿cómo estan? espero que bien, disculpen el retraso pero es que ALGUIEN olvido conectarse y ayudarme ¬¬

Diana:Ya te dije que lo siento uu

Azura: Bueno ¬¬ espero que o pase otra vezpero es hora de garadecer los review:

**Gabby:** ¡hola! (¡ella es nueva Azra! ¡Ella es nueva!)( No necesito que me lo digas más de una vez para entenderte ¿sabes?) Nos da gusto que te intereses en nuestra historia y te vamos a repetir la pregunte queremos saber, de los personajes que nos inventamos (por ejemplo Yuri) cual es el que más te gusta para profundizar en ese personaje. Esperamos recibir otro review tuyo ¿okis? un saludito.

**serenity-princess:** hola Mayra (te podemos llamar así ¿verdad?) pues Syaoran se va a portar medio mal en el capitulo de ahora pero en el próximo tal vez haga cosas más malas jijijiji por el momento ya no es el serio de el grupo nn; espero que me digas cual de todos nuestros personajes osease de nuestra propiedad te gusta más para poder escribir más sobre ese personaje en particular ¿ok? espero otro review de tu parte en este cap.

**CollSaku:**¿realmetne crees que somos malas con Syaoran? MUAHAHAHAHA nah ¿como crees? generalmente al que le va mal es a Eriol XD pero bueno, ya era ora de que a mi querido Syaoran le tocara algo ¿no crees? Dorian a creado una dependencia por Eriol y Syaoran por la adrenalina. jujujuju: si no me equivoco tu personaje favorito es Bosco ¿no? osea de los nuestros pronto vamos a escribir un capitulo sobre Bosco para que lo conozcas mejor ¿sipi?

**lady-esmeralda:** ¡hola chica! que bueno es verte por aquí, me laegra que te guste el capitulo y esperamos también este te paresca bueno, no van a salir más que cuatro personajes pero en el proximo las cosas se ponen raras jeje. Esperamos encontrarte en el msn, te vamos a agrear ¿ok? y quiero que me cuentes cual es tu personaje que nos inventamos que más te gusta para profundizar la historia con ese personaje ¿ok? para contarte más sobre ellos y sus vicios viciosos

**lady-esmeralda:** ¡¡¡¡SI! nuestro segundo review de lady esmeralda wujujujuju (disculpa ya nos acostumbramos a tus dobles revies y la drenalina no es algo quese pueda controlar) Esperamos muchos otros lindos reviews tuyos ¿okis? mientras dejanos seguir celebrando tu segundp review.

**Gabby:** Holas!Syaoran hiperactivo es la octava maravilla del mundo (deja que vea a Sakura y vas a ver) espero que este capitulo sea lo que t uquerías ¿ok? bueno te dejo con la historia pra que la disfrutes y gracias por darnos tu apoyo (te queremos)

**La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca.**

**Capitulo 7: Energías**

_"¡¡¡Todos nosotros vivimos en un Univero Alterno, Universo Alternoooo!"_

Azura Jekyll abrió lentamente los ojos estaba algo aturdida ¿eso que estaba escuchando era una canción? y si lo era, era la canción más horrible y desafinada que había escuchado en toda su vida; se levantó y vió a su alrededor, Yuri y Meiling parecían haber hecho caso omiso de el horrible sonido porque aun dormian profundamente vió el reloj: las 5:45. Dió un hondo y largo suspiro y salió e lacama de un salto, aun le quedaban quince minutos de sueño pero el pobre loco que cantaba definitivamente no la iba a dejar dormir...sería mejor ir a comer ese pastel y después regresar a prepararse para otro largo y torturoso día.

_"¡¡¡Y en este Universo Alterno hay gente rara, hay gente raraaaa!"_

Bajó las escaleras torpemente y se restrego la cabeza, el que estuviera cantando ese horrible canción estaba ayudandola a obtener una jaqueca unamuy fuerte, pero con ese pastel se sentiría mejor o eso esperaba, el líqudo que había vertido sobre el pastel era una bebida energetica muy fuerte, la preparo poco antes de irse a la cama, le serviria mucho para no sentirse tan mal en la mañana, tanto como por haberse dsvelado como por todo el dolor causado en el etrenamiento del día anterior.

_"¡¡¡Y esta gente rara hace cosas raras, hace cosas raraaas!"_

¡Rayos! ya no soportaba más eso el tipo que estaba cantando cantaba realmente feo y la canción era estupida en toda la extensión de la palabra, antes de ir a comer ese pastel iria a callar a la persona que estaba haciendo semejante escandolo a la 5:50 de la mañana; se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y cerro los ojos, ella no era alguien que expresara su opinion muy seguido pero esta vez tenía que hacerlo, abrió los ojos al tiempo que abriá la puerta decidida a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

"Disculpe la molestia pero...¿¡LI?" Azura retrosedió abruptamente cuando vió a Li Syaoran ya vestido y listo para iniciar eldía, sentado en la hierba y prearandose para cantar el siguiente verso de la canción pero el chico cuando escucho que gritaban su nombre se levanto de un salto y se volvió a la inglesa que se sorprendió aun más cuando vió la enorme sonrisa en la cara del joven chino "¿Li que estas haviendo aquí?"

"Cantando ¿qué más? ninguno de ustedes se despertaba y tenía que encontrar la forma de que lo hicieran y entonces pensé cuando los gallos cantan la gente se despierta ¿cierto?" el chico la vió insistentemente esperando una respuesta a lo que Azura asinntió "cierto, por lo tanto decidí cantar y me di cuenta de que no me sabía ninguna canción para despertar a alguién así que yo creé una ¡y funcionó! ahora tu estas despierta y me vasa ayudar a cantar" Syaoran vió la cara de susto de Azura y la sonrisa desapareció "¿O no?"

"C-claro que te voy a ayudar pero no puedo cantar con el estómago vacio" repusó sintiendose un poco mal por quitarle la alegría a Li que sonrió al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

"¡Entonces que esperamos! ¡Vamos a la cocina! --" Syaoran jaló a Azura con fuerza y en dos minutos Azura estaba sentada con un pañuelo amarrado a su cuello y Syaoran vestidó como chef profesional.

"¿Y que es lo que quieres?" preguntó el dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.

"Este...veras ayer yo dejé una rebanada de pastel en el refrigerador y..." dijo Azura tratando de usar las palabras adecuadas.

"¿Te refieres a un pastel de chocolate que estaba allí?" preguntó señalando el lugar donde había estado la golosina.

"Si, ese pastel" le contestó ella.

"Me temo que no puedo dartelo" dijo el seriamente.

"¿Y por qué no?" preguntó ella desconcertada

"Por que...¡me lo comí U" Estuvieron unos minutos de silencio hasta que Azura empezó a reír nerviosamente y Syaoran hizo lo mismo hasta que los dos se rieron descontroladamente.

"¡Que gracioso Li! jejeje podría jurar que acabas de decir que te comiste el pastel" dijo ella riendo de nuevo.

"Jejeje ¿si verdad? jijijiji tal vez fue por que lo hice" otros segundos riendo y derepente Azura se echo a llorar.

"¿Por qué? TT" vió al joven chino que la veía sorprendido "Con razón estabas tan raro" dijo ella pensando en las posibilidades de lo que podía pasar ese día, Li se había tomado su elixir de energía y por consiguiente iba a estar hiperactivo todo el día y eso no podía ser nada bueno ¡quien sabe que es lo que podría hacer! se mordio el labio inferior, y tampoco podía dejarlo ir a clases, por lo menos a las de teoría con Shane no sería tanto problema, tal vez esa hiperactividad lo ayudara a pasar mejor el día; pero no podía permitir que los demás lo vieran en esa condición.

Y además tenía que hacer algo para que el no hiciera ninguna locuara mientras ella estaba en la escuela, se volvió a Syaoran que veía con mucho interés la estufa prenderse y apagarse prenderse y apagarse, sería muy dificil que le obedeciera, iba a necesitar de alguién fuerte para eso, no podía confiar en Elizabeth y no quería preocupar a sus amigos vió la hora ya eran las 6:10, al parecer Eriol acababa de meterse a la ducha por que el era otro de los que se despertaba temprano y el agua estaba corriendo, no quería meter a nadie en esto pero ; pero tendría que involucrar a su hermano.

Sin lugar a dudas, el alter-ego de Henry Jekyll, Edward Hyde era alguién digno de temer más que nada por su fuerza, ela no quríalastimar a Syaoran pero quería que el entendiera el concepto ¿verdad? porque aunque estuviera hiperactivo no quiere decir que tenga que ser un tonto ¿o si?

"Azura" la voz repenténamente seria de Syaoran la sacó de sus pensamientos "Debo decirte algo que acabo de descubrir y es muy importante" el repentino cambio de humor en el joven Li había preocupado a Azura ¿Acaso había sentido algo malo? ¡Tan malo para llamarla por su nombre!

"¿Qué es Li?" preguntó ella con voz temblorosa. Li cerro los ojos y puso cara de concentración.

"Yo..."

"¿Tu?"

"Tengo..."

"¿Tienes?"

"Tengo..."

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Tengo dos piernas --"

Azura cayó hacia atrás con todo y su silla: se había equivocado, esa cosa había estropeado el cerebro de Li.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Henry sintió como lo golpeaban suavemente pero energicamente en la cara.

_"¡Henry! hermanito despierta"_ el recién nombredo apretó los ojos y después los abrió de par en par, estaba en su habitación, Hiraguizawa no estaba presente, pero en cambio su hermana estaba cara a cara con el, sin lugar a dudas ella le había 'endulzado' el día con su forma tan sutil de despertarlo.

"¿Azura?"

"¡Mira mi hermanito lindo, precioso, bello, adorable y mimoso se a despertado!" dijo ella como si se dirigiera a un bebé

"¿Azura?"

"¿Siii? ¿Que quiere el mejor y favorito de mis hermanos?"

"Soy tu único hermano ¬¬"

"Si por eso eres el mejor nn"

"Azura ¿que quieres?" preguntó el de mala gana tratando de despertar del todo.

"Henry, creo que me metí en una clase de...problema" dijo ella dandole un toque de inocencia a la palabra problema.

"¿Problema?" dijo el chico de ojos azul cobalto "¿Qué clase de problema? no te refieres a el problema del..."

"No,no es otra cosa" dijo ella recordando aquella historia tan graciosa pero deprimente a la vez.

Flash Back

"¡Estan cayendo papas y zanahorias del cielo!"

La gente alrededor de la mansión de los doctores Jekyll corría atemorizada tratando de alejarse lo más posible de dicha residencia porque estaban cayendo una enorme cantidad de verduras desde ese lugar, pero por mucho que se alejaran las papas seguían golpeandolos.

"¡Preparen! ¡Apunten!...¡Fuego!" otro montón de papas salieron disparadas ante la orden de la voz de la hija menor de los Jekyll "¡No dejen ni a uno vivo! ¡esas zanahorias no pueden contra nuestros carbohidrátos!"

"¡Si capitana!" dijeron energicamente las chicas que tenían los cañones de papas preparados para tro ataque.

Azura y Henry había peleado hace poco tiempo por un desacuerdo escolar entre chicos y chicas pero ellos no se andaban con medias tintas, cuando los Jekyll se peleaban era cosa de temer, o bueno, eso era antes de que Elizabeth y Edward. Cuando todo cambio...

"¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo Azura?"

"Estoy contra-atacando al bando enemigo mamá"

"Ya veo" dijo la estricta voz.

"Mamá ahora que estas aquí quieres tomar una cañón de papas y..." Azura se volvió con susto ¡¡¡su mamá! y ella hablando de papas y bandos enemigos "Jejeje hola mami ¿cómo estas? ¿no estas enojada verdad? jijijiji"

((El final de este Flash Back no es apto para menores de 150 años))

Fin Flash Back

"Tratemos de no hablar de eso" dijo el mayor viendo la expresión de horror en la cara de su hermana "mejor hablemos de lo que hiciste hoy"

Henry se sorprendió aun ,ás cuando la expresión de panico de su hermana había empeorado; según el desde que Elizabeth llegó a la vida de su hermana, ella se había hecho más seria y frívola sin contar el que era más cortante y meditabunda, todo eso la hacía más ecuanime ¡era imposible que ella se hubiera rebajado de nuevo al nivel de lanzar verduras a gente inocente!

"Errr...bueno, digamos que ejem... 'drogue' a Li U" dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa

"¿Que tu que? Oo"

"Oye Azura, no encontre al pollito que decías estaba en el armario ¿segura de que lo viste en este armario?" El ojiazul se volvió al escuchar la voz del mismisimo Li Syaoran pero curiosamente infantil "Quiero ver al pollito TT"

"Rayos ¡Azura que le diste!" preguntó el al ver como su compañero de habitación buscaba afanosamente el pollito debajo de las camas diciendo 'pollito, ven pollito, pollito ven'

"Era un energetisante, nunca pensé que el se lo iba a comer ¡te lo juro!" dijo ella poniendo su mano en el corazón "Pero yo no puedo manejarlo sola y por eso vine contigo"

"¿Yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?" después de medio minuto la chica explico atropelladamente su plan, sabía que Eriol iba a regresar y no podía encontrar así a su amigo o no eso si que no "¡Pero Azura! Kasumi me va a matar y yo...no se si Edward vaya a cooperar, realmente no se"

"Lo tengo todo planeado pero por favor ayudame hermanito" dijo la menor suplicante "¡No podemos dejarlo así con Shane!"

Henry pareció meditarlo por unos segundos pero entonces escucharon que la perilla giraba, Eriol iba a salir.

"Syaoran vamos a buscar al pollito ¡rápido!" dijo en un impulso Henry jalando al chino de un brazoque parecìa feliz de haber encontrado un compañero de busqueda y ambos entraron de un salto al armario rápidamente cerrando silenciosamente la puerta. Justo a tiempo.

"¡Azura! ¿que haces aquí?" el inglés vió con sorpresa que la chica parecía un tanto nerviosa.

"¡Hola Eriol! no tienes idea de que feliz estoy de verte jejeje ¿que te parece si vamos a desayunar? Daidouji de seguro ya esta abajo" dijo la chica cielo azul sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces haciendo sonrojar ligeramente al peliazul con la mención de su ángel "Vamos ¿no queremos llegar tarde verdad?"

"N-no c-creo que no" dijo el algo extrañado mientras la chica lo sacaba a empujones de la habitación.

Esta farsa debía de convenser a todos y Eriol y Tomoyo iban a ser los más difíciles, pero si su hermano podía trabajar con Syaoran ella podría manejar a estos dos, sin lugar a dudas por que prácticamente ella también contaba por dos.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ya habían pasado 45 minutos desde que Edward se había quedado con Syaoran y en el transcurso de esos 45 minutos el alter-ego se estaba volviendo completamente loco, hace ya vario tiempo que había desistido de buscar al condenado pollo y fue por eso que el chico chino había decidido hacerse un sombrero de papel y había tardado media hora en hacerlo y después se puso a parloter que 'Mr. Hatty' era un sombrero mágico pero que él nunca entenderia el basto poder de un objeto tan poderoso, llevaba 15 minutos ¡15 horribles minutos! hablandole sobre el poder de los sombreritos de papel sobre la raza humana y lo peor del caso es que el ¡no era completamente humano! reprimió un bufido y derepente se dió cuenta de que el castaño había cesado de hablar, se extraño un poco y lo volteó a ver confundido.

"Sabes, ya te conte la historia de los poderes mágicos de los sombreritos de papel pero ya me aburrí" dijo el chico de ojos color chocolate "¿Te parece bien si jugamos a 'yo espío'?"

Edward se limitó a gruñir, no podía creerlo, ¡el chico tenía 15 años y actuaba como uno de 3! pero era mejor seguirle la corriente antes de que quiciera montarse en un barquito de papel.

"Bien, tomaré eso como un si" sonrió y con mirada pensativa examinó todos y cada uno de los rincones de la habitación "Yo espío algo que empieza con...puerta"

Edward calló graciosaente hacia atrás mientras Syaoran lo veía sonriendo.

_"¡No tiene idea de lo que le estoy diciendo! soy demasiado beno en este juego"_

"No lo se" dijo Edward recuperandose de semejante golpe que se dió en la cabeza "¿tal vez sea...puerta?"

"¡Si! vaya eres realmente bueno en estas cosas" dijo el viendolo con admiración contenida.

"Si claro" le contestó Hyde.

"Creo que este juego no es el indicado ¿te parece si jugamos otra cosa?" Hyde arquó una ceja "Bien, ¡cantemos una canción!"

"¿Eh? Oo"

"¡El mundo es una bola de agua y tierra! ¡El mundo es una bola de agua y tierra! ¡y somos así chiquitos tan pequeñitos como la arena!

¡y somos así chiquitos tan pequeñitos como la arena! ¡El mundo es una bola...!" el chico que escuchaba azorado los gritos de su acompañante se lanzó sobre el y le tapo la boca con su mano.

"¿¡Qué rayos es eso?"

"¡Una canción por supuesto!" dijo Syaoran quitandose la mano de la boca

"¿Una canción? ¿Eso es tu definición de canción? .¬¬U"

"Bueno no te enojes" dijo el recostandose pero sintiendo la necesidad de hacer algo...quería moverse "Quiero comer algo"

"No"

"¡Voy a morir de hambre!" dijo Syaoran haciendo berrinche "Y te voy a acusar con mi Sakura ¿escuchaste?"

"¿Realmente crees que eso me preocupa?" preguntó el sin inmutarse. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio.

"Le digo a Dorian que te gusta"

"¿Como que se te antoja comer?" Ed se dirigio a la puerta de un salto

"No lo se vamos a ver que hay" dijo el siguiendo a Hyde.

Bajaron las escaleras y sigilosamente se dirigieron a la cocina, Edward tenía la idea de que Henry le había dicho algo de un gato negro y una rata amarilla (Nakuru había ido a dar una vuelta por el Reino) por eso trato de no hacer mucho ruido.

"Vamos toma algo y regresemos a la habitación"

"Bien" dijo Syaoran acercandose al refrigerador; no había nada que llamara su atención pero entonces vió algo que ilumino su bello rostro ¡un pedazo de pastel! claro lo había olvidado había dejado un poco, mas o menos la mitad, haía sido mucho para el y habia decidido partirlo y solo comer la mitad, lo sacó y se sentó en la mesa a un lado de Edward que jugueteaba con una moneda; Syaoran dirigo su mirada al pastel y luego a Ed, y al pastel y a Ed y al pastel y a Ed ya sí sucesivamente, ese chico parecía muy triste, tal vez si le daba de su pastel se pondría feliz y jugaría con el alguna cosa divertida.

"Tóma" Eddy volteó a ver a Syaoran que le acercaba el pastel y un tenedor para después verlo intrigado "Apuesto a que te va a gustar ¡comelo!"

El alter-ego vio el pastel y ladeo un poco la cabeza, pastel de chocolate ¿eh? pues bueno, el podría no ser humano completo pero... eso no quería decir que no le gustara el chocolate...una probadita no le hacía daño a nadie.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Azura vió a lo lejos del edifició y corrió aún más rápido, por tantas presiones había olvidado el trabajo de Kasumi y esta última estaba muy enojada

le había dado cinco minutos para ir por el trabajo y regresar, maldijo en voz baja ¡como rayos quería que excediera su limite de kilometros por minuto!. Pero algo bueno sobre eso era que podía checar como iban Li y su hermanito.

Le preocupaba un poco que Tom, Eriol, Sakura y los demás ya supieran que Syaoran no se había adelantado con Henry puesto qeu estaban en la misma clase y como ella ya sabía el castaño no estaba en el salón y que por consiguiento o se había perdido en el camino o Azura sabía algo que ellos no.

Al principio parecía que Tomoyo y Eriol la descubririan pero utilizando palabras clave e indirectas ese problemita se le quitó de ensima por un tiempo.

Llegó a la puerta y por alguna extraña razón sintió que algo andaba mal pero mejor descarto esa idea, subió rápidamente y agarró su redacción con prisa bajo algunos escalones y escucho un par de risitas ahogadas. Parpadeó un par de veces y nego con la cabeza; esa idea era totalmente descabellada, Edwar de ninguna forma...claro que no.

_"Eso que estas pensaando es una tontería Azura"_ le habló Elizabeth en su mente.

"Lo se El, pero es algo que no podemos descartar" dijo ella bajando los últimos escalones y acercandose a la puerta

_"¿Realmente crees que Edward haía algo así? ¡El es incapáz!" _ Azura tomo la perilla y la giró lentamente empujó la puerta _"Lo vez no hay de que...preocuparse"_

Azura Jekyll se quedó de una sola pieza, sintió como su bocacaía literalmente hasta el suelo y sus ojos se abrian como un par de platones. Allí enfrente de ella con un sombrero de papel en la cabeza y con una enorme sonrisa juguetona estaba...estaba...

"¿¡Edward Hyde?" los dos chicos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada.

"¡Hola Azurita!" Azura tenía un tic en el ojo ¿cómo la había llamado? "Syaoran encontró la otra mitad del pastel en el refrigerador y la compartó conmigo ¿no fue eso amable de su parte?"

"Err..este...bueno...cuz...grrr" Azura se trabó sóla ahora si que estaba en un percance ¿que iba a hacer? bien, no había que alterarse, si la fuerza no había funcionado era hora de utilizar las tacticas que más le gustaban "Es hora de jugar en serio"

"¡¡¡Si!" gritaron sus acompañantes.

"uuU"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´

"Tu hermana dijo que iba a jugar y se fue" dijo Syaoran confundido

"Yo creo que fue por más amigos para jugar " le contestó el 'temible' Eddy

"¡Si! nos vamos a divertir mucho" dijo el de mirada chocolate (N/Syao: como el pastel! ) (N/D: Hola Syaoran!) (N/A: Regresa a la historia!)

"Eso espero ¿que quieres hacer?" le preguntó el chico de los ojos semirojos.

"No lo se" Syaoran se sumió en algo parecido al pensamiento "Ya se" dijo de repente "Escuche que cuando le gritas a un vaso el nombre de una persona difunta esa persona te reponde desde el más allá"

"Ohhh" Edward parecía asombrado "¿Lo intentamos?"

"¡Claro!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¿¡Que hiciste que?" Skinner soltó una enorme carcajada "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Drogaste a Li! Jajajaja"

"Escucha Skinner, vine a buscarte a ti porque tu eres parte fundamenteal del plan porfavor Skinner...¡te lo ruego!" dijo ella casi arrodillandose ante el chico escoces.

"Esta bien" dijo el encogiendose de hombros; de repente sonrio malevolamente "Pero quiero que me hagas un favor"

"¿Un favor?" parpadeó extrañada.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Bien ¿listo?" Hyde asintió "Vale...uno..."

"dos..."

"¡¡TRES! ¡¡¡¡¡ABUELA DE JEKYYYYYYYYYYYLLLLL!"

"El vaso temblo ligeramente"

"No funsionó" dijo Syaoran deprimido

"Tal vez si gritamos dentro del vaso" dijo su nuevo 'mejor amigo' tratando de usar la lógica

"Buena idea ¿listo?"

"Listo ¡¡¡¡¡ABUELA DE JEKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYLLLLLL!" esta vez el vaso temblo pero en el aliento de los chicos aparecieron letras en una secuencia es decir aparecía una desaparecía y aparecía otra formando palabras.

"H-i h-o-w a-r-e y-o-u d-o-i-n-g-?"

"¡Funcionó!" preguntó Syaoran "¿Qué dice?"

"Hola, como han estado" dijo el

"Yo le contestó" llenó sus pulmones de aire "¡¡¡¡Bien! ¿¿¡¡Y usted?"

"F-i-n-e"

"¿Y que dice ahora?" preguntó el chino de nuevo

"Dice que bien...ahora me toca a mi preguntar" se acerco al vaso "¿¿¡¡Que ha estado haciendo en el mas allá?" Esta vez el vaso tardó en responder.

"C-h-e-e-s-e"

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido Li

"Queso" respondió simplemente el otro. Pero para sorpresa de ambos chicos el vaso flotó y comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad hacia la puerta y después la puerta se abrió y el vaso salió de la habitación.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó ahora el sorprendido Hyde

"¡Creo que el vaso fue poseido por la abuela de Jekyll!" dijo Syaoran levantandose "¡Hay que detener a ese vaso!"

"¡Entendido!"

Ambos locos invocaron sus espadas y salieron disparados detrás de el vaso fugitivo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¡Regresa aquí vaso maligno!" gritó Syaoran.

"Demonios" murmuró para si Skinner al ver a ese par de dementes corriendo detrás de el con espada en mano ¡quien sabe que le podían hacer! tenía que llegar rápido al punto de encuentro con el que había quedado con Azura, según los calculos de la inglesa, las clases de teoría terminaban en 15 minutos y el tenía que aprovechar esos minutos para llevar a esos dos al campodonde iba a estar Shane, Sakura y los demás iban a llegar 5 minutos después y ella tendría listo el antidoto. Skinner pensó que había sido una buena idea confundir a los muchachos para que lo siguieran como si el fuera un espíritu pacífico, después de todo el le dió las respuestas que ellos querían, con lo que no contaba, era con que Henry y Syaoran clasificaran a un vaso flotante como un espíritu maligno que poseía a un vaso. "¡Maldición que clase de estupido espiritu haría posesión de un vaso!"

Aceleró el paso eso lo estaban alcanzando y no quería nisiquiera imaginarse lo que le iban a hacer si lograban alcanzarlo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Azura esperaba en cualquier momento aSkinner a su hermano y a Li de seguro no tardaban, consultó el reloj, faltaban 4 minutos más.

Suspiró, nunca llevó el dichoso trabajo a donde debía ¡ese estúpido trabajo tenía la culpa de todo"

Gruño suavemente y se sentó en el pasto a esperar. Cerró los ojos y por alguna extraña razçon la imagen de Tom con su media sonris se vino a su mente. Se levantó rápidamente con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora y con su rostro sonrojado.

"¿Que fue eso?" se preguntó a si misma ¿por que estaba así? ¡solo había sido un juego mental! tal vez por todo lo que estaba pasando pero era un juego a fin de cuentas. Pero estaba segura que ella no era de esas chicas que se sonrojaban por todo. Podía hablar muy bien con los hombres, su hermano era un hombre y había aprendido que no eran fáciles de entender pero eran amigos fiables.

Sacudió la cabeza y se centró en lo que estaba haciendo; no era tiempo de pensar en tonterias

_"O en Tom"_ susurró Elizabeth. y Azura sintió que se la tragaba la tierra.

"O-oye espera"

"¡¡¡Azura! ¡¡¡ayudame!" la recién nombreda se levanto agilemnte y con un movimiento rápido sacó la botella con la cura a ese energético y se volvió al lugar de donde provenía la voz.Para ver como un vaso se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella seguida por la furiosa figura de su hermano y Li.

"¡¡Bendita seas! TT" Skinner se escondió atrás de Azura (el vaso se escondió atrás de Azura) y esta espero a que estuvieran un poco más cerca...solo un poco más...¡listo!...levantó la botella lista para quitarle el tapón mientras ellos estaban a medio metro de distancia pero...

"¿¿¡¡Que estapsando aquí?" Azura y Skinner cerraron los ojos como si hubieran recibido una puñalada y se volvieron lentamente a las personas que les llamaban.

Sakura, Shane,Tomoyo,Eriol y los demás los veían estupefactos...

Habían sido descubiertos.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Diana:Por fin terminamos.

Azura: si aleluya...

Diana:no se por que nos tomó tanto tiempo si no estuvo tan largo.

Azura: No tengo idea...¿¡tal vez por que nunca te conectaste para decirme si así estaba bien?.

Diana: Ushh que caracter bueno lo que sea; esperamos que nos dejen reviews y nos digan lo que opinen ¿si?

Azura:En eso estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Diana;: Pues claro soy brillante

Azura: define 'brillante'

Diana:¬¬


	9. El Secreto

Azura: nuevo capitulo nuevo reviews.

Diana: Así es y nuevos seguidores jijijij

Azura: y nuevas locuras.

Diana: en fin todo es nuevo, vamos a los agradecimientos.

**Gabby:** hola chica, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, Shane no va a participar mucho pero todos la van a pasar mal gracias a el de todas formas (Es su especialidad) ¿Tu personaje favorito es Azura? ¡que bien! (Tabmién el mio) (Por que tu la inventaste ¬¬) y no lamentablemente el antidoto termino en el pasto, que triste ¿no? la gente inoportuna ¬¬ pero bueno, esperamos que te guste este Cap.

**Rukia:**¡¡¡Una reviewer nueva! wohooohooo (Diana grita tan fuerte que los vidrios de su casa se rompen) que bueno que te gusto, y no te preocupes cuando nos aplicamos, nosotros somos las 'amas de la rapidez' JAJAJAJAJAJA (Diana continua riendose como psicopata) (¬¬ Si yo creo)

**lady-esmeralda:**¡¡¡hola hermosa! (Estrellas rodean a Diana) nos dejaste muchos review chica, eso nos damucho gusto por eso te queremos tanto.Disculpanos por matarte jejeje, pero ese es nuestro trabajo jojojojo pero por lo menos moriste feliz ¿cierto? eres un zombie feliz -- no te preocupes por no avisarnos de tu fic (que esta muy bueno) esperamos que te guste este cap. ¿okis?

**lady-esmeralda:**¡¡¡Segundo review! ¡eso es a lo que me refiero girl! eres una de nuestras favoritas ¿lo sabes? ¡si lo sabes! jajajajaja (Diana se cae de su silla) Bueno yo continuo, que bueno que nos vas a dejar muchos reviews, es bueno recibir la opinion de gente importante que escribe fics interesantes como tu jeje, bueno vamos a leer tu otro review y esperamos que te guste este cap, cuando lo leas claro.

**lady-esmeralda:**¿Genial? ¿Fenomenal? ¿Espectacular? ¿Alusinante? ¿Comico? ¿¡Más que la chucha? ¿Gracioso? ¿Maravilloso? ¿Indescriptible? ¿Envidiable? ¿Genial? ¿Bueno ¿Bonito? (Diana grita y se avienta por la ventana) (o.o) B-bueno, no quiero acabar así, mejor te lo agradezco como persona normal y no como bruto animal ¿ok? espero que nos dejes muchos mas reviews

**lady-esmeralda:**¿Que hemos hecho? ¡hemos creado unos mounstruos! (Diana corre desde los arbustos hasta su habitación) ¡No se coman a lady! ¡O yo me los comeré a ustedes! ¿¡Me escucharon? , bueno, ya que todo quedo claro te lo agradezco de nuevo querida y espero verte pronto muy pronto ¿tocan tu puerta? ¡yo los mataré! (Diana saca una metralleta de repetición ysale corriendo) (0.0 Dios santo)

**luna:** gracias por dejaros tu review y ahora permitame ¡Diana te dije que corrigieras las faltas de ortografia! ¡Corrigelas tu azura! ¿Por qué yo? ¡Tu las haces! ¡Tu las deshaces! Mira tu (continuan peleando)

**maryli:** ¿en serio crees que esta quedando bien? ¡viva! ¡Apoyo moral! TT eso es lo que necesito para ser fuerte jujujujuju ¡tengo ganas de escribir ¡Azura detenme! No seas boba yo estoy muy lejos de ti, cierto uu

**La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca**

**Capitulo 9: El Secreto**

"No puedo tener tan mala suerte...uuU" Azura vió como todos la veían esperando una respuesta lógica para esa escenita que habían formado entre Skinner, Syaoran, Edward y ella misma

"¿A esto te referias cuando dijiste que Henry y Syaoran se 'adelantaron'?" Preguntó Tomoyo con mirada suspicaz a la inglesa que sudaba abundantemente tratando de encontrar una explicasión; bueno una más lógica a 'drogue a Syaoran y a mi hermano con un pastel de chocolate semi´radioactivo' eso no sería normal nisiquiera en ese mundo tan extraño.

"Errr, una foram de dicer esto es que..." se aclaró la garganta, ella nunca había sido buena para decir mentiras o se tardaba mucho en decirlas o se trababa en el proceso; tenía que pensar rápido

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Eriol arqueando una ceja

"La explicasión lógica a este acontecimiento no es otra si no que una porción de mása con glucosa y un pequeño porcentaje de un líquido energético fue ingerido por los dos factores alterando así sus respectivas cápsulas suprarrenales colocandolos en situaciones anómalas a la forma en la que dichos facotres actuarian en un día común y corriente...y el vaso flotante es Skinner" Silencio por parte de todos

"Lo del vaso lo entendí" dijo finalmente Shane "Lo demás dilo en un idioma que yo pueda entender"

"Lo dije en el idioma universal óò" dijo Azura tratando de defenderse "Teoricamente hablando yo les dije la verdad"

"Dilo de forma en que YO lo pueda entender" le reclemó su profesor perdiendo los estribos "Recuerda que te toca entrenamiento conmigo y..."

"Comieron pastel de chocolate con una clase de 'droga' que subió la adrenalina de Syaoran y Henry convirtiendolos en un par de hiperactivos" Soltó de golpe casi sin pensarlo.

"¿¡Los drogaste?" pregunteron todos alarmados

"Yo no les dije que se comieran el pastel" dijo Azura pausadamente cruzandose de brazos y todos cayeron de espaldas; acto seguido todos se pusieron a lanzarle preguntas a la chica de mirada lila.Todos expeto Edward y Syaoran

Por una parte, el primero al haber perdido l interes en la plática sin sentido de los otros se puso a ver como las hormigas caminaban una tras otra casi sin parpadear: pero Syaoran no estaba interesado en las hormigas.

Nuestro joven chino veía embobado la delicada figura de Sakura se puso a examinarla como nunca lo había hecho, el siempre pensaba en sus bellos ojos y su caracter de ángel, pero ahora podía ver más allá de eso.

En si solo podía observar la delicada y hermosa figura de la flor de cerezo enmarcada por el bello paisaje alrededor de ella; su pequeña cintura, sus bellas y torneadas, su pequeño busto y su cara angelical hacian un perfecto contraste haciendo a ese chica que había robado su corazón simplemente perfecta.

El joven Li se dió cuenta de que el siempre había sido muy reservadao con ella a pesar de que ella era literalmente su novia, pocas veces le decía algún piropo, nunca había coqueteado con ella y jamás la había besado; frunció el ceño, ella era una chica muy hermosa... cualquiera podría fijarse en un ángel tan bello ¡y el que tenía la oportunidad de tenerla y difrutarla no lo hacía: Pues bueno eso iba a cambiar

"¿¡Cómo que por que no els dije?" Azura estaba muy presionada y no sabía que hacer, no pudo darles el antidoto por la interrupsión de esos ineptos que habían decidido salir antes de clase "Se supone que ustedes no tenían que enterarse de esto para ahorrarnos preguntas y problemas sin sentido"

"Pues tal vez si nos hubieras dicho desde el principio hubieramos encontrado una solución al problema" Le reclamó Bosco cruzandose de brazos.

"¿A si? ¿Cómo cual?" preguntó ella haciendole frente al italiano.

"Este...pues...¡no se! ¡algo como una camisa de fuerza o algo así!" le contestó mientras a los demás les aparecía una enorme gota por la cabeza.

"Miren ya no es momento de pensar en el problema sino en la solución" dijo Eriol tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente "¿Azura que hay del antidoto? ¿Cómo se lo podemos dar?"

"Esperaba que mi plan funsionara pero mi cerebro esta a punto de estallar" la chica cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse. Su plan DEFINITIVAMENTE había fracasado pero no debía perder la esperanza; no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo duraría el efecto del energético (no había comentado ese pequwño detalle) pero tal vez...tal vez si gastaran todas esas energías contenidas volverían a la normalidad, no era seguro pero no perdía nada intentando "Creo que lo tengo, debemos de..."

"¿Que tal nena?" todos callaron ante esa expresión ¿podía ser cierto lo que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso...acaso...?

"¿¡S-syaoran?" Sakura sintió el rubor cubrir por completo sus mejillas, Syaoran la había tomado por la cintura y la estaba mirando de una forma muy provocadora

"¡Te invito a dar ua vuelta!" dijo el guiñandole un ojo todos veían la imagen petrificados "¿Qué te gusta más ir al cine o comer algo?"

"¿Hay cines aquí? uú" murmuro Azura

"Este...S-syaoran creo que yo..."

"¿Que te da igual? ¿Que que prefiero? ¡Tu sabes bien que es lo que quiero!" Sakura se sonrojo a tal punto que si fuera de noche de seguro su cara reluciría entre la obscuridad mientras todos los demás compartían un solo pensamiento, tenían que resolver esto y rápido.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sakura apretaba fuertemente su falda, se sentía confundida, la forma de actuar de Syaoran la había hecho pensar en muchas cosas volvió su mirada al paisaje que pasaba rápidamente a su lado; cuando Azura les comento su plan de acabar con las energías de su novio y el joven Jekyll Shane dijo que necesitaban un 'entrenamiento especial', no quería imaginarselo.

El entrenamiento consistía ren ir a las colinas de Shira que rodeaban el valle de Lavenhook, según su 'entrenador' ese terreno era perfecto para gastar energías, era mejor que la escuela.

Pero volviendo al tema de Syaoran trataba de entender que estaba pasando exactamente entre ellos, es decir, estaba segura de que le gustaba Syaoran y que ella a él pero...¿eso era todo? ¿o había algo más? y en ese caso ¿que era?¿amor?. Practicamente su relasión no había avanzado mucho para ser sinceros, ambos eran muy timidos y eso era un inconveniente ¡ni si quiera se habían dado su primer beso! tal vez Syaoran se atrevería en esas condiciones pero no quería aprovecharse de eso. Suspiró.

"¿Por qué tan sola señorita?" Sakura se volvió ante el llamado de la persona, era un chico alto de cabello rubio, ojos azules y un muy buen físico "¿Le molestaría si le hago compañía?"

"Claro que no" contestó Sakura dejando pasar al atractivo chico restandole importancia.

"Mi nombre es Richard Tomilson" le dijo el muchacho "De Canada"

"Yo soy Sakura Li, no Sakura Kinomoto" dijo ella sonrojandose por lo que había dicho "de...Japón creo"

"Vaya" el chico le miró confundido "¿Estudias en la Academia?"

"Si" dijo ella "Llevo dosdías aquí"

"Yo apenas acabo de llegar" le respondió el "¿Es muy difícil?"

"La verdad creo que es cansado" dijo ella empezando a tomar más atensión.

"Vaya, y dime ¿quienes son tus compañerosde casa? tal vez los conozca"le dijo el

"Pues veras, de otros paises estan una chica inglesa llamada Azura Jekyll que en este momento está..."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Azura estornudo llamando la atención de sus acompañantes que parecía muy entretenidos contando los árboles que pasaban a un lado del tren.

"Lo último que me falta, pescar un resfriado" se dijo a si misma.

"¿Vas a pescar hermanita?" pregunto Edward viendo a el alter-ego de su verdadera hermana.

"No, creo que no" dijo ella con una gran gota en la cabeza.

"¿Qué clase de pez es el 'resfriado'?" intervino Syaoran viendo a su interlocutora.

"No es un pez es una enfermedad" dijo ella reuniendo toda su paciencia.

"¿Se puede pescar una enfermedad?" preguntó esta vez Hyde.

"No, es solo un decir" contestó.

"Vaya" comentó Syaoran "Quiero ir con Sakura"

"No es posible ahora Li" le dijo la chica cielo azul "Ella esta haciendo otras cosas en este momento"

"¿Con quién?" preguntó exaltado el joven chino "¿Es con Hiraguizawa verdad?"

"No Li yo me refería a..."

"¡Sakura me esta traicionando con Eriol! TT" Dijo Syaoran dramaticamente sobreactuado "Siento como mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos exparsiendose por todo mi cuerpo"

"Li eso es imposible ¬¬" le contestó Azura

"Es que tu no conoces el dolor de la traisión" le dijo el chico chino haciendo una pose extraña "Pero no me rendire...¡Tendré a mi bella flor de cerezo a mi lado para siempre y nadie podrá evitarlo...¡ni siquiera tu...Aruza!"

"o.0 ¿A-qué?" preguntó indignada 'Aruza' "¡Eso suena como pelusa!"

"Es tu nombre al revés" le dijo Edward.

"Gracias por la información ¬¬" la ofendida chica escucho como la puerta del compartimiento se cerraba fuertemente y volvió su mirada a dicha puerta "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿Recuerdas que Syaoran dijo que iba a recuperar a Sakura?" preguntó después de unos segundos Edward a lo que su interlocutora asintió "Bien, pues creo que fue a hacer eso"

"A bueno" dijo ella restandole importancia..."¿¡A qué?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Syaoran caminaba por los pasillos con un paso similar al del oso Yogui riendo como un loco salido de un manicomio de alta seguridad.

"Nadie me va a quitar a mi Sakurita, ni siquiera ese cuatro ojos jijijijijiji" se asomó por una puerta y vió a Tom y a su prima Yuri platicando animadamente, pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando.

"Soy caperucito verde...un tipo muy celoso" tarareaba mientras iba de compartimiento en compartimiento buscando a su Sakura.

_"¡Te juro que cuando lo encuentre voy a seguir el consejo de Boscorelli!" _Escucho el chico a una voz gelida y furiosa.

_"Pero Eli, solo fue a salvar a ¿cómo se llama?" _Preguntó la inconfundible voz de Hyde

_"¡Pero ella no necesita ser salvada! òó ¡ESE es el PROBLEMA!" _ Le espondió furiosa la chica

"Es mejor huír" murmuro Syaoran para después sonreír "O mejor...¡Vamos a jugar a las escondidas!"

Y con ese comentario fue lo último que dijo antes de sacar de no se sabe donde un disfras de árbol. Poco después se abrió la puerta del vagón y entró una furiosa Elizabeth Hyde que traía una correa de perro amarrada al cuello de su hermano y otra más preparada para Syaoran. Cada que la chica pasaba frente a una puerta esta se abría con fuerza inusitada y a veces algunas cosas o inclusie personas salían volando de su compartimiento.

"_Be carefull with wath are you doing idiot_!" le dijo una chica castaña con ojos verdes estancado que era mayor que ellos. Edward que entendió perfectamente tragó saliva, su hermana enojada y provocandola...eso no era bueno.

_"How did you said me you bitch?_" preguntó ella errando sus ojos sorprendiendo a la otra que no se imaginaba que ella también hablaba inglés.

"Ya me escuchaste ¿no?" dijo ella levantandose del suelo y encarando a la chica mientras todo su cuerpo se hacía verde y llamas salían de sus manos y pies Elizabeth estaba livida.

"Edward ve a buscar a Li" dijo la chica dandose la vuelta con los ojos blacos y brillantes "Yo me encargo de esto"

"¡Si jefa!" dijo su hermano primero haciendo una pose militar y después salir corriendo.

"Hace mucho que no peleo, tu vas a ser una buena prácica engendro del mal" dijo la chica ahora entre llamas verdes.

"Eso no me molesta, yo considero al mal...como algo personal" y con eso una batalla se libero.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eriol y Tomoyo iban en otro compartimiento en un muy incomodo silencio.de vez en cuando se descubrian viendose el uno al otro y ambos apartaban la mirada sonrojandose.¿Dónde rayos se habían metido Meiling y Bosco? hace más de quince minutos que se habían ido y no regresaban.

"Y...¿qué te parece este problema?" preguntó Eriol aclarandose la garganta.

"Creo que vamos a terminar muy adoloridos" dijo Tomoyo felíz de poder hacer algo más que observar "Pero si te refieres a Li creo que casi me daba un paro al escuchar semejante frase salír de su boca; el es muy tímido"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo el asintiendo, estaban a punto de caer en otro incomodo silencio cuando el vagon empezó a moverse bruscamente

"¿¡Qué esta pasando?" preguntó Tomoyo levantandose al mismo tiempo que Eriol.

"No lo se pero..." Eriol trató de concentrarse "¡Alguien se sta batiendo en duelo! son dos presencias muy poderosas"

"Tenemos que ver qsi todos estan bien" dijo Tomoyo dirigiendose a la puerta de entrada pero entonces el vagon se sacudió con más fuerza y Tomoyo cayo hacia atrás, Eriol se movio rápido y la atrapó.

"¿¡Quién rayos esta haciendo todo esto?" murmuró molesto.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Elizabeth se paró firmemente, ahora que ya no estaban dentro del ferrocarril sino sobre el las cosas serían más sencillas, podría usar sus poderes con toda amplitud aunque por otro lado la chica verde también podría.

La energía empezó a cubrir de nuevo el cuerpo de su contrincente al tiempo que atras de ella aparecía un cuervo negro y sus ojos se tornaron blancos.

Esa bruja no se iba a salir con la suya.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eriol estaba buscando las presencias, quería asegurarse si eran buenas o malas pero no había ni una señal ¡ni una!.

Tomoyo aprovechando eso cerro sus ojos y se concentro, ella tenía la ventaja sobre Eriol en ese terreno así que iba a utilizarla mientras el no se diera cuenta, después de todo, Russel le había dicho que no dijera ni una palabra a nadie

Su mente viajo rápidamente de vagón en vagón buscando el origen de esos bruscos movimientos, hasta que se dirigió hacia el techo de tren donde se batían en duelo la Elizabeth y una chica desconocida la pregunta era ¿por que peleaban? tenían que ayudarla.

"Eriol es Azura debemos de...¡Ahhh!" el tren se movio brutalmente haciendo a Eriol caer sobre Tomoyo quedando en una extraña posición, más que extraña muy incomoda, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

Ambos abrieron los ojos al sentir el calor de sus cuerpos y se quedaron viendo fijamente, era como si alguna fuerza los mantuviera así...juntos, ambos sintieron como si una fuerza los obligara a acercarse...

Tomoyo cerró los ojos al ver a Eriol acercandose a ella dejandose disfrutar el momento, Eriol al ver eso se sintió más seguro y unió sus labios con ese ángel que tanto amaba.

Los dos se sumieron en un mar de emociones, ya el mundo a su alrededor ya no existia.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Elizabeth cayó al suelo, no esperaba que esa cosa pudiera hacer tornados de fuego, y no había pensado que dolería tanto. Se levantócon un hábil movimiento solo para ver como otro golpe se dirigia a ella.Pero esta vez no sería lo mismo.

Un enorme cuervo negro la cubrio repeliendo el ataque con mucha facilidad y después en sus manos aparecieron un par de llamas negras y se preparó para atacar.

Su contrincante se lanzó sobre ella con un grito de guerra, Hyde saltó habilmente y después puso sus manos frente a ella lanzando una enorme columna de fuego que dió de lleno en el pecho de la chica que cayó al suelo derrotada.

"Nadie vence a Elizabeth Hyde" dijo ella orgullosa de si misma "¿Escuchaste? Nadie"

_"Elizabeth"_

"¿Si?" preguntó la recién nombrada aun orgullosa de su victoria.

_"¿Recuerdas por que te llamé? ¬¬"_

"No..." dijo ella

_"oh, entonces dejame recordarte...¡¡¡¡LI ESTA CORRIENDO LIBRE POR EL TREN! y ¿sabes por que eso es un problema? ¡¡¡¡POR QUE ESTA DROGADO! ¡¡¡IGUAL QUE LA PERSONA A LA QUE MANDASTE A BUSCARLO!"_

"L-lo siento ó.ò" dijo ella

_"¡Eso no es suficiente! ¿sabes que es suficiente?"_

"¿Q-qué vaya a buscar a Li y a Edward?"

"_Correcto_" Elizabeth no se movio "_¿Y que rayos estas esperando Eli querida?"_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Las manos de Tomoyo se movian libremente en la ancha espalda de Eriol sintiendose en el paraiso, este último también sentía que flotaba, esos tersos labios que tanto había deseado y ahora eran suyos y de nadie más y lo mejor era que parecía que a Tomoyo también le gustaba.

Nada ni nadie podría dentenerlo ahora, en ese momento no le importaba si entraban por la puerta y...

"Ejem" los dos chicos se separaron rápidamente para ver a Meiling y a Bosco viendolos asombrados "Meor nos vamosno queremos interrumpir ¿verdad Mei?" La chica nego algo shokeada.

"N-no...n-no, esperen ¡¡¡no es lo que ustedes creen!" Dijo Eriol levantandose tan rápido que se mareó, pero se mantuvo firme.

"No estoy seguro de que no" le dijo Bosco fingiendo una sonrisa "Pero por si las duas ya nos..." Pero antes de que el terminara un enorme cuervo bajo del techo que se convirtió en una chica de ojos grises.

"¿¡Dónde estan?" preguntó Elizabeth.

"¿Quiénes?" preguntaron todos a coro a lo que ella empezó a decir cosas incoherentes como 'cuzcuzaruza'

"¿Azura te encuentras bien?" preguntó Bosco.

"Me llamo Elizabeth y no, no estoy bien" todos se miraron confundidos "Se fueron"

"¿Quienes?" preguntaron de nuevo.

"Syaoran y Henry, Syaoran estaba buscando a Li que estaba buscando a Sakura que porque ella lo estaba..."

"Sakura esta en un compartimiento con un chico muy guapo en otro compartimiento..." dijo Meiling pero se sorprendió al ver a Elizabeth saltar como impulsada por un resorte.

"¿Dónde? ¿Solos? ¿No hay nadie más? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Sakura estaba sonriendo o algo así?" preguntó ella casi lanzandose sobre la pobre Meiling.

"En el último compartimiento del segundo vagón, si solos, no creo que no hay nadie más, platicando y si, parecía feliz" repondió ella.

"¡¡¡RAYOS! ¿¡Y por que no los separaste? ¿Quéno ves que no es normal?" Y salió corriendo a gran velocidad dejando a todos estupefactos.

"¿Platicar...no es normal?" preguntó Tomoyo parpadeando. Los demás se encogieron de hombros.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¿Por que raos la habían mandado al último vagon? ¡por que todos estaban en los últimos vagones y Sakura en el segundo! quien sabe donde iban a estar Syaoran, tenía que correr, correr, correr.

había que verlo por el lado positivo, solo faltaban seis vagones

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Pero por el lado negativo, Syaoran estaba abriendo la puerta del quinto vagón.

"¿Donde estas Sakura,Sakura? Sal de ahí de ese lugar" cantaba suavemente mientras se acercaba a otro compartimiento.

_¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨_

"¡Syaoran!¡espera no...!" Gritó Elizabeth

"¡Ayudeme por favor!" La voz atrajo la atención de la chica, una mujer de 30 años la veía suplicante.

"¿Que le pasa señora?"

"¡Voy a tener a mi hijo y no hay nadie que me ayude! TT" le dijo ella "¡Y DUELE!"

"o.0"

"¡AUXIILIO!"

"C-creo que me voy a desmayar"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Syaoran se apresuró a abrir la puerta del cuarto vagón asomandose por cada uno de los compartimientos buscando a su amada, a la reina de su verde corazón.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Gracias señorita, se va a ir al cielo" le dijo la señora con el bebé en manos

"Gracias" dijo ella emprendiendo su carrera detras de Syaoran.

"¡¡¡AYUDAME POR FAVOR! ¡Voy a tener a mi bebé!" Elizabeth vió a una joven de 20 años gritando de dolor.

"No puede ser TT"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

El joven chino abrió lentamente la puerta del tercer vagón y cerrando la puerta detrás de si y chequeando todos los compartimientos.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Gracias niña, te vas a ir derechito al cielo"

"Ya lo se" respondió corriendo atrás de su presa.

"¡¡Por favor no lo aguanto más! ¡¡Ya va a nacer!" una ¿¡vaca? parlante le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

"¿Que acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo?uú" preguntó sacando sus guantes esterilizados.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Syaoran abrió la puerta del segundo vagón y escucho una risa melodiosa al instante...la había encontrado.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Gracias te..."

"Ya lo se me voy a ir al cielo" dijo Elizabeth mientras se volvía a la puerta y veía asustada que Syaoran ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de él.

"De hecho iba a decirle que la invitaba al establo pero bueno"

En ese momento Hyde abrió la puerta y vió como Syaoran abria la puerta del compartimiento donde estaban Sakura y el..¡otro!.

"¡¡¡Nooooooo!" gritó Elizabeth en cámara lenta corriendo, en cámara lenta también hacia Syaoran que abríala puerta (adivinen) en cámara lenta.

La cara de Syaoran cambió de una sonrisa a una cara de despesión al ver como un tipo desconocido besaba la mano de su amada y esta se sonrojaba, haciendo que su adrenalina se fuera por un tubo, todo esto en cámara lenta.

Después sintió que algo pesado lo empujaba, al principio en cámara lenta y luego se acabo ese efecto y rodo, ya no en cámara lenta hasta golpear con la puerta del primer vagón.

"Mi coxis" dijo la cosa que lo habia golpeado. La vió y se encontro con un par de ojos violaceos que lo veían curiosa.

"¿Jekyll? ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"¡LI!" dijo ella sonriendo de una forma que asusto a Syaoran "¡Regresaste a la normalidad! jujujujuju ¡tuve todos estos problemas para que regreses a la normalidad ahora cuando vamos encamino al entrnamiento especial! jojojojoj ¡¡te mataré! 0.ó grrrrzZzZz"

"OOU" Syaoran vió asustado como espuma salia de la boca de la 'calmada y ecuanime' inglesa.

"¿Syaoran? ¿Azura? ¿Qué hacen aquí?" ambos voltearon a ver a Sakura y al 'otro'

"Nada" dijo frívolamente Syaoran "No queremos molestar, vamonos Azura, creo que los dos sobramos aquí" Azura lo vió en silencio, se levantó y sacudió un poco su ropa. No podía interveir ahora, tenía que esperar al momento indicado

"Syaoran ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Sakura.

"Nada" dijo el sin verla "Debí de suponer que algo así pasaría"

"¿Qué? Syaoran no te entiendo...Syaoran" pero la puerta se cerró.

La chica sintió que sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lagrimas, hace mucho que Syaoran no se portaba así con ella ¿ por que ese cambió? sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro y vió a Richard dandole una sonrisa, ella solo atinó a llorar en su pecho.

"Desahogate Sakura" La puerta se abrió pero ninguno de ellos escucho, solo Azura lo vió, Syaoran vió con ojos llenos de furia la imágen y le hizo una seña a la chica de pelo negro para que saliera de allí.La aludida suspiro, se acababa un problema y empezaba otro. Tenía que hablar con Li.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Azura: ¿Por que hiciste eso?

Diana: Es hora de agregar un poco de drama para que no se pierdael hilo Azura.

Azura; ¡Pero por que Sakura y Syaoran! ¿Estas loca?

Diana: Se arregla rápido deja de quejarte.

Azura:TT

Diana: espero que nos dejen un review


	10. Confusiones

Azura: ¡TE dije que no pusieras a pelear a Sakura y a Syaoran! ¡Pero noooo! 'vamos a poner drama'

Diana: Ya relajate y vamos a responder los reviews

Azura: me caes gorda ¬¬

**Pily: **(Azura y Diana ven la pantalla fijamente) (Pily...nos dejo un review Diana)(La recién nombrada se desmaya) B-bueno, ya que soy solo una quiero agradecerte profundamente que me hayas dejado un review y dejame decirte que es un honor que una escritora de tu categoria se haya fijado en mi fic ¡en serio,Tomoyo va a tener otro pretendiente ¡creeme! habrán complicasiones pero ellos son demasiado lindos juntos para estar separados ¿no crees? Bueno, esperamos que leas este nuevo capitulo ¿ok? ¡cuidate!

**Rukia:**¡Hola niña! bueno, ya se que Diana es una cruel por lo que hizo pero no te preocupes, Sakura y Syaoran van a regresar a estar juntos a menos de que Diana quiera que patee su trasero repetidas veces ¬¬ yo de eso me encargo

**lady-esmeralda:** ¡¡LADY! (Diana salta y salta y se tropieza y vuelvea caer por la ventana) Dios santo, bueno es bueno verte de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos y gracias por utilizar el termino civilizado conmigo (Diana grita desde los arbustos) ¡Cuando quieras te salvo de los zombies! ¡Todo por una amiga admirable! ¡¡TU también nos caen bien!

**lady-esmeralda:** Segundo review, un clasico ¿verdad? jeje Sabes cinceramente yo ya vivo en el hospital (Diana esta con una laptop) ¿leiste eso Azura? ¡Quiere ser como nosotros! ¡Que curioso! nosotros queremos ser como tu

**Gabby:** ¡¡Hola guapa! que bueno es recibir otro review tuyo chica, lamentablemente todos van a tener que sufrir y a Azura le toca en esta ocasión, pero luego van los demas, todos van a pasarla mal PAREJOS jejejejeje, bueno, lo de las colinas no te lo podemos explicar pero en el proximo capitulo vamos a explicartelo TODO ¿ok? bueno see you!

**ColSaku:**¡Corre Azura! ¿Yo por que? ¬¬ ¡Tu fieste el bruto animal que separo a Sakura y a Syaoran! Shhhh ¡callate,bueno, lamentamos haber hecho esopero en este capitulo todo eso se soluciona pero en este fic va a ahber muchos problemas (Cortesía de Diana) esperamos que te agrade este nuevo capitulo y no tengas que matarnos por leerlo ¿si? ¡cuidate colombiana favorita!

**La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca.**

**Capitulo 10: Confusiones.**

"¡Li! ¿podrías por lo mens escucharme cuando te hablo?"

"Te estoy escuchando"

La voz de Syaoran sonó distante y fría, tal y como su corazón se sentía. todavía no podía creerlo, Sakura, su Sakura estaba con otro; sintió las lágrimgs nublar su mirada una vez más y trato de contenerlas con todas sus fuerzas, el siempre había dicho que llorando no sulocioanria nada, pero no podía reprimirlo.Sintió un ardor recorriendole la garganta y contuvo un sollozo.

"¿Sabes? no es bueno lo que estas haciendo" Syaoran levanto su mirada y se encontro con la mirada preocupada de Azura "No dejes que eso que te molesta te mate por dentro, es mejor desahogarse"

"Y-yo" Syaoran trató con todas sus fuerzas retener las lagrimas pero no pudo aguantarlo más y las lagrimas correron libremente por su rostro, apretó sus puños, como odiaba mostrarse tan debil ante las demás persona "L-lo siento, es que yo...¡no puedo creerlo!" dijo el golpeando el asiento.

"Syaoran, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que Sakura te traisionó?" preguntó ella viendo tristemente las lagrimas en el rostro de su interlocutor "Yo estoy segura de que cada que ella esta contigo aparece una chispa en su mirada, podría jurar que ella te...ama"

El joven chino se quedó estupefacto ante la claridad de las palabras su acompañante ¿A caso sería cierto eso? Y si lo era ¿El correspondía a ese sentimiento tan fuerte?. Era muy posible si no ¿Por que se sacrifico ante la última Carta Clow? ¿Por que cuando estuvo tan lejos de su flor de cerezo pensaba tanto en ella? ¿Por que sentía que Sakura llenaba su mundo de vida?. Muchos podrían decir que el era joven para entender el amor pero el solo entendia que el amor no es cosa de entendimiento ni razón, es algo que nace del corazón que llena a la gete de felicidad y gloria que muy pocos pueden expeimentar realmente una locura que solo las personas como el podían experimentar.

"Yo se lo que siento por ella" dijo el volviendo a la realidad "Pero no estoy seguro de que ella me quiera como yo a ella"

"Y yo no estoy segura de que ella te este traisionando" dijo Azura como una respuesta "Li, tu tienes la oportunidad de amar y ser amado, eres un caso muy especial en el que se ama con devosión ¡no lo pierdas!"

"¡Es que tu no sabes lo que es sentir que la persona que amas no te ame igual!"

"Si lo se" se volvio abruptamente "Pero yo no se por que tu dices que lo sientes cuando es un engaño que tu mente creo, Syaoran"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Tu fuiste al vagón donde se encontraba Sakura con una idea extraña en tu cabeza y eso te hizo llegar a concluciones aceleradas,pero ¿como puedes estar segura de que ella te traiciona? lo que viste no fue nada comprometedor ¿o si?"

"Pero..." Syaoran se había quedado sin palabras, era cierto, tal vez se había precipitado, pero entonces la imagen de ese imbecil abrazando a Sakura vino a su mente y las lagrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos.

"Li no te dejes derrumbar así" dijo Azura

"Tengo miedo" dijo el después de un rato.

"No lo tengas, lo único que hace un sueño imposible es el miedo" le dijo ella suavemente "Vamos Syaoran ve por ella"

"¡No!" dijo de repente cambiando de actitud el joven chino "¿Por que deberia hacerlo?"

"¡Por que si es cierto que la amas haras lo que sea por ella!"

"¿¡Y que sabe del amor alguien como tu que tiene un demonio adentro?" grito furioso Syaoran saliendose de sus casillas y derrramando más lágrimas.

La blanca piel de Azura pareció tomar una tonalidad azul y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, hace mucho que no escuchaba algo como eso.

Silencio, dichoso silencio, solo se escuchaban leves sollozos de parte de Syaoran.

"Yo...yo..." Syaoran cayó de rodillas "No se que estoy haciendo"

Mas silencio.

"Yo tampoco" le dijo Azura con voz ronca "No se que haces aquí si deberias estar pidiendo una disculpa"

"Lo siento yo no..."

"No me refiero a eso" dijo ella tomando la perilla de la puerta "Me refiero a Sakura, ella esta sufriendo Li y no puedes permitir que esto se alargue si realmente quieres estar con ella"

Y con eso se fue cerrando suavemente la puerta dejando a un confundido Syaoran que derramaba su fristración en pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas ¿Qué debia hacer?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sakura seguía buscando a Syaoran por todos y cada uno de los compartimientos y no había encontrado nada, ni una sola pista de donde podría estar, se sentía confundida por lo que había pasado ¿Acaso Syaoran ya no la quería? Sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al imaginarse eso y después sacudio su cabeza en negación. Eso era imposible, Syaoran había probado muchísimas veces lo que sentía por ella y no sería Sakura quien pusiera esa idea a prueba.

Abrió un compartimiento y vió una vaca con una vaquita en el interior, si la idea era extraña aun era más extraño que la vaca la saludara con total naturalidad con una de sus pezuñas.

Sakura sonrió con una enorme gota en la cabeza y cerro la puerta del compartimiento para seguir buscando a Syaoran que parecía haber desaprarecido del tren.

"Syaoran ¿dónde estas?" se perguntó en un suave susurro la ex-cazadora de cartas.

"¡Sakura! ¡Por aquí!" la nombrada alzó la mirada y se encontró con Tomoyo, la chica se dirigió a donde estaba su amiga y descubrió que estaba sola.

"¿Tomoyo acaso no estabas con Eriol?" Preguntó sorprendida.

"Asi es pero...creo que necesito pensar un poco" dijo ella con una media sonrisa que desapareció al ver los ojos de su amiga "¿Sakura acaso estuviste llorando?"

La flor de cerezo sintió una opresión en el pecho, el simple hecho de recordar como Syaoran la había visto cuando estaban en el segundo vagón sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de un tibio liquido cristalino.

"Tomoyo...creo que...Syaoran y yo tuvimos" Sakura empezó a sollozar y cerro los ojos mientras dos lagrimas renegadas recorrian su rostro "¡Tomoyo Syaoran esta enojado conmigo!"

Eso dejo impresionada a la amatista que no podía creer lo que oía; esa mañana Li estaba más feliz de lo que es común en el y parecía especialmente encantado con Sakura ¿que es lo que lo había hecho cambiar así? Tomoyo abrazó en silencio a su amiga que lloraba incontrolablemente.

"Lo que paso con Eriol ya era suficiente como para gregar a la lista un problema como este" pensó la joven de hermosa voz "Siento una atmosfera muy pesada, solo espero que nadie mas este así de dañado"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_"¿¡Y que sabe del amor alguien como tu que tiene un demonio adentro?"_

Esa frase no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Azura que caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de los distintos vagones, solo quería regresar al vagón dónde todo había empezado; realmente desde hace mucho no escuchaba a alguien recriminarle que tenía un demonio adentro.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

Sintió las lagrimas agalopandose en sus ojos sintiendo como el pequeño mundo de ilusiones que había creado en esos días en la academia se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos mientras el dolor de sentirse simpre fuera de lugar, tan simple como que algo sobre ella no encajaba con los demás por el hecho de que nadie podía entenderla, después de todo ¿quien puede aceptar a alguien con un demonio adentro? Nadie.

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
_

Suspiró entrecortadamente, quería correr, huir de todo y de todos a un lugar donde nadie pudiera ver el estado en el que estaba, como deseaba encerrarse en su habitación y dejar que todas esas cosas que atormentaban su alma salieran de su interior; quería gritar, llorar y olvidarse de todo, al fin ¿quién iba aescuchar los gritas de alguien como ella? Nadie.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Quito las lagrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano y acelero un poco el paso; la depresión de saber, que nadie sabia lo que era, sentir que nada a su alrededor estaba bien, como si toda su vida fuera un triste y penoso error.¿Quién iba a saber lo que era ser un alma atrapada? Nadie...

"Nadie sabe lo que es ser...como yo"

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
_

La habían lastimado, no culpaba a Li de nada por que en realidad tenía razón ¿Qué podía saber ella de el amor? Y más aun de un amor tan puro y abnegado, ahora estabamás perdida que nunca más aun que antes de la Academia, estaba aun más sumida en su obscuridad, en la obscuridad que ella misma había creado. Mientras las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro recordó como su propia familia la había juzgado de estar maldecida y la habían amparado solo por el deseo de su hermano, y ahora se sentía como si después de caer la hubiesen pateado, como si la empujaran cuando más ayuda necesitaba, estaba destrozada y o había nadie que lapudiera ayudar esta vez ¿Quién la podía ayudar si no la entendían? Nadie.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
_

Tantas veces había deseado ser alguien más, aunque fuese una persona común y corriente sin poderes, quería tener amigos de verdad, que su familia la amase de verdad, que la gente no viviera con la idea de que ella era un demonio ¡Ya estaba enferma de sentirse así! estaba desesperada por encontrar algo más que eso antes de que su vida llegara a su fin!.Tal vez eso era lo mejor ¿Quién extrañaría la presencia de un medio demonio? Nadie...

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

Apreto sus puños con fuerza, estaba encerrada en un mundo que ella no podía controlar, un munodo en el que su alma no era aceptada, estaba cansada de que le mintieran en su cara, con el descaro de sonreirle cuando en el fondo todos estaban en guardia por miedo y mientras ella, sangraba en su interior las heridas que causaba esa hipocresia ¿Pero a quién le importaba eso en alguien de su especie? a Nadie...

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Azura se tambaleo y se sostuvo en la pared ¿Que era lo que le faltaba? ¿Enterarse de que los demás pensaban igual que Li?

"¿En serio crees eso? Bueno, Li y Kinomoto ciertamente se ven bien juntos"

La chica escucho salir la voz de Tom desde atrás de la puerta donde ella se había recargado, se levantó para irse pero algo la detuvo.

"¿Y que piensas de Azura?" preguntó la voz de Yuri. Azura no se movio ni un centimetro.

"¿La vedad?" preguntó Tom "Bueno, pero no deves decirle a nadie, en especial a ella"

"Esta bien"

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
_

Se quedó esperando la respuesta de Tom ¿Que pensaria Tom acerca de ella, su corazón latia rápidamente esperando una respuesta de su agrado, ya no quería ser lastimada de nuvo y tal vez eso la ayudara a animarse. Después de todo, Tom era una de las personas que más le había agradado de ese lugar

"Bueno yo creo que...lo que pienso"

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
_

"La verdad siento lástima por ella" Azura sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies "No es por nada pero creo que alguien que tiene un demonio adentrono es normal"

¿Recuerdan que Azura le dijo a Syaoran queera imposible que el corazón se partiera en mil pedazos? Pues ahora era exactamente como se sentía.

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like  
_

"Creo que tienes razón" le apoyo Yuri "Es un poco rara, por más que trato de sacarle algo de su pasado no puedo"

"A veces me pregunto si puede sentir" confesó la voz de Tom

La chica de mirada lila se deslizó suavemente por la pared en la que se había recargado hasta quedar sentada sintiendose destrozada ¿Ellos creian que no podía sentir?

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)  
_

"Pensé que te gustaba Tom" dijo la voz de yuri volviendo a llamar la atención de la inglesa.

"Ella no es fea no te lo niego" le contestó Tom "Pero para mi ella es, ¿como explicarte? una clase de...reto"

"¿Reto?"

"Si, algo así, me propuse a mi mismo salir con ella como para probar mis habilidades por que se ve que es una chica difícil pero sinceramente prefiero a alguién menos muerto, más alegre ¡como tu!"

"No digas eso me vas a hacer sonrojar" contestó la oriental riendo suavemente.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
_

Azura estaba sentada fuera del compartimiento con la mirada fija ¿Un reto? ¿Muerto? ¿Eso era ella? ¿Acaso todos pensaban que era un titere?. Se levantó y salio corriendo de allí, ya no podía más, su alma estaba hecha pedazos y su corazón partido en dos...Ahora realmente se sentía como un muerto.

"En realidad no le importo a nadie"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Syaoran estaba ya un poco más tranquilo, las palabras de la chica cielo azul eran muy ciertas, iba a escucharla y hablar con su querida Sakura, arreglarian todo y ese pequeño percanse quedaría en el pasado.

**I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me**

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios e Syaoran mientra recordaba todo lo que pasó por estar con Sakura, aguanto inclusive el dolor de saber que ella se fijaba en Yukito y que el era solo un amigo, no quería volver a sufrir un dolor similar a ese por una cosa tan tonta

**You might think I don't look  
But deep inside the corner of my mind  
I'm attatched to you**

Syaoran sonrio un poco más al recordar todas las cualidades de Sakura que hacian que el sufriera tanto con detalles tan pequeños, y uno de esos tantos atractivos era que era tan despistada y eso la hacía tan dulce, aun podía acordarse de que el daba tantas señales de estar perdido por ella y la chica apenas y lo notaba...nunca pesó siquiera que Syaoran la quería tanto.

**I'm weak, it's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster**

Desde que se había dado cuenta de su amor por esechica dulce y despistada se había convertido en un chico muy diferente, era débil ante su mirada de color verde esmeralda. Estaba tan asustado por la idea de creer que su flor de cerezo no le correspondía, se lo preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Tendré alguna oportunidad con ella? Y aun se preguntaba si ella lo queria tanto como el a ella, por que aun después de tantos años su corazón caía más y más profundamente enamorado de esa chica tan hermosa.

**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true**

Había esperado tanto tiempo para cruzar esa fina línea entre la amistad y el amor, tanto tiempo para que ese fina castaña supiera sus sentimientos y ella le correspondiera, tal vez esa era una de las pocas cosas autenticamente amadas de su vida. Era por eso que no iba a detenerse por un mal entendido, iba a hacer lo necesario con tal de estar con ella ¡lo que fuese!.

**You don't know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move**

Aun después de tantos años, el pequeño lobo sentía que todo se le venía encima cuando su querida Sakuar entraba al mismo lugar en donde el estaba, ella no tenía idea de todo lo que le hacia y no sabia que el tenía miedo, miedode hacer un mal movimiento.

**I'm weak, it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?**

Y todo eso lo hacía sentir debil, desde el principio hasta el final...el final...estaba tan asustado por eso siempre ¿Llegaria algun día el final de esa relación tan bella? No poía ser...no lo soportaría, de seguro moriría de la pena tan grande...demasiado grande para el ¿Vivir sin Sakura? eso sería peor que vivir en el inframundo

**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true**

Por eso, por esa simple razón iba a arriesarlo todo por Sakura, el sería capázde entregar su vida antes de que algo malo le pasara a esa bella chica dueña de su corazón, iba a entregarle todo, por que lla se lo merecía más que nadie en ese basto mundo, se merecía desde sus risas y alegrias hasta sus lagrimas y dolores.

**I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true**

Ahora estaba en camino a donde estaba Sakura, conocía perfectamente su presencia para poder encontrarla sin la necesidad de ir de vagón en vagón y en cuanto la encontrara, se disculparia y la haría entenderque todo eso había sido un mal entendido que su loco corazón había creado en un instante de desesperación al verla a lado de otro chico que no fuese el

**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited**

Por que la idea de perderla lo volvía loco y no lo dejaba dormir, por que el soñaba despierto con vivir siempre a un lado de su amada Sakura, nunca dejarla en ningún momento ni por razón alguna y el estaba dispuesto a protegerla y amarla para siempre y aun más que eso.

"Sakura es lo más importante para mi y no voy a perderla por ningún motivo"

"Syaoran..."

**This is true.**

El joven chino volvió su mirada al escuchar esa dulce y embriagante voz decir su nombre y se encontro con la temblorosa figura de Sakura que lo veía con ojos brillantes mientras su cuerpo temblaba suavemente.

"¿Es eso cierto Syaoran?" preguntó con voz trémula de emoción "¿Yo soy lo más importante para ti?"

"No solo eso Sakura" dijo el sonriendole tiernamente "Eres mucho más"

La joven japonesa al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de los labios de una de las personas que más quería en todo el mundo era música celestial para ella y como un impulso del corazón saltó a los brazos de Syaoran y ambos se sumieron en un abrazo aun más efusivo que el que compartieron cuando se reencontraron.

Esa hermosa escena era observada por cierta morocha que sonreá ampliamente al ver que su amiga ya no iba a sufrir más, después de todo estaba en buenas manos; ahora si podia pensar en otros asuntos que necesitaba aclarar: Eriol

Hace muy poco tiempo ella y Eriol habían compartido un beso muy...interesante; perono sabía si eso había significado tanto para el como lo había sinificado para ella.

Podría preguntarle pero sonaría extraño si llegara y hablara abiertamente del tema, tal vez si algunos intrusos que llegan en el momento menos indicado y aparte inoportunos llamados Maurice Boscorelli y Li Meiling no hubieran llegado todo sería más sencillo.

Pero ahora poder hablar con Eriol iba a ser realmente dificil por dos razones, numero uno: No sabía como manejar el tema y umero dos: no podía ver a Eriol a la cara.

Es que ¿coómo podría después de lo que paso entre ellos dos? ¿y que pasaría si el no la quería como ella pensaba, por que edespués de ese beso, cualquiera pensaria que es querida, porque el chico inglés había dado todo de si e ese beso y había entregado parte de su alma dandole muchas cosas a entender a la amatista que al final solo sabía que quería al chico de los ojos azules.

Tomoyo se volvió a los dos enamorados y vió con dulzura como se murmuraban cosas con un leve sonrojo en sus rostros, como le gustaria que su relación con Eriol fuese así de hermosa y devota.

"Hola Tomoyo" Tomoyo dió un salto y se volvió para ver al joven Edward viendola algo desconsertado "¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo en este tren?"

"¿No recuerdas nada Edward?" Preguntó la amatista sonriendo muy en el fondo al ver que el aludido negaba con los ojos entrecerrado, disfrutaria mcho ver la cara que pondría ese chico al saber todas las locuras que hizo "Estamos aquí por un entrenamiento especial"

"¿Entrenamiento especial..´?¿Por qué...?" preguntó confundido

"Veras, todo esto comenzó..."

_"Todos los pasajeros que se dirijan a las montañas de Sirah, por favor salganpor la salida más cercana en orden"_

"¿¡Montañas de Sirah?" preguntó el "¿¡Aquí va a ser el entrenamiento especial?·

"Si...vamos en el camino te voy a explicar"

"Bien...eso creo."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Azura: pobre de la otra Azura TT

Diana: Bueno por lo menos ya arreglamos lo de Sakura y Syaoran pero de todos modos va a haber más problemas JAJAJAJAJA

Azura:cOmo llegué a juntarme con esta loca uu

Diana:¡Acepta que somos un bueduo de dos!

Azura:Claro...lo somos.

Diana: Por favor Reed & Review see ya!


	11. El Ataque de Sauron

**La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca.**

**Capitulo 11: El Ataque de Saurón.**

"Vaya, no me esperaba esto"

Una misteriosa sombra veía desde uno de los vagones como los chicos integrantes de la 'Liga Extraordinaria' abandonaban el tren y se preparaban para el entrenamiento en las montañas de Sirah, sonrió para si.

Su plan en el aquel vagón no habia funcionado, se dió cuenta al ver lo sucedido después de quedarse solo, así que enseguida se había puesto a maquinar un nuevo plan, que consistía en espiar a el profesor de esos chicos para saber que es exactamente lo que iban a hacer y atacarlos directamente, nadie podía sobrevivir a un ataque del poderoso Sauron...nadie.

Escucho a ese hombre decir que iban a hacer una clase de 'reto'.

Los chicos se iban a dividir en dos grupos, uno de chicos y uno de chicas, cada uno de ellos se emprendería en una excursión por las montañas de Shira en busca de una cabaña para pasar la noche. Esa misión emprendería en el valle de Lavenhook. Ladeó un poco la cabeza.

El valle de Lavenhook era un lugar muy hermoso y lleno de vida que era habitado por poderosos elfos que si vieran a alguien de un aura tan obscura a su alrededor no dudarian en atacarlo, pero por otro lado, las cuatro montañas del aire, agua, viento y fuego, llamadas las montañas de Sirah estaban casi deshabitadas, eso se debía a los animales que habitaban en ese lugar. La excursión sería en esas montañas ¿cierto? y estarían allí toda la noche ¿verdad? entonces esa sería su gran oportunidad.

"Preparense, reencarnasiones de los 10 elegidos, por que no quedara ninguno de ustedes después de que yo desida atacarlos" la sombra soltó una suave risa. Se levantó listo para bajar del tren cuando vió que este empezaba a avanzar...

"¿Qué rayos...? ¡Conductor espere yo todavía no bajo!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sakura y Syaoran iban tomados de la mano platicando muy animadamente, como si el dolor que había aparecido en el tren se hubiese disipado y las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

"Sabes Syaoran, cuando te escuche decir que yo era lo más importante para ti creí que ya no podía ser más feliz en la vida" le dijo sonriente Sakura.

"Solo decía la verdad Sakura" contestó el riendo suavemente al escuchar lo que dijo Sakura

"Eso es lo que más feliz me hace de todo esto Syaoran" dijo ella sonrojandose un poco "Estoy tan feliz de que ya no estes enojado conmigo que podría jurar que todos comparten mi felicidad"

EL joven chino se limitó a snreír y a seguir caminando fjando su vista al frente.

Ellos eran los últimos del gurpo así que tuvo un panorama general de todos sus compañeros, en primer lugar vió a su amigo del alma caminar calladamente a un lado de la mejor amiga de Sakura, ambos parecían nerviosos y se veía un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas ¿A caso Syaoran imaginaba cosas o había algo entre el y la joven japonesa? Dorian de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas de recelo sober la morocha que parecía ni siquiera notarlo; Edward había decidido cambiar de nuevo su apariencia a Henry y este iba platicando con Mina que parecía perdida en el rostro del inglés que parecía hasta cierto punto incomodo por esa situación.

Vió que Skinner ,Bosco y Meiling platicaban alegremente, estaba feliz de que su prima encontrara a alguien especial en su vida, después de todo ella se lo merecía más que nadie; por otra parte Tom y Yuri conversaban con un pocode más seriedad y de vez en cuando le enviaban miradas confidentes a...

Suspiró, su prima y el norteamericano parecían estar hablando sobre algo de Azura que según a su criterio se daba cuenta de las miradas extrañas que le dirigian pero parecía que era muy buena disimulando, por que solo cuando Yuri y Tom se volteaban para cometnar algo cerraba los ojos y suspiraba profundamente.

"Syaoran ¿Algo te molesta?" pregutnó la voz de Sakura al ver a su novio con la mirada perdida.

"No para nada" dijo el tratando de olvidar el tema "¿En que crees que consista este entrenamiento?"

"No lo se, pero es especial así qeu creo uqe podemos morir en el intento"

"No lo dudo" le respondío el suspirando.

Por otra parte Tomoyo estaba debatiendose entre hablar con Eriol, permanecer en el muy incomodo silenio en el que se encontraban o simplemente salri corriendo de ese lugar y nunca más volver a hablar con el inglés; le gustaba la segunda pero la tercera le hacía competencia, la primera era muy difícil para ella.

Tragó saliva ¡se sentía tan tonta! ella siempre le daba consejos a Sakura y a Syaoran pero no tenía ni uno solo para ella ¿por qué no podía ir alguien a decirle que hacer? como odiaba sentirse así.

Levantó la mirada para buscar algo para inspirarse o algo por el estilo; había muchas cosas bonitas.

Se encontraban a las afueras del valle de Lavenhook y podía apreciar perfectamente el hermoso paísaje lleno de verdor, había cuatro montañas, si no se equivocaba, la de enfrente era la montaña elemental del viento, que era muy verde y en la colina se podía dislumbrar un pequeño molino que de seguro era más grande de cerca, era muy alta.

Por otra parte, estaba unamontaña que tenía un arroyo callendo desde las alturas de esta, el arroyo terminaba a los pies de esta en un pequeño lago cristalino rodeado de bellísimas flores de coloroes, sin lugar a dudas la montaña eemental del agua, que parecía tener un poco de más peligrosa en cierta forma que la montaña del viento.

La tercera montaña parecía mas o menos como una selva, tenía árboles pordoquier y el suelo parecía poder desmoronarse en cualquier momento pero aun así era muy bella por toda esa exotica vegetación que la cubria que hasta cierto punto tambiénera muy colorida, esa tercera montaña era la montaña de sirah denominada de la tierra.

Por último estaba la montaña de fuego, que era por decirlo así un volcán inactivo cubierto pur la espesura de enormes árboles y plantas, era mucho más colorida que la montaña de tierra pero menos viva que la montaña del agua, Tomoyo se quedo viendo ese volcán y de repente sintió un escalofrío y pudo ver algo muy extraño.

_"¿Eso es todo lo que un demonio cuervo puede dar?"_ La voz que hizo eco en su mente le hizo temblar de miedo, era muy grave y fría, parecía digna de un psicopata. Trató de ver el rostro de la persona que hablaba pero la capucha que lo cubria no lo dejaba verlo.

_"¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_ Tomoyo volvió la mirada para verquien hablaba y vió una sombra con enormes alas que le recordaban algo. Tampoco la pudo ver pero reconoció la voz como la de una mujer.

_"Yo soy...un ángel de la Apocalipsis y tu...eres mi presa"_ la morocha vió conespanto como la figura alada era brutalmente atacada por ese 'Angel de la Apocalipsis'.

_"¡CUIDADO!"_

"¡Tomoyo!" la matista abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de todos sus amigos que estaban a su alrededor; parecía que las fuerzasle habían fallado y había caido como si se hubiese desmayado "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Eso creo" dijo ella temblorosa pasando su bella mirada por cada uno de los chicos, Eriol y Sakura parecían ser los más preocupados; después se fijo en Azura que la veía penetrantemente, como si entendiera lo que paso.

_"¿Quien eres tu? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

La frase se metió en la cabeza de la joven japonesa cunado vió la casi inexpresiba mirada de la inglesa, trató de olvidarlo y se volvió a Eriol y a Sakura que la veían casi con miedo.

"En serio estoy bien, continuemos" dijo ella sonriendoles.

"¿Estas segura Tomoyo?" le preguntó el dueño de su corazón

"Claro que si, solo fue un pequeño accidente"

"Esta bien, si tu lo dices" Eriol extendió su mano hacia ella y la ayudo a levantarse, siguieron su camino en silencio por unos minutos y luego comenzaron a platicar, cada quien en lo suyo.

"Muy habil joven Daidouji" murmuró desee muy lejos el joven hijo de saurón "Ahora sabes parte de mi plan, pero eso no va a ser suficiente para salvar a tu amiga, su mente es muy obscura y es una presa facil"

El joven rió.

"Aunque tue eres bella y serías un bello recuerdo de mi exito"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Eso es lo que van a hacer" dijo Shane viendo como todos ponian cara de apesumbrada resignación "Tranquilos...pudo ser peor"

"Eso es lo que me preocupa" murmuró Bosco ladeando la cabeza.

"A que te refieres oscorelli ¬¬" preguntó el profesor haciendo temblar a Bosco.

"Yo no dije nada fue Meiling 0.0" dijo el señalando cobardemente a la chica china.

"¿Yo? o.0" preguntó señalandose a si misma (Diana me estoy aburriendo empieza la acción) (Callate y espera el momento) (No debí de comer de ese pastel de chocolate ) (o.o)

"Bueno lo que sea, les voy a dar las instrucciones..." dijo el psicoprofesor haciendo un ademán con las manos para luego empezar a dar vueltas frente a la fila de chicos que vien podrían parecer soldados "Como ya les dije van a ir separados en dos grupos"

"Uno de hombres y..." empezó Henry

"Uno de mujeres" le siguió Mina.

"Correcto" asintió Shane "Y cada grupo va a buscar una cabaña..."

"Para pasar la noche" dijo Skinner entornando los ojos.

"Sorrecto otra vez" dijo Shane ignorando su ademán "Las cabañas estan literalmente juntas pero cada quién empezara por una montaña diferente"

"Los chicos por la montaña de tierra..." dijo Eriol

"Y las chicas por la de viento" terminó Tomoyo

"Para terminar en la montaña de agua" complementó Sakura.

"Así es" les dió la razón su profesor "Y bajo ninguna circunstancia..."

"Debemos acercarnos a la montaña de fuego..." dijo Yuri

"Por las criaturas..." le siguió Tom

"Con poderes obscuros que habitan en ese lugar" terminó Azura

"Parece que si entendieron" dijo Shane con algo similar al orgullo en su voz "Entonces los dejo, espero que lo hagan lo mejor que puedan chicos"·

El profesor estaba listo para hirse pero alguien se hizo notar.

"Disculpa guapo pero ¿Y yo que?" todos se volvieron al portador de la extraña voz.

"Gray..." dijo el con un suspiro apesumbrado

"Que el se vaya solo a la montaña de fuego " recomendó Eriol mientras a los demás les aparecía una enorme gota en la cabeza "¿Qué?"

"Gray tu vas con...los chicos"

"Muy bien" dijo el sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Por que? TT"

"Tranquilo Eriol ¿qué es lo máximo que podría pasar?"dijo Syaoran posando sumano en el hombro de su amigo.

"¿Realmente quieres saber ¬¬?"

"N-no mejor no nnU"

"Menos mal" dijo Eriol poniendose de mal humor y adelantandose un poco a los demás.

Tomoyo lo observo alejarse hasta que su silueta desapareció, suspiró suavemente, ahora lascosas se alargarian más y perdería el poco valor que tenía, pero por otra parte iba a poder platicar a solas contodas sus amigas que de seguro le iban a dar algún consejo.

"¡Chicas!" gritó la enérgica voz de Meiling que ya se encontraba muy lejos "Veamos quien llega primero al pie de la montaña"

"¡No te confíes Meiling!" le dijo Sakura corriendo detrás de la joven china mientras las demás le seguían.

"Esto no es algo que me agrade mucho" murmuró para si Tomoyo emprendiendo su carrera detrás de las demás.

Por otra parte Azura iba caminando tranuilamente detrás de ellas, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como la ahora pequeña figura de Shane se disipaba en el horizonte dandole a ella la oportunidad perfecta de jugar sus cartas.

_"Estrella del día final, te llama tu hija la menor invocando el poder del cuervo para vencer a los malignos, asisteme...¡Shedir!"_ Una vez más el dije en forma de cuervo que colgaba elegantemente del cuello de Azura abrió sus blancos ojos para darle paso a Elizabeth Hyde.Que vió c omo todas estaban mucho más adelantas que ellas dos, una enorme venaapareció en su frente.

"¿¡Ni siquiera te dignaste a moverte? ¿¡Donde esta tu espíritu competitivo Azura?" le gritó al aire exasperada.

_"No esoty segura...creo que esa fue la cosa que se me cayó mientras corría el día de ayer"_

"¿Cómo que se te hace?" preguntó ella desconcertada.

_"Es que no estoy segura, se cayó algo y no me molesté en ver que era"_

Elizabeth cayó al suelo estílo animé

"Bueno, no es hora de hablar de eso" dijo ella levantandose como si nada hubiese pasado "Tenemos que alcanzar a esas ilusas jojojojojo"

_"Si tu lo dices..."_

Elizabeth se concentró por unos segundos y cuando abrió su mirada gris, un resplando apareció en su espalda para que luego crecieran un par de enormes y brillantes alas (Como las de los ángeles de Constantine pero negras) y con una sacudida de esas potentes alas despegó.

"Preparense, por que yo Elizabeth Hyde, demonio cuervo, estoy preparada a ganrles y después ¡conquistar el mundo!" Después de su discurso Elizabeth suelta una risa psicopata y la canción de Pinki y Cerebro empieza a surgir de no se sabe donde.

_"Ejem..Elizabeth, creo que nos estan ganando por mucho"_

"¿Huh?" la recién nombrada paró sus intentos de parodia viendo que ya casi todas estaban al pie de la montaña "¡¡No!"

Las alas se agitaron fuertemente y el pasto debajo de ella se removio fuertemente, después de eso, partió a gran velocidad al pie de la montaña tomando la forma de una enorme mancha negra que se movia a gran velocidad. Delante de ellas, Meiling que también corría a gran velocidad estaba a punto de tocar el terreno del pie de la montaña...

"¡¡Voy a...!" el bólido obscuro pasó rápidamente a su lado "..perder humillantemente a causa de un Objeto Volador No Identificado de color negro TT"

"¡Así es!" dijo Elizabeth al frenar al pie de la montaña mientras soltaba otra risa psicopata "Pero...no soy un Objeto Volador No Identificado"

"Eso es cierto" dijo Meiling asintiendo "eres un Objeto Volador Si Identificado"

"Casi" le dijo Elizabeth "Precticamente yo debería de ser una Persona Voladora Si Identificada"

"Si pero en este caso no eres un OVNI por que si te identifico, pero no puedes ser una PVSI por que suena arrocuando lo dices, por eso es mejor OVSI" razonó Meiling.

"Entiendo tu punto" contestó Elizabeth asintiendo vigorosamente

"Ok, Objeto Volador Si Identificado o en este caso OVSI" dijo Meiling sonriendo"Quiero saber ¿Cómo rayos le hiciste para ganarme? ¡Te mueves rápido!"

"Gracias pero ¡todo se lo deboa mis alitas!" dijo ella sonriendo mientras agitaba un poco sus alas.

"No sabía que tenías alas" dijo Meiling ladeando la cabeza.

"Por que en verdad puedo sacarlas cuando yo quiera, en el campo de batalla puden estorbar mucho" le contestó Hyde

Parecía que Meiling iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpida por un grito a las lejanías.

"¡Meiling!" las dos chicas voltearon y Elizabeth guardó sus alas, era Yuri la que corría rápidamente hacia ellas "¡Meiling! ¿estas bien?"

"Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?" preguntó Meiling extrañada. Pero entonces se dió cuenta de algo.

Yuri veía fríamente a Elizabeth y ella le devolvía la mirada con intensidad, ambas parecían encontrarse en medio de una batalla de miradas que no cualquiera hubiera podído aguantar. La joven de cabello negro razonó sobre las razones por lo que esto sucedía; su rostro palideció y su mirada se paso de su hermana a Eli, de Eli a su hermana y así repetidas veces.

"N-no pudo creerlo" dijo ella llamando la atención de las chicas "Ya entiendo lo que pasa aquí"

Yuri suspiró y Elizabeth ensombreció su mirada, no podía creerlo, había simpatizado con esa chica y legaba su hermana y lo arruinaba prácticamente todo, si a ella no le agradaba no tenía por que estar haciendo que los demás estuvieran en guardia con ella.

"Meiling, tienes que entenderlo...Tom y yo..." trató de razonar con ella Yuri

"¡Lo sabía!" dijo ella riendo a lo que las otras dos se quedaron pasmadas "¡A ustedes dos les gusta Tom y estan enmedio de una pasional guerra para ver quien se queda con su amor! ¿cierto?"

Tanto Yuri como Elizabeth cayeron al suelo estilo animé, todo ese suspenso para una resuesta como esa...

"No se de estas hablando" dijo esta última recobrando la compostura mientras la mirada indiferente reaparecía en sus ojos grises.

"Si claro" dijo Meiling riendo sarcássticamente

"Es la verdad Li" dijo la fría Elizabeth aguantando sus ganas de golpear a alguien o minimo a algo.

_"Dejame manejar esto"_ dijo la voz sería de Azura en su mente

_"¿Estas segura?"_

_"Este problema es cosa mía El, yo soy la que esta fuera con ellos todo el tiempo, yo voy a acabar con esto"_

_"Bien...confío en tí"_ Y con eso el dije de cuervo cerro sus ojos y Elizabeth desaparecío y ensu lugar, se encontraba Azura que reflejaba un aire de firmea inusitado en alguien con un caracter tímido comoel de ella.

"Azura..." dijo Yuri poniendo un tono de voz de los más fríos que tenía.

"¿Si?" preguntó con fría cortesía.

Meiling las veía confundida, era imposible que dos personas se odiaran tanto por el hecho de que a ambas les gustaba el mismo chico que habían conocido apenas hace tres días, así que dedujo que se trataba de otra cosa, tal vez algo más personal que un chico. Tragó saliva, ella no estaba acostumbrada a cosas tan serias como esas así que decidió intervenir:

"B-bueno yo mejor voy a ver que les pasó a las otras nnU" dijo mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás "Se estan demorando mucho ¿no les parece?"

"Si, eso creo" dijo Yuri sin despegar su mierada de la de Azura que parecía estar empezando a aburrirse de tanto suspenso

"Entonces...las dejo para que sigan haciendo lo que sea que estén haciendo" dijo ella para después salír corriendo con su hipervelocidad a donde estaban las demás

"Si tienes algo que decirme Li, es el momento" dijo la inglesa después de unos minutos en silencio.

"Estoy consiente de que ocultas algo, aunque Tom no me quizo creer yo lo se" dijo la chica de mirada gris

"¿En serio?" preguntó ella con fingida sorpresa

"Yo se que no eres normal" le dijo ella fieramente "No se que es pero mientras lo descubro...no quiero que te acerques a mis amigos"

"Vaya...y dices sque no soy normal" dijo ella negando con la cabeza "Sabes, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo, mejor yo ya me voy"

"¡No estoy jugando Jekyll!" le dijo ella perdiendo los estribos ante tal calma "¡No te quiero cerca de nosotros!"

"Yo tampoco estoy jugando" le dijo encogiendose de hombros "No le veo gracia a este juego"

"¿Cómo te lo puedes tomar con tanta tranquiliadd?" preguntó exasperada la oriental "Se que tienes un pasado obscuro por el aura que te rodea ¿y no te importa?"

"Bueno, ¿Acaso no decias que no tenía sentimientos?" preuntó fijando su mirada en la de la chica china que palideció al escuchar eso ¿la había estado espiando cuado hablaba con Tom?

"¿Q-que dijiste?"

"¿Te lo repito?" y con esto, la occidental giró sobre sus talones y dió por terminada la plática

"¿Cómo supo? No sentí su presencia en el vagón..."

"¡Yuri! ¡Azura!" gritó Sakura sacnado de su cuna de pensamientos a la joven que se volvió y trató de dar su mejor sonrisa

"¡Vaya, hasta que llegaron" dijo Yuri "¿Se perdieron?"

"Para nada, pero ustedes corren muy rápido" dijo Tomoyo que hablaba entrecortadamente del esfuerzo que había hecho

"Jajajaja" rió graciosamente Yuri "Vamos, hay que seguir adelante"

"Pero ya no corran por favor" dijo Mina

"Esta bien no hay problema" le dijo con una sonrisa Sakura

"Hay que apurarnos ¿no queremos que los chicos nos ganencierto?" preguntó anergicamente Meiling "¡Adelante!"

Y con eso todas empezaron a caminar.

Azura que ya se había adelantado un poco trataba de controlarse, estaba a punto de estallar, no sabía si por enojo o por tristeza. Bufó y giró su mirada a la montaña de fuego. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, por un segundo habría jurado que una sombra en una túnica parecida a la de un monje la observaba desde ese monte, pero al parpadear, había desaparecido, sacudió su cabeza y volvió su mirada a sus pies, ya estaba imaginandose cosas.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¿¡Que hiciste que?"

Syaoran aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía creerlo por que los chicos en cuestión eran Eriol y Tomoyo, dos de las personas más centradas que el conocía y se le hacía casi imposible que ellos dos hubiesen hecho algo así

"No es para tanto Li" dijo Eriol que estaba furiosamente sonrojado, las indiscresionesde Bosco iban a terminar matandolo de los nervios "Fue solo un beso y ya"

"¡Si claro! Jajajaja" rió Skinner que tenía lágrimas en los ojos "Y supongo que es por eso que estabas sobre ella"

"¡Fue por que el tren se movió!" se defendió Eriol que se volvió a un Syaoran que lo veía incredulo "¿Tu me crees verdad amigo?"

"Si claro Eriol" dijo el asintiendo "Pero..."

"¿Pero...?" preguntó Eriol

"No te le acerque a Sakura o me obligaras a golpearte uú"

Eriol cayó al suelo mientras los otros reían por la respuesta que el chico chino le dió a su mejor amigo.

"Que bueno que confías en mi Li TT"

"Claro" dijo el sonriendo.y dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda al inglés.

"¿Lo que todos ellos estan tratando de decir es que me estas dejando por otra?" preguntó la resignada voz de Dorian mientras los demás suspiraban.

"Por favor Dorian, ya no quiero más de estas escenitas ¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto!" respondió el aludido haciendo que los demás se quedaran estaticos

"Es que no puedo creerlo Eriol ¡Me dejaste! y ni siquiera por un hombre ¡Por una mujer!" dijo el escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos "¡Te odio!"

"¡No digas eso! sabes que no tengo otra opsión ¡tengo una reputación que mantener!" alegó Hiraguizawa

"¿¡Te importa más una reputación que yo?" sollozó Dorian "¡Despues de todo lo que hice por ti!"

"¡Creí que ya había quedado claro...!" ambos se enfrascaron en una plática similar a la de una pareja de casados

"¿Qué significa todo esto o.o?" preguntó Henry

"No tengo ni la menor idea" murmuró como respuesta Tom

"Tu amigo es raro Li" le dijo Bosco

"¿Cuál amigo? úù"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Jujujuju Tomoyo no se anda con rodeos"

"¿¡De que estan hablando? ¡Mejor no les hubiera dicho sobre esto!" Tomoyo sentía como su cara ardía, cuando les había dicho la situación del beso con Eriol, olvido que Meiling estaba presente y ella le ayudo recordandole que Eriol estaba encima de ella y cuando supieron eso todas empezaron a reíre escandalosamente, por que ella había dicho que había sido un beso corto...¡hasta Azura estaba sonriendo!

"¿Realmente considers eso un beso corto e inocente?" preguntó entre risas Mina

"¡No quiero imaginarme uno largo y salvaje!" gritó Meiling que casi no podía moverse e las carcajadas que lanzaba,

"¡Meiling!" Sakura que había logrado controlar su risa pero que estaba algo sonrojada por haber dejado volar su imaginación "Ya, Tomoyo nos dijo esto por que necesitaba un consejo ¿Si tu hubieras sido la que se encontraba en esa sitación con Bosco y Tomoyo te hubiese visto estarías riendote?"

"¿¡Y que te hace pensar que yo algún día voy a estar en una situaci´n como esa con Bosco?" preguntó Meiling dejando de reír de golpe.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¡Por favor! Se nota a leguas que tu y Meiling van a terminar juntos Maurice" le decía Skinner a su mejor amigo; después de que Eriol y Dorian terminaron con su extraña platica habían empezado a platicar sobre las chicas

"¡Claro que no!" gritó Bosco "¡Y no me digas Maurice!"

"¿Tratando de cambiar de tema?" preguntó Henry.

"Tu no me puedes decir nada que Mina Harker esta detrás de ti como hiena en celo Jekyll ¬¬" le dijo Bosco.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" dijo Henry ahogadamente.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"La verdad es que si pero ¿No me digas que tu hermano no es guapisimo?"

"Bueno si, pero yo no puedo andar diciendo eso por ahí ¿tienes idea de lo que eso significaria Mina?"

"Tranquila Azura, es normal fijarse en alguien tan atractivo como tu hermano" le tranquilizó Meiling

"¿Traicionando con el pensamiento a Bosco?" rió Yuri

"Callate que tu y Skinner van a terminar amandose algún día"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¿¡Tu prima la loca y yo?" preguntó con espanto Skinner causando una risa general "Gracias a esa loca casi me quedo sin desendientes...además que, aunque Azura es muy sería eso la hace sexy"

"Le intentas hacer algo a mi hermana y te juro que es tu fin"

"Tranquilo Henry, tu hermana es bellísima aunque sea algo cerrada" comentó Tom pensativo

"Uhhh...A Tom le gusta Azura" se burló Eriol

"Uhhh...Tom y Azura" se burlaron todos

"¿¡A que rayos...?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¿¡...Se refieren todas ustedes?"

"Tranquila Azura, pareces farolillo de navidad"

"C-A-L-L-A-T-E" dijo la aludida apretando los puños "Tom y yo no somos NADA"

"Pero no te alteres" rió Tomoyo

"Tomoyo ¿Acaso esto no había empezado contigo y tu extraña relación con Eriol?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¡Tom! Que quieras cambiar de tema no quiere decir que tengas que hecharme el problema a mí"

"Es la verdad Eriol" le sonrió Henry

"¿Qué se siente estar en ese tipo e problemas amigo?"

"Por lo menos no e llegado a un grado tan pasional para ponerme celoso de un inocente beso en la mano"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Nosotros nos queremos desde hace mucho ¿que esperaban?"

"Tu y Li ya deberian haber pasado a otro grado"

"¿Cómo que a otro grado?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Se nota que no sabes mucho sobre las relaciones entre un chico y una chica Li" dijo negando Skinner

"Eres muy inocente" le apoyo Henry

"¿Podrían explicarme de que hablan? úù"

"Veras Li despues de que un chico y una chica estan juntos por un tiempo, lo más normal es..."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¿¡Estan locas? Syaoran y yo nunca haríamos algo como...¡ahhh!"

"¿¡Sakura?"

La joven flor de cerezo no respondió, al parecer había desaparecido, eso o había caido en algún lugar donde nadie la podía ver y con eso de que ya estaba empezando a obscurecer las cosas no iban a ser muy fáciles que digamos...Tomoyo se apresuró a

ayudar a su amiga sin mucho exito

"Sakura ¿donde...? ¡Ahhh!" Pero la joven amatista no se quedo cruzada de brasos, tomó la mano de Yuri que tomó la mano de Meiling que tomó la mano de Mina que trató de tomar la mano de Azura que retrocedía lentamente

"¡A no! si yo me voy tu te vienes conmigo" y con eso agarro el pie de Azura que fue jalada por la extraña cadena humana de chicas

"¡No es justo!" dijo ella tratando de no caer a donde quiera que las demás estaban cayendo "Tratas de no ayudar a la gente y ellos te toman el pie"

Mientras el extraño grupo de extrañas chicas decendía la cadena se convirtió en una enorme bola de chicas que gritaban asustadas.

"¡Esto es humillante!" gritó Tomoyo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó sarcasticamente Meiling

"¡Callense y Rueden!" les regaño Yuri

Después de esa extraña conversación de extrañas chicas de un extraño grupo decendiendo la ladera de una forma extraña todas cayeron sobre la pobre Sakura que apenas se estaba levantando.

"Demonios" murmuró Yuri "Creó que me lastime la mano"

"No te quejes, yo me lastime un pie" comentó Mina

"Mis costillas TT" se quejo Sakura

"Pobrecitas de ustedes" djo Meiling levantandose " Yo no me lastime..¡Ouch! ¡mi brazo!"

"Genial, ahora Azura y yo somos las únicas que" lagrimas aparecieron en los ojos de la amatista "Mi...coxis"

"Es lo bueno de haber caido sobre todas ustedes" dijo Azura saltando desde la punta de la pila humana "¿Que hacemos ahora?"

"Creo que yo me puedo mover" dijo Meiling "También Yuri, pero las demás parecen no poder caminar"

Azura se quedo pensando unos minutos, llevaban oras subiendo la ladera de la montaña, así que tardarían muchomás tratando de subir con todas en esas condiciones y ella ni de chiste podría llevarlas cargando...tal vez si buscaba a los chicos podrían ayudarla, eso era un trabajo para Elizabeth Hyde.

"Escuchen" dijo ella dirigiendose a las hermanas Li "Quedense aquí y cuiden a las demás, Elizabeth y yo iremos a buscar a los chicos"

"¿Estas segura?" preguntó Meiling "¿No quieres que te acompañe?"

"No, no es necesario yo me encargo" dijo ella asintiendo "Tengan cuidado, recuerden que aquí puede haber criaturas extrañas"

"De acuerdo" dijo Yuri

"Trataré de no tardarme ¿si?"

"No hay problema" le respondió alzando el pulgar Meiling.

"Ahora vuelvo" dijo ella haciendo un ademan para luego salir corriendo del lugar

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Syaoran se había decidido a no hablar con los chicos que lo habían traumatizado con sus platicas sobre 'las relaciones de chicos y chicas' su piel se erizo al pensar que Sakura podría haber escuchado lo que estaban diciendo esos depravados y que el los estaba escuchando sin entender ni una sola palabra al principio, se quedó viendo al horizote y pudo ver perfectamente la cara de su flor de cerezo.Suspiró y se volvió a la montaña del viento donde ella de seguroestaba dando su máximo para llegar a la cabaña a tiempo...Pudó ver salir volando a una enorme parvada de aves y podría jurar que escucho un grito comunitario, una enorme gota apareció en su cabeza.

Trattó de ver más pero...

"¡Cuidado Li!" Skinnr empujó a tiempo al joven chino que estuvo muy cerca de morir cocinado por un rayo.

"¿¡Que rayos...?"

"¡Li! ¿Estas vien?" todos los chicos se acercaron a Syaoran y a Skinner

"Buenas noches caballeros" los chicos se volvieron a la grave voz solo para ver a un chico vestido con un traje blanco, con un sombrero de copa, un antifaz y una clase de vara que parecía ser la que produjo ese rayo por que pequeñas chispas aparecían de ella "Espero no intervenir en algo importante"

"¿Quien eres tu?" preguntó Eriol poniendose en guardia.

"Mi nombre es lo que menos importa en este momento" dijo el jugueteando con la varita mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios "Lo que importa es lo que voy a hacer con ustedes"

Y con ese comentario atacó a todos con un poderoso tornado que surgió de su varita.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Azura...creo que algo malo esta pasando en la montaña de la tierra" dijo Elizabeth que volaba lo más rápido que podía esquivando árboles, enredaderas y arbustos

_"Lo se, hay una presencia extraña en ese lugar"_ le respondió la chica _"Ten mucho cuidado"_

"Si" respondió Elizabeth "¿¡Viste eso?" dijo al ver como un rayo caía en la montaña y poco tiempo después un tornado apareció en la misma ubucación.

_"¡Rápido El, tal vez necesiten ayuda!"_

"Entendido" dijo ella acelerando un poco más.

Estuvieron así un tiempo, hasta que una de las alas de Elizabeth fue herida con una flecha y cayó al suelo mientras sus alas desaparecían.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó mietnras se levantaba

"Vaya, vaya porfin tengo el honor de conocer a un demonio cuervo" sonó una siniestra voz detrás de la chica que se levantó de un ágil movimiento.Para su sorpresa vió a la sombra vestida de monje fransiscano frente a ella y sintió un escalofrío al tratar de ver su rostro pero solo había sombras.

"Espero que esta batalla sea interesante ¡hace mucho que no me diverto!"

"No te preocupes" dijo Elizabeth dejando arás su miedo "Yo tampoco"

El monje le ataco con otra flecha que la chica congelo tal y como al rayo de Syaoran y desapareció

"Eres buena" dijo el monje riendo "Sería bueno pelear en un lugar más...fogoso"

Una enorme sombra envolvió a ambos seres y los transporto a otro lugar...

"La montaña de fuego" muermuró Elizabeth

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tomoyo estaba sudando, estaba muy nerviosa y no tenía idea de la razón, esperaba que no fuera un presentimiento sobre los chicos o Azura, cerro los ojos en un desesperado intento de calmar sus ansias pero derepente escucho un estruendoso sonido y vió una enorme explosión en la montaña de tierra...palideció.

"¡¡Syaoran!" gritó Sakura que había pensado lo mismo que Tomoyo "Rápido no tenemos tiempo, hay que ir con ellos"

"¡Si!" dijo EMiling que salió corriendo sin preguntar ni decir nada más

"_Acude a mi llamado...¡Viento!"_ Un pequeño torbellino apareció a los pies de Yuri que empezó a irse por donde se fue Meiling

En la espalda de Mina parecieron un par de alas de murcielago y voló detrás de ellas.

Por último Sakura uso la carta Flote para llevar a Tomoyo y así misma.

"Por favor que esten bien" se dijo Tomoyo

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Azura:¿¡Mandaste sola a Azura a esa estúpida montaña?

Diana: Tranquila

Azura:Grrr

Diana: No vamosa poder dejarles agradecimientos pero se los recompenzamos en el próximo cap.

Azura:Si es que nos demoramos mucho :S

Diana: Esperamos que nos dejen reviews y una cosa

Azura:¿que cosa?

Diana: **POR FAVOR LEAN EL FANFIC DE LADY-ESMERALDA QUE ESTA MUUUUYYYY BUENO **esa cosa

Azura: pero no me grites úù


	12. Chapter 12

Azura¡Lo sentimos muchísimo! pero hemos tenído muchos percances y casi es imposible escribir

Diana:Si además que aquí mi amiga se corto por un torpe accidente el inició del antebrazo y le tuvieron que poner puntos por eso ¬¬

Azura: Ese zapato se puso enmedio TT

Diana:Bueno ya que, algun día te curaras.

Azura:o.o

Diana: Bueno siguen los agradecimientos.

**Pily-chan:** no te preocupes que Eriol esta sano y salvo, el proximo capitulo de seguro que te va a gustar, es 100 Tomoyo&Eriol en esta parte del fic vamos a centrarnos en esa pareja y no te preocupes, van a tener problemas pero en este fic se quieren como nadie en el fic bueno con algunas exepciones¿¡En serio crees que somos buenas? bueno..somos principiantes pero se hace lo que se puede

**Coll-Saku:**¡hola colombiana favorita! . que bueno es recibir otro review tuyo...mmm no prometemos que esten "sanos" pero da por hecho que estan "salvos" ¿ok? espero seguir recibiendo reviews, estamos haciendo lo posible por hacer las cosas derechas pero tenemos muchos problemillas enredosos que espero puedas desenrredar.

**Rukia:** ¿Tanto así como alabanzas?-.- sentimos haberte dejado con la duda pero era necesario y lamentablemente no pudimos actualizar rápido pero ya lo hicimos, esperamos disfrutes el nuevo cap.

**sora-angel:**¿En serio crees que esta muy bueno¡que bien! esperamos que sigas con esa opinion sobre nosotros y que disfrutes el proximo cap y los siguientes...¡el fic en general!

**kika** jajajaja nos hiciste reír mucho, claro que a Tom va a recibir su merecido y se va a arrepentir de por vida por lo que le hizo a Azurita ¬¬ lo vamos a maltratar Muajajajajaja (risa psicotica) bueno esperamos que difrutes el nuevo cap!

**Gabby:**Que bueno que te gusta el fic, eres una de nuestras seguidoras favoritas jeje, bueno, a la que se le ocurriólo de Azura es a ¡Diana¡Te juro que yo no tue nada que ver! TT ejem, bueno, espero que disfrutes el nuevo capitulo ¿okis? cuidate mucho!

**Gabby:**¿Lo leíste todo completo?o.0 wow, eso no es algo que se lee todos los días, peo eso nos hace sentir orullosas de nuestra creación jejeje bueno, te dejamos leer el fic ¿ok

**La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca.**

**Capitulo 12¡No se lleven a Tomoyo!**

"Eres buena Elizabeth Hyde, te felicito, no cualquiera aguanta tanto en contra de un Angel del Apocalypsis"

_"¿Angel del Apocalypsis?"_

_"Azura, no importa como se llame esta cosa, muy pronto vamos a perder la transformación ¡nos esta matando!"_

_"Es que yo leí de esta clase de demonios cuando investigavamos sobre los demonios cuervo...había una característica en ellos cuando atacaban..."_

_"¡Perfecto¡Hasta ahora te acuerdas!"_

_"Oye apenas dijo su nombre"_

Elizabeth dió un habil salto hacia atras antes de que ese hombre la partiera a la mitad con sus espadas. Habían estado así un buen rato ella esquivando y el atacando; es que ese tipo no daba tiempo para lanzar nisiquiera un juramento

"Creo que esto esta empezando a ponerse aburrido ¿Qué te parece si mejor empezamos a jugar de verdad?" dijo el extraño monje poniendo ambas espadas enfrente de el en forma de cruz para luego dirigirse a la chica demonio cuervo a gran velocidad lanzandola muy lejos de allí

"Tienes razón" dijo Elizabeth dando una voltereta en el aire para caer parada "Hora de jugar" sus ojos se volvieron blancos y de la tierra empezaron a surgir cadenas de fuego negro que se dirigieron a gran velocidad al monje que las esquivo rápidamente.

_"Azura...hora de que te pongas a pensar por favor"_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¡Tom por la derecha¡Syaoran tu al centro y yo por la izquierda¡Edward atacalo si se mueve!"

"¡Si!"

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Eriol, los únicos chicos que seguían en pie atacaron fieramente a el chico que no se movia y parecía divertido ante los desesperados intentos de los chicos por detenerlo

"¡Traga metal tonto!" el primero en atacar en esta ocasión fue Tom que lanzó un par de vigas al chico que no se movió ni un centimetro, pero cuando el metal y su cuerpo iban a colisionar, el chico alzó su mano y regresó el ataque con diez veces más potencia haciendo a Tom caer inconsiente al suelo.

"_¡dios del trueno ven!"_ Syaoran no perdió el tiempo en pavilaciones y aprovecho que ese loco no lo había visto acercarse para atacarlo dandole de lleno en su horrible cara enmascarada mientras el chico se perdía en una densa pantalla de humo el chico chino sonreía triunfal. "Supera eso imbecil"

Pero para sorpresa de Syaoran, el humo comenzó a disprersarse rápidamente en menos de lo que el podía esperar, el era el que se encontraba en una pantalla de humo.

"¡Que rayos esta pasando?" se preguntó tratando de encontrar algo que le ayudara a localizar a ese chico pero sus ojos estaban completamente nublados "¡Dónde estas¡Sal a pelear cobarde!"

"Si eso quieres" Li no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, frente a el se encontraba un par de ojos enmascarados y en una fracción de segundo salió disparado hacia atras mientras unos hilos invisibles lo aprisionaban fuertemente causandole algunas leves contunciones en su cuerpo.

"¡Li!" gritó Eriol, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer algo, Edward se había delantado y había atacado al chico frente a frente con su espada.

"¡Hiraguizawa¡Libera a Li! Yo me encargo de este fracasado"

Edward Hyde y el enmascarado se batieron en un fervoroso duelo mientras Eriol corria a ayudar a su amigo que cada vez estaba más y más morado en las zonas donde los hilos invisibles lo apriosionaban.

"Aguanta Li, te salvare" dijo para después cerrar sus misticos y hermosos ojos para encontrar los hilos, después de uno segundos el chicoabrió los ojos y frente a el aparecieron millones de hilos que apretaban a su joven amigo "Err...tal vez tengas que aguantar un poco más de lo esperado"

"Eriol" le respondio el joven chino "Si te apuraras, tal vez salga vivo de esta"

"¡Cierto!" dijo el inglés invocando su báculo para después empezar a cortar los hilos haciendo que el cuerpo de Syaoran se aflojara un poco haciendo que las contunciones empezaran a desaparecer,llegó a cierto punto que el joven chino pudo tocar tierra firme y con su espada dió un giro que cortó de lleno a todos los hilos que lo habían aprionado.

"Este chico es muy fuerte" murmuró Eriol corriendo al lado de Syaoran qeu veía como Edward estaba dando sus últimos esfuerzos.

"Syaoran, esta vez solo somos dos, debemos idear un plan que nos ayude a acabarlo"

"Más bien, tenemos que idear un plan para que no nos mate a todos" le respondió exceptico el joven chino empuñando su espada "Escucha, tu y yo somos los únicos que quedan por decirlo así vivos, en cuanto Edward caiga nosotros atacmos con todo lo que tenemos ¿Listo?"

"Listo" dijo el joven Hiraguizawa, ambos volvieron su mirada a la llameante pelea.

Vieron como el chico ataco a Edward con un rayo que su amigo a duras penas pudo regresar con su espada.

"Esto no esta bien" murmuró Eriol "Deberiamos atacar ahora"

"Si lo hacemos acabara con nosotros igual que con los demás" Eriol apreto la madibula.

Edward puso su espada en posición y un tornado de agua atacó al chico que lo recibió sin recibir mucho daño, pero aprovechando la distracción del joven pelirrojo, atacó con una columna de fuego que le dio en el pecho.

"¡Ahora!" gritó Syaoran "_¡dios del fuego ven!"_

El ataque de Syaoran tomó desprevenido al muchacho que recibió el golpe en el costado y cayó al suelo.

"¡Maldición!"

"¡Es ahora o nunca!" dijo Syaoran corriendo lo más rápido que podía en dirección al chico que no se movía...Eriol que veía esto desde lejos pudo dislumbrar una sonrisa en la cara del muchacho y sus ojos se abrieron del miedo

"¡Detente es una trampa!" demasiado tarde...el chico del antifáz captó már rápido la advertencia que Syaoran y se levanto de un salto y con un habil movimiento de varita atacó a Syaoran con un rayo que golpeó su estomago y lo mando a volar a varios metros de distancia. El chico rió malevolamente mientras se volvia a Eriol.

"Pensé que ustedes iban a ser más poderosos, pero veo que solo son un pequeño reto a superar" dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Eriol que solo puso su baculo frente a el en posición de denfenza; ese chico no lo iba a engañar, no por nada era la reencarnación de Reed Clow

"Vamos a ver que puedes hacer" le dijo el chico lanzandole un tifón que Eriol combatió girando su báculo de forma que el tifón se disolviera antes de llegar a golpearlo "Vaya, parece que eres más listo de lo que aparentas"

El inglés no respondió, sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer...quería provocarlo para que perdiera el control y la furia lo cegara en combate pero eso no iba a pasar. El chico volvió a atacarlo una y otra vez, cada vez más furiosamente y Eriol cada vez tenía más problemas para esquivar sus ataques...tenía que hacer algo...y rápido

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Elizabeth daba altos y ágiles saltos para alejarse lo más rápido posible del Angel de la Apocalypsis, estaba realmente lastimada inclusive tenía un poco profundo pero largo corte a un lado de su cuello.

_"Aun no intentamatarte...lo se, había una característica en sus ataques finales"_

_"No ayudas sabes"_

_"¡intento recordar! La verdad no leí mucho sobre ese tema"_

Elizabeth frenó, estaban en lo más alto de la montaña y ya no sabía que hacer, estaba prácticamente acorralada, por un lado, estaba volver a donde estaba el monje loco y por otra era tratar de saltar el crater o...seguir peleando.

La chica se volvió al crater que por el momento era su mejor y más alocada opsión y para su sorpresa vió lava ardiente dentro de el...

"¿No habían dicho que el volcán estaba inactivo?" le preguntó a Azura, pero para su mala suerte no fue Azura quien le respondió...

"Estaba" dijo la voz del Angel "Pero algo de mucha importancia para este mundo va a suceder y todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza estan despertando por que sienten la gran cantidad de poder obscuro que se esta recolectando"

"¿Te refieres a que la montaña del fuego desperto al mismo tiempo que la obscuridad?" preguntó Elizabeth.

"En efecto" le contestó el monje acercandose lentamente "El fuego es un elemento muy traisionero señorita Elizabeth" dijo acercandoce peligrosamente. Elizabeth pusó a trabajar su cerebro a toda su capacidad, iba a tratar de sacarle platica a ese loco.

"Si, es traicionero dependiendo de quien lo utilice" dijo ell rodeando con cautela el crater

"Muy sabio" asintió el monje sin rostro "Yo nací de fuego y obscuridad como todo demonio tu también lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"Correcto" sonrió Elizabeth "Pero yo tengo sangre de Ishtar, no soy lo que se dice un demonio completo"

"Eres un demonio cuervo" le aseguró e monje mientras sacaba sus espadas "Mitad demonio, mitad hechicera cuervo, por eso también tienes poderes psiquicos"

"Lamentablemente todos mis poderes reflejan lo que era mi padre"

"¿Te molesta serun demonio?" Preguntó

"No, me enorgullezcode mis poderes, pero estar en un bando donde lo que mas se acerca ser como tu es u hermano no es fácil"

"¿Te sientes rechazada?" Elizabeth no contestó "Ya veo...¡Unete a nosotros!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundida

"Unete al lado obscuro, allí las personas no te pueden discriminar por que todos son...como tu"

"Ni hablar" negó Elizabeth enojada por la proposición. El monje rió y después con un movimiento quedo frente a frente a la chica

"Si no estas de nuestro lado...eres el enemigo" dijo acercando las espadas aprisionando su cuello "Y si eres el enemigo debemos acabar contigo"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eriol cayó pesadamente al suelo, estaba qedandose corto de ideas y ese tipo le estaba metiendo tremenda paliza...Giró sobre su cuerop para tratar reincorporare pero le fue imposible por que la bota del chico le había pisado con fuerza en el pecho y estaba inmovil.

"Diste una dura batalla...más dura que los demás" le dijo brlonamente el chico "Pero nadie puede retarme y salir vivo para contarlo"

Eriol trató de salir de su prisión pero le fue imposible; forcejeo todo lo que pudo sin nigún resultado aparente, abrió los ojos y vio que el chico apuntaba con su varita directo acia su corazón, volvió a cerrar los ojos...era su fin.

"¡ERIOL!" El recién nombrado y su atacante volvieron su mirada al lugar de donde provenía la voz, ninguno vio nada pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico había sido reemplazado del campo visual del chico inglés por Meiling que aun tenía alzado su pulo, Hiraguizawa dedujo que la chica había golpeado a ese demente, pero como venía corriendo a gran velocidad el golpe fue mucho más fuete que cualquier golpe.

"Meiling llegas justo a tiempo" le dijo Eriol aceptando la mano que le tendía la chica "Creí que sería mi final"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" preguntó Meiling sin perder e vista al chico que aun parecía impactado por el tremendo golpe "¿Quién les hizo esto?"

"El tipo al que golpeaste" le dijo Eriol "Tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí antes de que se levante"

"No va a ser tan facil" nego Meiling "Nos caímos de la montaña por una ladera y Azura es la única ilesa, se supone que venía en esta direccion pero creo que le pasó algo"

"Maldición" murmuró Eriol preocupado por su ulce amatista "¿Que vamos a hacer¡No podemos pelear con el y menos en estas condiciones!"

"Tenemos que pensar en algo, de los hombres tu eres el unico que no esta inconsiente y de las chicas Azura, Yuri y yo somos las únicas que se pueden mover" dijo Meiling con un tono muy poco habitual en ella.

"¿Cómo?" se asustó Eriol "¿Tomoyo no se puede mover?"

"No" le contestó Meiling "Creo que se lastimó el tobillo, no el coxis...¿O la una costilla?uú"

Eriol palidecio.¡Su ángel¡Su ángel estaba lastimado! y el no podía hacer nada por ella.

"Que bueno que los encuentro" Eriol y Meiling vuelven su mirada a la chica Li que aterrizo suavemente mientras el viento se dipersaba a sus pies y después pasaba su mirada asustada por los cuerpos inconsientes de sus amigos "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

"Nos estan atacando, debemos de hacer algo ¿crees que puedas sacarnos de aquí?" preguntó Meiling con una chispa de ilusión en sus ojos

"No lo se" dijo Yuri "Sería muy peligroso, podría lastimar a alguien si trato de sacarlos a todos juntos"

"Entonces...tal vez podamos llevarlos de uno en uno" reflexiono Eriol

"No...lo...haran" los tres chicos volvieron su mirada al chico que se estaba reincorporando y tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca mientras su rostro se crispaba en una mueca de furia "Ustedes...no van a ninguna...parte"

El chico enterro su varita en el suelo haciendo que se abriera abruptamente, la hendidura iba en dirección a los tres chicos

"_Acude a mi..."_

_"¡ESCUDO!"_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

La espada del monje obscuro atravezó el brazo de Elizabeth

_"Los Ángeles de la Apocalypsis se caracterizan por su traición al reino de Milyshbrook al atentar contra la vida de los demócratas de dicha ciudad"_

La chica de mirada gris se defendió con un escudo de color negro

_"El grupo consistia en doce sabios hombres con poderes obscuros que eran consejeros del Rey de Milyshbrook...Se aliaron al poderoso Saurón cuand vieron que el imperio perdía poder"_

Un contra ataque de cadenas de fuego negro que detuvo al Angel unos segundos.

_"Cuando llego el día de la Batalla Final, fueron casi destruidos pero se cree que aun existen algunos decendientes de esos hombres"_

Una estocada fallida a el abdomen solo por unos centímetros

_"Se decia que eran habiles en combate y que su especalidad era la espada...guardaban tiempo, medida y distancia."_

De nuevo la misma estocada en la misma dirección...con éxito

_"La muerte de su enemigo era inminente..un golpe a un costado, un golpe bajo y..."_

_"¡Elizabeth! no dejes que se te acerque, el próximo golpe va directamente al corazón"_

"¿De que estas hablando?" Preguntó la chica dando un salto hacia atrás casi cayendo del crater

_"¡CORRE!"_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eriol trataba de proteger a toda costa a Tomoyo, no iba a permitir que ese loco le pusiera nisiquiera un dedo encima, primero lo mataban antes de ver a su ángel sufrir. Estaba agotado, no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaban peleando pero la obscuridad y la resplandeciente luna le indicaban que ya estaba muy entrada la noche y había estado peleando desde el ocaso ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar?.

Yuri y Sakura sacaban lo más ra´pido posible a los chicos heridos mientras Meiling combatia aun más fieramente que su mismo primo al chico, su velocidad era un punto a su favor por que los ataques que le lanzaban eran demasiado lentos para ella pero por otra parte ella era humana y tarde o temprano se iba a cansar.

Por otra parte, Eriol dió unos pasos para atrás. Tomoyo se había negado a abandonarlo y no entendía por que ¿Por que arriesgar su valiosa vida por estar con el? Si algo le pasaba nunca se lo perdonaría ¡jamas!

"¡YA ESTOY HARTO!"gritó derepente el chico "Nadie juega así con el hijo del poderoso Sauron"

"¿El hijo de Sauron?" murmuró Tomoyo.

"Vine aquí a acabar con ustedes y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer" dijo con voz lívida el chico mientras en la punta de su varita se empezaba a acumular una gran cantidad de fuerza mágica. Cerro sus ojos y empezo a murmurar algunas palabras inaudibles para nuestros protagonistas.

"_Come...come...Angel of the Apocalipsys...Come and destroy my enemy..."_ Recitó en un idioma que solo Eriol logró entender.

"¿Angel del Apocalipsys?" Se extraño el inglés apretando aun más su cuerpo en contra de la amatista que veía asustada a su amigo "¿Qué rayos significa eso?"

"¿Qué esta pasando Eriol?" preguntó asustada la chica

"No lo se Tomoyo..." le dijo el chico sin perder de vista al extraño chico que era rodeado por una aura obscura "En verdad no lo se"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Elizabeth cerro los ojos dando su último exhalo de energía para ser envuelta por el enorme cuervo negro que dió paso a Azura Jekyll que abrió sus ojos abruptamente mostrando temor en ellos.

"¡Elizabeth¿que pasa? no me dejes aquí por favor" rogó con vo trémula sin recibir respuesta "Elizabeth no hagas esto te lo suplico..."

Azura se volvió a unos arbustos que se movieron suavemente, no estaba segura si era por el viento o si era ese maniatica que la perseguía se levantó lo más rápido mareandose y entendiendo por que Elizabeth decidió abandonar labatalla. Después de un segundo la chica empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía. Estaba llena de lodo y tenía multiples rasguños y heridas por todo su cuerpo haciendo la huida más complicada aun.

"_Stupid trees...stupid rocks...stupid dust (Estupidos árboles...estupidas rocas...estupido polvo)"_ la chica contuvo un grito de frustración ella era una chica que se dedicaba a leer libros de acción, no a estar en la acción.

"Nunca...más...voy...a creer...en esas cosas" murmuró apartando la ramas del camino "Si alguién me hubiese estado en mi lugar nunca hubiera escrito esas mentiras de la voluntad de hierro, en realidad solo corren para salvarse"

La chica cielo azul vió el pie de la colina y sintió una nueva luz renacer en ella, tal vez podría correrhasta Lavenhook y decirles que una de sus exposiciones del museo había cobrado vida y la perseguía con dos enormes y filozas espadas.

Acelero un poco más pero sintió que algo la sostenía firmemente del brazo...algo viscoso y frío algo tan abrumador que logró que todo su cuerpo sintiera que caía en un enorme abismo.

"¿Por que tanta prisa?" preguntó la voz del Angel del Apocalipsys en su oido "¿Tienes algo más que hacer"

Azura sintió lahoja de la espada acercarse a su cuello.

"B-bueno podría decirse que si" dijo nerviosamente Azura "Tengo una cabaña que encontrar"

"Lástima que no puedas seguir buscando" Azura escuchó como el arma cortaba el aire y bajo la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos y dos lágrimas nacian en sus ojos. Le hubiese gustada vivir unos años más.

Espero y espero...y espero...y espero más.

"Oye si me vas a matar podrías..." Azura se sorprendió porque al volverse no había...

"Nada"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Yuri estaban con el alma prendida en un hilo, la sombra que cubria al chico cada vez se hacia más grande y tomaba una forma más fantasmal, tanto así que llego a un punto en el que la sombra parecía una especie de persona envuelta en una capa que cubria todo su cuerpo y su cara yen efecto, eso era...

El joven enmascarado dejo de decir el el juramento y decendio lentamente al mismo tiempo que la sombra ya materializada, les dedico una siniestra sonrisa.

"Les presento a _Santi_" les dijo el enmascarado "El Angel del Apocalipsys"

"¿El que?" preguntaron a coro las chicas mientras Eriol agudizaba sus sentidosal máximo

"No tengo tiempo para explicar nada en este momento" les dijo con un ademán el chico acercandose como un león a su presa "El es su nuevo contrincante, espero que disfruten su muerte segura"

Al decir estas palabras, el chico se movio rápidamente hacia ellos mientras el Ángel sacaba sus espadas, Eriol fue elprimero que reaccionó y se dirigio rápidamente al chico que era el más cercano, pero en un parpadeo se conviritó en esa extraña sombra que lo ataco lanzandolo hacia atrás.

"¡Eriol!" Meiling se acerco corriendo a el y lo incorpororo "¡Eriol se llevo a Tomoyo!"

El inglés sintió que su cabeza giraba alrededor de la frase, escuchandola repetidas veces pero sin entenderla del todo mientras su cuerpo perdía calor y sus ojos se llenaban de un pánico inusitado.

"¿Q-qué?" preguntó aturdido

"Ese loco se llevó a Tomoyo, de alguna forma cuando te quitaste de enfrente de ella te paso y atrapó a Tomoyo" dijo Meiling al borde de las lagrimas

Eriol palidecio.

_"Me engaño"_ pensó frustrado mientras se levantaba de un salto _"Hizo ese movimiento a proposito para que dejara de protejer a Tomoyo ¿que voy a hacer?"_

"Todo es por mi culpa..."

El mago se sintió furioso y volvió la mirada al lugar donde estaba Tomoyo y se decidió a ir a salvarla pero entonces se percato de algo...no estaba solo, Yuri y Meiling estaban combatiendo y no podía dejarlas solas pero...su ángel ¡Que pasaría con su ángel? y si dejaba solas a las chicas quein sabe que suerte correrían

Meiling vió como el chico parecía querer gritar y llorar de frustración pero se contenía suspiró y se preguntó por que todos los hombres eran tan orgullosos, desvió su mirada a su hermana que combatia a el otro psicótico que había parecido y se levantó, poso su mano en el hombro del chico que se sobresaltó y dirigio su mirada azulada a la chica que le sonreia.

"Ve por ella" le dijo sin preambulos la china. Eriol le miró sorprendido "Por nosotros no te preocupes"

"Pero..."

"Nada de peros" le reprendió la chica de mirada rojiza "Tu vas a ir a salvar a Tomoyo y punto"

Eriol se quedo parado por unos segundos, sonrió y después salió corriendo al lugar por donde sentía la presencia de Tomoyo y el enmascarado. Meiling lo siguio con la mirada.

"De todos modos" se dijo "Dudo realmente que te preocupe mucho si nos morimos nosotros si encuentras a Tomoyo"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eriol corría tan rápido como podía sigiuiendo las presencias, si no se equivocaba los encontraría a pocos metros de distancia.

No se sentía cansado, la sola idea de que ese imbecil le pusiera sus sucias y asesinas manos en la nivea figura de su amada era como poner veneno corriendo por su sangre.

Aceleró aun más el paso mientras en sus ojos aparecían destellos de furia y odio contra aquel chico enmascarado.

Después de varios segundos vió la silueta de alguien corriendo hacia donde el estaba, preparó su báculo, nadie iba a impedir que alguien le hiciera daño a su preciada Tomoyo empuño su báculo y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó y lanzó a la silueta un potente rayo que dió justo en el blanco.

Hiraguizawa cayó y continuó corriendo, iba a pasar por alto a su presa pero...

"¡Azura?" Eriol vió a la pobre chica inglesa en el sulo completamente chamuscada con sus ojos lilas converitdos en un par de garabatos negros que giraban vertiginosamente.

"¿Alguien anotó la matricula?"

"Lo siento Azura pero..." Eriol recordó que estaba haciendo "Oye ¿No viste a Tomoyo por aquí?"

"¿Tomoyo?" preguntó Azura reincorporandose y cambiando de nuevo a su pálido comolor "Tomoyo..."

Empezó a darse golpecitos en la cabeza estilo el osito Winnie Phoo mientras a Eriol le aparecía una gota en la cabeza.

"Mmmm" se dio dos golpecitos más "¿Venía secuestrada por un chico?"

"¡Si!" respondió Eriol emocionado

"Y..¿el chico estaba enmascarado?"

"¡Si!"

"Y...¿tenía una risa maniaca?"

"¡Si si! ese es ¿lo haz visto?" preguntó Eriol conociendo perfectamente la respuesta

"No" Eriol cayó al estilo animé "No te creeas, se fue por haya"

Azura señaló un camino y Eriol lo afirmo concentrandoce lo más que podía

"Tienes razón" le contestó Eriol "Bueno, te veo después"

"¡Espera!" le detuvo Azura "Voy contigo, hace rato me atacó un psicotico Angel del Apocalipsys y no quiro estar sola"

Eriol volvió su mirada.

"¿Te atacaron?" pregunto

"Si pero eso es lo de menos por todas las cosas que acabo de decir creo qe secuestraron a Tomoyo"

Eriol lo recordó y salió corriendo seguido por Azura.

El ingléstenía mirada decidida, iba a salvar a Tomoyo e iba a acabar con ese loco...iba a hacerlo sufrir tanto como a el lo había hecho sufrir...¡lo haría!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Azura: Mi mano santa TT

Diana: te dije que no escribieras

Azura: Si no escribo yo no escribes tu ¬¬

Diana: bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y nos dejen reviews ¿ok¡nos vemos!


	13. Operación Conquista

Azura:Después de una larga espera me dagusto estar aqui con ustedes escribiendo un nuevo capitulo para todos ustedes.

Cri cri cri

Azura:Como se daran cuenta...Diana no esta porque esta desaparecida por problemas tecnicos con su computadora.

Cri cri cri

Azura: ummm...no quiero poner agradecimientos porque siento que ya los hice esperar mucho, puesto que yo tmb tuve contratiempos

Cri cri cri

Azura: pero para la próxima...voy a agradecerles a todos y todas

Cri cri cri

azura:¿De dónde salió este grillo? uú

**La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca.**

**Capitulo 13: Operación Conquista.**

"¡Maldición!"

Eriol vió con frustración como ese maldito enmascarado saltaba sobre el ferocarril huyendo con su ángel prácticamente bajo el brazo, trató con todas sus fuerzas saltar en el vagón para atraparlo pero llegó demasiado tarde.

"¿Ahora que hacemos?" preguntó a Azura que hipoteticamente estaba en el suelo de tanto correr. La aludida levantó la mirada y revisó rápidamente su entorno, no había ningún otro tren ni nada por el estílo que los ayudara pero...

"¿Sabes conducir?" preguntó a su compañero de aventuras que negó "Entonces tendremos que improvisar"

Se incorporo rápidamente y jaló al chico, que estaba aun un poco confundido. Eriol vió el lugar a donde lo jalaba la chica cielo azul y palideció.

"¿T-tu sabes manejar?" preguntó al tiempo que ella lo empujaba dentro del transporte

"En realidad, no, pero no creo que sea muy complicado" la chica sentó a un Eriol que parecía querer protestar ante la respuesta de la chica.

"Escucha Azura, quiero salvar a Tomoyo y podría hacer lo que fuese, pero para salvarla necesito estar vivo y no estoy seguro de que contigo manejando por primera vez..."

"No te preocupes ¿que tan complicado puede ser?" Preguntó mientras veía el tablero del móvil

"No creo que sea difícil manejar un automóvil" le aseguró Eriol que puso cara de susto cuando vió a Azura moviendo la palanca "¿¡Pero un autobus?"

Azura pisó el acelerador pero metió mal la velocidad y se fueron en reversa. Eriol vió inquisitivamente a Azura.

"Relajate" le dijo cambiando de nuevo la palanca "Es un error de principiante"

Y con eso arrancaron a toda velocidad detrás del ferocarril. Eriol sentía que se mareaba y que el piso se le movía y, en efecto, el piso se estaba moviendo, porque aparte de todo, el loco ese los estaba atacando haciendo que Azura tuviese que moverse en una 'acción evasiba' realmente complicada. Lamentablemente las cosas buenas no duran para siempre...

"¡CUIDADO!" como el chico parecía haberse cansado de jugar al gato y el ratón, había lanzado una clase de patada que lanzó una enorme onda de color verde que arranco la mitad del camión que vendría siendo el techo y la parte trasera de dicho vehículo. Eriol se quedó de piedra al ver que Azura no se detenía.

"¡Azura! ya perdimos la mitad del camión, yo mismo me encargo de matar a ese loco pero por favor detente" le dijo mareado.

"Tranquilizate Eriol, todavía tenemos la mitad del camión" dijo Azura con una mirada que solo competía con la de un asesino profesional, la chica al ver la inseguridad en el rostro de Eriol, trató de poner la cara más normal que podía volviendo la mirada al camino.

"¿Realmente quieres a Tomoyo?" le preguntó haciendo al chico exaltarse.

"¿Que si la quiero? ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Simplemente la amo!" todo eso lo dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero cuando se percato de lo que había dicho se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que temes?" le preguntó ella "Si es cierto lo que me dices, vas a arriesgar tu propia vida por esa persona que tanto amas"

Eriol levantó su mirada para ver al chico que llevaba en brazos a Tomoyo que parecía estar desmayada, vió su rostro dulce e inocente, su silueta frágil y delicada, corrompida por las manos de ese tipo sosteniendo su cintura y se dió cuenta que lo que decía Azura era cierto, y que el no iba a permitir que nada le pasara a Tomoyo y si tenía que entregar su vida a cambio, lo haría.

"Azura, esto es lo que vamos a hacer" le dijo firmemente a un lado de ella "Acelera todo lo que puedas y cuando estemos lo suficientemente cerca frenas y yo saldré volando de aquí, voy a distraer al enmascarado y tu vas a sacar a Tomoyo de allí ¿captas?" La joven inglesa sonrio con seguridad

"Tu mandas" respondió girando su mirada por unos instantes a un Eriol con semblante decidido.

Eriol asintió en silencio y la chica volvió su miarda al camino.

"Entonces preparate" le dijo mientras metia otra velocidad y pisaba el acelerador a fondo.

Eriol al principio se plantó al piso con fuerza y cuando su cuerpo se acostumbro al cambio salto al otro lado del parabrisas y se sostuvo de el mismo.

"¿Listo?" le gritó Azura.

"¡Rápido!" respondió el que vió como se acercaban cada vez más al tren y derepente el autobus frenó abruptamente haciendo saltar a Eriol hasta llegar al ferrocaril y ahora se encontraba frete a frente con ese maldito una vez más.

"Maldición" Escucho Eriol murmurar al tipo que dejo rápidamente a Tomoyo en el techo del tren y se abalanzaba en contra de el, pero esta vez no iba a ser tan fácil.

De un rápido movimiento Eriol sacó su báculo evadiendo su ataque con un certero golpe en el pecho que lo lanzó a algunos metros hacia atrás, Eriol aprovechando la situación salto sobre el y le atacó con un rayo que colisionó con el chico.

Hiraguizawa dió un salto hacia atrás y protegió el cuerpo de Tomoyo con el suyo, cerro los ojos y espero un par de segundoc, cuando los abrió, el chico ya no estaba allí.

"¿Que rayos..?"

_"¡Shedir!" _Todo paso en una fracción de segundo.

Eriol apenas pudo enfocar la silueta del joven enmascarado cuando la sombra de una chica proviniente desde su espalda lo detuvo con una embestida y poco a poco...todo se volvió negro.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eriol giro sobre si mismo al sentir la fuerte e insistente luz golpear sus cerrados ojos. hundió su cara en su almhoada e inhalo todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones.Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y su cabeza palpitaba fuertemente, giro de nuevo...esta vez a su lado derecho. Trató de dormir de nuevo pero no puedo, abrió sus ojos y giro de nuevo para quedar boca arriba.

Parpadeó varias veces al encontrarse en el techo de color azul pálido de su habitación en el edificio de La Academia se incorporó lentamente y volvió su mirada a las dos camas a su lado izquierdo que estaban vacias y destendidas, con algunas vendas desparramadas por todas partes.

"¿Acaso tanto tiempo estuve dormido?" se preguntó a si mismo el joven inglés que trató desesperadametne de unir ideas porque después de todo no recordaba mucho.

Sabía que había estado persiguiendo al joven enmascarado debido a que ese cretino había tomado de rehen a su querida Tomoyo, que en el proceso, había subido a un Autobus conducido por la psicotica Azura Jekyll que lo alento a hacer disparates y que el los hizo saltando desde un parabrisas hasta el ferrocarril, recordó la intensa batalla, el humo, al chico enmascarado un extraño grito, una sombra...y nada más

Se paso la mano por el cabello en simbolo de desesperación y cubrio su cara con sus manos solo para darse cuenta de que sus lentes no estaban ahí, alguien debio haberselos quitado.

Su azulada mirada se poso en la mesita de noche en donde se encontraban sus lentes y una nota. El chico tomo ambas cosas; coloco sus lentes en su lugar y abrió la nota reconociendo rápidamete la caligrafia de Nakuru

_Querido Eriol:_

_Si llegas a despertas mientras los chicos estan en clase (Yo fui al mercado a comprar algunas cosas), por favor, baja a la cocina y encontraras una bandeja que tiene tu almuerzo, toma el jugo de naranja que se encuentra el refrigerador y NO SALGAS DE AHì.._

_Nakuru._

Eriol sintió una gota correr por su nuca, Nakuru si que era sutil. Se estiró perezosamente y se levantó de la cama con muchas dificultad.

Salió de la habitación y escucho algunos sonidos, supuso que Nakuru ya estaba de regreso. Bajo el primer escalon cuando un sonido en especifico llamó su atención, más bien, una canción

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Cerro sus ojos y al hacerlo se encontro con la imagen de una bella morocha que le sonreía con una dulzura contagiable. Eriol sonrio un poco, de una forma u otra, todas las cosas a su alrededor las relacionaba con Tomoyo,parecía que el amor le había afectado gravemente.

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

El jóven escucho la suave música llenar el lugar y escuchando la letra, su mente volo rápidamente a la imagen de su 'ángel'...Tal vez Tomoyo era una chica de hermosura sin igual, pero lo que había cautivado su joven corazón, era su dulzura su belleza interior, más que eso su pureza. Todas esas cosas que había descubierto en su dulce niña cuando leía sus cartas.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

¿No dejar ni un solo minuto más desperdiciado? Eso sería magnifico y por mucho, todo eso era cierto, ella era la única que el quería a su lado, en sus brazos, besando sus delicados labios tal y como lo había hecho en ese vagón. Rozo suavemente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, aquel beso mágico que había significado tanto para el...

"Your beautiful soul, yeah" murmuró siguiendo la canción que era cantada por una suave voz femenina proviniente de la cocina

_You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

Tiempo...El era un chico paciente, pero podría casi jurar, que si Tomoyo lo hacia esperar para recibir una respuesta podría morir debido al vértigo en el que su alma se encontraría no estaba seguro si era por el miedo al rechazo o si se debía a que no podría esperar más por tenerla junto a el. Frunció suavemente el ceño.

"¿Si estoy tan desesperado por tenerla junto a mi?" se preguntó "¿Por que rayos no hago nada por demostrarlo?"

¿Cobardía?

_I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
yeah_

Eriol se descubrió a si mismo cantandola canción mientras bajaba las escaleras. Sonrió suavemente, el no era de esos chicos que acostumbrara cantar, esa era solo otra muestra de lo profundamente enamorado que estaba. Sintió como si el dolor de su cuerpo hubiese disminuido con la sola idea de que Tomoyo fuese su novia...

Cruzo la sala trareando suavemente la canción de Jesse Mc Cartney y entro a la cocina solo para encontrarse una verdadera sorpresa.

"¿Azura que haces aquí?"

La aludida tenía puestos un par de audifonos y comía lentamente sus alimentos matutinos. La chica se sonrojo y se bajo los audifonos que quedaron prendados de su cuello

"Umm..bueno, cuando desperte me encontré una nota que decía que bajara a comer y que no saliera de aquí" le dijo ella un poco nerviosa "Me sorprendio mucho encontrar más de un solo plato aquí"

Eriol siguio la dirección a donde señalaba Azura y se encontro con 5 platos.

"Vaya" dijo Eriol sentandose y acercandose un plato "Cantas bien"

Azura que estaba tomando un trago de jugo se atraganto y se levanto de un salto tosiendo. Eriol ahogo una risa, esa situación era realmente divertida, una vez más, se sentía el amo del juego y realmene hace mucho que no se sentía así. Entorno suvemente sus ojos. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, para el ya no era tan facil manipular las cosas a su antojo. Se consentro de nuevo en Azura que se daba golpecitos en el pecho.

Después de unos segundos su acompañante recuperó la compostura

"Preferiría que eso se quedara entre nosotros" le dijo ella "Y...gracias"

Eriol sonrió tomando un bocado de sus hot cakes que sabían realmente exquisitos cuando una idea vino a su mente.

"¿Sabes que fue lo que paso después de que caí inconsiente?" la chica cielo azul asintió

Flash Back

Azura bajo del camión y corrió tan rápido como podía tratando de alejarse porque sabía que esa cosa estaba sobrecalentada y podía explotar; por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver la silueta de Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo que iban aser salvajemente embestidos por ese loco que ahora había sacado una espada de quien sabe donde, frenó en seco, no podía dejar a sus amigos así

"¡Elizabeth!"

"¡Estoy lista!"

_"Estrella del día final, te llama tu hija la menor invocando el poder del cuervo para vencer a los malignos, asisteme...¡Shedir!"_

En unos segundos después la figura de Elizabeth Hyde apareció e invocando dos llamas que aparecieron en sus manos se dirigió rápidamente a atacar a su enemigo. El poder de la chica de la obscuridad logró empujar fuera de su camino al chico que cayó brutalmente en el suelo y rodo varios metros, aprovechando la situación, Elizabeth se acerco a los chicos que estaban tumbados en el suelo.

"¿Que hacemos ahora?" preguntó alarmada por miedo a que el chico despertara y los atacara de nuevo.

_"Tenemos que salir de aquí" _apremió la voz de Azura _"Tenemos que ir al centro de Lavenhook, donde se encuentra Townsend"_

"Bien" dijo la chica que se convirtió en la sombra de un cuervo negro, que con sus alas envolvió a ambos chicos y salió disparado de ahí

Fin Flash Back

"Después de eso, Elizabeth se dirigió a el pueblo de Spika, donde se encontraban Shane y los demás chicos que habían recogido Sakura y Mina" concluyó su relao la joven.

"¿Qué paso con el Ángel del Apocalypsis?" preguntó Eriol

"Poco después de que te separaste de Meiling y Yuri" le respondió Azura "Llegó Shane, qeu auyentó a ese monje loco"

"¿Ellas estaban bien?"

"Meiling más que Yuri" fue la simple respuesta

"¿Y tu?" preguntó Eriol "¿Que haces aquí?"

"Veras" dijo Azura "Cuando tu me encontraste yo ya tenía algunas heridas por la batalla que tuvieron Elizabeth y el Angel del Apocalypsis"

"Pero fue Elizabeth la que lucho" dijo Eriol confundido "¿Por qué te afecto a tí?"

"Te recuerdo" dijo "Que nosotros somos dos almas en un solo cuerpo"

"Cierto" dijo Eriol distraidamente

Ambos dieron algunos bocados en medio de un silencio que para sorpresa de ambos no fue incomodo.

De una forma u otra, ambos ingleses se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, no estaban seguros de cual había sido el factor que los había unido, pero ahí estaban, desayunando y hablando sin hablar.

"_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold_" Azura escucho a Eriol cantando la canción que ella había estado canantado y levanto su mirada con un poco de resentimiento, no le agradaba la idea de que se estuviera burlando de ella con eso...pero cuando vió la mirada perdida en el infinito de su acompañante...se dió cuenta quecantaba por otras razones.

"Si la quieres tanto ¿por que no se lo dices?" preguntó la chica mientras su interlocutor se limitó a suspirar, para sorpresade la pelinegra, el no se sonrojo.

"No lo se" contestó él mientras jugaba un poco con su comida "Tal vez no tengo el valor"

"Tuviste el valor de arriesgar tu vida por ella" le reprocho Azura "¿Cómo es que no vas a tener el valor de decirle que la quieres?"

Estuvieron algunos minutos en silencio, en el que Eriol fijaba su mirada en su rostro reflejado en la mesa platina de la cocina, escucharon un leve sonido, pero paso casi desapercibido.

"Tengo miedo" dijo por fin Eriol "Tengo miedo a que me rechaze"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Tomoyo contuvo la respiración ¿a quien se referian Azura y Eriol? ¿Quien era esa persona tan especial para su príncipe azul, se acerco lo más sigilosamente posible, no quería volver a cometer el mismo error de tropezar con su pie de nuevo, tenía que saber a quien se referían.

"¿Rechazo?" preguntó la voz de Azura "Te digo que tengo la perspectiva de que ella et quiere Eriol"

La morocha parpadeo un par de veces ¿podría Azura estar refiriendose a ella?

"¿En serio crees eso?" Preguntó Eriol con esperanza reflejada en su voz...voz que hizo que a Tomoyo se le erizara la piel. Sintio una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro. Tenía muchos puntos a su favor para ser la chica de los sueños de Eriol, el foctor más importante fue...el maravilloso beso que compartieron. Poso sus manos a ambos lados de su cara sintiendola caliente.

"Claro que estoy segura ¿que te hace pensar que no?" Le animó Azura captando de nuevo su atención "Es decir no se a fijado en nadie más ¿o si?"

"Parece que no" le contestó Eriol que se encontraba en pensativo silencio "Pero...tengo que hacer algo, si lo que dices es cierto, no quiero perder mi oportunidad...¿crees que..?"

"¡Hola Tomoyo!" detrás de la joven japonesa, se escucho el energico saludo de Maurice Boscorelli que le sonreía amablemete y sacudía su mano con energía. Pero su expresión cambió al ver que Tomoyo se tornaba de un fuerte color azul y que una enorme gota aparecía en su cabeza "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¡Hola chicos!" Tomoyo sitió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al reconocer la voz de Azura que les saludaba entre confundida y alegre "Que sorpresa verlos aquí"

"Lo mismo digo" contestó Bosco "Pensé que Tom y yo eramos los únicos en la casa"

"¿Tom?" pregunto esta vez Azura arqueando una ceja "¿El también?"

"Bueno, parece que el tiene una contunción en la cabeza por que tiene una venda en la cabeza quelo hace lucir más cabezón de lo que es" dijo Bosco con una risita causando una ligera carcajada en Azura.

"¿Acaso eso es posible?" Tomoyo sonrio nerviosamente y dejo al italiano y a la inglesa que se burlaban cruelmente de las 'deformidades' del norteamericano y entro lo más calmada que pudo a la cocina donde se encontraba Eriol sonriendo radiantemente mientras se servía jugo de naranja en un vaso practicamente lleno haciendo que se desparramara por todas partes pero al chico parecía no importarle.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Después de que el joven Eriol Hiraguizawa había trapeado todo el desastre que había hecho y había tratado de lucir lo menos tonto posible frentea Tomoyo, el chico había tomado un baño, se había cepillado los dientes y se había peinado lo mejor que podía, inclusive, el chico se descubrió a si mismo lustrando como nunca antes sus lentes.

Todos esos detalles que lo hacían lucir mas sexy de lo que el era, estaban destinados a una sola cosa, y esa era consegui que Tomoyo fuese su pareja para el baile de apertura que iba a tener lugar el viernes de esa semana. Eriol ladeo un poco la cabeza, llevaba muy poco tiempo ahí y los problemas habían llegado como un enjambre de mosquitos, pero en fin eso era lo que lo había llevado a tomar cartas en el asunto tan rápidamente ¿cierto?

Eriol salió del cuarto de baño y se paro frente a la enorme ventana que dejaba ver el hermoso castillo que reflejaba majestuosidad al ser reflejado por el Sol matinal haciendolo lucir como una fotografía sacada de cuentos de hadas...bueno, pero también tenía que ignorar a la bola de chicos atormentados que corrían, nadaban y eran torturados cruelmente en ese lugar.

El chico de cabellera semi-azulada sintio un poco de culpa al ver a sus amigos corriendo como vacas locas allí afuera, pero ¿que se le podía hacer, al ver a Shane dando ordenes a los chicos se pregunto si les iba a dar alguna explicasión sobre lo sucedido o si tratarían de dejarlo como estaba. La última opción se le hacía casi imposible...Por que después de tantas cosas que pasaron esa noche no podían fingir que nada había pasado y tratar de continuar la vida sin requerimiento de medidas drasticas, es decir, eso solo era digno de un psicopata. El chico dirigio de nuevo su mirada a su profesor y se repitió mentalmente dos veces la parte del psicopata. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo el chico sabiendo de antemano quien era la que llamaba a su puerta

"Y dime eriol" dijo la chica antes de que el joven pudiera saludar correctamente "¿que piensas hacer para pedirselo?"

El chico la miró confundido. Azura entorno los ojos.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué le vas a dar? ¿Cómo piensas hacerla sentir especial? ¿Qué la va a convencer de que eres el hombre de su vida? ¿Cómo te piensas vestir?" Dijo enumerando las preguntas con sus dedos haciendo que Eriol se pusiera nervioso y un montón de gotas empezaron a resbalar por su cabeza.

"Err...umm...este...yo...grrr...tal vez" Eriol cada vez se ponía más pálido

"Eso pensé" dijo Azura acercandose a él y haciendo algunas inspecciones sobre la personalidad del chico "Para eso estoy aquí"

"¿Color favorito?" preguntó la chica que seguía dando vueltas alrededor del nervioso chico:

"Azul" respondió Eriol tan rápido que se extraño un poco, después desvió la mirada y vió a Azura que asentía

"Que te parece si me enseñas tu guardarropa" dijo Azura "Encontraré la ropa indicada para esta situación"

El chico asintió y se encaminó al armario de la izquierada y lo abrió dejando ver la variedad de ropa que tenía el chico; Azura sonrió

"Buen gusto" dijo ella examinando la ropa "Como todo buen inglés"

"Pensé que yo era el único" dijo Eriol sonriendo "Pero cuando vi toda la ropa de tu hermano me di cuenta de que no"

Azura sonrio y asintió, su hermano era un chico tímido, pero aun así era atractivo y le encantaba vestir bien, aun podía recordar las caras de desilusión de las chicas de Londres al saber que Henry se iban a una escuela 'especial' en otro 'país'.

"Henry y yo fuimos los que utilizamos más espacio en el armario" dijo Eriol sonriente "Aunque Li es muy bueno para vestirse y también trajo variedad de ropa, no empaco tanta ropa como nosotros"

"Creo que una vez escuche" dijo Azura mientras examinaba prenda por prenda "Que los orientales eran más prácticos que los occidentales en varios aspectos"

"Así es" asintió Eriol

"Muy bien mi querido Eriol" dijomientras sacaba unas prendas del armario "Tenemos hasta las nueve de la noche para pedir una cita formal"

Eriol recibió la ropa y sonrió energicamente

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en otra sección de la Academia estaban otros de nuestros amigos que estaban haciendo sus últimos ejercisios del día...claro que ese hecho no quiere decir que no dejaran de ser pesados

"¿Porque ellos si pueden quedarse en las habitaciones a descansar y nosotros aquí sufriendo?" se quejaba Syaoran tratando de levantar esa enorme pesa del suelo "¿Por que rayos no disimule estar inconsiente?"

Shane observo al chico y sus pateticos intentos por cumplir el reto que el le impuso a los chicos el tercer día de clases, suspiro entrecerrando los ojos, apenas era Miercoles de la segunda semana y sus alumnos ya querían inventarle excusas para faltar a clases, se preguntaba por que...giro su mirada para ver a Harker y a Kinomoto que estaban completamente rojas de tanto esfuerzo, Skinner se volvía invisible cada que hacia un esfuerzo por levantar la pesa mientras Dorian la levantaba una y otra vez sin problema alguno por otra Meiling y Henry platicaban tranquilamente mientras levantaban pequeñas pesas, ellos dos se habían lastimado en escala menor a los chicos que estaban en las habitaciones pero a una mayor a los chicos que estaban haciendo el itinerario normal; cerro los puños al recordar que Yuri Li se encontraba en cuidados intensivos.

Sintió de nuevo como un se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al saber que había puesto en peligro las vidas de todos sus alumnos al llevarlos a las montañas de Sirah, ¿Pero como iba a saber el lo que iba a pasar? ¿Cómo iba a saber...que la profecía se estaba cumpliendo...?

Flash Back

El joven y apuesto pero aun así estricto y arrogante maestro de La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca se encontraba una vez más en su antigua casa en el pueblo de Spika, una de las zonas más conservadoras de la bellísima ciudad de Lavenhook. Dió otro trago a su bebida y se sentó en el mullido y viejo sillón en su solitaria pero confortable sala de estar, cerro los ojos disfrutando del confortable silencio solo interrumpido de vez en cuando por l chisporroteo del fuego, frunció un poco el ceño. Estar en su hogar una vez más siempre le había causado paz interior pero este día por mucho que intentara sentirse tranquilo algo en su interior le decía que algo estaba mal, trató de deshechar la ideade su cabeza una vez más de su cabeza dandole un largo y profundo trago a su bebida acabandosela por completo, observo la copa pensando en si servirse una copa más o mejor dejarlo hasta allí, su debate fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que venía desde su puerta, con un salto se dirigió a la puerta, sabía que sus instintos nunca le fallaban.

Al abrir la puerta intió como su boca se abria de la impresión, Azura Jekyll se encontraba al pie de su puerta respirando agitadamente y en el suelo a un lado de ella habían dos enormes bultos que resultaron ser Eriol y Tomoyo.

"¿¡Q-que fue lo que paso?" preguntó el tomando a ambos chicos en sus fuertez brazos y metiendolos rápidamente a su casa seguido de cerca por la joven "Jekyll ¿que fue lo que paso?"

El joven profesor escuchaba el relato mientras colocaba a ambos chicos en la alfombra cerca del fuego tratando de hacerlos entrar en calor, deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder ayudarlos pero si Jekyll estaba en lo correcto eso quería decir que los otros estaban en peligro.

"Llevame a donde estan ellos" dijo el enfundando su espada y al momento en que giro su cabezaq en dirección a la joven solo pudo ver dos ojos blancos y brillantes mientras dos enormes alas negras lo envolvían haciendo que su cuerpo se congelara de lo frías que eran, pocos segudos después reaparecieron en las montañas de la cumbre de una de las montañas de Lavenhook, la chica comenzó a correr aun más arriba, el joven maestro corrió detrás de la silenciosa muchacha de cerca y cuando se detuvieron, el cuadro que se presento frente a sus ojos le parecía un sueño, un mal sueño...eso no podía estar pasando.

La joven Li Meiling se encontraba en el suelo con un enorme corte atravezando casi toda su pierna izquierda que sangraba abundantemente, mientras por otra parte su hermana, combatia a uno de los demonios más temidos en todo ese mundo mágico, era como ver a una joven niña luchar en contra de una enorme sombra envuelta en una toga de monje, sosteniendo dos espadas gemelas, una en cada mano.

Fueron unos segundos de shock pero un fuerte grito de parte de Yuri que estaba siendo envuelta por la toga del monje saco abruptamente a Shane de sus pensamientos.

"¡Dejala ir!" gritó ferozmente Shane, llamando la atención del demonio que al verlo sin hacer expresión alguna desapareció.

"Maldito" murmuró Shane observando el lugar donde se encontraba antes el Angel del Apocalipsys.

"¿Profesor?" la voz de la joven Jekyll le llamó "Debemos llevar a Meiling y a Yuri al hospital lo más rápido posible"

"Claro" dijo el acercandose a las chicas, cuando se agacho para tomar a la joven de cabellos lavanda sintió de nuevo el frío perturbador de las alas negras que lo habían envuelto hace pocos segundos y de nuevo, la calidez comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo mientras la negrura desaparecía. Abrió los ojos y se encontro con la brillante luz del hospital central de Lavenhook, donde estaban atendiendoa los otros chicos y comenzaron a atender a Jekyll, y las hermanas Li...

Fin Flash Back

Poco tiempo después, le informaron que solo tenía un caso crítico, que venía siendo Yuri que tenía multiples heridas por todo su cuerpo. Tanto había sido el shock de saber lo que había sucedido que había olvidado por completo que en casa tenía a otros dos jóvenes que necesitaban atención médica...

suspiró y vio su reloj de mano, faltaban 15 minutos para que acabaran las clases asi que decidió que ya había sido suficiente trabajo

"Bien chicos el trabajo terminó" el hombre escucho un ojeto caer pesadamente al suelo detrás de el, de seguro era Skinner "Tengo un aviso que darles antes de que se vayan"

Nuestros amigos se congregaron alrededor del apuesto elfo viendolo expectantes

"Miren" dijo el después de pasar sus ojos sobre todos ellos "Todo esto que paso el día de ayer...no podemos dejarlo pasar por alto, alguna razón debe haber para que los hayan atacado de esa forma"

Todos asintieron en silencio sin apartar sus miradas del rostro del hombre de cabellera negra

"Por eso mañana quiero hablar con ustedes sobre el tema" dijo seriamente pero con una expresión suave "Pero por favor, mientras el momento llega traten de relajarse y olvidar un poco esos problemas"

Cerro sus ojos y trató de ocultar la indignación que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

"Pueden retirarse" dijo el dando la media vuelta y alejandose tan rápido como podía. No quería sentirse aun más culpable por lo que les había pasado a esos pobres muchachos.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Maldita muchacha" gruño el joven misterioso "¡Me tomó desprevenido!"

"¿Señorito? ¿Con quien habla?"

El joven volvió su mirada al Angel del Apocalipsys ¿su padre no podía mandarle una niñera menos tenebrosa, aunque debía aceptar que de una forma u otra ese tipo le era de mucha ayuda en los momentos de combate, ese extraño hombre que nunca mostraba su rostro fue la mano derecha de su padre cuando el era el hombre más poderosos sobre el mundo mágico y lo continuó siendo después de que sus otros hermanos murieran a manos de esos estúpidos 10 guerreros.

Cuando el llego a la vida de Saurón, el Angel del Apocalipsys se encargo de criarlo y entrenarlo y ahora era SU mano derecha, y acepto gustosamente acompañarlo en la ardua tarea de acabar con la reencarnación de esos que hace muchas eras acabaron con el reinado obscuro del poderoso Saurón el Terrible.

"Señorito, ¿cual es su nuevo plan?" preguntó el demonio obscuro al parecer observandolo

"Tengo todo planeado mi buen amigo" contestó el joven "Pero las cosas van a ser total y completamentediferentes esta vez"

"Eso espero señorito, porque este plan salió tan mal que ese ferrocaril lo arrastro mas o menos 8 kilometros"

El hijo de Sauron enrojeció.

"¡No es mi culpa que la capa se atorara en la rueda de ese tren del demonio!" el chico inhalo y exhalo para después volverse a un espejo con una sonrisa, su reflejo comenzóa distorcionarse y cambió completamente la imagen a la de una hermosa joven de cabellera negra-grisacea, con tez blanca y ojos amatistas.

"Y esta vez, conseguire lo que quiero"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eriol se vió una vez más en el espejo, le agradaba, le agradaba mucho.

Su atuendo consistía en un pantalon de color blanco y una blusa de manga larga color azul obscuro, los primeros dos botones de la blusa desabrochados y desfajado. La verdad era que esperaba algo más formal pero definitiamente se iba a ver muy desesperado.

"Muy bien Eriol" le felicito Azura "Ahora va la parte difícil"

"La pregunta" asintió Eriol "No creo que sea tan difícil pero hare todo lo que este a mi alcance"

"Yo se que lo haras" le aseguro Azura

"Son las 2:00 en 15 minutos los chicos van a estar aquí asi que elaboremos el plan A" Dijo Eriol con seguridad

"No se porque hicimos tantos planes, este me parece muy seguro..."

1 hora después

Eriol se sentía frustrado, el plan A había sido un fracaso total supuestamente cuando todos llegaran Eriol ayudaría a la cansada Tomoyo a sentarse en el sillón y le ofrecería un poco de agua, el punto es que Kero había dejado un plato de pastel en el asiento que le ofreció Eriol a la morocha y el resultado fue una horrorosa mancha café en el pantalon blanco de deportes de Tomoyo; Eriol después de mil disculpas le dijo que le esperara allí mientras el iba por un vaso de agua y una toalla, cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina golpeo a algo que cayó pesadamente al suelo, ignorando el hecho trató de seguir caminando pero escucho un 'ouch' de dolor proviniente del piso, cuando bajo la mirada para invistigfar que era se dio cuenta de que no era una cosa si no Azura que traía el dichoso vaso de agua y la toalla. Tan conmocionado estaba el pobrecito que tomó la toalla sin darse cuenta de que sobre ella se había caído el agua que traía la inglésa y fue a llenar el vaso con jugo de manzana. Para guando llegó con su amada la chica trato de limpiar un poco la mancha solo empeorando la situación por que el agua tenía un poco de Azucar, y cuando acepto el vaso de jugo que le extendía un muy apenado inglés descubrió que era nada más y nada menos que una horrible cerveza que había llegado ahí por razones desconocidas para todo. Para rematar todo eso, Tomoyo subió corriendo las escaleras debido a que esa cerveza le causo mal estar estomacal y...el resto es algo que nadie quere saber.

"Esto es un fiasco" dijo Eriolcon la cabeza entre sus manos "Me rindo"

"Oye no te puedes rendir tan rápido" dijo Azura tratando de sonar convincente "Todavía faltan 26 planes ¿recuerdas?"

"Pero es que que tal si el resto de las letras salen mal" replicó Eriol "Hasta a ti te fue mal"

"Por mi no te preocupes tu solo encargate de atraparla en tus redes" dijo ella haciendo un ademán muy gracioso "Además nadie puede tener tan mala suerte para que 27 planes salgan mal"

"Bien...en ese caso pasemos al plan B"

El plan B consistía en lo siguiente: Una declarasión MUY concisa

En la sala se encontraban Eriol, Tomoyo, Bosco,Meiling, Sakura y Syaoran viendo una linda pelicula romántica y desde el sótano Azura se iba a encargar de apagar todas la luz desde el generador principal, y entonces Eriol le daría un beso a Tomoyo y la guiaría a su habitación para declararsele. ¡No podía fallar!

Ahora, en la esquina del sótano Azura se encontraba enfrente de una ENORME palanca vieja con cables por todas partes que tenía que bajar para poder apagar la luz, todo eso se veía muy sencillo pero ahora debemos ver el inconveniente. En la misma esquina donde se encontraba la palanca se encontraba una pequeña fuaga de agua que probenia desde la cosina, pero como nosotros sabemos, de gota en gota el agua se agota loque queremos decir es que como nadie había ido al sotano esa fuga llevaba días y debajo de os piés de Azura se encontraba un gran charco de agua y uno de los cables se encontraba tocando el charco...

"Es hora" Azura tomo la palanca y jaló "¡Ahhhh!"

La electricidad y el agua no son buenas compañeras.

Por otra parte al ver que la luz se apagaba Eriol no perdió ni un segundo, se volvió a su derecha y planto sus labios en los de la persona a un lado de él que por extraño que paresca no eran dulces y tersos como los recordaba, pero en fin ya que mientras lo hacia escuchaba como palabras ahogadas salían de la boca firmemente cerrada de su amada se preguntaba por que.

"¡Mphe!" Seguía quejandose su dulce tomoyo ¿que estaba pasando?

"¿Eriol? Eriol que esta pasando" la dulce voz de Tomoyo brotó a sus espaldas, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se separo bruscamente del no-se-quien que estaba besando. La luz regresó segundos después sus ojos se abrieron más cuando vio la roja y enfurecida cara de Maurice Boscorelli que tenía un puño levantado y una enorme vena en la cabeza.

"E-espera Bosco, ¡no es lo que parece!"

12 planes después

Eriol estaba empezando a desanimarse, todoslos planes habían terminando en un fracaso de lo más horrible para todos y cada uno de sus compañros y amigos. En todos los casos, el había salido 'con la cola entre las patas' Azura ya se había quemado, golpeado, electrocutado, tropezado y en fin...todo tipo de accidentes, claro que había otros terceros que también habían salido heridos o con una mala experiencia (Bosco). Pero aun así no iba a desistir, aun quedaban 13 planes y este que iban a elaborar consistia en mandarle un pequeño papelito hechizado para volar a Tomoyo con todo lo que el sentía dentro de el, el papelito tenía forma de avión por falta de creatividad pero esperaba lo mejor. Observo a Tomoyo que estaba sentada a un lado del lago junto con Azura que la había convencido de ir a ese lugar, lanzó el papelito que se dirigio rápidamente a donde estaban ambas chicas.

"Hoy a sido un día de lo más raro" le decía Tomoyo a Azura "Eriol a estado actuando muy extraño, y todos hantenido accidentes paranormales"

"Quien sabe por que" le respondió Azura con una enorme gota en la cabeza "Pero bueno de todos modos parece un lindo día ¿no?"

Tomoyo dirigió la mirada a la cara de su interlocutora y observo como un avioncito de papel se acercaba rápidamente.

"¡Cuidado Azura!"

"¿Con que?" la chica volteó a ver lo que iba a atacarla ahora pero era demaciado tarde "¡¡MI ojo!"

Al avión se le ocurrió aterrizar en el ojo de la inglesa

11 planes después

Eriol estaba extremadamente pálido tumbado en el sillón...26 planes...¡26 cochinos planes y ninguno funcionaba, estaba deprimidísimo ¿acaso eso era una racha del destino que quería decir que él y Tomoyo no deberían estar juntos? Trató de sacudir la idea de su cabeza pero ¿quien podría pensar lo contrario después de tan mala suerte? Volteó a ver a Azura que estaba sacandose algunas espinas de los brazos debido al último plan (sin comentarios)

"Esto termino Azura" la inglesa lo volteó a ver sin entender el mensaje, todavía tenía muchas espinas después de todo "Ya son las 8:15 y no logramos nada"

Azura suspiro y se siguió quitando las espinas, no se le ocurria nada que decir, después de todo ella también estaba muy mal, ese día hasta la había arrollado un tractor, aun se preguntaba como es que seguía viva.

"No puedo creerlo" Dijo Eriol que se daba de topes en la mesa "¡Ya hicimos todas y cada una de las letras del abecedario! ¡De la A a la Y y nada funcionó!"

"¿Dijiste de la A a la Y?" preguntó Azura con una mueca de dolor

"Si, las letras del abecedario" le contesto el sin dejar de golpearse la cabeza

"El abecedario no termina en la Y" le dijo Azura a lo que Eriol dejo de golpearse la cabeza "Termina en la Z, ¿recuerdas? tu apellido tiene una Z y mi nombre tiene una Z"

Eriol se dio un último golpe en la cabeza ¡como rayos se le pudo olvidar la existencia de la Z?

"¿En que consistia el plan Z Azura?" preguntó Eriol levantando su indignada mirada a la chica que pareció meditarlo un poco.

"Bueno...si no me equivoco..."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Eran las diez y media de la noche, y la luz del balcón más alto a la derecha dejaba ver una sombra en camisón cepillando su cabello con suavidad y al pie del edificio se encontraba un joven de ojos color azul profundo y cabello negro azulado vestido con una camisa Hawaiana muy colorioda con pantalones cortos de color rojo y cargaba un pequeño instrumento musical en sus manos.

Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba viendo sus pies que eran calzados por un par de huaraches increiblemente feos tratando de hacerse a la idea de que esa era su última oportunidad. ahora recordaba porque era el plan Z...el plan resagado.

Ese plan lo habían dejado al último con el afán de no tener que usarlo, porque en realidad a nadie le gustaria tener que hacer una 'petición desesperada', como la había bautizado Azura, pero en ese momento se encontraba en pánico y tenía que hacer algo.

"¿Listo?" preguntó Azura detrás de el. Eriol no se movio.

"¿Sigues enojado por el ukelele verdad?" preguntó Azura refiriendose al patetico instrumento musical en las manos del inglés. Como respuesta ercibió un bufido.

"Era el único instrumento que tenía a la mano" le contestó Azura "Pero si no lo quieres todavía podemos traer la sonaja que tenías guardada"

"¡No es una sonaja!" respondió Eriol acalorado "Es una maraca"

"Si claro" le dijo ella "Bueno en fin...ponte a cantar"

"¿Estas segura de que es la ventana de Tomoyo?"

"Por vigesima vez, Eriol, cheque como diez veces el edificio esa es la ventana de Tomoyo"

Eriol inhalo y exhalo profundamente varias veces tratando de controlarse. Sostuvo el ukelele con fuerza y empezó a cantar la canción que le compuso con todo su corazón a Tomoyo.

_Linda_

_Tienes los dientes blancos_

_¡Pareces un ostión!_

_Linda_

_Tienes los ojos grandes_

_¡Pareces marsupial!_

A la joven inglesa le apareció una ENORME gota en la cabeza mientras escuchaba la desentonada y algo rara conción de su compatriota, no debió de haber dejado que el solo escribiera la canción...Volvió su cabeza al balcón y vió como la sombra había dejado de cepillar su cabello parecía estar escuchando la canción.

_Linda_

_Tienes la piel muy blanca_

_¡Como de un oso polar!_

_Linda_

_¿quisieras ser mi novia?_

Eriol vió con emoción como la sombra se acercaba y abria poco a poco las puertas y cuando por fin se abrieron Azura creyó que su boca estaba tocando el suelo de lo abierta que la tenía y Eriol sentía que se moria de un paro cardiaco.

"Mi vida...sabía que tu ibas a ser mio"

"¿¿¿¿G-G.Graaaaaaaaaay?"

Azura: Bien aqui le paro

Cri cri cri

Azura:Ummm, bueno como Diana no esta por favor espero que nos dejen reviews

Cri cri cri

Azura:Y...espero que los vea pronto

Cri cri cri

Azura: Bueno, los veo en el proximo capitulo de La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca

Cri cri cri

Azura: ¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS PUSO ESE GRILLO AQUÍ?


	14. El mundo segun mis ojos

**Diana: **Guess whos back!

**Azura: **back again!

**Diana: **we are back!

**Azura: **tell a friend!

**Diana: **Now every one report to the dance floor to the dance floor now every one report to the dance floor all right stop! pijama time!

**Azura: **eso ya no iba ¬¬

**Diana:** jeje lo siento ¡es la emoción por haber regresado!

**Azura:** si tienes razón.

**Diana:** espero nos disculpen por la tardanza pero escribimos este cap tan pronto como pudimos

**Azura:** si pero aqui estamos haciendo entrega de un fic que esperamos le levante los animos a los más tristes!

**Diana: **nosotras estamos tristes T.T

**Azura:** siii, más de 500 personas han entrado a leer nuestro fic!

**Diana: **y solo menos de 80 han dejado review! que no saben lo importante que es su opinion? para saber que cambiar? que mejorar? que quitar? que poner? leer sin poner un review es un delito! delincuentes!

**Azura:** l.los dejamoscon el fic o.o

**Diana: **DELINCUENTES!

**La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca**

**Capitulo 14: El mundo según mis ojos**

_El mundo según Syaoran_

Solo falta un día para el baile de Iniciación de clases, todavía no invito a Sakura al baile, pero esta vez no es ni por tímido ni por decidioso, es decir, después de tanto tiempo supongo que una de las cosas que más trabajo me a costado pero es de las mejors que e aprendido es que debo expresar lo que siento y pienso,aunque bueno, todavía no lo pongo mucho en práctica.

Como iba diciendo, la oportunidad de invitar a Sakura al baile no se me a presentado, y es que con tantas cosas en la cabeza eso se queda para último.

No con esto quiero dar a entender que no me importa Sakura, no, como muchos habran notado ella es mi más grande prioridad, y es por eso que en lo último que e pensado es en el baile.

Empezamos con todo ese enorme problema que nos causa ese Shane Towsned, que al parecer no tiene otro propósito más que hacernos trabajar como mulas de carga...no...las mulas trabajan menos.

A eso, hay que agregarle ese embarasoso accidente del pastel de chocolate, desde ese entonces decidí que primero debía preguntar los ingredientes de cualquier comida antes de probarla, o mas sencillo, preguntar si tenía alguna droga energetizante.

Después, esta el hecho de que por algunos momentos, sentí que Sakura me traisionaba y además le dije a una chica que era un demonio sin sentimientos...cosa que me recuerda que aun no pido una merecida disculpa.

Las cosas no terminan aquí, porque después de todo nos atacó un psicopata enmascarado con toda la intención de matarnos y darnos de comer a los perros.

Después de eso toda una noche en estado subconsiente para despertar y sufrir los traumas que causa nuestro 'maestro'.

Y Para terminar todas estas rarezas, el extraño nuevo comportamiento gay de Eriol que le dio un enorme beso en la boca a Bosco que se a gastado su tubo de pasta de dientes, mi tubo de pasta de dientes, el dentrifico de Skinner, Azura, Sakura, Tomoyo, Nakuru, pero claro nisiquiera toco el de Dorian o Eriol. Supongo que ahora considera que eso es alguna clse de enfermedad que se transmite si se acerca demasiado a ellos o a sus cosas. Espero que no este en lo correcto por que en ese caso... no mejor no pienso en eso.

Y ahora, en estos momentos me encuentro caminando en dirección a la habitación de mi prima Meiling, que me pidió insistentemente que la acompañara al hospital en Lavenhook a ver el progreso de Yuri. En realidad, no me molesta ir, me preocupa mucho mi prima, más de lo que suelo mostrar en realidad.

Subo las escaleras al tiempo que pienso en la estabilidad de la vida de mi prima, la menor de todos, en ese momento se encontraba en estado de coma, tratando de despertar con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin lograr nada. Por lo menos eso es lo que shane me dijo con una detestable expresión vacia.

Me detengo ante la puerta y veo curiosamente el enorme pedazo de metal platino corredizo frente a mi. Trató de detener una vez más las lagrimas que amenzan con escapar de mis ojos, ante la idea de mi prima debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte...Supongo que es tan difícil de contener este dolor porque Meiling y yo somos los únicos realmente enterados de la gravedad del asunto.

En realidad, ni Meiling ni yo consideramos muy sensato hablar de esto con los demás chicos, no queríamos alterarlos, a menos de que la situación realmente lo amerité...no pienso decir ni una sola palabra sobre esta que estaba llevandose una parte de el mismo a un horrible abismo sepulcral.

Sacudo la cabeza en un desesperado intento de dejar de pensar en este tema tan doloroso y abro la puerta.

Tengo que parpadear un par de veces debido a la abundante cantidad de luz que ilumina toda la habitación.

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la cantidad de luz, examino la habitació y una enorme gota resbala por mi nuca.

Esta habitación, a diferencia de la habitación que yo suelo compartir con Eriol y Henry, esta escalonada, 4 grandes escalones que se alzan frente a mi.

A mi lado izquierdo, se encuentra la enorme ventana abietrta de par en par, que fue la causante de mi momentanea ceguera. Y como dije anteriormente, los enormes escalones que componian las distintas habitaciónes de cada una.

Sin poder contener mi curiosidad, me acerco al primer escalon, donde hay una pantalla de plasma colgando del lado derecho del enorme escalon y un reproductor de video y DVD's, enfrente de la pantalla se encuentran tres pequeños sillones redondos y esto es todo lo que hay en este primer escalón.

Subo un escalon más y en menos de un segundo desduzco de quien esel territorio que estoy pisando.

Calsetines y libros desparramados en una enorme caja de cartón mientras a un lado una pobre y desdichada planta moría de sed, la cama revuelta y zapatos, ropa de todo tipo y zapatos por todas partes desparramados...Esta habitación solo puede pertenecer a la alocada Yuri.

Haciendo un examen más detallado de su habitación, descubri qu la mayoría de la ropa que se encuentra en el suelo es de color morado en todas las tonalidades y algunas que otras prendas blancas. Como podría no ser asi ese es el color favorito de mi prima.

La mayoría de loc CD's de música es música tipo tecno como Safri Duo y DJ's como DJ' Tiesto...o algo así. También había algunos discos de Eminem y Decenas de discos de Reggaton.

En si lo que yo había mencionado como libros eran revistas enmedio del revoltijo de calcetines morados y blancos, pensandolo bien, aqui en esta parte de la habitación no hay ni un solo rastro de literatura cultural.

Ahora hago todo lo posible para pasar hacia el otro escalón con algunos problemas pues todos los objetos en el suelo me impiden moverme sin la necesidad de pisar algo.

Cuando por fin logro llegar al siguiente escalón, con un gran paso lo trepo y el panorama cambia un poco pero no mucho.

Aqui la luz ya no es tan fuerte pero aun así esta muy bien iluminado y un poco más ordenado, cuando digo un poco realmente me refiero a eso, solo un poco. esta habitación sin duda alguna pertenece a mi otra prima Meiling.

La enorme cama matrimonial es lo que abarca más espacio pero por lo menos esta arreglada como se debe, sobre la susodicha cama se encuentran enormes pilas de ropa que en su mayoría son colores fuertes, como rojos.

Detrás de mi hay un enorme baul que contiene plumas, uno que otro lapiz, papeles muy desordenados, prendedores, cosméticos, un zapato y un cepillo de dientes raro ¿no?

Por aqui hay varias revistas, pero a comparasión de la zona pasada algunas de estas revistas son de Ciencis y artículos de política, ahora si puedo ver algunos libros de consulta aunque no son muchos.

También acabo de encontrar algo de interés, es mi computadora que esta a un lado de la de Meiling, me pregunto a que se debe eso. Me acerco y veo que ambas estan abiertas en páginas locales, cosa que me extraña mucho. Mejor lo dejo para después.

Sobre una pequeña mesita de noche veo un reproductor de CD's y la caja de algunos de ellos, las portadas mostraban nombres como 'The Rasmus' , 'Kelly Clarkson' , 'The Killers' y 'Simple Plan'

Por experiencia se decir que esta música en inglés no es de Meiling pero aun así estoy seguro que le agradan para tenerlos junto a su cama.

Después de dejar los CD's mi mirada se dirige al último y mas obscuro de todos los escalones, me acerco a el y por un momento dudo.

En realidad, los últimos dos pedazos de habitación que investigue, no me hicieron sentir como si invadiera el espacio personal de alguién porque en realidad ellas son mis primas, pero esta última habitación es de una chica que conozco apenas unos días...Tal vez eso explica porque tengo tantas ganas de echar una 'ojeada' en sus cosas.

Dudo por un momento pero estoy seguro de que si no muevo nada nisiquiera sabría que estuve ahí, además, si alguien entraba yo me daría cuenta enseguida, tengo muy buen oido.

Subo el último escalon y me encuentro con la parte más sombría de todas.

En realidad, aqui si hay un cambio drastico, el desorden de las dos últimas partes simplemente desaparecio al igual que toda esa luz.

El lugar no esta totalemente en penumbras pero es más obscuro y más frío que los otros dos. En realidad no tengo que utilzar una lampara, y así sería mejor, así si tengo que huir simplemente bajo un escalon y me voy a encontrar en el pedazo de habitación de Meiling y soy impune a cualquir culpa.

La habitación se compone solo por una cama individual y una enorme caja que esta detrás de la cama. Me acerco y la abro descubriendo que es alguna clase de Armario Portatil que aunque estaba a reventear de ropa estaba ordenado, no me sorprende que todas las telas son derivadas del negro.

Pegado a la pared contraria se encuentra un amplio librero con distintos titulos de obras de terror y suspenso, por último, a un lado se encuentra un pequeño escritorio con una computadora negra para variar y un iPod conectado a la susodicha.

Al sentir la computadora caliente la abro y veo un fonfo de pantalla negro con un chico y una chica con expresiones extrañas que parecen a punto de besarse y sobre sus cabezas se leía 'Tree Cheers for Sweet Revange, My Chemicla Romance'

Regreso la mirada al iPod y me doy cuenta que es negro y tiene el mismo dibujo que tenía el fondo de pantalla y debajo del iPod, se encontraba un disco con exactamente la misma portada.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza.

"Me pregunto quien es My chemical romance" murmuro para mi mismo.

"Bueno, me sorprende que no lo sepas cuando ellos son un grupo tan bueno" una voz masculina hablo detrás de mi y de un movimiento giro rápidamente y me encuentro cara a cara con Henry Jekyll, me sonrojo al darme cuenta que fui atrapado mientras esculcaba las cosas de su hermana.

"No te preocupes" me dijo el con un ademán"Esto no sale de aqui, además, no creo que Azura le llegase a molestar mucho, tu sabes esa extraña razón de 'mis cosas son tus cosas'"

Lo observo mientras se acerca a mi hablando sobre un montón de cosas sobre el grupo del que acabo de hacer mención.

"Tu sabes Helena, I'm not okay, Ghost of you" me decía aunque sabía que yo aun estaba avergonzado por lo sucedido "Todas estas canciones son muy buenos exitos de ellos"

Me pasa y se acerca a la computadora, la abre y teclea algunas ,cosas, me vuelvo a el y esta vez controlando mi curiosidad no intento ver lo que escribe tan rápidamente. Desconecta el iPod y lo guarda en subolsillo, busca unos audifonos y los conecta al aparato. Voltea a verme al sentir mi mirada y me sonrie.

"Sabes deberías escuchar algún día alguna canción" me dijo antes de empezar a retirarse "Supongo que te van a gustar"

Yo asiento bobamente como respuesta.

"En cuanto termine de escuchar estas nuevas canciones te lo presto" yo solo atino a abrir la boca y cerrarla "No te preocupes, yo pague la mitad de este iPod"

Me dió una última sonrisa y se fue.

Siempre pense que los ingleses eran fríos, pero nunca supuse que tenian sus exepsiones, pero un buen ejemplo son Eriol, Henry y Azura. Debería tratar de conocer un poco más a la gente antes de juzgarla.

"Si hubiera hecho eso antes ta vez no hubiese tenido tantos problemas con Sakura" me digo a mi mismo mientras salto al escalón de Meiling y quito el montón de ropasobre su cama doblandola torpemente sobre su caja de papeles, al dejarla al descubiertome doy cuenta de que esta tendida y me recuesto "Por que se estara tardando tanto Meiling"

Cierro mis ojos y trato de buscar su presencia, al parecer se encuentra fuera del edificio, si, justo a un lado de la puerta principal.

Por alguna raón no se mueve, se mantiene quieta, abro mis ojos de golpe y me preocupo ¿Le estaría pasando algo malo, no se podría esperar mucho menos después de los accidentes sucedidos tan recientemente.

De un salto me levanto y me dirigo lo más rápidamente que puedo a la puerta de entrada, saltando escalons y objetos, me acerco a la puerta y veo la silueta de mi prima y acelero lo más que puedo.

Cuando llego las puertas se abren automáticamente dandome paso libre para llegar a mi prima que se encuentra de perfil y su mirada estaba fija en algun objeto que parecía moverse lentamente porque su cabeza lo seguía.

"Meiling que sucede" le pregunte sin molestarme en ver el objeto, pero ella no se molesto en responderme a mi "Meiling ¡que pasa?"

De nuevo no recibí respuesta.

"¿Meiling?"

Esta vez solo recibí un ataque desesperado de parte de mi mismo. Comencé a caminar hacia ella.

"¡Meiling! ¡Respondeme!" ni siquiera un 'aja' "¡Meiling niguna cosa puede ser más importante que...!"

Mi frase se ahogo en mi garganta mientras volteaba a ver la imagen que había capturado toda la atención de mi prima y logro atrapar la mía también.

En dirección a la mirada de mi prima se encontraba la más esxtraña y más rara e inesperada de todas las imagenes que mis ojos habían visto jamás.

Era Eriol, pero no sólo Eriol, a un lado de ella se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño y ojos rosas que yo ya había visto antes en clases con Shane, ambos parecían estar platicando de algo interesante porque sus rostros mostaban alegría.

La chica se detuvo y le dijo algo a mi mejor amigo que solo parpadeo un par de veces y sonrio tristemente asintiendo.

La chica dió media vuelta y se preparó para irse, pero antes dio media vuelta nuevamente y plantó un enorme y profundo beso en los labios de Eriol que al principio abrio sus ojos en sorpresa, y después fue mi turno para hacer lo mismo, porque el cerro los suyos propios y acepto el beso e inclusive lo regerso.

Y lo peor del caso es que eso no fue todo.

Detrás de mi, escuche un pequeño gemido de dolor y un pequeño '_I curse you for the rest of your life damn Hiraguizawa'_ (Te maldigo por el resto de tu vida maldito Hiraguizawa) En realidad no entendí nada de la última frase, pero gire mi cabeza y mi corazón dió un vuelco de sorpresa y dolor.

Ahí, viendo como Eriol se besaba con una chica desconocida, se encontraba la mejor amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, y a su lado, una furiosa y chispeante Azura que parecía a punto de matar a alguién, o más bien a un Eriol.

Me sentí aun más mal cuando vi el primer par de lágrimas rodar en las mejíllas de Tomoyo que poco después salió corriendo mientras lloraba en angustía.

"¡Espera Tomoyo!" escuche llamarle a Meiling que salió corriendo detrás de la morocha en un vano intento de tratar de confortarla.

Azura que había seguido con una triste mirada a Tomoyo dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Eriol que parecía haberse pegado a esa mocosa. Cuando volví a ver esa repugnante imágen creí entender el punto de la chica de lilacea detrás de mi. Ese Eriol...me iba escuchar en cuanto...

"Vamos Syaoran" dijo la siseante y sieniestra voz de la enfurecida Azura que ahora se encontraba a mi lado "Alguien aquí tiene que rendir cuentas"

Con paso decidido ambos nos dirigimos a la pareja que aun seguí pegada, me sorprendía que no necesitaran oxígeno, se separaron por fin pero para mi sorpresa sus labios se volvieron a juntar y ahora con más fogocidad.

Sentí que me paralizaba ¿acaso ese ES el ERIOL que YO solía CONOCER? si lo era ¿Por qué hacia esto? ¿Por qué lastimaba a Tomoyo de esa forma tan cruel y fría?

"¡Oye que te pasa!" para mi sorpresa fue una voz enfadada pero aun así dulce la que me saco de mis pensamientos, era la chica de cabello castaño que ahora hablaba desde el suelo a una muy enojada Azura que le daba la espalda y veía a los ojos directamente a Eriol que parecía estar como salido de un trance.

Al darse cuenta de que Azura le ignoraba la chica se levantó y volteó a la chica inglesa que parecía estar a punto de estallar, cuando vi tanta presión me acerque rápidamente para tratar de mejorar la situación. Pero al ver la cara de Eriol solo logre enojarme más.

"¡Respondeme!" le demando la castaña "Tu quien eres para..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una mano se encontraba estampada en su cara y una marca roja que parecía muy dolorosa se hacía a cada segundo más clara en la cara antes de piel canela

"_Out_ (fuera)" Dijo siseante Azura

"¿Qué?" preguntó la muchacha que parecía aun mareada por el golpe y también creo que cuenta el hecho de que no entendio que dijo la inglesa al igual que yo.

"_I said Out_ (Dije fuera)" repitió las palabras desconocidas para mi la chica de piel blanca.

"Oye Azura, acabas de arruinar mi momento y ahora estas corriendo a mi amiga" sentí como una horrible puñalada en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras venir de la boca de Eriol "Tu no..."

"_OUT!"_ cualquiera en su sano juicio, aunque no hubiese entendido la frase hubiese salido corriendo, y más por la razón e que los ojos de la chica se habían tornado blancos y su voz parecia que venía de dos personas a la vez, como si alguna voz maligna se hubiese impregnado a la suya "_GET OUT AND I DONT WANNA SEE YOU AGAN NEVER OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS _(¡FUERA DE AQUI Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA JAMAS O YO PATEARE TU TRASERO)"

Como dije antes, cualquier ser inteligente hubise huido, aunque no entendiera, podía captar que estaba diciendo algo que atentaba contra su vida por la expresión facial de Eriol, que era el único que le entendía.

La chica castaña no hizo reproches ni nada, solo dió la media vuelta y trató de caminar lo más tranquilamente que se puede cuando tu cuerpo esta temblando como gelatina debido al shock emocional que causo el comportamiento de la inglesa.

"Y tu" dijo Azura con su voz más apacible pero aun así con ese efecto doble "Solo debes saber que eres la persona más horrible que e conocido en toda mi vida, porque nunca había conocido a alguien capaz de lastimar a otra persona de esa forma tan cruel"

Después de eso, la chica se fue como un torbellino en dirección a la casa, dejandome a solas con mi amigo.

"No se que fue lo que te paso" le dije después de unos minutos en silencio "Pero debo decir, que yo también creo que eres una persona horrible"

Esto último se lo dije mientras penetraba mis ojos en los suyos, en su alma, para después dar la media vuelta y retirarme.

Después de todo eso, aun tengo deseos de ir a ver a mi prima, y lo haré.

_El Mundo según Tomoyo_

Corro...eso es lo único que se, que corro tratando de escabullirme del dolor tan fuerte que siente mi corazón en este momento, todo lo que yo creía sagrado para mi en este momento esta hecho trizas, mi corazon en si, esta hecho pedazos.

Me siento traisionada, y yo se que no debería sentirme de esa forma, pues, literalmente Eriol y yo no eramos, no somos, ni seremos nada. Pero tal vez, lo triste es que hasta apenas hoy lo comprendí.

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte_

_Que te quiero amar_

_Que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo_

_Y dejar mi vida atrás_

Y además ¿quién puede culparme, cuando una esta enamorada, crea ilusiones en su corazón y poco a poco las va creyendo, yo, creí en eso, creí que cuando Eriol estaba conmigo una chispa de alegría iluminaba esos sus profundos ojos, creía que su voz se teñía de dulzura y sus gestos de cariño, pero ahora se que todo era una ilusión, y que cuando el estaba conmgio, no sentía nada. Nada.

_Quiero pertenecerte, ser algo en tu vida_

_Que me puedas amar_

_Con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía_

_Renunciar a lo demás._

Tal vez lo peor, es que aun con mi corazón roto y sabiendo que el no me ama, yo no puedo dejar de amarlo con todo mi corazón, porque para mi es el único y el inigualable, para mi sigue siendo el más inteligente, guapo, carismatico y misterioso chico de siempre. Y se que yo no puedo obligar a mi corazón a dejar de sentri algo como esto.

Por que, después de todo quien soy yo para tratar de controlar esto que siento.

"Amar es hermoso" me digo a mi mismo entre sollozos y mi respiración agitada de tanto correr "Un hermoso dolor"

_Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tú digas_

_En un beso hablará_

_Ya no me queda duda_

_Sólo ven y escucha_

_Decidamos comenzar._

Siento que mis piernas flaquecen con la sola idea de recordar que él estaba besando a una chica que aun nisiquiera conoce bien, esto me hace pensar en todas las distintas parejas que podría haber tenido mientras estaba en Inglaterra.

Siendo sincera conmigo , me culpo a mi misma, por ilusa porque soñaba conque algún día me recitaría palabras de amor desde el pie de mi ventana, me culpo por tonta, por pensar que el estaría esperando por mi.

¿Porque el debería esperar por mi? cuando si el lo deswea podría poner a cualquier chica a sus pies con algunas palabras susurradas al oído, o con una de sus encantadoras miradas.

Yo solo fuí una más, una tonta más que cayo en sus redes por accidente.

_Por Besarte_

_Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo_

_Tu serías mi equilibrio mi destino_

_Bésame solo así podré tenerte _

_Eternamente en mi mente._

Mis piernas ya no pueden más y se derrumbando haciendo que mi cuerpo se viniera abajo junto a ellas. Mientras estaba ahí, lloré, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Y ahora veo a esa chica que nisiquiera puedo mencionar porque no se su nombre y siento espinaz encajadas en mi corazón, como quisiera estar en los zapatos de esa castaña.

Yo haría cualquier cosa, con tal de sentir los labios de ese el chico de mis sueños presionados en contra de los mios. Pero yo se que no importa lo que haga, el jamás desearía tal cosa. ante esta idea más lagrimas salen de mis ya irritados ojos.

_Un solo intento basta en este momento_

_Para poder saber si aun nos queda tiempo_

_Para estar en medio de lo que va a suceder_

"Deja de llorar, deja de llorar" me digo una y otra vez tratando de detener todas esas penas que salían por mis ojos, pero al ver que esto no funsionaba, simplemente e dicidido desistir, no vale la pena tratar de acallar al corazón, eso podría enfermarme aun más.

"¿Por que?" me pregunto, que fue lo que hice para merecer semejante pena o tal vez la pregunta es que es lo que no hicie ¿Acaso debí de haber tomado la iniciativa hace ya mucho tiempo? O tal vez, yo no tenga la culpa, tal vez el destino deseaba que yo siguiera mi vida por otro rumbo.

Pero el destino no entiende, no entiende que sin el yo podría morir de la pena.

_Conmigo no hay peligro_

_Ven te necesito_

_La distancia no es motivo de olvido_

_Yo aqui estoy yo contigo y para siempre estaré_

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? tratar de seguir mi vida como si esto nunca hubiese pasado, supongo, después de todo, el único cambio que habría serían mis sentimientos hacia Eriol, y mi relacion con el, amistosa claro, porque nunca sería amorosa...Y tal vez cambiarian algunos rasgos de mi temperamento y de vez en cuando sería posible que llorara y trataría de evitar su mirada, su presencia. Tengo que admitirlo, las cosas conmigo van a cambiar y mucho.

La única forma de evitar todo esto...sería encontrando ese algo en alguien más...Pero es imposible...después de amar a Eriol Hiraguisawa, dudo que se pueda encontrar amor en alguna otra parte.

Cierro mis ojos ya cansados y extremadamente irritados tratando de detener todas estas lagrimas que salen de mis ojos. Y en cuanto mis parpados ceden,puedo ver sus ojos místicos y siento sueño, mucho sueño.

_Por Besarte_

_Mi vida cambiaria en un segundo_

_Tú serias mi equilibrio mi destino_

_bésame y solo así podré tenerte _

_Eternamente en mi mente..._

Intento abrir mis ojos de nuevo, pero es imposible, se mantienen cerrados, observando el recuerdo de los ojos de mi amado.Siento como el sueño se apodera de mi y comienzo a perder el equilibrio, hasta que la fuerza de gravedad es más grande que yo y mi cuerpo empieza a caer hacia un lado sin alcanzar a tocar el suelo, pues alguien me a atrapado, no puedo asegurar quien es, pues segundos después, pierdo el conocimiento...

_El mundo según Eriol_

Llevo más de cinco minutos buscandola, tratando, al mismo tiempo de encontrar una respuesta a mis actos ¿Por que respondi a aquel beso? ¿Que me impulso a cometer algo que puede costarme tanto? en realidad no lo se, solo se que me sentí como hechizado, como un metal atraido por la fuerza de un imán. No puede combatirlo.

Ahora, de seguro mis amigos me odiaran, y Tomoyo...¿Qué pasará con ella?.

Si alguna vez tuve una oportunidad, la perdí.

Ella vió, comocorrespondía al beso de aquella jóven de mirada rosa, tan diferente a la amatista de ella. Si alguna vez me quizo de seguro ahora me odia.

No tenemos ningún compromiso, nunca fuimos novios, jamás hemos tenido ningún derecho el uno sobre el otro, pero aun asi necesito explicarle si agún día quieo que todo esto cambie.

A lo lejos veo una sombra algo deforme en el suelo, conforme me acerco me doy cuenta de que una de ellas es indudablemente Tomoyo, pero...

Me detengo y mis ojos observan detenidamente la imágen, un chico, horrorosamente paresido a mi, pero sin anteojos y con orbes color dorado, sostenía entre sus brazos a una desfallecida Tomoyo y no muy lejos se encontraba Meiling observando sin expresión alguna en su cara.

Mi reacción es estúpida, lo se, pero no puedo contenerlo, los celos son enemigos mortales me acerco con grandes pasos pisando el suelo con ira contenida.

"¡Alejate de ella!" le gritó al chico que me observa detenidamente para después alzar las cejas y hablrame con una voz tan tranquila que casi logra que lo golpee directamente en la nariz.

"¿Acaso eres estúpido?" sabía que la sangre se estaba acomulando rápidamente en mi cara y eso me frustro aun más "Esta desmayada, si me quito caera al suelo"

"Tu no eres quien para tocar a mi amiga.."

"Ni tu tampoco" me contestó esta vez la voz de Meiling que se había acercado rápida y silenciosamente "Y creo, que si no fuese por tu culpa ella no estaría en este estado"

Me quedé callado sin saber que responder mientras la rojiza mirada de Li Meiling penetraba hasta mi alma,incomodandome de tanto rencor que contenían, sin soportarlo más desvio la mirada y respiro profundamente un par de veces.

"Me temo que tienes razón" contesto en un murmullo casi inaudible Eriol. Baje mi mirada que fue cubierte por varios mechones de cabello ocultando el dolor y el odio que sentía en ese momento; dolor por razones obvias y rencor, por aquel chico que tal vez, sería el que conquistaría a Tomoyo en un futuro no muy distante.

Lentamente doy media vuelta y comienzo a caminar, y cada paso se hace mas pesado y más doloroso...

'Fue tu error' me susurra una voz proviniente de mi mente 'Tu fuiste el que empezo a besarse con otra mujer que ni siquiera conoces bien'

'Pero...no lo hice a propósito' contesté después de varios segundos de silencio 'Algo me impulso a hacerlo estoy seguro'

'Lo que haya sido' me reprochó la voz una vez más 'Metiste la pata Eriol'

'¿Quieres dejarme en paz?' le digo con impasiencia a la voz mientras mis ojosempiezan a derramar cálidas lágrimas que dejan una marca en mi cara 'Lo que menos necesito en este momento es una voz que me haga sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento y menos si es una voz que solo yo puedo escuchar...'

'Sabes soy más que una simple voz' me dijo la misteriosa voz mientras se reía 'Soy más importante para ti de lo que te imaginas'

'¿A si?' le pregunté con desdén 'Pues fijate voz importante para mi que en este momento solo quiero estar solo...y aunque no estas aqui de forma corporal...eres una voz que interfiere en mis pensamientos'

'Pues resulta que ese es mi deber' contestó petulante la voz 'Tu no puedes esconderme nada, por que, como dije antes soy más importante de lo que tu crees, y yo estoy aqui para corregir tus antiguos errores'

'¿Antiguos errores?' preguntó confundido pero aun llorando 'Sabes voz te equivocaste depersona porque yo solo tengo 15 y un vida pasada que no cometió errores'

'Eriol' entorné los ojos al escuchar el claramente fingido tono de seriedad en la voz provinientede mi mente 'Se que tu no sabes lo que yo se...y claramente tu no lo sabes'

'Sabes que lo que acabas de decir es una estupidez ¿cierto?" le pregunté con irritación en mi voz, no estaba de humor para bromas tontas.

"Lo que pasa es que tu estas celoso porque no conoces mi secreto' me dijo la voz con una risita infantil

'Yo nunca me pongo celoso'

'Te pusiste celoso hace menos de dos minutos cuando..'

'¿¡Quieres no recordarmelo?' le grito mentalmente haciendo que yo mismo me aturdiera un poco.

'Solo te remarcaba que estabas en un error..' me dijo la voz restandole importansia al asunto 'Pero para que no te enojes conmigo te voy a decir mi secreto'

'Como si me interesara' le contesto a la voz mientras me siento en una enorme roca que estaba a por lo menos 1 kilometro de distancia de donde estaban Tomoyo y Meiling

'Estas tratando de decirme que no te interesa saber sobre otra vida tuya, que definitivamente no fue Clow' se preguntó a si misma la voz pensativamente mientras yo me tomaba mi tiempo para reaccionar

'¿Otra vida?' me pregunté mas a mi mismo que a la voz 'Yo no tuve otra vida...¿o si?'

Por alguna razón no recibí una respuesta de la extraña voz...

'¿Voz?' le preguntó dandome cuenta que no había forma de nombrar a lo que sea que me habló hace unos instantes

Esperé unos segundos mientras me concentraba con todas mis fuerzas para poder volver a escuchar a la extraña voz pero no sucedio nada...

"Creo que me estoy volviendo loco" murmuro en voz alta "Y ahora que de seguro Tomoyo me odia...todo va a ser peor"

Me di cuenta que las lagrimas no habían dejado de rodar por mi cara, y ahora habían aumentado con la idea de que tal vez, ella jamás volvería a deslumbrarme con una de sus sonrisas y sus cálidas miradas solo serían un dulce recuerdo de mi pasado.

"Sabes llorar es bueno" giro mi mirada para ver a la persona que interrumpia mis pensamientos y me topo con...

_El mundo según Henry_

Las personas que parecen más fuertes, en realidad son las que estan mas necesitas de ayuda, lo e comprobado cientos de veces y en toda clase de situaciones. Esos son mis pensamientos al observar como Eriol Hiraguizawa lloraba en un sepulcral silencio sentado en una enorme y fangosa roca.

Me acerco silenciosamente y me siento a un lado de mi compañero que al parecer no se percata de mi presencia.

"Creo qe me estoy volviendo loco" lo escucho decir para si mismo "Y ahora que de seguro Tomoyo me odia...todo va a ser peor'

Ladeo la cabeza un poco confundido ¿Tomoyo? ¿acaso se refería Eriol a la dulce y encantadora joven japonesa que yo conozco?

Por mi parte podría jurar que esa joven de mirada noble sentía algo especial por Hiraguizawa, pero cuando pensaba especial no me refería a odio.

"Sabes llorar es bueno" le digo tratando de romper el incomodo silencio. El gira bruscamente y sus ojos se abren un poco de la sopresa que le causo mi inusitada presencia en el lugar.

"Y-yo" en realidad esa es la única palabra que alcance a comprender puesto que mi compatriota hablaba entre sollozos y decia palabras incoherentes e incomprensibles...bueno por lo menos para mi lo eran

"Trata de tranquilizarte" le digo después de un minuto de tratar de entender sus murmullos apoye mi mano sobre su hombro y sentí como su cuerpo temblaba.

_'¿Qué podría haberle sucedido?' _me pregunta Edward con fingido interés _'¿Será que se dió cuenta de que Boscorelli esta haciendo una campaña en contra suya?'_

_'Realmente lo dudo' _

"Lo siento pero..." me dijo con voz entrecortada "N-no te preocupes por mi, es mejor que me dejes solo, te ahoraria muchos problemas"

"Para mi no es un problema tenderle la mano a uno de mis amigos" le conteste con pasiencia "Pero si prefieres estar solo yo respeto tu desición"

Al no recibir respuesta, tome la desición de que era mejor que me retirara y le diera tiempo para reflexionar.

Pero cuando me disponia a retirarme escuche un 'espera' tan suave que era casi imperseptible, pero con los sentidos de Edward nada podía simplemente pasar de lago sin que yo lo viera o escuchara.

"Creo" esta vez, Eriol me había hablado una vez más con voz firme "Creo que no me vendría mal platicar con alguien en estos momentos"

Sin ningún comentario innecesario, simplemente volví a tomar mi incomodo asiento a un lado del joven de curiosos anteojos y escuché su relato.

Debo admitir que en un momento, sentí el impulso de golpear a Eriol pero logré contenerme, aunque los comentarios de edward en mi cabeza no ayudaban mucho a la causa.

Supongo que lo que logró que no me ablanzara sobre el y le pidiera un explicación fue que sus ojos revelaban que su alma se encontraba sufriendo una pena horrible y cerca de sus pupilas le distinguía el sobrio entimiento de la amargura...

Con un suspiro, terminó de contarme todo aquello que guardaba su atormentada alma, volteo a verme, como pidiendo un consejo, unas palabras de aliento, un comentario, cualquier cosa menos ese incomodo silencio.

Mi mirada se dirigió al lejano castillo decristal, tal vez, buscando algun comentario que decirle a mi compañero que parecía realmente necesitar uno. No me tomó mucho tiempo para decir algo que le inspirase aunque sea un poco de confianza en mi:

"Eriol, todos coemtemos errores y aunque tu seas un reencarnación no quiere decir que tu jamás vayas a cometer errores"le dije,al sentir que me estaba escuchando decidi proseguir "Habla con Tomoyo, explicale y dile lo que me haz dicho a mi"

"De seguro pensará que le estoy mintiendo" me contestó con amargura "Además dudo que quiera volver a saber de mi"

"Tomoyo es una chica muy dulce" le comenté tratando de subirle un poco la poca moral que le quedaba "En cuanto la vuelvas a ver...de preferencia sola...habla con ella y ya veras como ella te entiende"

Silencio...y más silencio...y más silencio.

Es raro pero parece que el día de hoy todo va mal, me encuentro a Syaoran y solo abre y cierra la boca, me entero de que Yuri esta internada, de que Bosco ahora no quiere acercarse a la sociedad por miedo a que todos sean homosexuales yme entero de que Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiraguizawa se han peleado...Ahora fretne a mis ojos seencuentran Mina Harker y Tom Sawyer...

Una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios.

Mina es la unica chica que a logrado que me sienta desconectado del mundo real, e llegado a pensar,que lo que siento por ella es un cariño muy especial.

"Sabes conozco esa sonrisa" la voz juguetona de Eriol me recuerda que no estoy solo y me hace sonrojar

"¿De que estas hablando?" le preguntótratando vanamente de esconder el sonrojo de mi cara

"Tu sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando" me respondió para después echarse a reír

Sabía que si insitia lo único que iba a lograr era hacer reír más a Eriol así que mejor me mantuve callado observando como Mina y Tom caminaban juntos platicando felizmente.

La imagen no me molestaba, y lo digo en pasado, porque de repente sentí un gigantesco de javú ya saben, cuando sientes que ya haz estado en una situación similar, pues en un abrir y cerar de ojos, Tom y Mina se estaban besando...

_El Mundo segun Azura_

"Estoy harta no puede ser que un estupido de 15 se cree lo suficiente como para avergonzarme y maltratarme para nada y pobre Tomoyo" esos eran mis horribles pensamientos mientras daba una y otra vuelta por este desconocido lugar, pues ya me había alejado tanto que no sabía donde estaba y... decidí esperar a que en algún momento alguien recordara que existo y que se den cuenta de que no estoy presente...

"Em disculpa yo..."

"Elizabth...¡es hora de conquistar al mundo!...Eriol Hiraguizawa va a pagarla muy caro"

"Disculpa solo quiero preguntarte algo"

"No me persiguieron los alces, las abejas, me arollo un tractor me mordio un animal anormal me electrocute incendie y etc. etc. !para nada¡ "

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Perdon pero estoy perdido y te estoy hablando hace como 5 minutos!"

"¿Que...?"estaba lista, dispuesta a decirle que se largara pero ¿cómo puedes decirle eso a un...ángel como ese? cabello platino algo largo, ojos azul profundo cara afilada piel blanca y acento...de no se donde..."¿...eres?

_"¡Tonta!" _resonó la voz de Elizabeth en mi cabeza _"No hables contemplalo..puede que sea una ilusión y si desaparece...moriré"_

_"Ya estas muerta"_

"Bueno" me respondió el chico viendome directamente a los ojos haciendome temblar un poco "Soy un humano...¿y tu?"

"¡También! jeje es solo que..ummm...es que estaba pensando y tu...emm...me llamaste la atención" observe como el hermoso chico se sonrojaba y al instante me imagine como interpreto mis palabras "Osea que me distrajiste porque pues me llamaste y gritaste algo de minutos o algo así y ...err...algo"

"Emm ok esta bien" me respondió el tratando de ocultar su sonrojo "En fin te parece si..."

En realidad no puedo decir que es lo que dijo a continuación, estaba muy ocupada observandolo... Pero de pronto dejó de hablar y se quedo viendome muy raro...

_"Te preguntó tu nombre" _me respondió una muy soñadora Elizabeth

"¡Ah!" digo dando un parpadeo después de varios segundos "Me llamo Azura Hyde, no, Elizabeth Jekyll, no, ¡Azura Jekyll!"

El me vió al principio con una expresión de confusión y después me dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión. Una muy linda sonrisa.

"Me parece que eres una chica muy simpática" me dijo él sacandome una sonrisa a mi "Mi nombre es Xion Vettneta"

"¿Vettneta?" le pregunté ladeando mi cabeza "Es un apellido sueco si no me equivoco"

"Y muy inteligente" me respondió haciendome sentir por las nuves ¡cree que soy simpática e inteligente! "Pero como te dije antes me gustaríaqueme ayudaras a encontrar esta dirección"

El estiró su mano yme mostró un papel que decía lo siguiente:

_Casa No. 29 _

_En las laderas del bosque_

_Habitantes:_

_Black-Rose Root_

_y_

_Alucard Belmont_

"¿Eres un estudiante de nuevo ingreso?" le pregunté "Pero si las clases comenzaron ya hace varios días"

"Lo se, pero yo no podía venir en ese entonces" me dijo tomando el papel que yo le extendía "Tenía que asistir y arreglar los detalles de un asunto pendiente en Suecia"

"Ya veo" la verdad me quede con la duda de cual podría ser ese acontecimiento que le hizo retrasarse pero sería de pésima educación preguntar si el no quiere decirmelo por voluntad propia "Regresando al tema me gustaría poder ayudarte pero yo también estoy perdida, estaba algo ...nublada... y no me fije por donde caminaba hasta que llegue aquí"

Escuche un suspiro de suparte y cerro sus ojos con resignación.

"Bueno" dijo abriendo sus ojos de nuevo "Lo único que nos queda es tratar de salir de aquí ¿se te ocurre alguna forma para saber por dónde debemos salir?"

"Pues" mi mirada giro hacia todas las direcciones posibles, de derecha a izquierda, de norte a sur de suelo a cielo "En realidad, los árboles por aqui son casi de la misma altura, si encontramos algun árbol un poco más alto que los demás y subimos a el encontraremos la salida"

Después de decir eso me acerque aun árbol... algo escualido pero bastante alto, observe el tronco y miles imagenes de mi misma cayendo una y otra vez en un vano intento de escalar aparecieron frente a mi y estoy segura de que una enorme gota resbalo por mi nuca.

"¿Crees poder hacerlo?" me preguntó al ver mi indecisión.

Yo simplemente no podía responder, de seguro que iba a pensar que soy una perfecta inútil. Tom siempre dice eso cuando no puedo hacer algo... Sin darme cuenta mi mirada se entristecio, había olvidado que hoy había sido uno de los días más horribles de toda mi vida.

"Si no puedes hacerlo no te preocupes" me dijo Xion que al parecer había notado mi cambio de estado "Puedes dejarmelo a mi, después de todo fue tu idea y somos dos los que quieren salir de aquí, hay que repartirnos el trabajo ¿no lo crees?"

"Me parece una buena idea" le dije tratando de ocultar vanamente el sonido ronco de mi voz "Disculpame, es que, recorde algo que en realidad no quería"

Asintió como único gesto de comprensión y empezó a subir el árbol escualido sin ningún problema. Llego a la punta y el árbol empezó a ceder bajo el peso de mi nuevo amigo Xion y cuando estaba a punto de advertirle el dió un muy hábil salto hacia el árbol de a un lado que era más robusto y por consiguiente más seguro, di un suspiro de alivio.

"¡Cuidado!"

"¿Eh?"

Al estar tan aliviada de que Xion se había salvado olvide que el pedazo de punta de árbol había cedido y caía hacia mi de una forma muy amenazante. Sin pensarlo dos veces di un doble salto hacia atrás ya saben un salto para atrás un impulso con las manos caes de pie y se repite el proceso. Es una acción evasiba que me enseñaron en mis clases de esgrima en Londres.

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunto mi nuevo amigo

"Si no te preocupes, ¿Puedes ver algo?"

"Espera" escuche como unas ramas se movían y perdí por completo de vista a Xion"

_"¡Azura!" _escuché la voz de Elizabeth _"Dejaste al ángel regresar al cielo"_

"En serio Elizabeth piensa antes de hablar ¬¬" escuché unos murmullos y me acerqué al árbol.

"¡Eh! Jekyll ¿me escuchas?" escuche decir a Xion que estaba tan arriba que era casi inaudible.

"¡SI!" grité tan fuerte como pude

"Mira, apróximadamente a medio kilometro a la derecha se encuentra la salida" me dijo "Ya esta obscureciendo, asi que lo mejor será apresurarnos"

Con estó salto y cayo a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de mi.

"Bien entonces es hora de salir de aquí" dió la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar yo lo seguía no muy de lejos

"Espero poder hablar con Eriol" me dije a mi misma "Siento que algo no anda bien.."

Mi mirada se elevó y vi a Xion caminando cada vez más rápido... parecía ansioso por llegar a alguna parte.

"¿Por que tanta prisa?" le pregunté con una risita

"Lo que pasa es que quede de verme con mi novia antes de ir a mi nueva casa" me dijo con una sonrisa que me hubiera gustado si no fuera porque iba dedicada a alguna persona desconocida que era novia de este chico que tanto me había gustado. Parece que tengo muy mala suerte con los hombres...

_"¿Novia? ¡novia! ¿¡Novia?" _

_"Si Elizabeth, novia"_ le respondí con un poco de amargura.

El me comenzó a describir a su novia, bronceada, atrevida, cabello azul y muy corto, ojos dorados, algo bajita y muy poderosa.

Solo nos parecemos en lo poderoso...creo.

Después de 15 exhaustibos minutos de cualidades sobre 'Uranus' la tan 'adorable' novia de mi amor platonico llegamos a la salida, y después de todas esas descripsiones ¿cómo rayos no reconocerla? ahí estaba, con una falda tan pequeña que parecía cinturon largo .¬¬X..

"Uranus" escuche el emocionado murmullo de la voz de Xion "¡Uranus!"

La chica al escuchar su nombre salio volando, así es volando a Xion y lo beso de una forma muy...ewww ¿¡ERA ESO UNA LENGUA?...EWWWW...¡¡MIS OJOS!...¡¡MIS POBRES OJOS!...¿¡QUIÉN TIENE ÁCIDO PARA PODERME SACAR LOS OJOS?...¡MIS CASTOS OJOS! ¡¡¡ESTA BIEN NO NECESITO ÁCIDO ME SACARÉ LOS OJOS POR MI PROPIA CUENTA!...que ascoooo...¡Y NO SE SEPARAN!...¿cómo le haran para respirar?...esa mano esta agarrando cosas que no debe.

_"¡Azura!" _escuché la voz de Elizabeth resonár estrendientemete en mi perturbada cabeza _"Esa vieja es una put..."_

_El mundo según Sakura_

Me encuentro aquí viendo mis cartas Sakura el mismo tiempo que escucho las peleas de Spy y Kero-chan, no se porque pero no tengo nada que hacer y me encuentro esperando pacientemente a que Syaoran decida decirme algo sobre el baile de este viernes... La carta de la esperanza..tan hermosa como mi relación con mi querido Syaoran.

Una risita tonta sale de mis labios. Tantas personas que me gustaría que sintieran lo que yo siento cuando estoy cerca de Syaoran, es algo tan hermoso...me sonrojo y continúo viendo las cartas.

Arena, Tiempo, Sombra, Agua, Transpaso...mmm...¿me pregunto..?

"Kero" le pregunto a mi hermoso y pequeño guardián de las cartas "¿Con que propósito creó Clow esta carta?"

Kero volteó a ver la carta a la que me refería y una gotita apareció en su cabeza.

"Pues...veras...es algo un poco vergonzoso"

_Flash Back_

Clow estaba caminando con un paso muy irregular y su cara mostraba todos y cada uno de los síntomas que presenta un borracho. A su lado iban el Juez Yue y el guardián Kerberos.

"Clow" le dijo en tono de regaño Kero "Dijiste que era una fiesta de té"

"Básicamente Kerberos" dijo Clow aun concentrado en poder caminar "Eso era té...muy...cargado"

"¡No es cierto!" renegó "Eso era una bebida alcoholica"

"Si Clow dice que era té, eso quiere decir que es té Kerberos" intervino Yue

"El tiene razón" dijo Clow "Deberías seguir el ejemplo de Yue"

Yue hincho su pecho con orgullo al tiempo que Kero renegaba unas cosas en voz baja.

"Saben que me adelantaré" dijo la bestia del Sello enojada "No pienso escuchar otro sermón de Clow sobre Yue"

Y con eso Kero salió volando a gran velocidad hacia ya la conocida recidencia de Clow. Después de vaios minutos, Yue y clow lograron llegar. El problema era que clow en lugar de querer entrar por la puerta principal trataba de entrar por una sólida pared de piedra.

"Maldita pared" dijo Clow "¡No me deja pasar!"

"Es que esas paredes estan reforzadas para no dejar a nadie pasar Clow ¿ya lo olvidaste? o.oU"

"Grrr" Clow se remangó y diciendo un montón de cosas raras alzo su mano derecha y un brillo apareció estuvo ahí unos segundos y después desapareció dejando a la vista la carta de 'atravesar' "Hazme pasar por esta estúpida pared"

La carta tomó la forma de la chica que ya conocemos como 'Atravesar' y entro en el cuerpo de Clow que con mirada triunfamente se abalanzó sobre la pared de la mansión.

Hubiera sido todo un triunfo de Clow, el haber vencido a esa maldita pared, si no fuese porque en su estado no podía controlar del todo la carta y el gran mago Clow, al tropezar con su túnica cayó al suelo que atravesó por consiguiente.

"¡Auxilio!" gritó cuando vió a Kerberos que estaba caminando tranquilamente por ahí.

"¡Clow!" Kero se paró en dos patas y trató de atrapar a Clow, pero la magia de 'atravesar' seguia activada, atravesó las fuertes patas de Kero "¿Que fue eso? o.o"

Clow seguía cayendo y cayendo hasta que llegó un momento en el que su cerebro alcanzó a cubrir los requisitos necesarios para presumir que estaba pensando, así que Clow hizo lo siguiente:

Desactivo la carta.

"¡Desactivé la carta!"

Lo hizo bajo tierra.

"¿¡Estoy bajo tierra?"

Dos metros con exactitud.

"¿¡Dos metros bajo tierra?

Tenía miedo.

"Tengo miedo T-T"

Rogaba por ayuda.

"¡Kero! ¡Yue! ¡auxilio!"

Tenía calor

"Tengo calor ¬¬"

Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo que a Clow que ahora se encontraba sobrio había tomado ese tiempo como una eternidad, Kerberos, después de escarbar de una forma humillante para aquel imponente león encontro algo que no le permitia seguir escarbando (Clow) y el guardián Yue llevó a su maestro ahora claustrofóbico hacía su habitación, que ahora consideraba más pequeña..

_Fin Flash Back_

"Si continuara esta humillante historia, te contaría la ridícula historia de la creación e "Grande" y"pequeño" pero, en realidad no quieres saber creeme"

"Si mejor así me quedo .U"

Siento que la imagen tan poderosa e increiblemente maravillosa del mago Clow que yo tenía se distorcono un poco. Pero eso no es lo único distorcionado en este momento.

Desde que me levanté en la mañana, sentí una gran confusión, de todo tipo de sentimientos a mi alrededor, tristeza, rabia, impotencia y muchas otras cosas ¡Estoy preocupada!

Es más estoy segura de haber escuchado unos gritos espantosos en un idioma extranjero...la voz me parecía conocida.

Estuve pensando todo este tiempo y me gustaría conocer más a las chicas que ahora me rodean, platicar con ellas, divertirnos juntas, reírnos, jugar, platicar sobre nuestra vida y amores y tantas cosas.

Lo pensé bien y voy a organizar una pijamada para esta noche, de esa forma aprovechamos para platicar sobre el baile, nuestros acompañantes nuestros vestidos...

"¡La idea me hace temblar de emoción!"

"¿Sakura? o.oU"

"jejeje lo siento Kero-chan"

"Parece que todos mis dueños son extraños u.u"

"No es cierto u.u"

"En fin Kero, no puedo continuar aquí, tengo una fiesta que organizar ."

Salí de la habitación ,dejando a Spy y a Kero sentados en un pequeño cojín jugando otros de sus juegos extremadamente competitivos.

Voy caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos y volteo a ver mi reloj, ¡son las 6:00! si quiero lograr hacer algo tengo que apresurarme.

Empiezo a trotar por los pasillos y cuando doy vuelta en uno de ellos choco contra algo, o más bien contra alguien.

Ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, mirada temblorosa, piel con tonalidad amarillenta y labios partidos...No podía ser...

"¡Tomoyo!"

De un salto me incorpore y me acerque a ella ¿que estaba pasando? ¿que o quien dejó en este estado a mi amiga?

"¿Tomoyo que ocurre?"

Se mantuvo silenciosa, mirandome de lleno, hasta que sus ojos se humedecieron.

"Si no te importa Sakura, no quiero hablar de eso ahora Sakura" me dijo sin dejar de sonreir

Trate de penetrar en los amatistas ojos de mi amiga buscando una respuesta a su extraño comportamiento pero solo pude encontrar su incomodidad y su ferviente deseo de ocultarme la verdad. Dolió, pero yo también se discimular bastante bien cuando lo deseo. Si tomoyo se guarda sus dolores por mi ¡yo haré lo mismo!

"Esta bien Tomoyo" les respondí con una media sonrisa después de un prolongado silencio. Traté de sonreír más animadamente "Tomoyo tengo una idea que tal vez te agrade y espero que te suba los animos"

"Dime Sakura, ¿que es?"

_El mundo según Skinner_

Su cabellera rizada, lila, hermosa, larga y suave, su piel bronceada y tersa, sus labios rojos y carnosos, su cuerpo tan bien moldeado...esa es Yuri, una joven hermosa, con un temperamento de la... bueno, muy alegre, activo...

Como me duele verla aqui, en una camilla, pálida, sin sonrisa en los labios, sin poder ver sus ojos grises, sin poder escuchar su voz, sin poder sentir su magia.

Yo mismo me sorprendo pensando en todo esto, ¡pero es inevitable, no se si es amor o deseo o simple atracción física, sólo se que en esta minima cantidad de días que e estado con ella, simplemente me encantó, no es que tuvieramos mucho contacto, es más, hubo una que otra vez que las personas aseguraron que nos encantaba fastidiarnos mutuamente.

"Del amor al odio hay un solo paso"

Otra vez estoy hablando sólo...digamos que ese pájaro me esta escuchando y haci ya estoy hablando con alguien. Olvidenlo eso es un murcielago.

Mi mirada se fija una vez más en el inherte cuerpo de la que vive en mis pensamientos y mi mano izquierda sin esperar una orden mía se posa sobre la suya, que esta fría... mortalmente fría.

¿Porqué? ¿¡Porqué a ella? ¿Porque no a mi? ¡Como me gustaría tener enfrente a ese maldito bastardo que le hizo esto a Yuri! Tal vez no tengo el poder necesario para matarlo, pero lo haría todo, para que la trajera a la normalidad, que me cambiara a mi por ella, o que me dejara en el mismo estado que ella.

Escuche a los doctores, decían que Yuri estaba cerca de la muerte, ¿¡qué se supone que debía hacer si ella moría? morir con ella por supuesto.

"No me ejes por favor" le dije suavemente apretando su mano "No me dejes aquí"

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas en mis ojos.

"No sin ti"

Cerre los ojos, y por primera vez desde hace muchos años, llore.

_El mundo según Meiling_

Hoy es el día del llanto, ¿verdad Tomoyo, Skinner, hoy es el día de romper corazones, amistades y amores, hoy, hasta el cielo llora las personas fuertes se desmoronan y los débiles pierden la oportunidad de esconderse del enemigo mortal, el dolor.

Aquí estoy, al otro lado de la ventana, observando a mi amigo inviasible, pero ahora yo soy invisible para él, no puede verme através de este vidrio, de este maldito vidrio de hospital...

Hoy mis esperanzas de que Yuri vuelva se desvanecen, miesperanza de ver a todos contentos, se vuelve ilusión.

"Este mundo es cruel"

"¿Tu crees?"

Me sonroje, su voz, firme y profunda siempre hacia eso, me ruborizaba, me hacia temblar me llenaba de escalofríos y me robaba suspiros.

"Bosco" su nombre salió de mis labios suave, demasiado suave "¿C-cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

"Pues" se quedó pensando unos segundos "Escuche los gritos histericos de Azura y salí a ver la situación, después te seguí para preguntarte..si me podrías decir lo que estaba pasando"

Lo veía atentamente, estaba muy nervioso ¿porqué será?

"Y entonces te encontré aquí"

Sinceramente no tengo idea de lo que me dijo.

"Ya veo" que rspuesta.

_El mundo según Bosco_

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala... no es tan... difícil.

Porque esta chica tiene que alterar tanto mis nervios. No tiene nada que ver con las hormonas, y por supuesto que su falda y su escote y sus largas piernas y sus curvas no me afectan, no me afecta estar a un lado de ella sentado viendo como su falda se suve un poco más de lo normal y para nada me afecta sentir su cálida respiración a mi lado ¡ni mucho menos! ¡tengo la misma capacidad de Tom de convertirme en acero inoxidable!.

Giro a mi derecha para ver a Meiling, que también me observaba con una tierna sonrisa.

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala ¡Con fuerzas Bosco!

Como que hace calor aqui

"Te quiero mucho Bosco" escuché la voz de Meiling...

"Aph" que listo soy ¬¬

U-un segundo e-espera ¿c-cómo iba? exhala...exhala...exhala...exhala...¿¡Qué iba después?

"Eres un chico muy agradable"

Estoy seguro de que mi piel esta violeta...pero no me acuerdo de cómo respirar T.T

"Y tu me...¿Bosco? ¿Bosco? ¡Bosco!"

¿Es mi imaginación...o...me desmaye? ¡rayos! yo sabía que debía respirar ¬¬

_El mundo según Tom._

Mi cita con Mina fue increible, no puedo creer que la bese, no se me pasa la impresión ¡vaya que tiene experiencia!

Voy caminando por la ladera de un bosque feliz de la vida y buscando algo que hacer hasta que me topo con algo...que e causo varios extraños sentimientos...ese 'algo' es esto:

Azura esta hablando con un chcio muy bien parecido que esta sosteniendo por la cintura a una chica...wow...esta...ejem bueno; el punto a tratar es que azura veía a el tipo de pelo plateado con una expresión muy dulce y a la chica a su lado con fingida cortesía.

Puse toda mi concentración y alcance a escuchar un poco de la conversación.

"Nos conocimos en Suecia" dijo la chica peli-azul sacando un tic en el ojo de mi compañera que sonreía muy forzadamente.

"¿En serio?" dijo con una voz que me mando escalofríos a la espina dorsal "Creo que ya me lo habías dicho"

Azura estaba hablando con los dientes MUY apretados, es posible que se estuviera lastimando.

"Si pero quiero que quede claro que soy TAN FELIZ JUNTO a MIIII Xion" recalcó la joven broneada pegandose al cuerpo del suertudo ese.

Observe como el tic de Azura se acrecentaba. y su sonrisa forzada cada vez se veía más...ummm...terrorífica, si ese es el término.

"Xion" suspiro la chica "¿me darias un besito?"

Desde mi locación escuche un gruñido y observe como el tal Xion parecía extrañado y no muy convencido, pero al final se acerco Uranus...Azura se puso verde ¿o es mi imaginación?

Me di cuenta que en cuanto Xion y Uranos empezaron su candente beso Azura aprovechaba para maldecir en voz baja. Comence a caminar hacia ellos.

"¡Hola querida!" los tres chicos voltearon a verme rápidamente y yo me acerque a mi joven amiga y pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros, por la orilla de mis ojos vi que el chico ese de ahí alzaba una ceja cuestionantemente, y después fruncia ligeramente el ceño.

"¿Y tu eres?" preguntó el platino no muy cortesmente

"Thomas Sawyer" le respondí "Sawyer para ti"

"¿Tom?" me pregunto Azura casi sin mover la boca "¿Qué haces?"

"Nada en especifico" le respondí de la misma forma.

"Vaya" escuche la voz de la chica de cabello azul que nos veía como si fueramos bichos raros "Ustedes tienen un nivel de mágia tan pero tan bajo..."

"¿¡Qué?" eso.fue.indignante.y.no.soy.el.único.molesto "¡Bajo! ¿tienes idea de lo que acabas decir tu...? ¿quién eres?"

El sueco ese y Azura calleron al suelo de uan forma muy rara

"Uranus Chimerus" me dijo ¿Chimerus? ¿eso existe? "Chimerus para ti"

"Bien escucha tu Chicharo..."

"Chimerus"

"¡Chalupa!"

"¡Chimerus!"

"¡¡Chichona! lo que sea!"

"¡¡CHIMERUS RETRASADO!"

"¡¡QUE COMO SEA!" le dije cansado de tanto esfuerzo mental "Estoy seguro de que eres tan débil que ni el nivel de mágia sabes medir"

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que los otros dos estaban callados y parpadeando mucho.Voltee a ver a mi interlocutora y le dedique una de esas sonrisas engreídas Marca Tom Sawyer S.A. de C.V. registrada. y ella fruncio mucho el ceño haciendome entender que estaba enojada. Esto me esta gustando.

"¡Tu no podrías pelear nunca contra tanto poder!" le dije mientras sentía como ella se enojaba más y más "Agilidad y astucia todas juntas"

"¿Estas hablando de tí Tom u.ú?" me pregunto Azura

"No" le respondí encogiendome de hombros "¡Hablo de TI!"

"¿¡Mi!" preguntó Azura asustada

"¿¡Ella?" preguntó el feo a un lado de ella

Esperé la respuesta de Uranos que me veía con los ojos muy abiertos, y después empezo a reirse la muy...

"¿¡Ella?" pregunto entre risas "¡Ella nisiquiera me serviria para el arranque!"

"¡Oye!" dijimos a coro la inglesa y yo

"¿No te das cuenta Soya?"

"¡SAWYER!"

"Como sea" me dijo con un ademán "Ni siquiera detecto fuerza mágica en ella...¿qué eres?"

Esa pregunta la dirigio ya a Azura acercandose a ella retadoramente

"¿Una clase de gnomo disfrasado?" rió más y más fuertemente. "O dejame adivinar ¡no eres nada!"

Estaba a punto de defender ami compañera dandole con una piedra a esa maniatica pero...

"Yo..." dijo la voz de ultratumba de Azura mientras cerrabalos ojos y el cuervo que colgaba de su cuello empezaba a brillar ¡eso definitivamente callo a esa mujer! "Soy la última cosa que veras antes de quedar en estado de coma"

Esas palabras salieron de su boca, pero yo sabía que ya no más Azura Jekyll, Elizabeth Hyde a entrado en escena, la prueba es que ahora sus ojos son un par de ojos grises neblinosos llenos de furia desembocada...

Observe como el chico a un lado de Azura parpadeaba un par de veces y después con una pequeñísima sonrisa le murmuraba algo a la chica que sonrió aun más fugazmente. ¿Qué se traeran?

Derepente, todo el campo comenzó a ser rodeado por una burbuja de esas gigantes de las que nos comentó nuestro psicotico profesor.

Xion (creo que así se llama el feo ¬¬) y yo quedamos fuera de ella ejando a las dos fieras digo chicas dentro del rin.

"¡Preparate para sufrir Jekyll!" dijo Uranus mientras sus pies se separaban del suelo levitando y sus manos se llenaban de un montón de rayos violaceos, 'Azura' respondio con una risa.

"Dime Hyde, Elizabeth Hyde"

_El mundo según Mina._

Voy corriendo tan rápido como puedo, en la dirección por la que se fue Tom comenzó a brotar una gran fuerza magica y estoy preocupada. ¿Qué estara pasando?.

"¡Ahhh!" estoy en el suelo,malditos tacones.

Me quito los zapatos finos (arruinados por cierto) y comienzo a correr más rápido, pero derepente, otra vez estoy en el suelo ¬¬X

"Maldición" levanto mi mirada y me encuentro con el sorprendido y abrumado rostro de Henry Jekyll que parecía ir en la misma dirección en la que yo iba.

"¿Mina?" me pregunto alzando una ceja, su voz sonaba...distinta "¿Tu también sentiste la energía magica?"

Esto me lo pregunto mientras me daba una mano para poder levantarme, mire directo a sus ojos y sentí algo distinto en elllos también

"¿Pasa algo Henry?" le pregunto suavemente.

"Nada" me respondió algo cortante "No hay tiempo para platicas bonitas tenemos que ir a ver que es lo que esta pasando"

Soltó mi mano y continuó corriendo, estoy otra vez en el suelo porque pareceque no se dió cuenta de que todavía no me paraba bien u.uU

Me levante y lo segui tan rápido como podía. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a un lugar donde había mucha gente congregada, entre ellos la mayoría de nuestros compañeros de casa, todos estaban alrededor de una burbuja de esas en las que se efectuaban las peleas.

"Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha ¡en medio!" el portador de esa voz que sobresalía de las demás era la de Tom que parecía estar peleando con el aire y estaba muy pero muy efusivo "¡Vamos Elizabeth con ganas!"

"¿Elizabeth?" Henry se acerco rápidamente a la burbuja y yo le seguí

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, en medio de la burbuja como lo sospeche, se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea, una muy candente por cierto, porque era nada más y nada menos que mi compañera Azura Jekyll y una chica desconosida con muy mal gusto para vestir...

"¡Acabo de verle TOOOOOODOS los calzones! n/n"

"Esa chica si que viste de una forma muy sexy"

"Esa chica ES SEXY"

Discretamente vi como tres chicos a mi lado observaban la pelea con una mirada llenade lujuria...me empece a alejar tan rápido como podía.

"¡Cómo me gustaría que esta pelea se efectuara con camisetas mojadas! -" comentó uno de los chicos que parecía el mayor.

"Siiii" le contestaron con una voz que me causo un poco de pánico. ¿Qué estaran pensando?

Me concentro de nuevo en la pelea, estaba muy pareja.

Cada una tenía distintas ventajas, por una parte, la chica de la mini falda, levitaba, cosa que Azura no podía hacer, pero cada que la chica quería atacar a mi amiga un campo de fuerza que repelía a la jovendesconocida con tanta fuerza que Azura podía aprovechar para atacarla. Lástima que esa mujer se pudiera teletransportar tan rápido.

"¡Quedate quieta!" escuché decir a Azura "¡Así no alargamos tanto tu dolor!"

La otra se rió histericamente.

"Vamos Azura...Uranus" escuche eso sin prestarle atención al que lo había dicho, esa pelea si que estaba muy interesante.

En ese pereciso momento Uranus desapareció y Azura se tensó. Ella la buscaba por todas partes, derepente, detrás de ella silenciosamente apareció la figura de la tal Uranus (si creo que así se llama) apareció detrás de ella y se preparo para embestir a Azura, rápida pero sigilosamente.

"¡CUIDADO ELIZABETH!" esas palabras salieron de los labios de Henry "¡ATRAS DE TI!"

La voz llegó a los oidos de su hermana que volteo tan rápido como pudo mientras un brillo plateado apareció en su mano no puedo decir que pasó después porque Uranus colisionó fuertementre contra Azura y una pantalla de humo las rodeo completamente. Escuché dos gritos ahogados a mi lado.

"Ay por favor que Azura este bien" reconocí la voz rápidamente...Tomoyo..."¡No puedo ver nada!"

"No te preocupes" le contestó Sakura que también parecía preocupada "Todo...va..a...estar bien...espero"

"Tengan la seguridad" les dije para hacerme notar

"¡Mina!" exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Miren!" esta vez Nakuru hablaba "¡La pantalla de humo se dispersa!"

Eso era cierto, ahora se podían ver dos sombras, una estaba en el suelo, y la otra parada a más o menos un metro de la otra.

Sentí la presión en el aire y el silencio reinaba sobre todos.

Por fin el humo e disperso por completo.

"No puede ser..."

_El mundo según Dorian._

Ay Dios mío ¡colapso! ¡colapso!

Si no se pronto que es lo que esta pasando te lo juro ¡sufro un colapso!

Ay no chulis, en serio que esto es demasiado para mi.

Osea me acaba de llegar el chisme de Pepito que le contó a Joselin que le contó a Josh que le comunicó a Pancho que le conto a Martito que me contó a mi ¡que Ana María se había besado con Jose María! ¿¡Pueden creerlo? Osea que loco ¿no?

Y luego iba caminando por ahí y me encontré con el hombre más ¡naco del mundo! ¡no sabe nada de telenovelas!

¡Escandalo!

Después me entere de que el papasote de Eriol no es tan hombresote como aparenta ¡hizo llorar a a chica experta en moda!

Ese chisme me llego de Moises que recibió la noticia de... ¿oigan? ¿eso de alla es una pelea?

¡Ay! no ¡COLAPSO! ¡ahora si!

Esa chica que está ahí yo la conozco, si lo se, ¡es la chica bonita del bonito país! ¡Mi compañera!

¿Qué esta haciendo ahí adentro? ¡En el suelo!

¡Pregunta tonta! esta peleando ¡ushh!

Dorian aclara tus ideas.

Miren, todos ustedes que yo se que estan leyendo y tal vez algunos quieran golpearme porque quieren saber que paso, pero si quieren una narración clara, tienen que esperar a que haga mis dos horas de calentamiento para realizar mis cinco horas de Yoga ¿entienden? así que ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Azura:¡Ey! tu no decides cuando se acaba el capitulo òó

Diana: ¡Exacto!

Azura:¡Ponte a trabajar!

Dorian:¡no puedo trabajar bajo estas condiciones!

Diana: O trabajas, o te pongo en una posición de Yoga irreversible.

Dorian: Osea, no es necesaria tanta rudeza ¡escandalo! oigan...Ya supieron que Ana María y José Maria.

Azura: ¡A TRABAJAR!

Diana: ¡No! ¿José Maria y ana María que? o.o

Azura: ¡TU TAMBIËN!

D y D: ok ya ya

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bueno como les decía, adentro de esa burbuja grandotota, hay un par de chicas, la que esta en el suelo tiene el cabello azul y ojos dorados, la conocí en un campamento de modales, se llama Uranus y la otra chica es mi amiga que comparte casa con moi y que también habla frances ¡un amor!

Para que todos ustedes entiendan. Cuando Uranus atacó por la espalda a Azua, ella desenfundo su espada y la espada repelio el ataque electrico, pero la fuerza con la que iba destinado el ataque lastimo a Uranus, ese chisme me llego de las dos autoras del fic (N/A:callate) (N/D: no tenías que decir eso ¬¬)

En fin, el punto es que Uranus no...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Diana: Ahora si, se acabó

Azura: u.u lástima

Diana: pero no se preocupen, con suerte yano volvemos a desaparecer n.n

Azura: nos volveremos a ver pronto n.n

Diana: cuidense mucho

Azura: portense mal

Diana, Azura y Dorian: Read & Review.


	15. Te perdimos

**Azura:Aqui estamos para entregar otro capítulo más a esta saga que ustedes se dignan a disfrutar con nosotros**

**Diana: Reviews..preciooooosossss reviewssss**

**Azura: ¬¬ pareces Gollum mejor ya bajale **

**Diana: Nooo los hobitsess no me detendran o.o**

**Azura: Hobitses? se dice Hobbits**

**Diana: ¡Yo quiero hobitsesss! ¿algún problema?**

**Azura: En fin las y los dejamos con otro capítulo**

**Diana: Hobitsessssssssssssssssssss**

**La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca.**

**Capítulo 15: ¡Guerra! ¿de almohadas?**

Uranus se levantó y observo fieramente a la chica de ojos grises frente a ella, le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de atacarla demasiado rápidamente para que ella pudiera reaccionar. Las manos de la peli-azul se enterraron en el cuello y pecho de Elizabeth mientras una energía violacea emanaba de sus manos causando que la agredida cerrara los ojos y apretara la mandibula suprimiendo un grito de dolor. Suavemente Uranus empezó a flotar separando a la adolorida chica del suelo sin dejar de aplicar su magia en ella, cuando estaban ya a varios metros del suelo, agarro fuertremente del cuello a Elizabeth y con fuerza sobrenatural la azoto en el suelo.

"Maldición" murmuró la joven demonio abriendo sus ojos que ahora una vez más eran blancos y brillantes "Ya me harte de estos jueguitos"

Su cuerpo se desvanecio dejando a la vista un enorme cuervo negro hecho con sombras con brillantes ojos blancos y aspecto imponente. El animal que en realidad era un proyección de los poderes de Elizabeth, embistió fieramente a la joven de orbes doradas que trató de esquivar el ataque pero le fue imposible. Recibió de lleno el golpe propinado. Esta vez era tu turno de caer pesadamente al suelo.

Elizabeth recobró su forma original y aterrizo elegantemente cerca de donde había visualizado a sus compañeros de casa.

"¡Bien hecho Azura!" le animó la voz de Tomoyo.

_"Creo que tu amiga ya se siente mejor" _dijo mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a la joven para darle a entener que la había escuchado.

_"Eso espero, de hecho, en este momento debería estar hablando con Eriol no peleando con esa" _Elizabeth que aun sentía la perdida de energías que le había causado el ataque de Uranus.

_"Es muy fuerte"_

Al tiempo que pensaba esto vió como su contrincante se acercaba lentamente y a unos metros de ella se paro. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido, y sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente.

De repente soltó un grito abrumador y su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse terriblemente, hasta que en lugar de Uranus se encontraba una enorme bestia azul, con dos poderosos cuernos y dos colas demoniacas. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre se fijaron en la delgada figura de Elizabeth.

_"Chimerus...significa quimera en inglés ¿verdad?" _preguntó nerviosa Elizabeth que veía al enorme y feo animal.

_"A buena hora nos damos cuenta u.u"_

La quimera soltó un fuerte rugido y se abalanzó sobre la joven con dos almas con impiedad. Elizabeth saltó y los cuernos de la bestia recibieron una descarga el campo de fuerza, pero se recupero con una rapidez increible dió media vuelta y arremetió una vez más esta vez atrapando a Elizabeth con uno de sus cuernos. Desde donde se encontraban lograron escuchar las expresiónes de horror al ver como la afilada punta se veía sobresalir desde la espalda de la joven, ese maldito cuerno la había atravesado.

La bestia sonrio malignamente y sacudió su cabeza lanzando a la joven bastante lejos, su cuerpo ya bastante herido recibio una descarga electrica del campo y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

Elizabeth utilizo todo lo que le quedaba de magia para tratar de rehabilitar su malgastado cuerpo, logrando cerrar un poco la sangrante herida.

"L-lo siento" dijo antes de dar paso una vez más a Azura Jekyll que abrió sus brillantes ojos llenos de miedo. Vió como la bestia se acercaba lentamente, con sus ojos brillando con maligna felicidad. De seguro sabía que su poder mágico se había reducido a nada.

"Hooola linda quimerita" dijo mientras retrocedia lentamente "¿No estas enojada verdad?"

La quimera resoplo, como ofendida por lo de 'quimerita'

"Si te parece bien, voy a correr por mi derecha pidiendo ayuda despavoridamente"

Y con eso Azura comenzó a alejarse de la quimera tan rápido como podía, sentía los pesados pasos del pesado animal detrás de ella.

"Vamos piensa en algo ¡piensa en algo!"

"¡Tenemos que ayudarla!" decía desde afuera Sakura "¿¡Pero cómo?"

"No hay forma" dijo Henry que estaba desesperado "Perdió su transformación y hasta que tenga suficiente mágia para convertirse ella no pede hacer nada y nosotros menos desde aquí afuera"

_"Azura, dentro de unos minutos tendré suficiente magia para poder aparecer por lo menos un momento" _le dijo Elizabeth al ver que lo único que su otra personalidad podía hacer era correr y esquivar ataques _"¡Sobrevive!"_

"Entiendo" contestó al tiempo que se detenía a buscar un medio para acabar con el animal ese o dejarlo inconciente por un rato.

GARRRRR

Demasiado tarde.

El animal cayo pesadamente sobre la chica que agradeció al cielo no haber comido nada. Con una patada propinada con una fuerza desconocida logro separar al animal lo suficiente para poder moverse un poco. Lástimo que ese poco lo aprovechara para quedar frente a frente con el animal.

Sintió su apestosa respiración en su rostro y creyo que iba a desfallcer.

_"¡SHEDIR!"_

La magia salió de su cuerpo y golpeo a la quimera que salió volando con una gran intensidad, un brillo azul cubrió a la quimera y eso fue lo último que supo antes de desmayarse.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

El campo de fuerza se desvaneció rápido y la multitud se avalanzó en dos grupos, uno alrededor de la joven de aire gótico y el otro a la jovende aire...mmm...este...no olvidenlo no debemos utilizar ese termino.

"¡Quitense de en medio!" gritaba a todo pulmon Tom "¿Qué es lo que quieren ver aquí de todos modos?"

Después de varios intentos los chicos lograron llegar hasta donde estaba la joven algo manchada de sangre.

"Te dije que me dejaras la plea a mi ¬¬"

"Mhph"

"¡Se esta despertando!"

Azura abrio los ojos y vió a todas las chicas rodeandola

"¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó mientras se levantaba y tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

"¡Acabas de despertarte después de haber acabado con esa chica!" le dijo Meiling con ojos brillantes de emoción "No estuve presente pero Tomoyo lo grabó todo"

"¿ehhh? o.o"

"¿No lo recuerdas?" le preguntó Sakura

"C-creo que si pero...no recuerdo que yo haya 'acabado' con Uranus"

"¡Claro que lo hiciste! bueno, literalmente fue un empate pero" dijo Sakura tomandole una mano "Tomoyo, Mina y yo estabamos muy preocupadas por ti ¡pero lo hiciste muy bien!"

"Gracias" dijo Azura entre risitas nerviosas,giro su mirada como buscando algo "¿Y los chicos?"

Todas las chicas sonrieron ampliamente.

"Estan en sus habitaciones" dijo Tomoyo "Vamos a tener una fiesta toda la noche"

"¡Si y vamos ha hacer muchas cosas divertidas!" dijo Meiling guiñando un ojo.

"Espero que los chicos hagan algo interesante esta noche tambien"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Escuchame Syaoran por favor"

"¿Por qué debería?"

"¡Por que lo que viste fue un error!"

"¡No te creo!"

"¡Pensé que tu me conocías! ¡Que me creerias!"

"¿Cómo quieres que te crea Eriol?"

"¡Tu sabes lo que siento por Tomoyo!"

"Creía saberlo"

"Pues no solo lo creías, lo sabías y..."

"¿Quieren dejar de discutir...?"

Eh aqui, las cosas interesantes que Mina deseaba que los chicos hicieran... Syaoran y Eriol se estaban peleando mientras un muy deprimido Henry veía como la luna brillaba y Tom, Bosco y Skinner jugaban un silencioso juego de pokar mientras escuchaban interesados la pelea.

"¿Pues que hiciste Eriol?" preguntó Bosco frunciendo el entrecejo mientras veíasus cartas con una desdeñosa mirada.

"..."

"Vamos ¡comentalo!" le animó Tom que volteaba sus cartas al derecho y al revés tratando de hacer algo 'inteligente' "¿Qué es lo peor que podrías haqber hecho? ¿besar a una chica ferente a Tomoyo?"

"..."

"No seas idiota" le dijo Skinner que ya tenía su jugada lista desde hace mucho tiempo "Cuando quieres tanto a alguien nunca lo lastimarias de esa forma"

"¡PUES ERIOL ES EXPERTO EN HACER ESO!" gritó Syaoran.

"¿¡Qué?" fue la respuesta del resto de los chicos, exepto de Henry que parecía en trance todavía.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Tomoyo?" demandó Tom soltando sus cartas y acercanose a Eriol "¡habla!"

"¡No le hice nada malo!" grito Eriol retrocediendo y callendose de la cama en la que estaba sentado en el proceso.

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Syaoran sarcástico "¡sólo besaste a una perfecta desconocida frente a ella!"

Skinner y Bosco se levantaron como si tubieran un resorte en el asiento acercandose cada uno a un lado de Tom.

"¿Cómo pudiste?" le pregunto indignado Bosco.

"¡Esperen escuchen!" gritó desesperado "¡Tienen que escuhar mis razones por favor!"

Los cuatro chicos, porque ahora Syaoran estaba entre ellos, se cruzaron de brazos, dando una señal de que iban a escuchar.

"Gracias Dios u.u"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¿El baile?"

"Si" dijo Sakura riendo demostrando la emoción que le causaba el baile "¡Será mi primer baile formal con Syaoran!"

Tomoyo vio como Sakura se sonrojaba tiernamente. Y solto una suave risa.

"Yo conocí a un chico" dijo mientras su voz sonaba melancólica pero dulce "Este chico me invitó y yo le dije que si, es un chico muy amable"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sakura con sus grandes y brillantes ojos algo cuestionantes (Erioll) pero prefirio no hacer comentarios "¡Que gusto Tomoyo!"

"Gracias por tu apoyo" dijo Tomoyo un poco más feliz _"Espero que el me ayude a olvidar..."_

"¿Y tu Meiling?" perguntó esta vez Mina

"Yo tengo esperanzas de ir con Bosco" dijo soltando un suspiro "Si no le pasa algúna cosa extraña mientras me pide o le pido ir al baile"

"¿qué clase de cosa extraña?"

"Nada, Sakura, espero que nada"

" Si tu lo dices" expreso Sakura con una enorme interrogante sobre su cabeza "Mina tu irias con..."

"Aun no lo se" dio atropelladamente "¿Y tu Azura?"

"Ummm" la chica parpadeo un par de veces "aun no lo se, todo depende de las circunstancias"

"¿Qué circunstancias?"

"¿No podríamos hablar de otra cosa? los bailes me estresan"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"A ver dejanos entender esto" dijo Syaoran tomando su cabeza entre las manos con los ojos fuertemente apretados. "Te encontraste a esta tal 'Haruna' y que derepente fue como si hubieras caido en trance"

"Y entonces no tienes muy claro lo que paso en ese lapso de tiempo" continuó Tom con una mano en la barbilla.

"Sólo cuando la besaste empezaste a reaccionar" prosiguio Skinner pensativo

"Y todo termino cuando viste a Tomoyo y escuchaste a Azura" concluyó Bosco.

"Si lo que dices es cierto, Haruna...es una ¿bruja?" preguntó confundido tom rascandose la cabeza.

"Tiene que ser algo más específico" dijo Eriol "No se, no estoy seguro"

"Podríamos encontrar eso en la biblioteca" dijo Bosco levantandose.

"Ohh" lo detuvo Tom "Preguntandole a alguien que haya leído todos los libros de la biblioteca"

Syaoran vió como el ademán de la cabeza de Tom señalaba a Henry, que seguía sin mostrar señales de vida o interés en la conversación.

"Oye Henry" lo llamo casualmente Skinner tratando de ignorar la depresión del muchacho pelirojo que volteo suavemente y levanto una ceja, preguntando que necesitaban sin palabras "¿Podríamos consultar algo contigo?"

"Depende" respondió levantandose de su asiento y tumbandose a un lado de Eriol "¿Qué necesitan?"

"Eriol fue hechizado por una chica de ojos rosas que prácticamente lo obligo a besarla" dijo Syaoran "¿Qué clase de poder tiene?"

El joven Jekyll fruncio el entrecejo en señal de estar pensando.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Una botella giraba locametne en el suelo y las chicas veían cruzando los dedos en señal de no querer ser la próxima victima de la botellita esa.

Y giró.

Y giró.

Y giró.

Hasta que paró.

"¡Ja!" fue la triunfante expresión de Meiling "Yo mando a Azura"

"Piedad..."

"Considerare esa palabra como inexistente" comentó la joven china "Mmmm ¿verdad o reto?"

"Una verdad no le hace daño a nadie"

"¿Quién a sido el chico más cercano a ti sin contar a tu hermano?"

"O tal vez si" rió Tomoyo

"Bueno" dijo Azura ladeando la cabeza"Hubo un chico si, llamado Gerard Way"

"Continua" dijo Meilin con ojos brillantes,Sakura Tomoyo y Mina también escuchaban.

"El fue mi amigo desde la infancia ysinceramente le quiero mucho, pero solo como a un hermano" Azura se paro y subio de dos saltos los escalones para llegar a su haitación, regresó en un dos por tres.

"Miren, este es el."

Las cuatro chicas se inclinaron sobre una foto de un chico de cabellera negra y ojos color chocolate con una sonrisa segura de lado, era muy apuesto.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Entonces es una ninfa de fuego..."

"Exactamente" dijo Henry afirmando con la cabeza "Las ninfas de fuego son criaturas que tienen los ojos de coores muy especiales, como tu haz dicho los tiene de color rosado, que no es muy común y como dice su nombre controlan el fuego, pero también pueden despertar la pasión en los hombres"

"Osea que esa chica lo podría haber inducido a más"

"Si y de hecho si no tienes cuidado Eriol puedes terminar cometiendo un grave error"

Eriol tenía los ojos muy abiertos, el era la gran reencarnación del mago Clow, y había sido hechizado por una vulgar ninfa de fuego.

"¿Y cómo puedo ontrarestar su magia"

"Por sobre todo, evita tener contacto con sus ojos" le dijo Henry "Nada de contacto, pues un sólo egundo puede marcar la diferencia"

"¿No hay ningun hechizo que pueda ayudar?" pregunto Syaoran ahora preocupado, esa ninfa podría jugar con cualquiera que estuviera en sea habitación.

"No" contesto el pelirrojo "Lo único que puede acabar con una ninfa de fuego, es una ninfa de agua o sirena"

"¿Cómo es eso?"preguntó tom que había sacado una libretita y parecía estar anotando todo lo que Henry decía.

"Si una ninfa de agua reta a una ninfa de fuego en un duelo, la ninfa de fuego apuesta su poder seducir a los hombres asi como la del agua tiene que reunciar a sus poderes curativos si llegase a perder."

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Cuentanos el momento más embarasozo que haz tenído durante tu estancia en este lugar"

Esta vez la interrogada era Meiling y la interrogadora Mina.

"Bueno...creo que...si ese fue."

_Flash back_

Meiling iba caminando feliz por los pasillos de la academia tarareando una alegre canción.

Así estaba cuando llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca donde escuchó murmullos extraños...

"Mmmm...si...eso se siente bien"

La chica de ojos rojizos parpadeó un par de veces estaba segura de que esa era la voz de su hermana, Yuri ,¿pero que rayos estaba haciendo?

"¿Ves? ¡te dije que te iba a gustar!" esta vez era la voz de Skinner que sonaba algo agitada.

"Mmmm...si que me gusta" hubo un silencio en el que solo se esuchaban los suspiros de Yuri "¡Si ahí! ¡no pares porfavor!"

Meiling sintió que su boca iba a parar al suelo ¿¡que estaban haciendo ese par?

"¡Si! ¡Sigue así no te detengas!" dijo de nuevo la voz de Yuri.

"Oye dame un descanso" dijo la voz entrecortada de Skinner "En serio que estoy tratando de darte todo el placer que puedo"

Meiling sintió que toda su cara estaba roja y su corazón latía precipitadamente...¿¡cómo Yuri se podía prestar a...eso?

"Ahhh" suspiro Yuri "¿Podrías hacerlo una vez más"

"Todas la veces que quieras" le contesto Skinner y de nuevo se hundieron en un silencio solo interrumpido por suspiros y uno que otro gemido.

Meiling se enfurecio. ¿Cómo queotra vez? iba a detener esa calumnia de una vez por todas.

De una patada abrió la puerta y empezó a registrar toda la biblioteca, siempre siguiendo el sonido de las voces...hasta que los encontró.

"¡Muy bien ustedes!" gritó Meiling que había cerrado los ojos con afán de no ver esa escena tan horrible que deberian estar montando Yuri y Skinner en un lugar público "Sus malditos sonidos se escuchan por toda la biblioteca."

"Meiling..."

"¡No Yuri!" le interrumpió su hermana mayor con una voz melodramatica "Estoy decepsionada de ti...¿como pudiste hacer esto?"

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó la voz confundida de Skinner.

"¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntar?" dijo inignada Meiling "¡Ni siquiera yo la mayor había pasado por esto!"

"..Pues si quieres yo podría..."

"¡NO!" gritó la china escandalizada "¡No dejare que tu robes mi virginidad!"

"¡Meiling!" esta vez yuri era la escnadalizada "¡No sabía que por medio de un masaje podías perder la virginidad!"

"¿Uhhh?" Meiling abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un par de sonrojados jovenes, ekl chico con sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y ella con los brazos cruados evitando a toda costa ver a Skinner o a Meiling.

"n.nUU pequeño error"

_Fin Flash Back_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Entonces lo único que tenemos que encontrar es una ninfa de agua" comentó bosco mientras Skinner estornudaba convulsivamente "No sera complicado"

"Esperemos que no" comentó Eriol

"No te preocupes amigo" le dijo Tom dandole unas palmaditas de comprensión en el hombro "Estamos aqui a tu lado...¡no dejaremos que esa chica te vuelva a manipular!"

"Gracias" murmuró el joven inglés sonriendo tristemente.

"Quita esa cara de vaca triste"

"¿Por qué..?"

"Por que es mejor estar feliz"

"Gracias...pero de hecho iba a preguntar porque 'vaca'"

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Syaoran alarmado

"¡Fueron las chicas!" dijo Eriol corriendo hacia la puerta con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza.

_"Tomoyo..."_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¿¡Quieren callarse? ¡Es solo Dorian!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"¡CALLENSE!"

"¿Porqué?" preguntó histerica Meiling "¿están verdes?"

"Se llama m-a-s-c-a-r-i-l-l-a " le dijo entre dientes su compañera de cabello negro y mirada lila enfadada

"Ahh"

"¡Tranquilas chicas la ayuda llegó!"

Los chicos aparecieron en la puerta de entrada empuñando armas y en posición de ataque, pero lo que pasó después no fue exactamente heróico.

1. Syaoran vió a Sakura en camisón, su cerebro no estaba lo que se dice 'centrado'

2.Tom vió al resto de las chicas en pijama y..bueno ya todos conocemos las mañas de Tom

3. Eriol,Henry, Skinner y Bosco vieron a Dorian Gray en camisón y se lo hicieron notar a los demás chicos. Igual de como vieron la mascarilla verde y las pinzas que llevaba en la cabeza. Estavan aterrados.

4. Gritaron aun más que las chicas.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Claro, los valientes corsario ¬¬"

"¿Qué esperabas Meiling" le preguntó Tomoyo "Los chicos son muy sencibles a los chicos que...no les gusta ser chicos..."

Después de cinco minutos tranquilizando a los traumatizados jovenes...

"Sentímos habernos inmiscuido en su fiesta" dijo Eriol cortésmente buscando desesperadamente la mirada de Tomoyo, que se rehusaba a verle.

"No se preocupen" respondió en un murmullo Azura.

"B-bueno" titubeo Henry que parecía el más incómodo de todos "Si necesitan algo vamos a..."

CRASH

La frase no pudo ser terminada, pues el vidrio de la habitación había estallado en mil pedazos que se quedaron a medio flote rodeados de una energía platinada, en una fracción de segundo los pedazos de vidrio se dirigian sin clemensia hacia los chicos.

_"Lllave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto una misión contigo ¡liberate!"_

_"¡Escudo!"_

Los pequeños vidrios quedaron insertados en el campo de energía y parecían empeñados en entrar.

"¡Hagan algo!" gritó Sakura que parecía estar empezando a sangrar de distintas pates del cuerpo

"¡Esta magia hace que lo que lastime a la carta lastime a Sakura!" gritó Syaoran con expresión de horror "¡Hay que hacer algo!"

Los conjuros mágicos no se hicieron esperar y en un dos por tres todos estaban listos. Al instante, Sakura se dejó caer al suelo.

Syaoran se acerco a ella con la esperanza de poder ayudarla, pero no tuvo la oportunidad.

"Alejate de ella si realmente la amas" se escuchó la sarcástica voz de su enemigo enmascarado "Por que si te acercas le haré mucho más daño"

El joven estaba sentado casualmente con las piernas cruzadas en el aire, viendolos a todos con un aire astuto y con una mirada que intentaba reflejar que él sabía mucho más de lo que ellos, que era más fuerte, que no podían hacer nada.

"Maldito" murmuró Syaoran cerrando los puños y apretando la quijada.

"No me insultes" contestó con una sauve risita "no estas en posición" esta vez dijo esto señalando a Sakura.

"Esta vez no saldras tan victorioso como la última" el joven giro su mirada y su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver los ojos grises de Elizabeth Hyde "Nos confiamos la última vez, no creas que correras con la misma suerte"

"Tu" el joven de piel cetrina aterrizo suavemente sobre la alfombra crema de la habiración llena de vidrios que hacían ligeros 'craks' con la pisada de sus botas "Tu eres la que impidió que pudiera huir con mi premio"

"¿Su premio?" preguntó Eriol al oido de la joven.

"Tu" continuó el joven que estaba peligrosamente cerca de Elizabeth "Serás la primera en morir"

Y con un movimiento rápido apareció detrás de el el ángel del Apocalypsis que tomó del cuello a la chica y la lanzó por la ventna para después el saltar tras ella.

"¡Azura!" Eriol trató de seguirla pero en su camino se interpuso el joven enmascarado

"Tu también, impediste que mi tesoro viniera conmigo"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Eriol se tensó al recibir una risa malefica por respuesta.

De repente fue como si su risa hiciera eco y todos sintieron que el corazón les daba un vuelco, cuando vieron que del original salían otras dos copias, los tres igual de sólidos y fuertes...

"Maldición"

En menos de una fracción de segundo, los tres agresores empezaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra, los chicos estaban haciendo todo lo que podían, hechizos, golpes, patadas y maldiciones, pero nada funcionaba bien.

"Afrontenlo" se burlaban a coro "No pueden contra mi"

"Eso es lo que quieres pensar tu presuntuoso" le soltó Meiling que estaba enfurecida "Pero vamos a ver cuanro riempo duras con esa cara de niño mimado que tienes"

Y con esas palabras, la chica se esfumo, pues había empezadó a correr a gran velocidad formando un circulo alrededor de los tres agresores, la fuerza de la velocidad que empleaba, comenzó a hacer una ráfaga de viento que hizo que las tres figuras perdieran el equilibrio.

"¡Detente!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Si crees que vas a salir con la misma suerte de la última vez olvidalo" dijo entre risas la sombra que atacaba fieramente a la joven que se defendía hasta con las uñas.

"Eso mismo pensaba decirte yo" le respondió cortante utilizando su fuerza magica para empujar a la sombra hacia atrás. El encapuchado la observo por un considerable lapso de tiempo.

"Hay algo diferente en ti" dijo después del intervalo.

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó friamente ocultando su desconcierto. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la sombra la acorralo en contra de un árbol.

"Alguien te a quitado algo" le dijo en un susurro "Algo muy importante para la vida...y eso es..."

"_Acude a mi llamado ¡TIERRA!"_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Meiling sintió como los brazos de Bosco la atrapaban antes de que cayera al suelo, ese maldito había utilizado su propia fuerza en su contra, invovando una energía platinosa que le dio de lleno, pues estaba atraida por la fuerza que ella había creado al intentar hacer aquella ráfaga de viento.

"Estoy harto" murmuró entredientes dejandola en el suelo. Después de eso corrió hacia los tres enmascarados y dando un salto se convirtió en una enorme y ardiente llama de fuego que comenzó a atacarlos. Los tres agredidos quedaron envueltos en llamas casi instantaneamente.

"¡Hay que ayudar!" dijo Syaoran "_¡dios del fuego ven!"_

_"¡Fuego!"_ exclamó Sakura a lo que la carta se fusionó junto a las otras dos uentes de calor.

"¡Acabemos con esto!" agrego Eriol lanzandole unas bolas de fuego.

Después de unos minutos Bosco salió de entre las llamas respirando con dificultad, Sakura bajó su baculo y Syaoran su espada, todos veían como las llamas iban consumiendose poco a poco.

"¿Lo lograron?" preguntó titubiante Tomoyo

"En efecto" contestó una voz desde el corazón de las llamas, que después desaparecieron con un elegante moviento de la mano del hijo de Sauron "Lograron hacer una enorme mancha negra en este tapete barato."

"Ush el tiene razón" comentó Dorian acercandose "Mira guapo, no entiendo porque estas en ese plan, en serio, tienes unas facciones ¡hermosas! ¿porque todos los buenos tienen qeu ser malos?"

"o.oU"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"...¿Yuri...?"

"No" respondió sarcastica pero feliz la joven de cabellos lilas "Soy un manati"

"Que graciosa ¬¬" contestó la voz que sonaba cansada pero en realidad escondía felicidad "Y en todo caso, que manatí tan feo"

"Oye ¬¬X"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Si el fuego no pudo contigo, yo te voy a enseñar lo que se siente una bola de acero que te cae en la cabeza"

"¿Qué estas...?"

Pues si, Tom Sawyer le aventó una pesada bola de metal en la cabeza al poderosísimo hijo de Saurón que ahora tiene un enorme chcichón en la cabeza que hace parecer que tiene dos cabezas...

"Mi cabeza TT"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¡Azura!" una voz profunda gritó el nombre del alter-ego de la joven que esperaba la señal para atacar al Angel del Apocalypsis, que era practicamente cuando Yuri estuviera a punto de recibir algún daño.

"¡¡Xion!"

Yuri alzo una ceja, viendo como Elizabethh empezaba a temblar suavemente y sus palidísimas mejillas se encendían adquiriendo un color carmesí.

"¿Azura que está pasando? Desde mi habitación escuche cosas extrañas y vie tan rponto como pude"

"Ummm" Yuri ahogo una risa, no todos los días veías a Elizabeth Hyde actuando de esa forma.

"¡Basta de pláticas!" los tres chicos se giraron y vieron al angel acercandose a ellos, que se movieron rápidamente.

_"¡Acude ami llamado, Tierra!"·_

"¡Shedir!"

"¡Zoatrophe change!"

"Acabaremos con todos ustedes de una buena vez"

"No lo creo"

Todos se giraron a la derecha para ver a la chica que había retado al joven para encotrarse con la más pequeña de los Li que estaba ahí parada en posisión de batalla y un montón de raices de árbol listas para arremeter en contra del enmascarado.

"¡Yuri!"

"No, no es Yuri, es un manatí"

Esta vez todos giraron a la izquierda para ver a Elizabeth que estaba casualmente recargada en la pared exminando sus uñas

"¡Elizabeth!"

"¿¡Qué hacen aquí? ¡ustedes deberían estar peleando con...!"

"El ya esta ocupado no te preocupes, el novio de A-"

"¡Lo que sea estamos aquí!" dijo Elizabeth eevando la voz y preparandose para atacar.

"Bueno no importa" dijo el joven mientras sus replicas se unían una vez más a su cuerpo "Así va a ser mucho mejor, y todos estan aquí presentes para ver mi tri-"

El joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente detrás de la mascara. Yuri se había adelantado mientras el le daba la espalda y lo había pateado con fuerza en la espalda, sus ojos se nublaron y sólo fue capaz de ver como una mancha negra se acercaba y poco después sintió como si su nariz se rompiera y también sintió el cálido vital deslisarse por toda su cara.

Tambaleandose dio dos pasos hacia atrás pero el sumbido de su cabeza aumento sólo un segundo después.

_"¡Trueno!"_

El chico gritó al sentir el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, pero apretó los dientes y se ordio la lengua haciendse daño, 'no iba a permitir que se burlaran de él de esa forma!"

_"Cath them! And Kill them!"_

Eriol al escuchar esas palabras empezó a sudar frío, ese chico estaba decidido a matarlos, fue un error provocarlo...

Eriol no pudo pensar nada más pues derepente sintió que una mano fría le agarraba el pie y volteo a ver de que se trataba, sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver...

"¡ESTA MUERTO!"

Exacto, como se había molestado Meiling en griar, todos estaban siendo acorralados por ¡personas¡ pero esas personas eran palidas, esqueleticas, frías y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el velo de la muerte.

"Rápido utilicen fuego!" grito Eriol.

Todos siguieron sus ordenes, Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol se liberaron rápidamente y fueron a ayudar a Tomoyo, Skinner, Henry y Meiling. Bosco se convirtió en fuego y con ayuda de Yuri ambos se liberaron fácilmente. Azura no corrió la misma suerte.

**_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends_**

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends

Entre el agotamiento con la pela en contra de Uranus, el ángel del Apocalypsis y la idea de que ese loco le había echado encimacomo diez cadaveres más...

"Tu me haz causado muchos problemas" apremió el joven "Y como dije antes tu serás la primera en morir"

Todos vieron con horror como la chica perdía la transformación y los cadaveres empezaron a avalanzarse sobre ella. Muy pronto la mayor parte de su cuerpo había desaparecido.

"Aghhh" se escucho el gemido de Azura y todos empezaron a escuchar sonidos esxtraños "¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!"

"¡Azura aguanta!" gritó Sakura _"¡Fuego!"_

Los cadaveres desaparecieron y todos soltaron un grito de horror. Sakura retrocedio con el báculo tan fuertemente agarrados que estaban blancos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

**_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_**

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

Ahí en el suelo estaba el cuerpo obviamente sin vida de Azura. Estaba parcialmente cubierto de sangrey sus ojos aunque sin vida estaban llenos de terror, de su boca ligeramente abierta caía un hilo de sangre y sus manos sostenían fuertemente el dije de cuervo que antes colgaba de su cuello.

Lo más horrible de todo es que el cuerpo estaba lleno de rasguños y algo que parecían mordeduras

Todos se quedáron viendo el cuerpo, tratando de pensar que eso era una fantasía...una crueldad que no era cierto. Pero la sangre que estaba formando un charco alrededor de su cuerpo inherte y su cuerpo que parecía petrificado decían todo lo contrario.

La primera persona había caído, Azura Jekyll estaba muerta.

_**summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends**_

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends

"No puede ser" murmuró Sakura "No es cierto ¡ella no puede morir así!"

"Hermana" se escuchó el gemido dde Henry "Azura.."

"¡Esta la pagaras caro!" le gritó Yuri conm voz entrecortada "¡La mataste!"

"Si me doy cuenta" le contestó el hijo de Sauron encogiendose de hombros "Yo dije que ella iba a ser la primera en morir"

Tomoyo veía todo sin escuchar nada. Esta era la primera vez que veía semejante acto de crueldad, el ver a su recien formada amiga ahí tirada en el suelo le dolía tanto que sentía el corazón oprimirle el pecho y los ojos tan humedos que no podía retener las lágrimas.

Giró su cabeza para ver la reacción de los demás y al mismo tiempo tratar de borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

**_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_**

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

Meiling había ocultado su cara con su manos pero el temblor de su cuerpo era visible y el sonido de sus ashogados sollozos inconfundible. Bosco que hace unos segundos estaba parado preparando otro ataque había caído a sus rodillas y murmuraba cosas, Tom estaba ahí parado y muy pálido mientras con la cabeza negaba todos los hechos, Eriol estaba como perdido viendo el cadaver como si de eso dependiera la vida de las demás personas, Syaoran estaba abrazando a la sollozante Sakura mientras escondia él mismo la cara en el cabello de su amada, Mina estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos juntas, como si estuviera rezando, Skinner estaba apoyado en la pared con una mano en el pecho viendo todo con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos y por último...estaba Henry.

_**Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends  
**_

Tomoyo sintió más lágrimas de tan sólo ver al pobre chico que lloraba en silencio totalmente palido y tambaleante, veía el cuerpo de su hermana sin parpadear y su boca se torcía en un gesto de dolor, a gatas se acerco a su hermana y tomo una de sus manos acercandola a su cara cerro los ojos liberando más lágrimas.

"Estas más fría que de costumbre hermanita" le habló Henry captando la atención del resto de los chicos que lo voltearon a ver "P-pero, vas a estar bien ¿verdad? n-no me vas a dejar"

Todos se encogieron al ver tan desgarradora imagen, incluso Yuri creyo ver que el joven enmascarado había cerrado los ojos por un instante, ella por su parte estaba tratando de controlar sus desordenadas emociones.

"Azura, despierta por favor" le suplicó Henry sacudiendola ligeramente "Hermana, deja de jugar ¡despierta! ¿no quieres ver las estrellas como siempre lo hacias en inglaterra?"

Tomoyo, reunió todas sus fuerzas y como recogiendose a si misma se levantó y se dirigio a Henry, posó su mano en el hombro del chico, que la volteó a ver con ojos suplicantes.

"Tomoyo" murmuró "Ayudame, Azura no quiere despertar...ella tiene que despertar"

Tomoyo sintió que se le encogia el corazón al ver los ojos de Henry.

"Henry, ella no puede despertar...ella nunca va a despertar" dijo ella incandose para quedar a la altura de Henry que abrió mucho sus ojos, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño. La morocha respiró hondo y tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara murmuro "Ella esta...muerta"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Henry que apretó más la mano de su hermana "¡Ella no puede estar muerta!...ella...yo no...quiero que...que se vaya"

Henry volteó a ver el cadaver y lo examino, como tratando de buscar algo que le indicara que estaba viva, que sólo estaba inconciente, pero al no encontrarla, empezó a temblar fuertemente y apreto con fuerza los dientes, acercando la fría y blanca mano a su pecho llorando...

"¡No me dejes! ¡No me puedes dejar así!"

**_like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends_**

"Ya basta de cursilerias" todos voltearon a ver con mirada rigida, llena de odio al creador de ese cuadro "Vine aquí a acabar con ustedes y sólo me e deshecho de una persona, preparense el...Owf"

En menos de lo que el esperaba, todos, absolutamente todos habían empezado a lanzarle hechizos, a golpearlo, ¡a todo! a donde quiera que volteaba sólo veía odio, y el mejor que nadie sabía que el odio podía aumentar el poder pero tambien acababa con la concentracion.

"Muy bien, si quieren jugar rudo, jugaremos rudo."

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven se multiplico, no en tres sino cuatro y cada uno había empezado a moverse en distintas direcciones.

Después de varios minutos de pelea escuchar un grito proviniente de afuera que los distrajo a todos por un segundo, suficiente para acabarlos.

"Ahhh"

"¡Tomoyo!" Eriol vio con horror como uno de ellos tomaba a Tomoyo y le daba un golpe en la nuca dejandola inconsiente.

"No te preocupes" le dijo el riendose "Yo la cidare mejor que tu"

Sin previo aviso, el cuarto desaparecio.

"¡NO!" gritó Eriol que corrió al lugar donde había desaparecido ese maniaco "¡NO POR FAVOR!"

Eriol cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a golpear el suelo llorando de la desesperación, la desesperación de que se habían llevado al amor de su vida y con eso recordó la vez que la había salvoado...junto con Azura que le había ayudado infinitamente.

"¿¡Por qué hace esto?"

Yuri y Meiling por su parte peleaban contra otro sin pensar en lo que hacían, es más parecía que se les había olvidado que tenían superpoderes y se dedicaban a lanzar patadas y golpes tanto como podían.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?" preguntó sarcástico "Pues aprendan"

Yuri sintió que algo la tomaba con fuerza por la espalda y la lanzaba sobre Meiling que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo , ambas salieron volando y Meiling aterrizó sobre un filoso pedazo de vidrio que habái quedado en el marco, este se le había clavado en la espalda.

"AHHHHHH" la chica gritó, el dolor que sentía era incomparable a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido.

"¡Tranquila Meiling!" le dijo Yuri que trataba de buscar una solución "¡Taatare de ayudarte!"

"¡ME DUELE!" Yuri giró su cabeza para localizar al autor de semejante dolor pero había desaparecido, sólo quedaban dos "¡AYUDAME!"

Yuri giró su cabeza para ver a su hermana.

"Azura sabría que hacer..."

Bosco, Skinne, Tom, Dorian y Mina se había anremolinado alrededor de otro de ellos y ahora lo tenían totalmente acorralado. Pero sin tenerlo previsto, el desapareció en una nube de humo que se extendió y entro en los pulmones de Mina que se desmayó, el resto de los chicos salieron volando por la detonación que causo la bomba que hizo la pantalla de humo.

"Azura..."murmuró Tom antes de quedar inconsiente.

Syaoran y Sakura peleaban intensamente con el restante.

"Esta es por Azura" dijo Syaoran levantando su espada _"¡dios del trueno ven!"_

"No vamos a perdonar tus malas acciones" dijo Sakura _"¡Tr..!"_

_"TEMPUS TRANSFORMO"_

Salura se quedó helada sintió que un frío empezaba a brotar desde su estómago y todo comenzó a distorcionarse frente a sus ojos, cayó al suelo y empezó a encogerese.

_"¡Sakura!" _la chica escuchó la voz muy distante.

Giró su mirada en dirección de la voz y vio a Syaoran, pero se empezó a alejar freneticamente de el y de pronto todo se volvio negro.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_"Despierta, Sakura"_

Sakura escuchó una voz suave llamarla y abrió los ojos, no vio nada, estaba en un lugar desconocido.

Se levantó y echo un vistazo alrededor, todo el suelo estaba cubierto por una neblina que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla., no pudo caminar pues aun se sentía algo mareada, pero sus ojos enfocar lo mejor que pudieron su alrededor. Parpadeó varias veces y sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda.

"Estoy..."

"En un sementerio, Sakura"

Sakura se giró rápidamente para ver a una mujer vestida de negro...esa mujer era..

"No...no puede ser..." Sakura vio la suave sonrisa formarse en sus pálidos labios

"Claro que si, estamos en un mundo mágico, todo es posible"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Diana: Jojo si lo dejaremos hasta aqui, todos repitan conmigo ¡¡¡suspenso! (se inserta risa maligna)**

**Azura: Payasa, en fin, ya se que este capitulo estuvo...raro, pero dejen un review ¿ok?**

**Diana: Siii los reviews nos impulsan a escribir! si preciosossss**

**Azura: Deja de ver el señor de los anillos por favor u.u**

**Diana: Tu me impusiste el vicio**

**Azura: cof cof lo siento no esuche en fin, nos vemos y recuerdes**

**Diana: Read &...**

**Azura y diana: REVIEWn/n**


	16. Del tiempo al olvido

**Diana: Ahora si todo listo para el capi 16 mis queridos saltamontes**

**Azura: Tu y tus cosas… en fin lo importante es que sepan que en los próximos capítulos vamos a hacer referencias muy directas a El Señor de los Anillos**

**Diana: Si…aparecerá el sexy de Legolas**

**Azura: ¿Me permites continuar? Como decía, también queremos agradecerles a todos ustedes que nos dejan reviews porque nos alientan mucho, **

**Diana: Si todos ustedes son personas hermosas non pero…estos capítulos siguientes son para sufrir jajajajajaja**

**(Azura le avienta un zapato)**

**Azura: Lo siento, en fin lo que importa es que sepan que este capitulo casi no va a tener humor, pero no se preocupen, ya falta poquito para que las cosas mejoren**

**(Diana se sigue riendo sólo que ahora le faltan dos dientes) **

**Azura: Los dejamos con el fic**

La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca

Capitulo 16: Del tiempo al olvido

Sakura miró estupefacta la figura fantasmal de la mujer, que vestía con simpleza y la miraba casi inexpresivamente solo su boca tornada en una suave sonrisa mostraba vida en ese ser triste y sereno, la mujer tenía largo cabello negro y ojos de un color rojizo, caoba mejor dicho. Lo que había sorprendido tanto a Sakura de esta mujer era su parecido con…no, imposible.

"Me alegra ver que continuas en el mundo de los vivos" hablo la mujer con esa voz profunda que la había recibido en ese misterioso lugar "Haz escogido un momento muy propicio para regresar"

"¿Regresar?" pregunto extrañada la muchacha mirando a la dama "Pero, si todavía no me eh ido ¿o si?"

"No te diste cuenta" murmuro la mujer mirando a Sakura a los ojos "Eso quiere decir, que no te diste cuenta del paso del tiempo"

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Sakura aun más confundida "Yo estaba peleando contra…"

"Si lo se, Sakura" la recién nombrada parpadeo confundida "Peleabas contra el 'joven enmascarado', el te lanzo un hechizo y tu desapareciste"

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" Sakura cada vez estaba más alarmada

"Porque yo lo presencie todo" le contesto impasible la mujer "Sakura, soy yo, Meiling"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La figura del hombre de la larga espada llego a un pequeño pueblo y se acerco a la tenue luz de un farol iluminándolo y permitiéndonos ver la alta y musculosa figura de un hombre de mirada castaña que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello color avellana, su grande y masculina mano sostenía una espada que todos los lectores de seguro conocen, el hombre escudriño toda el perímetro como buscando algo.

Syaoran comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia donde la oscuridad era más profunda.

"Esta vez no te escaparas, y espero que me estés escuchando, porque estoy cansado de tantos misterios"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura observó cuestionante a la mujer, si todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, había viajado cuatrocientos años al futuro y lo más impresionante de todo era que todos sus amigos habían corrido destinos horribles y desastrosos…incluido Syaoran.

"Que horror" exclamó derrotada cerrando los ojos, no quería que Meiling pensara que mientras ella se había convertido en alguien fuerte ella siguiera como antes "Y no puedo hacer nada"

Meiling escuchó sollozar a Sakura y miro su temblorosa figura, sabía que no era correcto dejarla llorar, cuando ella sabía que todavía había una solución… ¿Pero que tal si solo le daba falsas esperanzas?

La joven se acerco a la flor de cerezo y la envolvió en sus delgados brazos.

"Deja de llorar" le murmuro suavemente al oído "Escucha, yo cuidare de ti y ambas buscaremos una forma de arreglar todo esto ¿te parece?"

Sakura asintió son el rostro escondido en el pecho de Meiling, haciendo todo lo posible

por evitar que más lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

"Vamos a tratar de informar a los demás que haz regresado" le dijo Meiling después de un corto silencio "Empecemos por la persona más cercana que, por así decirlo vive aquí"

Sakura fijo su mirada en la de su amiga cuestionante

"¿Quién…?"

"Ya lo verás"la interrumpió Meiling levantándose y extendiendo su mano a la jovencita "Sólo no sueltes mi mano, por si tenemos que salir de aquí"

La castaña asintió y tomó la mano que le era extendida y juntas caminaron por el estrecho camino que tenían que seguir para llegar al destino al que Meiling la llevaba

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"_Cuatrocientos años de oscuridad han pasado Sauron… No creas que tendrás la misma suerte que antes"_

"_Estamos aquí los diez guerreros y estamos listos para acabar contigo"_

"_Aun puedes arrepentirte, todos te queremos Tomoyo"_

Sus amatistas ojos se abrieron y se incorporó de un salto, acababa de tener otra visión, siempre eran tan vividas que no podía evitar pensar que eran reales, la hermosa mujer seco su perlada frente y salio de la cama, se levanto completamente y se dirigió a su espejo, que era de cuerpo completo, contempló su frágil figura delgada y no muy alta envuelta en una pijama de seda azul, sus ojos se empañaron un poco pero ella agitó la cabeza, haciendo que su hermosa y abundante cabellera que ahora le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas se agitara.

"Estoy completamente rodeada de lujos" se dijo a si misma saliendo al balcón donde podía ver una luna oscura "¿Pero a que precio?"

La hermosa amatista se recargo en el barandal del balcón sin despegar sus ojos del cielo. Tantas noches sin dormir y repitiendo el mismo ritual, permitir que la luz de la luna bañara su piel en un vano intento de aminorar sus penas y culpas.

Cuatrocientos años sin dormir tranquilamente por volverse al lado oscuro.

Esa era la razón por la cual Tomoyo estaba ahí en esa casa que parecía un sueño y sus 'amigos' se encontraban allá afuera, durmiendo bajo el cielo, sin techo que los cubra ni alimento que los fortalezca, esperando sin protección el ataque de los orcos y los inferis como todas las demás personas en ese mundo que temían por sus vidas.

Pero ahí estaba ella, sin compartir los temores de los demás diría cualquiera pues ella vivía bajo el mismo techo que el hombre que regía sobre su vida, Saruman el gran hijo de Sauron.

Y ahora esa visión venía a ella, sabía que ese momento iba a pasar pero ella temía ese momento con toda su alma y más aun temía contarle a Saruman… No quería causar más problemas.

"Suficientes he causado contándole mis antiguas visiones"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sakura y Meiling se detuvieron frente a un nicho hecho de mármol negro que tenía una inscripción hecha de plata en el frente que rezaba lo siguiente:

**Aquí descansa **

**Azura Jekyll**

**Te recordaremos siempre.**

"Cuando hicieron esa placa" comentó Meiling rompiendo el silencio "No sabíamos que poner, había tantas cosas que decirle y ninguna podía ser expresada con palabras y era más difícil porque debía ser un mensaje pequeño"

"En serio lamento no haber estado ahí" comento con sinceridad la joven "me cuesta trabajo creer que asaron por tantas cosas…"

"Tengo que admitir que muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes si tu no hubieras desaparecido" le respondió mientras ponía una mano en su hombro "Pero con el tiempo todos aprendimos que el hubiera no existe"

La flor de cerezo asintió sin alejar la mirada del nicho.

De repente sintió como una punzada en el corazón y sin saber lo que hacia comenzó a acercarse lentamente al nicho, la mano de Meiling resbaló de su hombro y la mujer la vio interrogantemente pero no hizo nada para detenerla.

Sakura por su parte se sentía como en trance, solo sabía que se estaba acercando al nicho peligrosamente, involuntariamente alzo su mano izquierda y la apoyó en la puerta de mármol que parecía muy pesada, pero con un ligero roce de sus delicados dedo, la puerta cayó hacia atrás, dejando a la vista el interior del nicho.

Meiling sintió que su corazón se detenía ¿Qué estaba pasando? Trató de preguntarle a Sakura pero sus nervios la traicionaron y no fue capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra.

Se acercó a la muchacha que se había detenido y parpadeaba repetidas veces, al parecer aquel trance se había detenido.

"Meiling" murmuró como tratando de recuperar sus azorados sentidos "¿Qué pasó con la puerta?"

"Alguien debió de haber roto el sello que protegía este recinto" murmuró alarmada más para sí que para la asustada muchachita a su lado.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Sakura sin entender y sin saber que Meiling se preguntaba lo mismo.

Pero el razonamiento no tardó mucho en llegar a Meiling que después de soltar un gritito que asusto de muerte a la joven salió corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba el féretro y asustando más a Sakura lo abrió de golpe.

"¡Vacío!" exclamó

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sus ojos azul cobalto examinaban cuidadosamente todo el lugar, mejor conocido como Mordor con preocupación todas las criaturas se habían puesto en movimiento, estaban alertas la pregunta era ¿a qué?

Silenciosamente comenzó a acercarse por entre las rocas que eran su único refugio, pues Mordor es una ciudad de fuego y rocas como algunos han de saber.

"_Tenemos que tener cuidado, toda la puerta esta vigilada por orcos y si nos ven es probable que tengamos muchos problemas"_

"_¿Le temes a la ba_t_alla Edward?"_

"_No, tu lo sabes mejor que yo, pero si temo que despertemos más alarma en estas bestias, alterando de esa manera a su amo"_

Henry se detuvo un segundo a pensar en las palabras de su alter ego, que en realidad eran ciertas.

Sauron, pensaba que él y sus compañeros ya no trabajaban más para las fuerzas del bien, pensaba que habían huido sin esperanza de vida a su otro mundo alterno, pero estaba equivocado, ¿Qué pasaría si el insensatamente se mostraba frente a las puertas de Mordor y atacaba sólo? Corriendo el riesgo de morir y sacrificar todos los esfuerzos en secreto de sus compañeros.

"_Es mejor que vayamos a dar alarma" _

"_¿A quién?"_

"_Eriol sabrá que hacer"_

_¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨_

Sakura y Meiling se dirigían con paso acelerado hacia la salida del cementerio, perturbación claramente marcada en la cara de Meiling y la flor de cerezo mostraba acongojo.

"Meiling" le llamó con la voz muy baja a su compañera "¿Por qué…estaba vacío?"

"Eso mismo me gustaría saber" replicó la mujer preocupada "Esto es una mala señal"

La pequeña se estremeció ante la voz de ultratumba que había utilizado la mujer China. Sakura elevó su mirada y visualizo la puerta y sintió un alivio pasajero ante la idea de poder salir de ese horrible lugar.

Pero no duró mucho, pues Meiling se detuvo en seco alarmando a la pequeña castaña que sólo miraba como la mujer pelinegra miraba en todas direcciones buscando algo que Sakura no lograba descifrar.

"Sakura" le llamó Meiling antes de que ella pudiera decir nada "Sal de aquí rápido"

"¿Qué?" la joven de mirada verde sintió que su corazón se aceleraba

"¡Sólo hazlo!" replicó Meiling empujándola hacia la salida "Y pase lo que pase, no intentes regresar"

Sakura estaba a punto de preguntar el porque de tanta alarma cuando de repente frente a ella aparecieron los 'inferis' como le había dicho Meiling y comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellas.

La flor de cerezo instantáneamente intento convocar su báculo para hacer lo que le había aconsejado Eriol, quemarlos, pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no llevaba la llave consigo.

"¡Vete!" Meiling se interpuso entre los inferis y su amiga "¡Corre en dirección del bosque, ahí encontraras ayuda!"

Sin más preámbulos la asustada muchacha salió corriendo como le había ordenado Meiling. Giró su mirada una última vez hacia el tétrico lugar y pudo ver a Meiling flotando en el aire y atacando con pequeños remolinos a los inferis, parecía que la muchacha que ella había conocido, con tantas dudas sobre sus poderes, ahora era una mujer segura de lo que hacía.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Se quitó los lentes y restregó los ojos cansados, había estado leyendo toda la noche y aun no encontraba lo que quería.

"Donde estará" se pregunto a si mismo levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia su librero donde esperaba encontrar algo "Vamos, de la muerte a la vida, algo debe de haber"

Se preguntaran porque Eriol buscaba ese tema tan extraño, pues bien, Eriol había sentido una presencia hace ya varias semanas y ese acontecimiento había coincidido con una cadena de sucesos extraños que llamaron su atención.

Se decía por muchos pueblos que habían sido salvados por las sombras que parecían cobrar vida en forma de un ave.

Como era de imaginarse al escuchar semejantes relatos se sorprendió muchísimo al igual que algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, sobre todo los que habían tenido la oportunidad de presenciar las manifestaciones de magia que hacía Azura…

"Tengo que saber si es posible que alguien vuelva de la muerte sin necesidad de reencarnar"

El hombre de mirada azul siguió escarbando entre los pocos libros que no había leído.

"Syaoran esta tardando demasiado" murmuró una vez más "Eso tal vez sea una buena señal"

Eriol aparte de investigar teóricamente había enviado a su querido y mejor amigo Syaoran a investigar la trayectoria que había seguido la misteriosa sombra.

El hombre encontró un libro que desvió sus pensamientos hacia otra persona que ahora estaba tan lejos de él pero aun así la amaba tanto que parecía imposible.

"Videntes" es el titulo que salió de sus labios suavemente "¿Por qué, Tomoyo, porque buscaste la felicidad en el? Yo te amaba tanto…y aun ahora lo hago"

Eriol se dejo caer al suelo y escondió su rostro entre sus manos siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando pensaba en aquella morocha tan hermosa que le había robado el corazón durante su juventud y aun lo tenía cautivo, así fuera en el lado oscuro. Recordaba el día en que ella se volvió al lado oscuro como si hubiera sido ayer.

_Flash ba_ck

Eriol miraba la espalda de Tomoyo expectante, tal y como se lo habían dicho, cuando el joven pidió que Tomoyo le escuchara ella accedió pero el ya sentía algo distinto en ella ¿había tardado demasiado?

Suspiro, hace tres días que ella había regresado del secuestro en el que aquel maldito enmascarado la había mantenido durante meses, todos estaban muy contentos de ver a la morocha de vuelta pero ella se veía cabizbaja y de cierto modo distinta. Jamás quiso dar explicaciones de que paso durante su encierro, ni como escapo.

No ejercieron mucha presión supusieron que habían sido días demasiado dolorosos como para pedirle que los viviera nuevamente en la memoria.

Al segundo día Eriol tomó la resolución de decirle a Tomoyo todo el sufrimiento que su ausencia le había provocado y explicarlo todo lo que había pasado antes, y esperaba poder confesarle su amor a la joven…y así lo hizo.

Nervioso comenzó a jugar con la punta del cuello de su blusa mientras esperaba para escuchar lo que pensaba ella de todo lo que él había dicho.

"No" dijo ella al fin después del calvario de su silencio a lo que Eriol sintió que el corazón se le iba a los pies "Eriol, ya es demasiado tarde…yo encontré a alguien más"

El joven no contesto, no podía, se había quedado en una sola pieza, no sabía definir todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

"¿Quién es, Tomoyo?" preguntó después e un rato en el que la morocha aun le daba la espalda, temiendo la respuesta.

La joven no tuvo que contestar, con un susurro del viento junto a ella apareció el joven enmascarado que tantos días los había atormentado y había la tomo entre sus brazos sin que ella opusiera resistencia.

Los ojos del inglés se oscurecieron, comprendiendo todo con una sola imagen, Tomoyo no había escapado, había sido liberada y por eso no quería hablar de eso con nadie.

El joven lo miro con una sonrisa burlona, sin decir nada.

"Te odio, sólo lo haces por destruirnos, tu jamás serías capaz de amar" murmuró con los dientes apretados el joven "Y a ti Tomoyo…"

Su voz se cortó en su garganta.

"A ti Tomoyo" repitió con mucha fuerza "No te recrimino que no me ames pero si que hayas hecho esto…después de lo que este bastardo le hizo a Sakura y Azura, tal vez no te importe pero jamás te lo perdonare"

Tomoyo se encogió y Eriol sintió que toda la cara y el cuerpo le ardían.

"Ten por seguro" le dijo en un murmullo agresivo "Que cuando nos tengamos que enfrentar…no tendré piedad"

"Ella no necesita tu piedad" rió Saruman "Y tu no le podrás hacer nada, porque esta bajo mi protección y juntos te destruiremos a ti y a tus 'amigos'"

"¡Bien!" gritó Eriol al tiempo que ambos empezaban a perderse junto al viento "¡Destruyenos a todos Tomoyo! ¡Espero que logres lo que deseas!"

Eriol se dejo caer sobe sus rodillas y lanzó un grito de desesperación, que todos pudieron escuchar…Comenzó a llover.

_Fin Flash Back_

Eriol gruño, cada vez que pensaba en esas palabras se sentía estúpido, la agredió en vez de pedirle que se quedara a su lado…

"Soy un idiota" se dijo a si mismo aun tirado en el suelo. Giro en el suelo y se quedo viendo el techo "De todos modos, no entiendo a que regresó, ¿a burlarse de mi?"

Los pensamientos del hombre fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta. Se levantó y levanto junto con él el libro de 'Videntes'.

"Adelante" habló con voz ronca, sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar sus oscuros pensamientos y giró su mirada a la puerta donde se encontraba un pelirrojo acompañado de otro con la misma cabellera y una mujer de cabellos lilas.

"Eriol, como siempre eres un desastre" comentó la hermosa mujer "Te dijo que cuando tengas tanto trabajo hagas el pequeño esfuerzo de mandarnos un mensaje y nosotros responderemos gustosos"

Eriol sonrió, y los invitó a pasar.

"Tu sabes que me gusta trabajar sólo Yuri" le respondió el "No quiero ofender a nadie pero a veces siento que sólo soy más eficaz"

"No ofendes a nadie" respondió el hombre pelirrojo y de mirada verde "Todos nos sentimos así en algún momento de nuestra vida"

"Dejemos las platicas amenas para después" comentó el último hombre con un ademán de su larga mano "Tengo noticias"

Skinner, Yuri y Eriol observaron atentos a Henry que parecía muy preocupado.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Eriol en voz queda

"Mordor esta en movimiento" contestó sin hacer muchos preámbulos, en voz firme pero baja, confidencial, con miedo a ser escuchado por alguno de los múltiples espías del lado oscuro "Algo a alertado a Saruman, y este es uno de los peores momentos"

"Sigues con la sospecha de que Saruman tratará de traer de vuelta a su padre cierto" preguntó Skinner con voz grave

"Así es" respondió el inglés "Y cada día se hacen más grandes"

"Entonces tenemos que actuar rápidamente" concluyó Yuri "Si pelear en contra de el hijo es difícil no quiero imaginarme lo que sería pelear con padre e hijo"

"Pero no podemos apresurarnos tanto" le replicó Eriol desconfiado "Recuerda que Saruman piensa que nosotros estamos en nuestro mundo"

"Pero tarde o temprano va a descubrirnos o nosotros mismos vamos a tener que revelarnos" comentó Skinner "No esperaras que estemos encubiertos para siempre"

"No" le dijo Eriol dando media vuelta y asomándose por la ventana del viejo edificio donde había habitado desde sus quince años, esperando siempre un nuevo golpe, su mirada se perdió en la luna oscura sin saber que Tomoyo hacia lo mismo mientras su mente pensaba en el "Pero no quiero elegir el momento equivocado"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sakura continuó corriendo tan rápido como podía, ya estaba en su campo visual un bosque que parecía muy antiguo, miro hacia atrás y vio con terror que algunos inferis aun no desistían en la tarea de atraparla. Acelero el paso con mucho pesar pues sus pies ya estaban cansados y su respiración era cada vez más agitada.

Estaba preocupada por Meiling que aun estaba en el cementerio suponía ella, pero en el fondo sabía que Meiling era fuerte y estaba más en peligro ella sin su báculo mágico que Meiling sin ella.

Después de varios tortuosos metros que para ella figuraron largos kilómetros llegó al bosque y se internó en el con miedo a la oscuridad que lo envolvía, pero aun más miedo le causaban las horribles criaturas detrás de ella.

Escuchó los extraños gemidos de las criaturas aun detrás de ella y soltó un grito de desesperación.

"¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!"

Sakura tuvo el extraño sentimiento de que los árboles hablaban entre ellos pero aun así no dejo de correr, a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Lamentablemente, la oscuridad no permitía a la joven cuidar sus pasos, por lo que su pie se atoró en una raíz de árbol y tropezó.

La flor de cerezo intento ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo ya no respondía, lágrimas de impotencia empezaron a llenar sus ojos al escuchar a las criaturas justo detrás suyo, se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba y vio a las terribles criaturas rodeándola. Cerro los ojos con fuerza como tratando de imaginar que cuando los abriera frente a ella estarían todos sus amigos sonriéndole y todo era sólo una pesadilla.

Sakura escuchó un extraño sonido, como el que hace una espada cuando corta el aire y la sangre se le helo en las venas, se atrevió a mirar y vio que muchas de las criaturas yacían en el suelo atravesadas por flechas.

Elevó su mirada y vio la sombra de tres personas, una sostenía un arco, otra una espada y la otra se limitaba a golpear a las criaturas, que resultaron ser más de las que Sakura había contado en un principio.

Una de las sombras se volvió a ella y la tomó en brazos.

"No te preocupes te sacaremos de aquí" le dijo una voz grave pero conocida a la vez, las otras dos personas al ver que Sakura estaba a salvo dieron la media vuelta y el grupo emprendió la huida.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

La puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe y una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró asustando a los cuatro Eriol, Yuri, Skinner y Henry que observaron alarmados la figura desgastada de Meiling.

"Meiling" murmuró Yuri levantándose y acercándose a su hermana "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Encontré a Sakura en el cementerio" dijo con la voz muy elevada, todos se le quedaron viendo estupefactos "Y…la tumba de Azura esta vacía"

Henry sintió que su quijada iba a parar al suelo. ¿Quién se atrevía a profanar en el recinto de paz de su hermana?

"Y tu ¿cómo sabes?" preguntó escéptico Skinner "¿Te metiste ahí?"

"La puerta del nicho estaba caída" respondió acalorada la muchacha "¡Pero eso ahora no tiene relevancia!"

"Seguro no" contestó sarcástico Skinner "Alguien se robo el cadáver de nuestra amiga y no importa mucho mejor hay que tomar té y comer galletitas"

Meiling le lanzó una mirada asesina.

"A lo que me refiero es que unos inferis están persiguiendo a Sakura, y ella se ha internado en Mirkwood"

Todos se levantaron en el acto y se dirigieron hacia el bosque todos con la idea de encontrar a Sakura, todos excepto Eriol.

"_Si la tumba de Azura esta vacía, eso confirma mis dudas"_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"_¡dios del fuego ven_!"

El golpe de Syaoran disperso las sombras dejando a la vista por un segundo la figura de una persona. El joven Li arqueó una ceja al ver que las sombras se volvían a arremolinarse alrededor de la persona y tomaban la forma de un cuervo y empezaba a moverse hacia arriba de un edificio.

Syaoran no espero mucho y comenzó a correr hacia el edificio tan rápido como podía, y cuando llego al edificio comenzó a correr verticalmente retando a la gravedad con el afán de desenvolver este misterio que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo.

Llegó al techo del edificio y ahí estaba la sombra de una mujer de cabello largo hasta la cintura y ojos blancos centellantes.

"Muestra tu verdadera identidad" le retó a la sombra "No debes temerme"

Syaoran comenzó a acercarse a la mujer que comenzó a retroceder.

"No me temas…Azura"

Al escuchar el nombre la sombra levantó los brazos que se convirtieron en alas y de nuevo tomó la forma de un cuervo.

"¡Azura no te quiero hacer daño!" repitió el viendo como la sombra trataba de continuar avanzando en los siguientes edificios y el rápidamente la siguió "¡Sólo quiero que vuelvas con nosotros! ¡Te necesitamos!"

Llegaron al último de los edificios y la sombra se detuvo, Syaoran se detrás de ella. La oscuridad rodeaba todo haciendo difícil la tarea de ver lo que hacia la sombra.

"No te temo Syaoran" el hombre Chino sintió que su respiración se detenía en su pecho y su mano apretó la empuñadura de su espada aun más "Temo traer más dolor a mis amigos"

Las sombras se dispersaron totalmente y la figura de una mujer alta y muy delgada, que parecía brillar de la palidez que su piel despedía se giró hacia el chino que la vio sorprendido, aunque sabía que era ella, nunca pensó que volvería a ver a Azura Jekyll después del funesto día en que ella falleció y Sakura desapareció…

"Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos Syaoran" le dijo ella "Hace trescientos años que desperté y la verdad es que…me hubiera gustado salir antes, pero un sello me mantenía encerrada"

Syaoran escuchó con atención, entonces, eso quería decir que había estado cientos de años encerrada.

"Pero, algo saque de todos esos años de encierro" comentó Azura, pero para los ojos de Syaoran era visible el dolor que guardaba su corazón.

Syaoran no sabía que hacer, tantos años habían pensado que ella estaba muerta y ahora que estaba ahí frente a él no era capaz de acercarse y mostrarle la felicidad que le causaba ver que no todo estaba perdido…

"Tengo algo importante que decirte" interrumpió sus pensamientos con su voz baja y fría por no haber sido usada en tanto tiempo

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sakura abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que estaba en una hermosa habitación en un lugar muy bonito, lleno de pureza y agua, también se dio cuenta de que estaba descansando en una enorme y confortable.

Mucho a su pesar, salió de la suave cama y trató de buscar su ropa pues estaba vestida en un enorme camisón de seda color crema, también intentó buscar sus zapatos pero nada estaba al alcance.

Después de quince minutos buscando se dio por vencida y se dirigió a la puerta, tal vez encontraría a alguien que la pudiera ayudar.

Abrió la puerta pero no pudo pasar pues ahí frente a ella se encontraba una de las criaturas más hermosas que había visto en toda su existencia.

Rubio alto de tez blanca y con ojos color azul, sus labios estaban curvados en una pequeñísima sonrisa pero aumentaba la belleza de su rostro. Sintió un rubor subir a sus mejillas, que pensaría Syaoran si pudiera leer sus pensamientos donde quiera que estuviese.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Me lo puedes repetir una vez más" preguntó Syaoran que había entendido pero quería saber si no se había equivocado.

Azura suspiró y asintió sin muchas ganas.

"Durante mi encierro, alguien me habló" dijo mirando el espacio sin verlo "Y me dijo que tiempos aun más oscuros de los que yo creía se avecinaban"

"…Me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que tenía que romper el sello que me encerraba para poder ayudar a las personas que amaba, porque sino el mundo perecería, que tenía que salir a terminar mi misión, que aun no se cual es, y me dijo que el día que yo apareciera el señor oscuro ya llevaría días de extenuante regeneración que sería de tiempo para que el apareciera, pero también me dijo que guardara las esperanzas, porque los dos guerreros faltantes para la destrucción del mal desaparecerían…"

"¿Los dos guerreros faltantes?" preguntó Syaoran aunque ya se lo había repetido "Se refiere a los diez guerreros que acabaron con Sauron hace muchos años, ya hay ocho…dos regresaron…de seguro eres tu y…"

"Sakura"

"¿Quién?"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Que bueno que despiertas pequeña" comentó el hombre "Mi nombre es Legolas, soy un elfo (N/D: Elfo sexy) y espero que te encuentres mejor"

"Muchas gracias por la ayuda" murmuro Sakura el elfo la conducía de nuevo a su cama

"No hay de que" dijo el elfo "En estos tiempos de peligro todos debemos apoyarnos mutuamente"

Sakura asintió y se acostó tal y como el elfo le indicaba.

"Espera un segundo" le dijo el saliendo de la habitación, después de una pequeña cantidad de tiempo regreso con una bandeja de plata llena de comida, pastelillos, jugo de frutas y unos pequeños bocadillos que parecían hechos con nuez y otros con fruta seca "Este va a ser tu desayuno, estas muy pálida y se nota que no haz descansado ni comido en días"

Sakura no sabía que decir, en realidad había perdido la noción del tiempo completamente, así que no hizo nada, sólo se dedico a ingerir los deliciosos alimentos en compañía del elfo.

"Tus amigos subirán a verte en unos momentos" comentó el haciendo que ella parpadeara confundida el elfo rió "Me dijeron que de seguro no sabrías de lo que hablaba y ya veo que no, me explicaron toda tu historia pequeña Sakura"

"¡SAKURA!" la muchacha guió su verde mirada hacia la puerta y se encontró con rostros conocidos pero diferentes "¡Entonces se cierto, no era que Meiling se había golpeado con algo de nuevo!"

"Cállate Yuri" dijo la voz de Meiling imperiosa ella le dedico una sonrisa a Sakura y se acercó a ella "Lo hiciste muy bien Sakura"

"¡Sakura!" Esta vez eran Eriol, Skinner, Tom, Dorian, Henry y Mina los que se amontonaban a su alrededor.

"Pequeña no sabes el susto que nos metiste a Dorian, Mina y a mi cuando supimos que estabas en el bosque en peligro" comentó risueño el estadounidense.

Sakura sonrió al ver a su alegre y rubio amigo que parecía verle a todo el lado positivo, porque mientras todos se limitaban a sonreír, él se reía y lanzaba exclamaciones de felicidad tal era la belleza de los sentimientos que expresaba que Sakura también sintió ganas de reír.

Legolas salió de la habitación y permitió que los 'jovenes' para el platicaran un rato con la pequeña flor de cerezo. Salió del castillo donde era su hogar junto al rey Trandhuil, su padre y se sentó en las escaleras observando todo lo que sus elfitos ojos podían ver en la lejanía.

"Una sombra se acerca" murmuro

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Azura estaba muy preocupada, no lo decía pero vaya que lo estaba. Ella que había estado encerrada tantos años aun recordaba fielmente a sus amigos y Li Syaoran el fiel amante de Sakura no la recordaba

Si no mal recordaba la voz que la otra vez le dijo que era lo que tenía que hacer le advirtió que los dolores más grandes a veces e mitigaban con el olvido, y que muchas personas sucumbían ante la frialdad del mundo y simplemente continuaba viviendo y día tras día iba olvidando.

El parecer eso le había pasado a Syaoran y ella calladamente lo lamentaba.

Soltó un suspiro dentro de la mente de Elizabeth, que se había quedado callada desde que habían salido de su encierro.

Azura se había transformado una vez más en Elizabeth y junto con Syaoran se dirigieron al bosque de Mirkwood, donde sentían que emanaba una fuerte cantidad de magia. En el camino Syaoran le explico todos los acontecimientos de esos cuatrocientos años a la inglesa.

"Entonces" dijo ella con pesar en su voz "Perdimos a mi querida Tomoyo"

"A todos nos dolió muchísimo la perdida" le afirmo Syaoran "Todos la queríamos mucho, Eriol duro muchos años hundido en depresión, si me lo preguntas a mi, apenas se esta recuperando"

"Pobre Eriol" comentó con tristeza la mujer "Me hubiera gustado poder ayudarlo"

"Nada lo hubiera podido ayudar" le respondió Syaoran "Mira ahí esta, el castillo del bosque de Mirkwood."

Elizabeth asintió y comenzaron a descender. Aterrizaron y Azura regresó a su forma original, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, pero sin esperarlo Syaoran se detuvo y Azura chocó con su espalda.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto levantándose y colocando su mano derecha sobre su cabeza.

"Alguien nos vigila" murmuró "Y nos van a atacar"

Azura se levantó de un salto y giro su mirada hacia todas las direcciones pero no vio nada.

"Yo no…"

Pero la inglesa fue interrumpida pues una flecha paso volando y se enterró en su brazo.

"Bien ahora si te creo" Azura tomo la flecha y la sacó de su brazo, inmediatamente la herida se curó "Syaoran entra al castillo y alerta a todas las personas yo me haré cargo del resto"

"¿Estas segura?" preguntó el preguntó algo alarmado, no quería que exactamente cuando había regresado de la muerte muriera de nuevo. Sentía que dos presencias poderosas se acercaban con un gran ejército a su lado.

"Claro que voy a estar bien" dijo ella empujándolo al interior del castillo.

Syaoran no renegó más y entró al castillo corriendo, en su camino se encontró con muchas caras conocidas que platicaban muy contentos con una pequeña niña muy bonita. El chino frunció el ceño.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"¿Cómo pueden estar perdiendo el tiempo?"

Eriol al escuchar la voz palideció, lo había olvidado…Syaoran…hace 100 años que el nombre de Sakura no salía de sus labios y hace tantos años que sus recuerdos no rondaban su memoria ¿Cómo lo había podido olvidar?

Sakura en cambio elevó la mirada y sus ojos se quedaron prendados a la figura del hombre que aunque parecía enojado para ella era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción al verlo vivo, su corazón latía rápido y su boca formaba una sonrisa, tanta era su felicidad que no veía el rostro pálido de las demás personas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y salió corriendo con los brazos estirados hacia su amado, pero en lugar de recibirla con alegría, la miró como un

Bicho extraño.

Sakura, se quedo confundida por un momento, pero después volvió a sonreír sn soltar a Syaoran.

"¡Syaoran!" le llamó alegre sin ver como los demás le miraban con pena "¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy Sakura!"

Sakura abrió los ojos de la impresión al sentir como Syaoran la separaba de él, elevó su mirada para ver el rostro serio del hombre.

"Disculpa, pero te equivocaste de persona" le dijo con rudeza "Yo no conozco ninguna Sakura"

**Diana: JAJAJAJA cada vez somos más crueles **

**Azura: …..Y eso es ¿bueno?**

**Diana: ¡Claro! así al final todo será mejor n.n**

**Azura: Sabes un día de estos todos los lectores nos van a perseguir con antorchas y palos de escoba para matarnos**

**Diana: Pues de ahora en adelante viviremos en anonimato **

**Azura: …Claro….**

**Diana: En fin por favor dejen review para que sintamos las ganas hermosas de continuar ¿OK? Los queremos**

**Azura: No se preocupen las cosas se van a poner mejor un día de estos.**


	17. Los diez guerreros

**Azura: bueno nada más unas notas rápidas de las autoras y ya empezamos**

**Diana: Tienes razón muchos reviews vienen con amenazas **

**Azura: ¿Qué te dije?**

**Diana: No me regañes, en fin, dejen de preocuparse, todo tiene un final feliz…jajajaja se la creyeron **

**Azura: Mejor cállate y vamos a empezar **

**La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca**

**Capítulo 17: Los diez guerreros**

Sakura se quedó ahí parada, como pegada al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Syaoran" murmuro ella con la voz muy cortada. Levantó sus manos y las colocó suavemente sobre sus mejillas que estaban empapadas.

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí parada viendo la puerta por donde habían salido muy apresurados sus amigos y también Syaoran que la había apartado cruelmente de su lado y había dado la media vuelta anunciando que Azura estaba en peligro y que se le hacía imprudente que todos estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo ahí como si nada.

Soltó un pequeño sollozo y sacudió la cabeza, limpió sus lágrimas y miró con determinación la puerta.

Lo sabía, las lágrimas seguían cayendo pero no podía quedarse ahí y esperar a que la batalla que se estaba librando afuera quedara fuera de su alcance, comenzó a caminar con paso vacilante hacia la puerta que estaba fuertemente iluminada por un Sol brillante, pero según sus ojos, poco a poco la luz iba decayendo.

Siguió caminando y a cada paso que daba, el sonido de la batalla que afuera se liberaba iba aumentando y su corazón se iba oprimiendo más y más, pues parecía que grandes ejércitos estaban peleando afuera.

Se quedó parada frente a la enrome puerta y cerró los ojos, pues la razón le decía que era ilógico tratar de salir a ayudar si no tenía ni su báculo, ni sus cartas con ella; pero su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, diciéndole que aunque fuera difícil tenían que hacerlo.

"_Por Syaoran" _ Pensó como último recurso y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenía dentro abrió sus ojos de golpe y sintió un gran peso sobre su corazón.

En efecto, sus amigos estaban peleando en contra de unas bestias de aspecto horrible, en realidad parecían dos tipos de bestias, pero ella estaba bien informada, se lo habían dicho los 'chicos' eran inferis, los cadáveres vivientes y orcos las bestias deformes.

Sakura tragó saliva, y vio como cada uno de sus amigos exterminaba muchísimas criaturas en poco tiempo, pero eran tantas que no sabía cuanto tiempo iban a poder aguantar.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el alto y fuerte hombre de cabellera castaña que hacía grandes hazañas con su espada, verlo así lo hacía aun más atractivo, pensó Sakura, que sintió aun más opresión en el pecho.

Apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño, no podía distraerse en ese momento, tenía que encontrar una forma de ayudar a los demás y después de eso, si salían vivos, se preocuparía por ella misma.

"¡Cuidado!" Grito Eriol al ver a su joven amiga en la entrada "¡Sakura ese es un lugar peligroso! ¡Regresa al castillo!"

La muchacha de ojos verdes observo a Eriol como esperando que el le dijera que mejor tratara de pelear, pero al no recibir esa orden asintió y entró al castillo, tal vez sería de más utilidad si encontraba a alguien o algo que pudiera ayudar.

La flor de cerezo, comenzó a gritar ¡ayuda! Por todos los pasillos del castillo con el afán de que alguien acudiera, pero al parecer todos ya estaban afuera peleando o escondidos tal vez. Se detuvo en seco…unos pasos pesados se aproximaban detrás de ella. Lentamente dio la vuelta y soltó un grito de terror.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que de alguna forma unas de esas criaturas se habían acercado a ella sin que se diera cuenta.

Sintió mucho miedo, los inferis las estaban acorralando de nuevo, todavía recordaba la horrible sensación de que iba a morir cuando casi la atrapaban en los bosques, pero ahora estaban más cerca y el sentimiento de muerte era peor. Los inferis comenzaron a acorralarla en contra de la pared y ella nuevamente trató de buscar su llave por instinto, pero apretó el puño vacío a su pecho en señal de desesperación.

Las criaturas ya estaban demasiado cerca, podía sentir su fétido aliento en su cara y recordó el momento en que había visto como todos los inferis se habían amontonado sobre Azura y la habían asesinado.

"_Moriré" _pensó la muchacha

"¡Alto!"

La palabra había sido acompañada por un fuerte rugido y dos destellos de luz, uno rojo y otro azul, Sakura tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que no ser cegada por la luz, cuando sintió que el brillo había desaparecido abrió los ojos y vio con sorpresa de quien se trataba, una persona y dos criaturas, la persona muy cambiada y las dos criaturas igual a como las recordaba.

"Kero" Murmuró viendo al enorme y brillante león alada "Yue, Bosco"

Los últimos dos le sonrieron cálidamente a la muchacha que sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente, pero esta vez eran de alegría. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó al cuello de la bestia del sello que la recibió muy contento.

"Sakura" murmuró con voz suave y melancólica "Que gusto me da verte de nuevo…han pasado siglos"

Sakura, sintiéndose cansada, de tantas emociones que rodeaban su corazón, no respondió sólo asintió y dejo que más lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos. Esta vez eran por ambas, de dicha y de dolor.

Bosco y Yue observaron el cuadro con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus rostros. El cuadro era enternecedor.

"Tenemos que ir afuera" murmuró Yue girando sus gélidos ojos al enorme ventanal por donde se podía ver a Eriol peleando fieramente en contra de grandes cantidades de criaturas oscuras "Nos necesitan"

Bosco asintió sin despegar la mirada de la muchacha y del león. Kero le explicaba en una voz casi inaudible porque no habían ido antes y todo lo que habían estado haciendo en esos 400 años, todas las cosas que habían cambiado.

"Yo iré" murmuró Bosco aun más bajo que Yue, pues no quería que el momento entre amo y dueña se echara a perder "Tu tienes cosas pendientes que arreglar con Sakura"

Yue no hizo nada, sólo posó su mirada en la muchacha, pero Bosco sabía que lo había escuchado.

Sin decir nada empezó a correr en dirección a la puerta principal.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Syaoran giró nuevamente su mirada en dirección al castillo con el ceño fruncido ¿Por qué Kerberos y Yue estaban tan interesados en esa extraña muchachita? ¿Sería qué…? Tal vez esa es la niña que todos trataban de convencerle que amaba, pero, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Quince? ¿¡Pues qué creían que era…pederasta?

"_¡No te preocupes! Todo estará bien"_

"Perfecto" anunció en voz alta el muchacho mientras le cortaba la cabeza a un orco "Ahora escucho voces inexistentes"

"Y hablas sólo" le dijo Bosco que había llegado por detrás y ahora le ayudaba a deshacerse de las criaturas con sus poderes "Supe que no reconociste a Sakura"

"Como molestan" le reclamó el castaño enfadado "¿No comprenden? ¡No conozco a la niña!"

"Si la conoces" le refutó Bosco sin despegar los ojos de las criaturas "De hecho, cuando tenías su edad la amabas"

"No seas imbecil" le gruño Syaoran cada vez más enojado por las incoherencias que le estaba diciendo "Cuando yo tenía su edad ella ni siquiera estaba viva"

Bosco entornó los ojos y apretó los labios, no tenía caso discutir con este chino testarudo, ya lo harían recordar entre todos su pasado…

Eriol escuchó la conversación no muy lejos de ahí, se sonrió a si mismo, parece que nadie esperaba que el tuviera un as bajo la manga, como cuando le puso las pruebas a Sakura para convertir todas las cartas… lo subestimaban.

El inglés dio la media vuelta y examino el área, al parecer ya no quedaban tantas huestes de orcos como hace unos momentos y ya era muy difícil ver inferis, eso quería decir que estaban a punto de ganar la batalla...pero con esto de seguro que Saruman ya estaba enterado de que ellos estaban presentando oposición en su contra.

Sus ojos lograron visualizar la figura delgada y de alta estatura, de largo cabello negro, con una capa que le quedaba larga, de seguro era de Syaoran, sin lugar a dudas era Azura, pues no conocía a nadie más que tuviera esos poderes que recordaban a la antigua magia oscura de la que tantos relatos se oían.

Comenzó a correr en dirección a Azura, en su cara una expresión de zozobra, recordando que el día de su muerte ella aun estaba molesta con el por sus acciones estupidas en el pasado. Se preguntaba si después de cuatrocientos años lo había logrado perdonar, o si recordaba, en realidad no sabía que esperar de la inglesa.

El camino fue más largo de lo que parecía, pues muchos obstáculos se le presentaron, orcos inferis y montones de cadáveres tanto de amigos como enemigos.

Para cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraba su amiga ella ya había acabado con las criaturas que la atacaban y se disponía a ayudar a otras personas.

"¡Espera!" gritó el hombre emprendiendo la carrera una vez más innecesariamente pues ella lo había escuchado y se había detenido volviéndose hacia el con los ojos grises sorprendidos "¡Tengo que hablar contigo!"

"¿En medio campo de batalla?" preguntó Elizabeth con voz suave pero firme

"¡Esto es urgente!" habló Eriol gritando, aunque estaba enfrente de la mujer que arqueo una ceja interrogante, Eriol se sonrojo, no quería ser descortés "¿Por favor?"

El muchacho espero con los puños apretados y la mirada gacha, sentía plantada en él la mirada de su amiga, y sentía escalofríos, se sentía de nuevo como el joven Eriol de 15 años, confundido por casi todo.

Su cuerpo se relajo mucho al escuchar una risa casi imperceptible, soltó un suspiro y elevo su mirada, la inglesa, más baja que el por una cabeza lo miro sonriendo.

"Me alegra volver a verte, Eriol" Elizabeth sonrió, como siempre era una sonrisa suave que escondía toda la alegría que su ser mantenía "Te extrañé"

"¿No estás enojada conmigo?" preguntó sorprendido el ojiazul a lo que ella negó.

"¿Cómo podría?" preguntó ella cerrando los ojos, la sonrisa había desaparecido "A pasado mucho tiempo, y este tiempo que me queda antes de que estalle la guerra lo quiero aprovechar…junto con las personas que quiero"

Eriol sonrío y estaba preparándose para responder cuando se escuchó un grito de sorpresa que hizo que ambos voltearan a ver que es lo que sucedía. Eriol palideció.

"Bravo muchachos" se escuchó la voz burlona de Saruman que aplaudía sin ganas "Han logrado destruir uno de mis ejércitos, diría yo, con la mano en la cintura"

Tomoyo, que venía detrás de él examinó todo el lugar con sus ojos amatistas, desde los cadáveres, hasta las caras de sus 'enemigos', evitando la mirada de Eriol, que la miraba

con insistencia y clavando su mirada en los ojos grises que la miraban con frialdad que no permitían que ella leyera sus sentimientos.

"Azura" murmuró sin mostrar sorpresa, ni en sus ojos "Había previsto tu regresó hace días"

"Lástima que no hayas estado de nuestro lado" contestó la aludida con voz monótona "Así tal vez me hubieran preparado una fiesta de bienvenida"

Tomoyo no contestó.

"Pero si te la preparamos querida" dijo entre risas Saruman "¿No lo vez? Las mejores huestes de mi ejercito vinieron con el fin de conocerte a ti y a la chica que esta dentro del castillo"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, de nuevo, Saruman estaba un paso adelante gracias a Tomoyo.

"Todo este tiempo supiste que estábamos aquí" repuso Syaoran enojado "Siempre supiste que conspirábamos en contra tuya"

"En efecto Syaoran" le contestó irónico el mago que había empezado a caminar en dirección del castaño "Y todo eso se lo agradezco a mi dulce amatista"

Tomoyo no se movió de su posición, ni mostró señales de haber sido mencionada.

"Y supongo que sabes también que después de 400 años, somos más fuertes" le contestó Syaoran apretando la empuñadura de su espada "y que tú sólo no vas a poder vencernos"

"Pero Syaoran ¡Yo no estoy sólo!" y con eso, Saruman abrió los brazos y como la última vez que habían combatido frente a frene, el grupo completo contra él, se multiplico "Puedo reproducirme tantas veces quiera…y tengo a Tomoyo"

Y como si esa hubiese sido la señal, Syaoran levantó su espada y comenzó a atacar al saruman que el deducía era el original, las copias se dirigían a ayudar pero fueron bloqueados por los demás que habían empezado a combatir junto al chino, a excepción de Eriol que veía a Tomoyo, que tenía su mirada fija en Elizabeth que le regresaba la indiferencia con la mirada.

"¿No piensas hacer nada?" pregunto de repente la inglesa "¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada esperando a que todo termine, viendo como tus amigos mueren en el campo de batalla?"

La amatista no respondió. Elizabeth apretó los puños.

"Bien, pus yo no pienso hacer lo mismo" apretó aun más los puños y dos llamas negras aparecieron en ellos "Te aniquilare…y contigo acabaré a la fuete de información de Saruman"

Tomoyo no dijo nada, los ojos de grises desaparecieron detrás de una cortina blanca, la mujer comenzó a correr en dirección a la amatista que no hacía nada sólo la veía, sin parpadear, la capa comenzó a ondular con más fuerza y la mujer desapareció en un halo de sombras negras en forma de ave.

La amatista la ver como la sombra se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia ella cerró los ojos, y un aura que combinaba con sus ojos comenzó a resplandecer a su alrededor, poco a poco fue creciendo formando un campo de fuerza.

La sombra chocó contra el campo de fuerza, que debía repelerla, pero el ave oscura insistentemente trató de seguir avanzando, la cara de Tomoyo comenzó a distorsionarse con dolor. Elizabeth hizo un último esfuerzo y la sombra fue expedida con fuerza hacia atrás y Tomoyo cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Las sombras desaparecieron y la figura de Elizabeth, que estaba respirando pesadamente fue visible para la muchacha que se encontraba en el suelo.

Sin decir más, la mujer inglesa desenvainó una espada que traía en la cintura y comenzó a correr en dirección a la muchacha para acabar de una vez con ella, pero algo inesperado sucedió.

"¡No!" gritó Eriol que había vito la escena tratando de calmar su ansiedad y tratando de hacerse la idea de que de esa forma sería mejor, todo fue en vano "¡No la mates por favor!"

Elizabeth se detuvo, pero la espada seguía en alto, los sonidos de la tortuosa batalla que se llevaba a sus espaldas resonaba en los oídos del trío, haciendo el ambiente aun más pesado.

"Hazte a un lado, Eriol" dijo la mujer reflejando una paciencia inexistente.

"¡No!" gritó empeñado el hombre "No puedo…Recuerda que ella era nuestra amiga"

"Era" murmuró Elizabeth sus ojos tornándose peligrosamente blancos

"Por favor" le rogó Eriol "Dale una oportunidad"

Ojos grises y ojos azules se encontraron en una pequeña batalla, entre un corazón roto y un corazón muerto.

"Bien" dijo de forma casi inaudible "Pero te advierto, una sola señal de que piensa atacarte o hacer algo malo…"

Eriol asintió sin convicción y se volvió a Tomoyo que seguía ahí tirada viendo la espalda de 'su salvador' con los ojos algo abiertos de la sorpresa.

"¿Por qué la detuviste?" preguntó, su voz apenas mostrando sentimiento.

"Tu sabes porque" le respondió como en un suspiro el inglés.

La amatista no respondió, clavó sus ojos en los de él buscando alguna sombra de mentira en sus ojos oscuros pero no encontró nada. Suspiró entrecortadamente, derrotada.

"Han pasado muchos años, Eriol" le dijo ella con la voz un poco más agitada "Ya deberías haber buscado a alguien más"

"Nunca" dijo con voz firme el inglés "Tomoyo, tu eres la única persona con la que quiero estar, y me duele que te hayas apartado de mi lado"

Tomoyo apartó la mirada y apretó sus manos en contra de sus rodillas.

"Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse" contestó ella con un hilo de voz "Por mi culpa han muerto millones y…"

"Jamás es demasiado tarde" la interrumpió el, que con paso vacilante había comenzado a acercarse a ella "Aun puedes salvar a millones"

Eriol se hinco a su lado y paso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y con el otro la sostuvo por el vientre. Tomoyo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y un inusual rubor cubrir sus mejillas.

El hombre sintió que el cuerpo de la pálida fémina se tensaba y la acercó a su cuerpo apoyando su cabeza en la suya, pero sintió que su corazón se encogía cuando Tomoyo lo apartó.

"No" dijo ella tratando de alejarse aun más "Debiste haber dejado que me matara…yo quería que eso pasara"

"¿De que estás hablando?" preguntó él acercándose de nuevo.

"¡Es la única forma!" gritó ella empujando con sus poderes a Eriol que aterrizó a unos metros de ella.

Tomoyo se levantó, su vestido estaba desgarrado, trató de alejarse, pero una barrera de fuego negro se lo impidió. Sus ojos abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

"Esto no tiene que ser así" le dijo la voz de Azura, ella se volvió y se encontró con dos ojos lilas, sinceros "Tomoyo, no dejes que este sea el fin"

La amatista cerró los ojos y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Eriol al ver que la inglesa se había acercado a Tomoyo sintió un nudo en la garganta y se levantó rápidamente, corriendo hacia donde se encontraban ellas.

Cuando llegó sintió una revoltura entre tristeza y dicha al ver que Elizabeth se había transformado y al parecer le había perdonado la vida a la llorosa Tomoyo que murmuraba cosas como 'el fin' 'no puedo' 'no debo' 'no puedo perdonarme'

Ambos ingleses se voltearon a ver, Azura hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole a Tomoyo. Eriol supo inmediatamente que le quería decir y asintió.

Se acercó de nuevo a la amatista y se acuclilló a su lado, la tomó por los hombros y ella fijo sus ojos llorosos en él, que sólo le sonrió y comenzó a acercarse a ella (N/A: Por fin va a pasar algo bueno) (N/D: No lo creo jajajajaja)

"¡Por fin te tengo Li Syaoran!"

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y apartó su cara llorando aun más, Eriol vio a su amada con pesar y dándole un abrazo se levantó y junto con Azura emprendió la carrera hacia el campo de batalla donde todo parecía haberse detenido.

En el suelo con la camisa desgarrada y múltiples rasguños en la cara estaba Syaoran, respirando dificultosamente.

Todas las copias habían desaparecido y sólo el original, que tenía la punta de su espada en el cuello de Syaoran se mantenía presente.

Meiling hizo un movimiento, pero fue detenida por Bosco, pues en cuanto Saruman percibió su movimiento encarnó más la espada en el cuello de Syaoran

"Si alguno de ustedes intenta hacer algo no tendré piedad" dijo Saruman.

"Como si pensaras tenerla" contestó furioso Syaoran "¡atáquenlo, de todos modos me matara!"

Nadie se movió ni un centímetro, daba la impresión de que habían dejado de respirar.

"Mejor guarda silencio" sentenció el mago oscuro apretando aun más la espada, haciendo que el cuello del chino comenzara a sangrar.

Syaoran cerró los ojos tratando de controlar sus emociones, estaba furioso porque lo había acorralado.

Estuvieron ahí por lo que parecía una eternidad. Syaoran se disponía a decirle a ese sicótico que acabara con todo eso de una buena vez pero alguien se le adelantó.

"_¡Fuego!"_

"¡Sakura!"

Syaoran sintió que el frío acero se alejaba de el rápidamente y una mano cálida se poso en su hombro, abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos ojos esmeraldas que lo veían con infinita preocupación.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó con voz trémula. Syaoran sintió algo extraño y en su mente apareció la imagen de esa muchacha pero más chica y con el cabello más corto, vestida de rosa, saltando hacia él. Miró los aquellos ojos que lo veían suplicante y asintió.

Sakura sonrió y se levantó, fijo su mirada en Saruman que ya se había levantado, Sakura no podía adivinar que estaba sintiendo debido a su máscara.

Eriol vio con una sonrisa orgullosa a Sakura que iba cargando el báculo que se formaba cuando los dos guardianes se fusionaban con el báculo de Sakura y el mazo de cartas en una bolsita que iba colgada en su hombro derecho, las cosas habían salido bien por fin.

"¡Saruman!" gritó ella decidida "Ya muchos años haz traído la oscuridad a este mundo, pero ahora regresamos las dos personas que hacíamos falta para acabar contigo"

Saruman la miró por unos segundos y después soltó una carcajada.

"¿En serio crees que vas a poder detenerme?" preguntó el irónico "¿Tú y cuantos más?"

"Y los diez guerreros" dijo ella con voz firme pero suave, todos la escucharon sorprendidos, incluido Eriol que no había previsto eso.

Sostuvo el báculo con fuerza, sus ojos miraban a Saruman determinada.

Todos vieron con sorpresa como sus pies se despegaban del suelo y comenzaba a flotar sin invocar a ninguna carta, la bolsa con las cartas comenzó a brillar y diez cartas salieron volando, rodeando a la muchacha que ya estaba a varios metros del suelo.

"¡Es hora de invocar a los diez guerreros!" gritó con voz que resonó por todas partes.

Las cartas comenzaron a girar rápidamente creando un aro de luz rosa.

Sakura tomó el báculo con las dos manos y lo apunto hacia delante.

"_¡Agua!"_

Dicha carta salió volando con gran velocidad en dirección a Yuri, una luz de color azul comenzó a brillar en su pecho y la carta se introdujo a su cuerpo.

"_¡Viento!"_

Esta vez un torbellino de viento rodeó a Meiling y la carta se fusionó con ella.

"_¡Tierra!"_

Con una sacudida de la tierra la carta salió volando en dirección a Eriol que recibió la carta con las manos y una luz verde esmeralda comenzó a brillar a su alrededor.

"_¡Fuego!"_

En forma de llamarada la carta salió disparada en dirección a Syaoran que pronto fue consumido por las llamas.

"_¡Tiempo!"_

La carta apareció frente a una sorprendida Tomoyo que estiro sus delicados dedos hacia la carta y cuando hicieron contacto, ambos comenzaron a flotar.

"_¡Poder!"_

La carta se dirigió a Henry que fue empujado por la fuerza de la carta varios metros, pero recuperó el equilibrio y al ritmo que la carta se fusionaba con el, sentía un gran poder recorrer su cuerpo.

"_¡Disparo!"_

La carta en forma de una bola de níquel aterrizo en la mano izquierda de Tom y poco a poco comenzó a cubrir todo el cuerpo del norteamericano.

"_¡Silencio!"_

La carta en forma de sombra se metió al cuerpo de Skinner que comenzó a volverse invisible, aunque en realidad para el no era novedad.

"_¡Oscuridad!"_

La carta entró justo en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Azura, y ella sintió como su corazón se detenía y una nueva fuerza le incitaba a pelear.

Sakura vio como todos comenzaban a brillar y a flotar a su alrededor, se sintió muy cansada pero pensó en las palabras de Kero, sólo así todo mejoraría.

"_¡Luz!"_

La carta se incorporó al cuerpo de Sakura y la muchacha sintió que sus energías regresan a su cuerpo y sitió…que todo iba a estar bien.

Poco a poco, todos se fueron incorporando formando un circulo, ya ninguno era visible, sólo se podían ver luces de distintos colores adornando el cielo, todos los guerreros restantes y los elfos que estaban en tierra firme veían el espectáculo anonados.

Pero de repente, Sakura sintió algo extraño, todos habían comenzado a hablar en un idioma que ella no entendía pero, ella se había empezado a sentir mareada.

"_¡SAKURA!"_

La muchacha parpadeo compulsivamente tratando de regularizar su cuero pero todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor.

"_¡SAKURA!"_

poco a poco, su luz se fue extinguiendo y comenzó a caer en picada, nadie se dio cuenta más los que estaban abajo…un hoyo negro se la iba a tragar…

"_¡SAKURA!"_

Sakura cayó y cayo por lo que le pareció años y alguien la llamaba pero ella no podía responder, poco a poco se quedo inconsciente...quería dormir.

"¡SAKURA!"

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó, vio a su alrededor y se encontró con su habitación en la academia, todos estaban peleando en contra de Saruman y Tomoyo trataba de despertarla mientras la sacudía.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Azura: Bueno eso es todo por ahora**

**Diana: Nos vamos y los vemos en l próximo capitulo **

**Azura: Disfrútenlo, dejen review y tengan piedad de nosotras**

**Diana: Recuerden que si nos matan no podemos continuar**

**Azura: Los vemos luego**


	18. Operación Sabotaje 1

**Azura: Bein, el último review que recibimos nos hizo temblar por nistras vidas o.o**

Diana: TE hizo temblar porque a mi no

Azura: como no ¬¬

Diana: Bueno, la cosa es que les trajimos el nuevo cap. leanlo disfrutenlo y preparense para el siguiente

Azura: El cap. esta medio lento, pero es porque es como un prólogo del siguiente

Diana: Nadie muere...se la creyeron JAJAJAJA

Azura:u.u

**La Academia de Ciencias de la Magia Negra y Blanca**

**Episodio 18: Operación Sabotaje.**

Tomoyo vio con ojos preocupados a la temblorosa y agitada Sakura que miraba a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. De seguro era el shok del ataque que le había lanzado el enmascarado, había desaparecido unos segundos y cuando reapareció estaba inconsciente, todos se habían preocupado mortalmente, especialmente Li, que había atacado al enemigo con más energía que nunca.

"Tomoyo" la amatista reparó en el temor que mostraban los ojos de su amiga y espero en silencio cualquier cosa que ella tuviera que decirle "¿No eres…no eres mala?"

La morocha sintió como su boca se abría lentamente y sus ojos adquirían una expresión de confusión. ¿Por qué debería ser mala?...pobrecita Sakura de seguro se había golpeado la cabeza en algún momento. La muchacha forzó una sonrisa muy convincente en su rostro

"Claro que sí Sakura" le seguiría la corriente a su amiga hasta que alguien que supiera que hacer apareciera "Siempre voy a estar del lado del que tu eses"

Tomoyo se extrañó al ver que el alivio de la muchacha sólo fue pasajero.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"…Los mismos que tú"

"¿Cuántos años tenemos?"

Tomoyo cada vez estaba más incomoda con la situación¿que le estaba pasando a su pequeña y mejor amiga?…

"Sakura…"

"Tu serás la primera en morir"

La muchacha fue interrumpida por la amenaza dirigida a Azura, pero lo que más le sorprendo de todo fue la rapidez con la que Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba la amenazada y el atacante interponiéndose entre ellos dos.

"No permitiré que mates a Azura de nuevo"

Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo a la determinada ojiverde, la mirada de la mayoría era la de alguien que esta viendo a un loco, pero los que más conocían a Sakura sabían que algo andaba mal y la veían expectantes…

"¿De que me perdí?" preguntó la pelinegra viendo a su defensora con una ceja arqueada. Sakura no vaciló ni giro su mirada. El joven enmascarado no mostraba emociones, pero después de unos momentos sonrió y todo sucedió tal y como Sakura lo recordaba…

"¡Esta muerto!"

El grito de Meiling alarmó a todos menos a Sakura que ya estaba preparada…

"¡Usen….!"

"_¡FUEGO!"_

"Fuego…" terminó Eriol viendo como la carta atacaba con más fuerza de lo normal y el sentimiento de que Sakura sabía algo más que ellos aumentaba…

"¡Y tampoco te vas a llevar a Tomoyo!" dijo la muchacha sacando la carta agua y atacando.

Eriol se puso tenso y se lentamente fue acercándose a Tomoyo, si Sakura estaba en lo correcto si por alguna razón se quisieran llevar a Tomoyo el tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Se paró discretamente a medio metro de la amatista, sus mejillas se sonrojar cuando sintió que ella lo estaba mirando…

"¡No voy a permitir que Syaoran me olvide por tu culpa!"

"Sabes tu novia esta insinuando que la vas a dejar por otro hombre"

Syaoran miro con ojos asesinos a Tom que se encogió de hombros y después regreso su mirada a Sakura que peleaba como nunca se había visto, al parecer había pasado algo que había liberado el poder de Sakura en su totalidad… o tal vez era que estaba sintiendo algo que le permitía usarlos.

"No pasaran 400 años de guerra, eso te lo puedo asegurar" dijo la muchacha acercándose al enmascarado que estaba en el suelo, la muchacha tomó una carta y la lanzó.

"_¡LUZ!"_

El lugar se iluminó completamente y todos quedaron cegados instantáneamente, después de unos segundos la luz desapareció al igual que el enmascarado. Sakura se colapsó.

Syaoran fue el primero en reaccionar, rápidamente se acercó a Sakura y la llevó en brazos hasta su cama, fueron seguidos rápidamente por los otros que rodearon a duras penas el aposento de la flor de cerezo.

En silencio esperaron a que la muchacha mostrara señales de vida, y todo fue recompensado cuando empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. La joven vio a todos al principio como tratando de grabar a todos en su cabeza, pero después sonrió como siempre lo hacia.

"Ninguno de ustedes parece tener 400 años"

"o.oU"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´

"¿No me creen?"

Sakura sintió que el suelo debajo de sus pies se volvía en gelatina y su corazón se apretaba en su pecho. Nadie hablo, sólo se escucho como la puerta se abría y se cerraba, era Azura que había ido a ver el estado de su amigo que les había ayudado a ella y a Yuri con el ángel apocalíptico

"No es que no te creamos"le dijo Meiling jugando con su cabellos "Es sólo que….tu historia no suena muy real"

"¡Pero fue real!" le respondió la flor de cerezo agitándose "¡Lo recuerdo todo! Ustedes tenían cuatrocientos años y…Azura 300 porque había estado muerta 100 años pero hasta 300 años después descubrieron que estaba viva, y Syaoran no me recordaba y Tomoyo era mala y estaba junto a Saruman y ustedes estaban peleando y llegaron Bosco, Kero y Yue y ellos me dijeron que los diez guerreros estaban durmiendo en el interior de nosotros, bueno solo diez, y que yo tenía que despertarlos aumentando sus poderes con las Cartas Sakura y entonces lo hice y entonces diez de nosotros empezamos a brillar a cada carta que lanzaba y empezamos a girar en el aire y a hablar dialecto que no conozco y…me caí aquí"

Todos se quedaron callados viendo como la muchacha respiraba profundamente recuperando el aliento, Sakura vio a todos con ojos suplicantes. Yuri se aclaró la garganta.

"Y… ¿No saben si en esta escuela hay?… ¿psicólogos? O ¿terapeutas mentales?"

"No ayudas mucho ¬¬X" le contesto Syaoran al ver como Sakura instantáneamente se ponía azul.

"Desde el principio… ¿Quién es Sauron? o.o"

"Tom, eres un idiota"

"Bien, a mi me parece… palpable" interrumpió Azura "Sakura sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar, suponiendo que involuntariamente Saruman envió a Sakura al futuro y ella estuvo ahí el suficiente tiempo…"

"¡Pero sólo fueron segundos!" la interrumpió Tomoyo con los ojos muy abiertos "Ella dice que estuvo días en aquel lugar"

"Las visiones y los sueños no respetan la continuidad del tiempo" dijo Henry pensativo "De seguro esto tampoco"

"Como sea" continuo Azura "Si Sakura vio eso, quiere decir que este loco esta planeando destruir este mundo y traer a su padre de vuelta, que también es muy creíble, debido a que Saruman nos ah atacado varias veces así que alguna razón debe tener…"

"Entonces eso quiere decir que diez de nosotros somos los diez guerreros legendarios" dijo Eriol que sostenía su barbilla entre sus dedos "¿Recuerdas quienes eran, Sakura?

La ojiverde asintió lentamente y se levantó de la cama sacando las cartas, todos esperaron en silencio a que la muchacha seleccionara las diez cartas.

"Bien…recuerdo que Yuri se fusionó con la carta agua" Sakura tomo su llave.

"_Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien aceptó una misión contigo¡libérate!"_

"_¡Agua!"_

La carta tomó la forma de la dama acuática y se dirigió a Yuri con gran velocidad, la muchacha sintió la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo y todos vieron fascinados que la carta había respondido perfectamente, pero, contrario a lo que todos pensaron que pasaría la carta sólo mojo a Yuri que quedo empapada de pies a cabeza, Sakura se veía muy afligida mientras se disculpaba convulsivamente.

"Bien tal vez se equivoco de persona" dijo Eriol tratando de tranquilizar las cosas sin mucho éxito "¿Por qué no intentas con alguien más?"

"Deberíamos hablar con alguien más sobre esto antes de experimentar esto de nuevo"

"Ahora que lo dices ¿Por qué nadie vino a ayudarnos?"

"No lo se" Eriol observo las cartas en la mano de Sakura, en ese momento no le importaba mucho decirle a alguien que de seguro iba a pensar que estaban inventando cosas para justificar el vidrio roto, mejor se encargaban de otros asuntos "Sakura¿A quién más recuerdas?"

La mayoría se estremeció y rogó mentalmente no ser el próximo y de preferencia que si les llegara a tocar no fueran el guerrero del fuego…

"Recuerdo también que Skinner era el guerrero del silencio" dijo Sakura tomando la siguiente carta.

"¿Yo guerrero del silencio?" preguntó Skinner entre risas "¡por favor!"

"_¡Silencio!"_

Todos vieron sorprendidos y alegres que la carta en efecto se fusionaba con Skinner, pero no duro mucho tiempo, pues a la primera palabra que dijo el muchacho la carta lo tele transporto a dos kilómetros de distancia y Meiling tuvo que ir a buscarlo y traerlo de regreso, en lo que se perdieron quince valiosos minutos.

"Otro error" dijo ya menos convencido Eriol "Hagámoslo de otra forma¿quién se ofrece para ver si funciona esto?"

Silencio…

"¿Nadie?"

Eriol recorrió a rodos y a cada uno de los chicos pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a arriesgar su pellejo después de lo que paso con los otros dos, no había sido nada grave, pero todo dependía del poder de la carta seleccionada ¿cierto?. Eriol suspiro y nervioso se giro hacia Sakura.

"¿Yo era uno de los diez guerreros, Sakura?" la muchacha asintió sin decir nada

"¿Cuál es mi carta?" la triste flor de cerezo lo vio dudosa.

"…Tierra"

Eriol contuvo su respiración¿Qué riesgos podría correr, lo podrían enterrar vivo, o tal vez se lo tragaría la tierra o…no tenía que ser positivo en el asunto. Se giro completamente hacia Sakura y ambos quedaron frente a frente, Eriol sintió una gotilla recorrer su nuca al ver en el reflejo del espejo que todos daban dos pasos para atrás…dos grandes pasos.

"_¡Tierra!"_

Eriol cerró los ojos y cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos esperando el impacto de la carta sobre el pero nunca llegó. Reuniendo todo su valor abrió lentamente un ojo y vio que toda la tierra un montón de tierra estaba flotando a unos centímetros de distancia, pero nos se movían. Un halo de luz negra lo detenía.

Bajo los brazos y descubrió sus ojos retrocediendo, Azura le había hecho el favor de detener la tierra antes de que quedara debajo de ella.

La joven inglesa detuvo su magia y la tierra cayo en el lugar en el que Eriol se encontraba hace unos segundos.

"¿Yo también estaba en la lista verdad?" Sakura asintió aunque no parecía muy dispuesta a invocar otra carta fallida "¿Puedo ver mi carta?"

"Es la carta oscuridad" dijo Sakura alargándole la carta a la muchacha. La pelinegra la aceptó, observando la carta detenidamente.

Sakura la observo a ella y una sonrisa gigantesca apareció en su cara, tal vez había hecho las cosas mal, ahora estaban en un momento diferente así que…

"¡Di el nombre de la carta!" le dijo, su voz sonaba extasiada. La aludida parpadeo un par de veces.

"¿Oscuridad?"

Nada sucedió, Sakura se sintió desanimada pero no por mucho volvió a sonreír y sus ojos brillaban alentadoramente.

"¿Tú sabes varios idiomas?" preguntó Sakura, la muchacha asintió "¡Dilo en inglés!"

"_Darknes"_

Nada pasó "En francés"

"_obscurité"_

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño "alemán"

"Dunkelheit"

La flor de cerezo se frustro "¡Ruso!"

"_Temhota"_

"¡Portugués!"

"_Obscuidade_"

"¡Italiano!"

"_oscurità"_

"Neerlandés"

"Sabes algo, se varios idiomas mas no soy una traductora digital ¬¬"

"Lo siento" dijo Sakura sentándose y bajando la mirada triste "Es sólo que…esperaba que pasara algo"

"Tal vez es sólo que no es el momento, Sakura" le dijo Syaoran tratando de animarla "Mira, sería muy raro que en este momento en el que nadie esta en peligro nos convirtiéramos innecesariamente en los diez guerreros, esta transformación a de necesitar grandes cantidades de magia"

Todos encontraron la explicación del chino muy convincente y no hicieron más preguntas.

"No te preocupes Sakura" le dijo Azura sonriéndole para después sentarse a su lado "Dime ¿recuerdas algo más concreto, algún detalle¿Dónde sucedió o algo por el estilo?"

"Pues recuerdo que desperté en un castillo en un lugar llamado Mirkwood y…" Sakura empezó a sonrojarse "Y…creo que esto no es muy importante"

"¡Todo es importante!" le insistió Azura intrigada por el sospechoso sonrojo.

"Pues un elfo muy atractivo me dio el desayuno"

Syaoran puso cara de pocas pulgas pero por el contrario todas las chicas se acercaron a Sakura.

"¡Eso es muy importante!" le exclamó Meiling con ojos brillantes "Aun más si alguien nos hace un retrato hablado…"

"¡Descríbelo Sakura! XD" la animó Yuri . Sakura se sonrojo aun más.

"Pues…" la muchacha se sonrojó aun mas "Tenía ojos muy bonitos…azules"

Para la siguiente escena imagínense a las chicas (Dorian incluido) con una nube proveniente de sus cabezas formando la imagen que Sakura iba describiendo.

"Era rubio" continuó Sakura pero fue interrumpida por Tom

"¿Cómo yo? ."

"o.oU"

"Tom, desde un principio la chica dijo que era un elfo guapo" le dijo Azura "Y tu no eres ni una ni otra"

"Que graciosa eres ¬¬"

"No discutan por favor" pidió Sakura

"¡Continua!" le exigieron a coro a todas, para el disgusto de los chicos que se imaginaban al elfo como un brujo dedicado a verse como las mujeres deseaban y se las robaba para comérselas.

"Tenía el cabello largo" continuó Sakura "Y tenía la piel blanca…No recuerdo bien el resto"

"¡Sakura!" dijo Meiling con un puchero "¡Pon atención a este tipo de cosas¿No llevabas una cámara contigo"

"No preguntes cosas sin sentido" la regaño Bosco.

Amos comenzaron a discutir y los demás se quedaron callados, cada quien pensando en cosas muy distintas…

"Entonces, si no tienen problemas, hay que empezar a prepararnos para el gran baile" Tomoyo acalló completamente la discusión de los otros dos y el resto de los ocupantes del lugar la observaron como si estuviera loca, pero ella no se inmuto "Si no lo recuerdan yo tengo una cita y no pienso faltar"

La muchacha se levantó y se retiró a su habitación sin fijarse en Eriol que se había quedado estático con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

"Bueno" dijo Syaoran que aun estaba preocupado por el estado anímico de Sakura, sin pensarlo mucho y tratando al máximo por no sonrojarse hizo la pregunta "¿Quieres que vayamos juntos Sakura?"

La aludida instantáneamente olvido sus penas y sonrojada y sonriente aceptó la propuesta, salió disparada detrás de Tomoyo, sin notificar a Eriol que seguía en estado de Shok.

Poco a poco todos empezaron a salir comentando sobre el baile, el único que quedaba era Eriol que no se daba cuenta de que Azura estaba ahí, observándolo con algo de lástima en los ojos.

"¿Eriol?" el muchacho no respondió "Eriol… ¿me escuchas?"

El inglés parpadeo lenta y pesadamente, como si su cerebro estuviera asimilando la información. La muchacha lo sacudió un poco, el otro siguió sin responder correctamente, sólo murmuraba, pero no daba margen a entender o a deducir que estaba diciendo, pues su cara no tenía expresión sólo se veía que estaba sorprendido.

"Eriol yo se que esto es malo" le dijo Azura acuclillándose frente a él "Ya se que las cosas se ven negras y que no hay muchas posibilidades pero…no es tan…malo…piensalo bien tal vez estaba tratando de ponerte celoso o…"

"¡PUES LO ESTA LOGRANDO!" grito de repente el peliazul haciendo que la muchacha cayera hacia atrás "No, no debo dejar que me controle ¡sabes que¡NO ME IMPORTA¡que vaya con batman si lo desea! No tiene nada que ver conmigo ¡yo también puedo ir con quien quiera¡Muchas chicas se morirían por salir conmigo!"

Azura se acarició la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe, esta escuela definitivamente era de locos, en un momento estaban hablando de la suma importancia que ellos tendrían en el futuro de ese lugar, al otro hablaban de citas y el gran baile y ahora estaba viendo como Eriol pateaba todo frente a el hablando de lo atractivo que era, la suerte que tenía con las mujeres, que el no iba a estar enganchado como pez a una sola mujer por el resto de su vida, que tendría muchas, y de repente empezó a decir que su vida era una desgracia y que sin Tomoyo no era nada…

"¡Por qué?" pregunto el muchacho golpeándose la cabeza en contra de un escalón "¡Yo que hice?"

"Besaste a una perfecta extraña frente a la chica de tus sueños tontito" le dijo Azura deteniéndolo "Pero eso tiene solución, mira, te recomiendo que pienses en algo y hagas algo respecto al chico, para que Tomoyo regrese su atención a ti"

Eriol miro de soslayo a la muchacha

"¿Quieres decir…que debo matar al bastardo?"

"No exactamente o.o" respondió su interlocutora "Más bien…lúcete en el baile, aunque no vayas acompañado"

El ojiazul no hizo nada por un momento, sólo observo a Azura con la boca entre abierta, sus ojos perdidos, daba la impresión de que estaba pensando mucho.

"Claro" dijo con voz baja pero claramente emocionada "¡ERES UNA GENIO!"

La inglesa se asusto al ver la expresión de Eriol.

"¡Tienes razón! Si no quiero que Tomoyo salga y baile con alguien más ¡hay que arruinar el baile!"

"No, espera, creo que captaste mal el mensaje"

"Para nada" dijo el muchacho pasando su mano sobre los hombros de ella "Entendí perfectamente lo que quieres que hagamos…sabotearemos el baile"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

Syaoran sintió una gotita resbalando por su nuca al escuchar la risa maniaca que si no se equivocaba por el timbre de voz era Eriol, su compañero de habitación…y amigo.

Se vio en el espejo revisando cada detalle de su traje color blanco combinado con una blusa verde pistache, se veía bien para su criterio, el único problema era su cabello rebelde, pero eso no tenía solución así que no hizo nada al respecto.

Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, iba a esperar a Sakura en la sala.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sakura, Tomoyo, Mina, Meiling y Yuri por su parte se encontraban en la habitación, ayudándose mutuamente a elegir vestidos, perfumes, maquillándose, perfumándose, peinándose, comentando y riendo.

"¡Ya me imagino a la hermosa Sakura bailando con Li!" dijo Tomoyo emocionada, aunque en realidad el baile no le causaba mucha emoción, pues no iba con el chico que ella quería.

"No es para tanto" le replicó Sakura tratando de esconder su sonrojo mientras ponía frente a ella un vestido de verano color rosa muy bonito

"Espero que la cosa se ponga buena" dijo Yuri que ya se había cambiado, traía puesto un vestido straple que llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla.

"Va a haber mucha gente" le contestó Meiling mientras se veía en el espejo junto a su vestido rojo granate "Esto es demasiado llamativo…Así es mejor"

"Con suerte va a haber buena música" comentó Mina poniéndose rimel en los ojos "Y buenos compañeros de baile"

Tomoyo sonrió mientras cepillaba su cabello, esperaba que todas sus amigas se la pasar de lo mejor posible…porque ella no iba a divertirse mucho, la morocha giro su mirada en busca de la inglesa pelinegra y reparó en la desaparición de su compañera ¿Dónde se encontraría?

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Me meterás en más problemas de los que ya tengo" dijo Azura que estornudó instantáneamente "Hasta me voy a enfermar y te culparé a ti por todo esto Hiraguizawa"

"Si logramos que Tomoyo regrese a mi, puedes culparme de todo lo que quieras"

La muchacha no respondió, se asomó melancólica por la ventana pero en vez de ver el

Paisaje que se presentaba afuera vio su reflejo…su ridículo reflejo.

Estaba vestida en pants y sudadera negra que le quedaban extremadamente largos anchos, porque según Eriol, ella no podía entrar a su habitación porque levantaría sospechas así que le dio ropa del maldito norteamericano…¿Cómo se supone que iba a pasar desapercibida vestida de esa forma?

Eriol estaba llenando una maleta de 'adimentos útiles' como el se obsesionaba en llamarlos, cuando en realidad eran un montón de artículos de broma que habían salido de…quien sabe donde y que pensaba utilizar para aterrorizar al pobre diablo que era la cita de Tomoyo.

"Bien estamos listos" dijo el muchacho que se colgó la bolsa al hombro y se levantó, estaba vestido igual que Azura pero su ropa le quedaba a la medida y no lo hacía lucir idiota, lo hacía lucir atractivo.

Azura sintió las casi irreprimibles ansias de decirle que estaba loco, darle un golpe en la nuca, dejarlo inconsciente y acostarlo en su cama para que cuando despertara lo pudiera convencer de que todo había sido un sueño. Vio directamente a Eriol como pensando en llevar a cabo su plan pero al ver la ilusión de recuperar a Tomoyo brillando en sus ojos el plan le pareció una crueldad.

"Bien, pero si alguien muere, será TU culpa…"


End file.
